


What Happens in Shirogane

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 95,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Eve returns to her house in Shirogane and finds a hunter lurking in the darkness, waiting to devour her.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Comments: 31
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

Over her adventuring days, Eve saved up a lot of gil that she mainly had her retainers hold onto. She carried a good amount in her purse, for necessities, however she was quite wary to have vast quantities, especially if she got pickpocketed or caught off guard and get mugged.

She learned of Shirogane after liberating Doma and decided that she’d want a house in the Far East. She was quite taken by the culture, fashion and traditions, so it couldn’t hurt to spend an occasional holiday from questing to learn more.

She was more than glad to have made such an investment after returning from Doma after realising Gosetsu and Yotsuyu had survived Doma Castle’s collapse. It was a mental ordeal to process the former viceroy’s amnesia and the rather childish persona she adopted.

It was adorable, but at the same time, Eve was very wary that at any point her memories could come flooding back. Or perhaps they won’t, gods be willing. After what that poor woman had to put up with, Eve could only pray she could have some peace.

Eve yawned as she walked through the doors of her house, taking her bow and quiver off to toss onto the sofa nearby. She took her coat off to sling across her weapon, making a mental note to clean up tomorrow morning.

With another yawn, she pulled her rings and bracelet off, setting them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Her right ear twitched, making her earring jingle as she carefully took it off and set it down with the rest of her jewellery.

She fumbled on the catch of her choker as she made her way downstairs to her bedroom. She paused on the staircase, her right ear pricking and rotating slightly.

She could feel something was off. Her pupils constricted as she scanned the darkness, her breath hitching as her ears began twitching more.

She locked eyes with her intruder for a brief second before he charged across the room, his blade just missing her cheek as she dodged.

Eve leapt up the staircase, her heart nearly stopping as she saw Zenos at the foot, smirking at her with wide eyes. Her necklace fell from her hands.

“What…!” she started and flattened her ears when he began running up after her.

She ran back up the stairs, lunging for her bow and arrows, struggling to set herself up. She jumped when he kicked the coffee table to the side and grabbed her arm, yanking her off the sofa and flinging her across the room.

Eve’s bow slipped from her grasp as she hit the wall next to her kitchen space, grunting as she slid to the floor. She growled as she got to her feet, watching Zenos sheath his katana and set his holder down. 

His smirk never left him as he took his gauntlets off, then the rest of his armour so he was only wearing his linen underclothes.

He brought his fists up and Eve mirrored him. She had taken some training from the pugilist guild but only the basics. Lyse had taught her some other techniques in case she was caught unaware and unarmed.

The combatants circled the room, fists up and eyes locked. Zenos looked more composed than Eve, possibly because he had the upper hand.

Her eyes were dilated as she waited patiently for him to make the first move. Her heart was in her throat as she paused just outside her door, pondering if she could make a break for it. She was too tired to fight, but then again, it wasn’t like her would-be killer would care.

Eve’s eyes widened as she stumbled when taking a misstep. Zenos swooped in and she ducked to avoid his grab. Her fist went up to collide with his abdomen. It did little to wind him as he grasped her wrist.

Eve moved with his throw to the side, twisting out of his grip and rolling to grapple onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his neck, gripping his hair to hold his head up.

His hands grabbed her legs to pry them apart, but she tightened her hold, as if her life depended on it.

She saw stars as he ran back to slam her into the nearest wall, her legs loosening around his neck.

She slid down the wall, her feet stopping just ilms away from the floor when Zenos turned and pinned her against the wood.

She bared her teeth, her nostrils flaring as his smug expression loomed over her. He lifted her up, effortlessly pinning her as he held her at eye level. Eve saw a brief spark in his ice blue eyes before he crushed his lips against hers.

She squirmed in his grasp as his grip moved to her back, holding her against him as he assaulted her mouth. She whimpered and yielded, too tired to resist him.

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His kisses grew more aggressive as he tugged on her top, tearing it apart along with her crop top.

Eve let out a moan of displeasure, her ears pricking when his hands went to her breeches, tearing them apart next with her panties. What was left of her torn clothing clung to her limbs pathetically as he raised her up, breaking the kiss and looking up at her with a lustful look.

He settled her thighs on his shoulders, blowing on her womanhood teasingly to see her squirm. To the miqo’te’s dismay, she was already starting to get aroused.

Zenos smirked triumphantly as he pressed his lips to her entrance and circled his tongue around it. Eve leaned against the wall behind her, moaning helplessly as he prodded around her, her ears spasming as she felt the teasing bliss nudge her senses.

She pressed more against the wall when his hands left her, wrapping her legs snugly around his head. To her delight, his tongue pushed into her, tasting inside her. He ate her out like a starved man, and she closed her eyes tight, rocking her hips against him eagerly.

She whined when he pulled away, leaving her craving for more. When she glanced down, her breath hitched as she realised he had stripped himself down and was looking up at her with lustful eyes, licking his lips like a hungry wolf.

He lowered her, pressing his erect member against her and covering it with her love juices. Eve moaned lowly as his hot, throbbing cock rubbed against her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding against him with a pleading look in her eyes.

His grin widened as he pulled back, braced the tip against her, then glided into her willing and wet pussy.

Eve gasped, her tail going up as she took him, her inner walls stretching to accommodate him. She moaned, wrapping her limbs around him tighter, whilst he groaned softly.

He hardly waited for her to adjust, pulling back to give her long, hard thrusts. Eve moaned as she pressed her shoulders to the wall, looking up at him with flushed cheeks and a dazed look.

Zenos’s cheeks had the slightest tint of pink from his undeniable arousal. He closed his eyes as she reached to cup his cheek, feeling the warmth under her palm.

He turned his face slightly, taking her thumb into his mouth.

Eve’s left ear spasmed as she retracted her hand back sharply, hiding her thumb in her fist as fear flashed across her face briefly. Zenos smirked as he thrust faster. He placed a hand against her back and brought her closer, lips grazing her ear.

“Beautiful beast, my sweet, beautiful beast…”

Eve flushed and buried her face into his shoulder, hugging her arms around him. Her nails raked his back and he groaned, his cock throbbing inside her.

“Yes…”

Eve clawed at his back as his movements grew rougher, hands supporting her ass as he held her as close as he could whilst wildly pounding her. He bit on her ear and stroked the base of her tail, making her yelp and moan louder.

“Zenos…!” she groaned, and he went harder. “Oh Twelve, _Zenos_!”

It was too much for her, her hips bucking as she came around his cock. Zenos groaned lowly as he fucked her through her orgasm, steadily coming to a halt as her mewls died down.

Eve caught her breath as Zenos stood straight, caressing her head. She sighed as his arms cradled her as he carried her down to her bedroom. She wanted to remark about somehow maintaining the penetration, until she was set down on her bed.

She could just about make out his face in the dark, idly wondering if he also had keen eyesight for navigating her room well enough.

He grabbed her legs and lifted them so her ankles were on his shoulders. She flinched as he pulled his member out halfway and thrust back, making her body spasm.

“Zenos, I can’t…” she moaned and was interrupted with another impatient thrust.

His hands found her breasts, massaging and rubbing them in time to his thrusts. Eve placed her hands over his, squeezing them as she closed her eyes and accepted his touches. 

She felt her love juices running down her ass, probably staining the sheets of her bed. Zenos shifted his hands to press against each side of her head, gathering more momentum to pound her deep and hard. Eve’s hands scrabbled to grip the sheets, her toes curling as she moaned shamelessly.

Her legs fell from his shoulders as he swooped in to kiss her, hands snaking under her back to lift her up. They aggressively groped one another, gripping, squeezing, teeth clashing, locked in a different kind of combat than earlier.

Eve broke the kiss to arch her back and scream, his cock driving her over the edge once more. Her second orgasm around his member had the prince roaring triumphantly, slamming his hips into her and emptying his seed into her.

The bedroom was filled with heavy breathing as they recovered from their highs, Eve shuddering as she felt their sex fluids leaking out of her.

She groaned softly as Zenos reluctantly pulled out and picked her up. They shuffled to lie on the bed, the miqo’te draped over the garlean. Her tail wrapped around his wrist as he caressed her hip. She purred softly as their bodies cooled, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

“…How did you find this place?” she asked softly.

“…There were rumours. It wasn’t difficult to find records and break in.”

Eve sighed. “I should have known it was suspicious that the door was unlocked. How did you even get here without anyone noticing you?”

“Glamours.”

“How convenient.”

Zenos chuckled lightly, running a finger down her side. Eve snuggled up to him, purring louder as he squeezed his arm around her.

“…This won’t become a habit,” she murmured, nuzzling her cheek against him.

“We shall see, my beast.”

Eve was too tired to argue as she closed her eyes and began drifting off to sleep in her enemy’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve’s ears pricked as she woke to the sound of soft breathing. She shifted a little when she felt breathing against her head, her ears going straight up when she felt a hand on her bare hip and a finger brush against the base of her tail.

She pried her eyes open and looked up to see the sleeping face of a garlean prince.

She leapt out of his grip and off the bed, sending the blanket on top of them to reveal his nude body. She landed on her feet, crouched with her ears and tail stood to attention. Her nostrils flared as she scoured the room, pondering how she had found herself in this predicament.

Zenos sighed in his sleep and she slowly stood up straight, nose twitching in agitation.

After deliberating he wasn’t waking up, Eve rubbed the back of her neck, grimacing as she realised how grimy she felt from her journey and the fucking she took the prior night.

Deciding to leave the slumbering garlean be, the miqo’te went into the small bathroom next to the bedroom.

It wasn’t much, enough for her to store her toiletries, have a shower and do her morning routine.

The cool water against her skin was welcome as she stood under the spray, flattening her ears to avoid getting water in them and to wash the base easier. She splashed her face, rubbing her eyes and waking herself up more. She groaned softly, facing away from the shower to yawn.

Her hand wandered towards the shelf of her shampoo and was obstructed by…

Eve paused as she patted the warm, hard abs next to her. Her ears twitched as she turned her head in the direction.

“Zenos?”

The shower was turned off and Eve wiped her face down so she could open her eyes. She blinked up at him blearily as he towered over her, somehow being able to squeeze himself in such a small space.

Then again, Eve never had this built with overnight guests in mind, much less oversized garleans.

“…There isn’t enough room. Can you wait outside?”

Zenos smirked softly as he reached behind him and found the bottle of shampoo she was looking for. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed, making her slip and land on the tiles with a whine.

“What are you…?!”

Zenos sat down before her, pulling her into his lap. Eve was then made very aware of his morning wood pressed to her stomach, but her attention was snapped back to him pulling the stopper out of the shampoo.

She jumped when she felt the cool liquid on her head and fingertips rubbing against her scalp. To her abject horror, she began purring and leaning against his hands.

Why did this have to feel so good? She was bare and vulnerable to one of her mortal enemies and he was making her feel…content?

“Zenos, stop,” she whined and gasped as his fingers began rubbing the shampoo into the base of her ears.

“Is that truly what you want?” he asked with a confident smirk as she arched her back, purring louder.

“Bastard…!” Eve tried to growl but her jaw fell slack as he found a sensitive spot to scratch, her purring loud and clear.

Her cheeks grew redder as one foamy hand grasped her tail and began washing that. She pressed herself against Zenos, moaning and purring as he found every weak spot that made her feel boneless. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as she squirmed in his grasp, wanting more but wanting it to stop at the same time.

She let out a breath and half a whine when he finally stopped washing her, leaning against him lax and content. She was purring a little quieter now, closing her eyes and pleased to just lie against him for now.

Zenos ran a hand down her back, eliciting more purrs. “Even the greatest beasts have simple needs.”

“Shut up,” Eve growled. “If I disappointed you, feel free to leave.”

“On the contrary.” 

Eve yelped when the shower was turned on and Zenos eased her back to rinse the soap out of her hair and tail. She closed her eyes to avoid getting anything in her eyes, sighing softly.

“Zenos, I can do this myself.”

“Perhaps.” Eve’s breath hitched as Zenos ran a finger across her entrance, pausing to tease her clit. “But you enjoy this, my sweet beast. You yearn for someone to take care of you.”

“I don’t…!” Eve widened her eyes as he slipped a finger into her.

He smirked wider. “I think you do. I can feel how you’re trying to suck me in. Gripping onto me, begging to not leave.”

Eve whined as he explored her traitorous body, teasing her inner walls before rubbing a second finger against the entrance. A shudder and a gasp were his rewards as he pushed both digits in, moving them around, spreading her, preparing her.

The water was turned off as Eve rocked her hips, moaning lowly.

“Zenos, don’t,” she whined. “There isn’t any room…”

Zenos smirked as he grabbed her hips and brought her closer. His fingers slipped out and he braced the tip of his member against her. She widened her eyes and clung onto him. Her tail lashed around as she buried her face into his shoulder.

The garlean adjusted himself before slowly pushing Eve’s hips down, sliding inside her. The miqo’te moaned and dug her nails into him, eliciting his own groans of content. Her tail brushed against his legs as she was fully seated on him, her inner walls massaging his girth.

They locked eyes, neither moving as they lay flush against each other. Eve yielded to her instincts first and leaned up to press her lips to his.

Zenos cupped the back of her head as he returned the kiss, his other hand stroking her lower back and rubbing the base of her tail. Eve purred as she grinded her hips into him, squeezing around him and making him growl lustfully.

The miqo’te broke the kiss and braced her hands on him. She lifted her hips to start bouncing on his member, sighing as he thrusted into her to match her rhythm.

She closed her eyes as she felt him stretch her oh so pleasantly, enjoying how wet and dirty everything sounded around her. She licked her lips, leaning into his hand when he cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed just under her eye and she snuck a peek at him curiously.

Her eyes widened as she saw him staring intently at her, ice blue bearing into warm brown. Eve’s moves halted as her tail waved behind her, caught off-guard by the intense gaze. He throbbed impatiently in her as she returned his look, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

She moved her head to break the eye contact, but his hand held her in place, his other hand cupping her other cheek.

“Don’t flee from me now,” he whispered. “Focus on me. Feel me.”

Eve looked hesitant as she looked from his eyes, to his lips, to his neck, hair before closing her eyes and swallowing. “I don’t want to.”

“Focus on me.”

Eve’s ears twitched as she felt a pang of annoyance by his commanding tone. “Not everything is about you.”

She felt regret stirring in her as she was met with silence. His hands on her felt strong and large, they could easily snap her neck. She was at his mercy and she could very well say something to ignite his ire if she hadn’t already.

Those large hands left her face and smoothed their way down to her hips, gripping them tightly. Eve braced as his thumbs circled her joints.

“How much do you hate me, my friend?”

Eve stuttered at the question, facing away and opening her eyes to look at the tiled walls around them. She could see his questioning gaze from her peripheral and tried to ignore it.

“I…don’t…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence when his hand came around to play with the base of her tail. She moaned softly as Zenos tugged on her appendage gently, her inner walls spasming around him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she idly grinded against him.

Zenos brought her against his chest, one hand on her tail, the other flat on her back. Eve rested her cheek against his shoulder, moaning with her eyes closed as she moved her hips up and down at his tugging.

A shudder ran down the miqo’te’s back as she heard the dirty sounding slicks and squelches of his member thrusting into her sticky, soaked channel. She moaned helplessly, her legs trembling with each bounce of her hips.

Occasionally, Zenos would sigh in pleasure and it made her inner walls spasm at the thought of rendering this stoic man into someone…more normal. As if having sex with him pulled him away from the monster status everyone held him at.

Eve cracked her eyes open to look at Zenos, moaning softly in bliss and a little relief. The garlean had leaned his head back, eyes closed and lips parted to voice his soft sighs.

The miqo’te’s hand slowly made its way to his cheek, her fingertips brushing against his heated skin. 

His hand left her tail to grab her wrist and she jumped. Those cold eyes opened to regard her, and she shrunk away from their seeking gaze.

With a nervous swallow, Eve grabbed Zenos’s shoulder and nodded to what space was left in the shower. A beat later, the garlean nodded and held her to his chest.

He shifted so he could lie flat on his back and Eve braced her hands against him. She sat up straight, took a deep breath and continued riding him, collecting more momentum with the new position.

Zenos’s hands gripped her hips to help guide her rhythm. Eve had her eyes closed as she started to disconnect herself from the situation.

This wasn’t Zenos. They weren’t in her tiny bathroom in Shirogane. 

She was with…someone else. Someone with warm smiles, encouraging words and praises. 

They were somewhere warm, thick blankets and cushioned pillows that felt like she was wrapped up in a nest. A roaring fire, chasing away the chill. The distant howls of blizzards in the background.

_“Eve, my warrior. You’re perfect…”_

Eve gasped as she reached her peak. The hands gripping her pulled her down to take the full length and girth inside her as she orgasmed with a cry.

The low growl of the garlean had her fantasy shattering around her. She opened her eyes to see Zenos’s blissful expression as he filled her spasming channel with his seed. Eve’s body trembled with the force of sheer pleasure that invaded her, prompting her to collapse against his chest.

Strong, thick arms held her close as the member inside her pumped its load into her, making her entrance overflow and drip onto the tiles.

They lay there for a while, against the cold tiles. Eve purred quietly as she caught her breath, steadily coming down from her high. She loved and hated how these strong arms held her close, making her feel safe but trapped at the same time.

A thumb brushed the corner of her eye.

“Why do you weep, sweet beast? Was it too much to bed your hunter?”

Eve blinked in confusion as she reached up to feel the tears in her eyes. She gasped and sat up, squirming as Zenos sat up with her, his arms tightening around her. She avoided his questioning gaze.

“I must have gotten some soap in them,” she said, ignoring the way Zenos narrowed his eyes.

“…”

Eve swallowed uncertainly as she pressed her hands against his chest. “I’d like to finish washing.”

“…Wash my hair.”

Eve’s ears pricked as she looked at Zenos incredulously. “Excuse you? I’m not your nurse!”

She hissed as Zenos grabbed her left her and pulled it. “Your showerhead is too low for me to properly wash.”

“Because this place isn’t designed for people of your size! If you want such luxury, I clearly recall that there is accommodation back in Kugane for garleans!” She whined when Zenos pulled her ear again and slapped his shoulder. “Alright, alright! You’re such a child, by the Twelve!”

Zenos let her go and she eased herself off him. She gasped as more of his seed spilled out of her and she wobbled on her feet, gripping his shoulders for balance. 

After recovering, she stepped to stand behind him, grabbed the shampoo and turned the shower on to wet his hair. Once it was adequately wet, she turned the shower off to scrub the cool orange substance into his scalp. Her tail lashed from side to side as she washed, a grumpy expression on her face.

At least when she babysat the Doman Adventurer’s Guild, they showed more maturity than this narcissistic tyrant.

Her ears twitched when she heard a soft sigh from Zenos and paused in her scrubbing. She pulled away and reached over to turn the shower on.

“I’m sure you can rinse it out yourself,” she said as she stepped out of the shower area to wash her hands at the basin. “I’ll leave towels out but don’t expect them to accommodate your size. If you need anything else, _Your Highness_ , I’m going to make pancakes upstairs. Eat them or leave, I don’t care.”

She really couldn’t hold back her sarcasm with addressing him. Zenos chuckled softly as he rinsed his hair.

“Such a lovely hostess,” he commented.

“Tch. This is not going to become a habit.”

Eve grabbed a towel on the rack and dried her face. She hastily dried herself down before wrapping her hair up. She stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed two spare towels from her cupboard and placed them on the rack without sparing the garlean a glance.

After slipping on a sundress, Eve went upstairs to make pancakes. It was the easiest thing to make in her opinion, especially since she had bought milk and eggs the night prior with the intent to make them.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed, just knew she had made a stack of about ten on a plate and set it on the small dining table she had.

She turned around, spent a few minutes making lemon juice then turned back to see Zenos in linen clothing and a towel around his neck. She nearly dropped the juice in her fright.

For someone who had a large build, he moved quietly.

He sat at the dining table, the chair somehow supporting his weight, and examined the stack of pancakes curiously.

Hm. Perhaps royalty didn’t bother with simple things such as pancakes.

Eve set the juice down by the stack and fetched a couple of plates, cups, forks and knives.

“Do you want sugar?” she asked.

He shook his head as she set the cutlery down. Eve poured the leftover milk into the cups and sat opposite him. She used her fork and knife to pick up the first pancake to put on her plate. She rolled it up and sprinkled some lemon juice on it.

Her gaze flickered to Zenos as he mirrored her actions before she went back to cut her pancake and eat it.

“How long do you intend to stay here?” he asked and Eve’s ears pricked.

“I dunno. I was planning to do some gardening here. Relax as much as I can. See if I can help Hien with rebuilding Doma…” Eve flattened her ears briefly before looking up at Zenos. “Are you planning to go back to Garlemald?”

Zenos shook his head. “There is nothing for me in Garlemald.”

“You’re the crowned prince, aren’t you? Your father…”

Zenos’s knuckles cracked and Eve flinched. “To hells with him. I sorely doubt he cares for my death.”

The miqo’te swallowed. “Then…what are your plans?”

“…Wherever your plans take you, little beast.”

Eve straightened up and gawked at Zenos as he nonchalantly ate his breakfast. “Excuse you?”

Zenos smirked softly. “It is more interesting to observe one’s prey than letting it roam free for another hunt.”

“You are _not_ staying here!” Eve said as she got to her feet and slammed her hands on the table to look him down.

Zenos looked up at her and tilted his head. “What will you do to be rid of me?”

Eve swallowed as she weighed her options.

Plan A: she could throw him out, even if it meant another nasty scuffle.

Pros: No more Zenos.

Cons: Risking more furniture being destroyed, witnesses will see Zenos alive, witnesses will most likely deduce she’s been harbouring him during the night.

Plan B: she could call the Scions for help.

Pros: No more Zenos, hopefully.

Cons: Risking the lives of her friends, they will find out Zenos is alive, they will most likely find out she had been sleeping with him and knew he had been alive all this time.

Plan C: she could call Hien and the others for help.

Pros: No more Zenos, hopefully.

Cons: Risking Hien’s life, risking Doma, risking revealing Yotsuyu’s survival, risking triggering her memories.

Plan D: she could go to the garlean quarters in Kugane and reporting Zenos is alive and well.

Pros: No more Zenos.

Cons: They probably wouldn’t believe the Warrior of Light announcing that the man she allegedly killed is alive and staying in her house in Shirogane.

Plan E: she could kill Zenos…

Eve hesitated at the fifth plan, even though it was probably the one that would be the most beneficial. But there was the ultimate question of whether she was capable or if she wanted to.

She fell back in her seat and buried her head in her hands.

“Zenos, there’s no room here,” she said with an aggravated sigh. “I don’t know how to stress this enough. You can hardly squeeze yourself in my teeny tiny bathroom and you know sooner or later someone will find out you’re here.”

“There are public baths I can attend if I wish,” Zenos said as he kept eating.

“Can you at least stay at an inn?”

“Do you really want me to leave?”

“Yes!”

“Then I shall stay.”

Eve groaned and buried her head in her hands. “Please leave.”

Zenos chuckled at her defeated tone and reached to caress her head. She purred involuntarily as he rubbed the base of her ear.

“Such a sweet beast.”

“You watch your mouth, or I will throw you out.”

Zenos looked more amused at her empty threat and kept scratching her ear whilst eating his breakfast. Eve grumpily ate her own pancakes, wracking her brain to come up with more plans to resolve her predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is an excellent batch, Eve!” Yuka exclaimed as Eve dropped off the ruby cotton balls harvested from the Ruby Sea. “I’m sure we can make some good oil out of these.”

“It’s not a problem,” Eve said, flicking her ear to get rid of some salt water that was lingering.

“Here.” The miqo’te looked relieved when Yuka gave her a batch of contraceptive tinctures. “You only need to drink a bottle a day. Half in the morning, half in the evening. It will be effective for about twenty-four bells.”

“Thanks, Yuka. This really helps.”

Much to Eve’s hesitancy, she and Zenos had been getting at it every morning and evening. He had been here three suns, thus six times she’s been mewling in pleasure in his grasp, thus the very, very dire need to ensure she wasn’t going to fall with child.

Picturing the idea of having a big garlean child inside her made the poor bard shudder.

Yuka had a bemused expression as Eve packed the tinctures away and began rummaging in her bag to check what ingredients she had for dinner.

“So…who is he?”

Eve hesitated in her rummaging and shrugged. “Holiday fling. Nothing worth mentioning.”

“Aw, Eve, don’t be stingy!” Yuka whined and Eve rolled her eyes. “Tell me, tell me!”

Eve looked at the auri woman with an exasperated expression. She should have known better than to buy contraceptive tinctures from her.

She had known Yuka since she had bought her place in Shirogane, mainly because she was happy to collect ingredients for her apothecary. She was a cheerful woman, albeit a bit of a hopeless romantic. Eve often was roped into her daydreams about finding a handsome man from Eorzea to sweep her off her feet. 

“Yuka, it’s not really your business.”

“But your skin has been looking so shiny lately!” Yuka teased as she leaned over the counter and pinched Eve’s cheek. “Lucky girl.”

“Not really, believe me,” Eve grumbled as she stretched her legs, feeling the dull sores between her thighs.

“He must be so handsome to be with someone like you! Is he…well-endowed?”

Eve went scarlet as Yuka cackled. “Have you no shame?!”

“Eve, you might as well tell me now. If not, I’ll be sure the cherry vine will tell me all in due time.”

Eve sighed as she slumped a little. “There is not much to say, Yuka. Believe me.”

“Suit yourself,” Yuka sighed in disappointment. “Have a fun evening!”

That cheeky smirk of hers never faded as Eve left to grab a few ingredients from the stalls.

She wasn’t sure what Zenos did during the day. She went through her normal routine after breakfast, which was gardening, training her chocobo and going out to run errands and earn some gil on the side.

All she was aware of was that he would leave when she was tending her garden patch, glamours applied, and head towards the beach. Sometimes she saw him meditating or practicing with his katana when she was training her chocobo.

He would come back when she was making dinner, eat with her, then drag her into a compromising situation.

One time, she fought back, and they broke the dining table and chairs. Zenos seemed more excited from the scuffle and Eve will admit, in her head, that their coupling that night was more intense and enjoyable.

Eve paused on her way back to her house and shook her head, slapping her cheeks.

“No, I do not enjoy it,” she growled under her breath. “Get it together, Eve, he should just learn to accept no as an answer!”

She nodded and continued her way.

Once she was back in her house, she got to work cooking udon for dinner. It was a new thing to try and she didn’t give a damn if Zenos would turn his nose up at it.

She was more content to just learn Far Eastern recipes because of her interest in the culture.

As she was stirring the broth, she looked wistful. Zenos, by what she had observed, didn’t seem to be a picky eater. Whatever she lay before him, he ate with no objections.

It made cooking a lot easier for her, but also broke her view on royals being a little choosy over what they eat. Perhaps Zenos’s apathy just stretched to even his taste.

How sad, the miqo’te thought. Eating should be something everyone enjoys. The tastes, flavours, textures and excitement of trying new things…all of these were why she had picked up cooking in the first place.

Her left ear twitched as the door opened and she nodded to herself to note the garlean’s return.

“I’m back.”

“I can see.”

Eve proceeded to pour all her attention into cooking when something sweet cut through the aromas of her efforts. Her sensitive nose twitched as her ears pricked and her tail lashed a little.

Slowly, she looked around, seeing Zenos dispelling his glamours and sitting on the sofa by the fixed coffee table. He smirked at her as she turned around fully, looking him up and down as she tried to identify and determine the source of the sweet smell permeating her house.

It didn’t take long to realise it was coming from Zenos himself and it was a mixture of apple and cinnamon she was smelling off him.

Her pupils dilated.

Eve absolutely fucking loved cinnamon. The scent alone could make her crave her late mother’s homemade apple pie recipe.

Her nose twitched as she looked Zenos up and down once more. He seemed clean, relaxed…

The bastard had only gone to the public baths, or one of the natural springs, and used a generous amount of scented oils on himself. How the hells he got something that smelled of apples and cinnamon confused Eve, though he might have gone to Kugane for imported goods.

 _Twelve_ he smelled heavenly. How the fuck did he know she loved the scent? Was that what he had been during all day? Had he been experimenting with different scents to see how she’d react?

Son of a fucking bitch.

“Careful you don’t ruin dinner.”

Eve went red and threw her ladle at him. “Stop distracting me!”

The prince smirked wider as he ducked to avoid getting hit by the utensil. “I’m only sitting here, dear hero.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing, go wash it off!”

“Behind you.”

Eve’s nose twitched and her ear spasmed when she heard the pot behind her boiling over. She spun around and hastily took it off the heat. She grabbed a wooden spoon and began stirring the broth, sighing in relief when she realised it wasn’t ruined.

“I hope you like udon slightly overcooked,” she grumbled as she went about plating it.

Soon enough, she was pressed to her side of the sofa, eating her bowl of noodles whilst trying so hard to ignore Zenos and enjoy her meal.

There was a small voice in her head, trying so hard to critique her dinner and suggest ways to improve it and add more spice to the taste.

However, it was being drowned out by a voice that begged for her to get closer to Zenos and get a better whiff of whatever he had doused himself in.

_No. Nope. This is as close as we’re getting. I refuse, I absolutely refuse…_

The scent grew stronger as Zenos leaned across to her, placing a hand on the cushion that was meant to keep them separate. 

“If you maintain that position any longer, you’ll cramp.”

Eve rigidly turned her head to his direction to look him in the eye. Her mind was full of nothing but praises of how he smelled and how much she really wanted to tackle him and bury her nose into the nape of his neck…

“Eve…?”

Eve swallowed her mouthful and set her bowl down. She closed her eyes, laced her fingers to rest in her lap and took a deep breath.

“You’re cruel.”

“Am I now?”

Eve’s nose twitched as he reached past her face and began rubbing the base of her left ear. His wrist was held at her nose, and she bit her lip. Her ears spasmed as she purred, her nose being filled with the delicious scent of cinnamon and apples.

“How long can you hold back, Eve?” he asked as his lips brushed against her right ear.

Shudders went up her spine at how he spoke her name. Her right ear spasmed as he gently traced the shell with his lips and teeth, nipping the corner and making her whine.

“You desire me.”

Eve could picture their previous couplings. It was a mix of riding him or having him pin her down as she begged for release.

The wild heat of everything. The pleasurable chaos her mind was thrown into. Those icy eyes boring into her, seeking out information to lock away for next time.

Eve felt her resolve crumbling as she opened her eyes to look up at him. His victory shone in his eyes as she looked up at him with dilated, defeated, dark chocolate orbs.

“…I do.”

She threw herself at him, arms around his neck, hands gripping his hair to pull his head back so she could bury her nose into his nape.

Zenos groaned in delight as his arms wrapped around her, hastily pulling her clothes off as she all but clawed at him to keep her grip.

Eve moaned as she smelled the intoxicating scent, he had covered himself in. Her hands left his hair to unbutton his shirt and feel his chest, hardly noticing how he swiftly took her clothes off, so she was nude before him.

He sat up, caressing her bare skin as she embraced him, breathing in the scent and being solely focused on that. She didn’t care how he was rubbing her ears, drawing out her purrs and making them louder with each caress. She didn’t care how he stroked her tail, tugging it in the way that made her feel aroused.

She was broken out of her trance when she felt a finger slide into her effortlessly. She froze, her breath quickening as she felt Zenos smirk against her head.

“My. You were trying to hard to hide this from me, my pet? Or have I already trained you enough to know when to expect our bonding?”

“Expect?” Eve groaned as he lazily thrust his digit in and out of her. “Ohhhh. Nngh… Don’t get too smug, ah… This…”

She rolled her hips when a second finger slipped in, cutting her sentence off.

“Won’t become a habit?” Zenos whispered and nipped her ear. “My sweet beast, this is inevitable. And you love it.”

Eve gasped as she was effortlessly picked up and laid down on the carpet. Her hips were lifted off the ground as the garlean knelt before her, lazily thrusting two fingers into her sloppy entrance.

“If you won’t accept it, then I’ll be content with your body’s desires,” he said as Eve yelped and moaned with each thrust. “Look at how you’re accepting me. How it opens for me and me alone.”

He gripped her ankle with one hand, leaving the other to rest on his shoulder. Eve’s jaw fell slack, her tongue hanging out as he thrust faster. The lewd sounds had her ears twitch as she grasped the carpet underneath her.

“Zenos…” she whined and bucked her hips. “I’m…”

“Beg, sweetest. Beg for me.”

Eve cried out and slammed her hand against the floor. “You bastard! Please, please, I’m so close! Let me release! _Please_ , Zenos!”

Zenos’s grin was wide as he drilled her entrance with three fingers, making her scream and writhe. Eve’s eyes rolled back as she finally reached her peak, her inner walls grasping his fingers. He let her ankle go, allowing her hips to fall to the floor as he languidly licked his hand clean.

Licking his lips, he shed his trousers and positioned himself between her legs. His nose brushed her cheek and she could smell the strong cinnamon scent enveloping her.

His lips sought hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck to return his kiss. He swallowed her purrs as he slid his arms underneath her, cradling her back as he pressed her chest to his.

Eve moaned as his member glided into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he broke the kiss, smirking at her blissful expression.

“Tell me what you desire, my beast.”

The miqo’te swallowed nervously as she saw those eyes analyse her, no doubt wanting data so he could plot his next attack on her. She shyly looked away.

“I…I…” She cleared her throat and turned her head fully away from him. “I…want it hard and fast.”

“Speak to me, not the furniture.”

Eve growled as she snapped her head back, face flushed with indignation and arousal. “Hard and fast! I want you to…to…”

Her words failed her but Zenos’s smirk showed his intent.

“Of course you do. That’s what beasts yearn for.”

Eve parted her lips to snap back but was interrupted with a hard thrust into her core. She gasped as her inner walls spasmed, nearly sending her over but not quite. He groaned over her, holding her closer.

The miqo’te buried her nose into the nape of his neck, clinging onto him for dear life as he pounded away in her. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder, eliciting and loud groan of bliss from the garlean giant. Her nails raked his back as his pounding grew faster, the slaps of their hips colliding echoing in the room.

“Eve,” he groaned in her ear, earning a soft blissful moan. “My beast, my sweet, sweet beast, you know exactly what to do to please me.”

He bit her ear and she screamed into his shoulder, hugging him tighter as her ear spasmed in between his teeth. 

Fear mixed in with Eve’s pleasure as her left ear twitched, fearing its twin would suffer the same fate it went through in Ala Mhigo. Yet, somehow, the adrenaline added to the arousal and she bucked her hips, a small prayer in her heart that Zenos would show mercy.

Zenos let her ear free with a gasp as she clenched around him in her fear. He drove into her harder, his arms squeezing her body tighter to him as his breaths grew heavy.

Eve’s ears pricked as she heard his orgasmic roar and sunk her teeth deeper as his hot seed pushed her over the edge, her legs tightening around his hips. Her nostrils flared as they slowly came down from their high.

She lazily extracted her teeth from his shoulder, widening her eyes as she realised she had drawn blood. She lapped up the blood that was spilled, tail lashing from side to side in agitation.

Zenos chuckled softly as he shifted so he could sit with her in his lap, looking bemused at his shoulder.

“I have suffered more…grievous wounds dealt by you, dear hero,” he said whilst gently pulling her head away from the bite mark. “I’ll survive if you’re truly so concerned.”

Eve shot him a reprimanding look. “Fine.”

He smirked, hands supporting her as he stood. They let out a collective shudder as he pulled out of her, his seed dripping onto the carpet. He began making his way to the stairs when Eve pushed against him, shaking her head.

“My…bag,” she said as she reached to the kitchen area where she had left it. Zenos tilted his head and she sighed. “Please? I need something from it.”

Eyebrows raised, Zenos carried her to her bag which she rummaged through, picking out a contraceptive tincture. She uncorked it and took a swig. She hesitated as she spotted Zenos’s questioning gaze and corked the tincture.

“It…wouldn’t do for the Warrior of Light to be with child now, would it?”

Zenos looked a little taken aback before he smirked. “It…wouldn’t.”

Eve rolled her eyes as he carried her downstairs for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

“Zenos _enough_!”

Eve’s desperate pleas fell on deaf ears. Her hands grasped his golden hair as the crown prince held her steady and shamelessly buried his face into her womanhood. 

The miqo’te felt weak. She could hardly feel her legs with all the spasming they had done for the past hour or so.

Six days since Zenos decided to stay in her house. Five times she took him in the morning, five times she had complained and five times he ignored her.

She wasn’t sure what she hated more: that she was enjoying it, or he looked so damned beautiful above and beneath her.

Maybe this was it. This was how she was defeated. Losing her mind to her enemy with mind-blowing sex and a face that was possibly the most beautiful thing on Hydaelyn.

Zenos’s fingers were soaked with her juices, still deep inside her as they stroked her mercilessly. His tongue poked her clit and she bucked her hips.

“Please…” she whimpered as one hand left his head to grasp the sheets underneath her.

Zenos finally opened his eyes to look at her, sprawled before him and pulled away, slowly sliding his fingers out and getting to his feet. Eve gasped as she relaxed her grip, letting her arms fall lax. She moved to close her thighs but he grabbed them to keep them apart.

“No more! Please, I can’t take any more!”

He had made her cum a lot this morning. She wasn’t sure how many times, she had lost count after the third or fourth time. For some reason, he had managed to find every spot that turned her on and heightened her pleasure.

Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated when his cock pushed between her thighs, weeping precum and smearing it on her.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he thrust between her thighs lazily. 

Eve flattened her ears. She watched him rub his member against her, swallowing hard.

“Why do you do this to me?” she asked.

Zenos tilted his head as he paused in his thrusts. “Do you not enjoy it, my friend?”

The miqo’te went scarlet. “That’s n-n-not the point…”

She shuddered as he ran his hands up her legs that rested against his chest.

“What is the point?” Eve swallowed as she watched his member twitch between her legs. Zenos smirked wider. “What do you want?”

With a defeated sigh, Eve lay back on the bed and looked to the side, focusing on the bookcase nearby.

“…I want you to take me. Like you usually do.”

Zenos grinned as he let her legs drop and leaned over her, his hair falling and tickling her cheek. “Like I usually do? Pray explain further.”

Eve went redder. “…Start…gentle. I feel very sensitive.”

The garlean grabbed her chin to turn her attention towards him. A glint crossed those cold blue eyes as he snatched her lips in a kiss.

Eve’s breath hitched as he steadily eased himself in her. She hated her body for getting used to him. He could just push in and she would welcome him.

Zenos groaned into the kiss and she threaded her fingers through his locks, fingertips rubbing against his scalp. He began thrusting deep and slow, reciprocating her actions by rubbing the base of her ear.

Eve purred in between her moans, squirming underneath him as he applied more pressure, massaging the base where it felt really, _really_ good. Her fingers teased behind his ears and she was dismayed to not elicit a similar reaction.

She reached to grab the hand that was rubbing her ear, trying to move it away. Her body was overloading with pleasure, she felt like she’d explode from processing everything.

Zenos broke the kiss and gazed down at her flushed face. He pulled his hand away from her grip to continue rubbing her ear. Her purrs and mewls echoed the room as she moved her head away from his touch.

“Too much! It’s too much!” Eve whimpered as he turned her head, so she’d be met with another bruising kiss. She feebly hit his shoulder and gasped when the kiss was broken. “I’m overwhelmed…”

“Be overwhelmed. Don’t be a coward now.”

Eve arched her back as he delivered a hard thrust, pushing her over the edge once more. Her eyes rolled back as her inner walls spasmed and massaged his member, earning a soft groan from the garlean. Tears fell as the miqo’te was reduced to a whimpering mess before him.

His hand cupped her cheek, thumb collecting the tears as he pressed his forehead to hers. She squirmed when his third eye pressed against hers uncomfortably.

“Surrender to me, my beast.”

“No, no,” Eve whined as she feebly batted at his shoulders. “I…won’t…”

Zenos tilted her head up, baring her neck to him. He buried his face into her soft skin and bit the base. Adrenaline shot through the bard as she made more of an effort to try and push him off but to no avail.

With a defeated whine, she dropped her arms and tilted her head to expose her neck further. Zenos took the silent invitation to bite harder, groaning and grunting as his thrusts grew more erratic. 

Eve gasped softly when his member thrust deeper into her, pushing against her cervix and pumping her full with his seed. Relief washed over her at the idea that he was finally done with her for the morning.

The crown prince lifted his head, a smug smirk on his lips as he saw the noticeable bruise he had left at the nape of her neck. Eve hoped it wasn’t too noticeable. All she knew for now was that the affected area really smarted.

Zenos pulled her in, cradling her to his chest as he shifted to lie on his side comfortably on the bed. He kept her impaled on his member, scratching her ears. Eve purred softly, although her expression was one of exasperation.

“…Why do you do this?”

Zenos tilted his head slightly. “Be more specific.”

Eve closed her eyes. “The sex. You’re really active and it’s wearing me out.”

She purred a little louder as he stroked her hair. “But you enjoy it.”

“Not the point.”

“Tis a valid one.”

“Still not my point.” She glared at him, though it held little fire. “Or were you denied such carnal pleasures since your first visit to the pleasure house?”

She hissed when he grabbed her left ear and pulled it. “Mind your tone.”

“Mind my ear!”

Eve opened her eyes in surprise as he kissed her lips. Her tail swayed a little behind her as she inadvertently returned the kiss before it was broken.

“It is…more pleasurable to be with you than a faceless whore.”

The miqo’te blushed a little as she looked into his eyes before turning her head to avoid his gaze. She bit her lip before placing her hands on his chest and pushing away. He pressed a firm hand to her back to keep her from pulling away from him completely.

“I’m hungry. I’m going to make breakfast.”

Zenos regarded her before pulling his hand away. “Go on then.”

Eve raised her eyebrows as she eased herself off his member and sat up, swinging her legs over the bed ledge. She pushed herself to her feet and fell flat on her front.

Her legs twitched a little from their lack of strength. Her left ear twitched as she caught a soft snort from the garlean prince.

“I heard that,” she growled. “Wipe that smirk off your face! This is all your fault anyway!”

“Is it now?”

Eve clenched her fists as she tried hard not to picture his smug look.

* * *

It was a beautiful day as usual in Shirogane. Eve had finally finished up her gardening, despite the delay to her day.

She sat under the ginko tree, smiling up at the colourful leaves blowing in the gentle breeze. She leaned against the trunk, closing her eyes. She could hear children laughing as they played in the sun, the soft crashing of the waves from the nearest beach…

Her left ear twitched when she heard footsteps against the grass. They grew closer and she opened her eyes to see an auri man towering over her.

It took her a moment to recognise Zenos’s glamour and she tilted her head.

“You’re back early.”

Zenos crouched before her. “I am bored.”

Eve snorted and looked away. “Wow. Ran out of things to do? Does this mean you’re finally leaving to give me some peace and quiet?” She hissed when Zenos snatched her ear to pull and slapped his wrist. “Stop that!”

A wry smirk appeared on the glamoured face. The miqo’te glared at him as he reached to the katana at his side.

“I wish to train you with this.”

Eve’s ears pricked as she sat up, staring at the blade. “Um…why?”

“Why not? You can’t always be with your bow.”

“Yeah, that’s why I learned some pugilist techniques.”

“Still. I’d prefer to fight you on an equal level.”

Eve swallowed. She never liked the idea of getting too close to an enemy to fight. She preferred keeping her distance on the battlefield.

“I’d be a poor student.”

Zenos narrowed his eyes. “Do not be stubborn. Learning a new art will not hurt you.”

“With you as the teacher?” Eve sighed shortly as she saw Zenos’s patience wavering and took the katana off him. “Fine. I’ll humour you for now.”

She got to her feet and unsheathed the katana, holding it up to the sun. The metal reflected the light as she marvelled at the craftsmanship.

“This looks new.”

“It is a simple blade from Kugane. It will suffice for your lessons.”

Eve swung the blade a few times, listening to it glide through the air. “It’s…as light as a feather.”

She jumped a little as Zenos’s hands took hers and helped her adjust her grip. He leaned over her, his breath tickling her ear. “Relax your grip.”

Eve swallowed as she did as she instructed.

“Move your feet apart more. You need a firm stance.”

Her eyes lowered as she adjusted her feet, swallowing as she felt Zenos’s chest pressed against her back.

“Better. Now swing.”

The miqo’te swallowed as she swung the katana experimentally in front of her. She looked surprised by how fluid the motion was.

“You’re too tense. Relax.”

Eve puffed her cheeks and slapped his leg with her tail. “Give me space to breathe.”

She let out a breath as he complied, stepping away from her. Her ears twitched as she adjusted her stance to a more comfortable one and swung a couple more times.

“Better.”

Eve looked pleased with herself as she followed his instructions, happy to just follow basic instructions on moves.

The sky was just starting to turn colours when she sheathed the katana, licking her dry lips.

“I’m thirsty, so I’ll grab some water from the market,” she said as she turned to her instructor. “Is there anything you’d want for din-”

She was interrupted as strong arms picked her up and she was assaulted by aggressive lips. She squealed and slapped his shoulders.

“My dearest friend,” he purred against her as she squirmed in his grip. “Is there naught you cannot learn?”

“Put me down! I need to get to the markets before they close!”

“Let them close.”

Eve cried out in frustration as she was carried into the house. “Where are you touching?! OI!”

It was then that Eve belatedly remembered one of her golden rules around Zenos. Fighting, even training and learning apparently, was his favourite form of foreplay.


	5. Chapter 5

Since being introduced to the art of a samurai, Eve’s routine was changed slightly.

Sex in the morning.

Breakfast.

Morning shop, if she was early enough.

Gardening.

Chocobo training.

Small lunch.

Training with Zenos.

Evening shop, if she hadn’t gone in the morning and if she could get away from Zenos in time.

Dinner or evening sex, depending on if she could avoid Zenos for long enough.

Bed time.

The miqo’te paused in cleaning her katana, a cloud of doom hovering over her. 

Was there an opposite to an aphrodisiac? If so, could she procure some and slip it into Zenos’s food?

With a sigh, Eve shook her head and placed the cleaning rag down, lifting the blade to admire it in the sunlight.

It had been a week since training had begun and she felt like she was getting the hang of using such a nimble blade. Of course, she had a lot more to learn before she could even think of going head to head with the crown prince. Nevertheless, he seemed pleased of her progress.

Despite his glamour, Eve could picture the garlean standing there with a satisfied smile. Arms crossed, looking relaxed, looking…happy. Genuinely happy. And it was a damn beautiful sight.

Eve blushed. She cursed the Twelve.

Why did he have to be so attractive?!

“Eve!”

Eve’s ears pricked as she turned away from her katana to see who was outside her garden. She widened her eyes.

“Hien?!” she exclaimed as she stood from her seat. “How did you know where I was?”

The lord of Doma grinned as he crossed his arms, waiting at her gate. “Gossip travels to Doma of the Warrior of Light taking a small holiday in Shirogane. It must be relaxing here for you.”

Yes. Relaxing. If she wasn’t sleeping with the enemy.

Eve sheathed the katana and approached him. “I thought only foreigners could come here.”

“Strictly speaking, only foreigners can purchase land here,” Hien shrugged. “I believe they’re lenient to guests and friends.”

The miqo’te smiled and shrugged. “Ah, if I’d known you’d drop by, I would have prepared some tea. I’ve just had lunch, no leftovers though.”

“Pity, it would have been nice to sample your cooking.”

Eve shook her head. “Trust me, I’m not a professional chef. My cooking isn’t that good.”

“I refuse to believe so. I have heard that the Warrior of Light has many talents.”

“You ought to stop listening to gossip and focus on more important matters, my lord,” Eve adopted a teasing tone and placed her hands on her hips.

Hien raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips. “And who are you to tell me what to do with my time?”

“You need a friend to stand up to you if you try to pull authority,” Eve wagged a finger and smirked.

“Is that so? Because you’re acting like a mother to me right now.”

Eve sighed as she flattened her ears and bowed her head. “Force of habit. I’ve been babysitting the twins too much.”

Hien laughed heartily and the miqo’te smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. His eyes dropped to the katana at her side. “When did you take up the art of the samurai?”

The miqo’te looked down at her weapon and placed a hand on the handle. “Ah, just last week. I’m just learning here and there. In case my bow or fists fail me.”

“I can help with your training…”

“She already has a mentor.”

Eve’s ears and tail went up as a hand gripped her shoulder. Hien stepped back to look at the auri man who gave him a cool stare.

“Oh, uh, I see,” he said and gave a polite bow. “Hien at your service.”

“Masamune.” Zenos grasped Eve’s wrist. “We are falling behind with your lessons.”

Eve hissed and tried to pull out of his grip, but it was unrelenting. She was dragged out of her garden, marching to keep apace.

“May I observe…?” Hien called after them.

“No. She must keep her focus.” Zenos stopped to look at the Doman lord with narrowed eyes. “She has a lot to learn.”

Hien raised his eyebrows. “Ah. I see. Best of luck to you!”

“I’m sorry about this!” Eve called as Zenos continued pulling her towards the beach. “We can talk later!”

Hien smiled as he waved to them. Eve waved back before she was pulled out of sight.

“That was rude!” she hissed and slapped Zenos’s wrist. “Get off! Let me go!”

She stood her ground and yanked her wrist out of his grasp. Zenos stopped to look down at her as she rubbed the sore spot tenderly.

“I can put up with your manners under normal circumstances, but I will not tolerate you treating my friends as such!”

Zenos’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “Perhaps he should have announced he was visiting.”

“Oh? Like you announced that you were going to turn up in my house here?” 

Zenos grabbed her by the elbow and kept dragging her down the path. “Cease your complaints. I said I would hunt you down and I did. You should always expect me.”

“What?!”

Eve stumbled as they arrived at the small, secluded beach and Zenos all but threw her across the sand. “Ready your blade. We will start with sparring.”

The miqo’te’s tail lashed to help steady her balance as she regained her footing. With blazing brown eyes, she unsheathed her katana.

* * *

In Eve’s very humble opinion, Zenos ought to know the difference between sparring and fighting to the death.

In ten short minutes, she was on her knees, gasping for breath with her katana half buried in the sand a few fulms away. Zenos towered over her, matching her heavy breaths though Eve doubted they were laboured from exhaustion.

“On your feet. We are not finished.”

Eve glowered at him. “No. I am. I’m done.”

Cold blue eyes narrowed at her. “You are not.”

The miqo’te pushed herself to her feet and shook her head. “I am. I know my limits. I’m not going to push them, especially since I’m still angry at you.”

“Then channel that emotion through your training.”

“ _No_!” Eve shouted. “I am going to calm down!”

She pushed past him, taking her clothes off as she made her way to the sea.

“You said I needed to focus,” she said as she paused to take her breeches off, leaving her in just her smallclothes. “Anger is the last emotion to channel when focusing.”

Without giving Zenos a chance to speak back, she dove into the water and began swimming away.

Her mind was shut down as she focused on swimming. She focused on the burn of her muscles as she travelled through the water, swimming past the main beach and the pier on the island.

Soon enough, she dove underwater and made her way to the sand bed. The fish darted away from her as she sat down, curled her knees to her chest and sighed heavily.

She closed her eyes as she rested, enjoying the muffled sounds around her. She felt the gentle tides rock her back and forth, as if comforting her.

She could just about hear splashing from the shallows, the softened laughter of children and lovers frolicking on the beach. She smiled softly.

Sensitive hearing can be a blessing and a curse. She wished it was a little quieter, however she didn’t want to venture deeper. The sun just about reached her current depth, to go any deeper would mean getting too cold for her to endure.

Eve uncurled herself and lay back on the sand, looking up at the surface. The sun was still shining, casting refracted light onto her. She wondered about the time. She wondered if Hien was still around, or if he had already gone back to Doma.

She frowned. She was going to have to apologise to him about being dragged away so abruptly.

Her tail swayed on the sand as she folded her arms behind her head. Her ears pricked when she saw a swimmer cross her vision, smirking a little as they didn’t realise she was just lying beneath them.

This was where she could be alone. Only a small handful of people could find her like this. But none of them wanted to search for her, she hoped. Ah, well, if anyone wanted to call for her, she still had her linkpearl.

It had been quiet for a while. She wondered how everyone was. Though, what would happen if she returned to the Rising Stones? Would Zenos hunt her down as he said he would? 

Eve sighed again, a tired look crossing her face. 

Did he really have nothing better to do? No dreams or aspirations? Not even a hobby?

She couldn’t very well have him tail her whenever she gets called away to a quest. He’d find out her sanctuaries, places she can hide when she wanted to be alone.

He’d find out about who she cared for, who she considered her friends and who she held affection for. 

He is her enemy. To let him know everything about her is out of the question. Especially since he is very intelligent, according to what she heard about him.

Eve turned to lie on her side, looking at the small garden eels that were poking out of the sand. She idly poked at the water above them, watching them dip down into the sand then back out.

She wasn’t sure exactly how long she stayed underwater, but she knew she couldn’t stay forever. 

The sky began changing colour and the water cooled. With a shiver, Eve was forced to flee her isolated sanctuary, heading towards the beach.

She broke the surface with a gasp, shuddering as the late evening air cooled the water clinging to her skin. She stumbled onto the beach, rubbing her arms with chattering teeth.

She shook herself out, shivering and heading down the path that would take her to her house. Her eyes were cast to the paths, mindful about stepping on anything that could hurt her.

She looked relieved when she arrived back at her house, looking forward to wrapping up in a fluffy towel and just going to bed.

Her smile dropped when she entered, and the scent of cinnamon hit her. She halted in the doorway, hand clenching on the door handle as she tried to calm herself down.

“Welcome home.”

Eve glared at the garlean sat at the sofa, reading one of her books. She spied a plate of biscuits before him and sneered. “Still here?”

She sneezed and rubbed her nose, grumbling under her breath. Zenos placed a bookmark in the book before snapping it closed. He rose from his place and grabbed the towels folded next to him.

He approached her, unwrapping the larger towel to cloak her in. Eve stepped away and shook her head. She let go of the door and it shut behind her. Zenos raised an eyebrow.

“You are being childish.”

Eve’s ears pricked and she clenched her fists. “I can dry myself.”

Zenos ignored the comment and wrapped her in the larger towel. Eve held the towel around her, purring softly as he used the smaller towel to dry her ears and head. His thumbs rubbed so nicely against the base of her ears and it made her shudder and purr louder.

“Zenos, stop, I can do this myself.”

She yelped when he picked her up and carried her to the sofa. She fumed as he sat down with her in his lap, still drying her head.

“Stop manhandling me like that.”

“Nay.”

Eve sighed in aggravation as she looked away from him. “…When did you learn to make biscuits?”

“…They were given to me. I have been told they would improve your mood.”

Eve’s stomach grumbled and Zenos took a biscuit from the plate. He gave it to her, and her nose twitched as she smelled the cinnamon off it.

“Who gave you biscuits?”

“An auri woman. She seemed to know you. She seemed to believe I needed advice on how to deal with your temper.”

Eve sighed. “Yuka.” Her stomach growled again and she swallowed, lowering the biscuit to her lap. “I can’t accept these.”

“You are hungry.”

“I’ll eat something else.”

“It would be rude to not eat them.”

Eve’s eyes blazed as she thumped her fist into his chest. “Oh?! And what about your behaviour this afternoon?! I still haven’t had an apology for it!”

Zenos’s brow furrowed. “The biscuits are the apology. Or are they not enough?”

Eve rolled her eyes. “No. Zenos. Just…no. You can give me all the biscuits in the world and it still wouldn’t be enough. Apologies aren’t just a matter of giving the person what they like and go on as normal.” She turned her head away. “I want ‘I’m sorry’. That you’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again. That is what an apology is. A promise to change something because it made someone upset. And to mean it. Too many people have told me sorry, but it is nothing without the change.”

Zenos sat back, propping his head up with his fist as his elbow rested on the armrest. He closed his eyes, his hand firm on Eve’s hip to keep her from moving.

“…I do not like him.”

“I’m not asking for you to like him. I’m asking to be civil. He’s my friend. And he won’t be the only person finding out where I am and coming to visit.” Eve sighed. “I believe you when you say you no longer care about the state of affairs between our nations. I can see it in your eyes. But regardless, if you really want to follow me around, you need to accept I’m going to be talking to my friends, regardless on how you feel about them.”

Zenos pressed his lips together. “…Forgive me.” Eve’s ears pricked as she looked at him in surprise. His eyes opened to look down at her. “I will struggle. But if he continues to appear, I will…restrain myself. So forgive me, my friend. I will remember my manners.”

Eve looked into his eyes, lips parting and closing until they curled up into a small smile. “Thank you. I’m sorry for shouting at you.”

He smiled back and she turned away, blushing and staring at the table with wide eyes.

What was she doing?!

“Eat. Swimming burns a lot of energy if I’m not mistaken.”

Eve picked the biscuit from her lap and ate it. Her pupils dilated as she tasted how sweet and delicious it was. Damn, Yuka was a good baker.

Zenos smirked lightly as he picked the plate up and set it in her lap. Eve ate the biscuits hungrily, her tail waving in delight.

She paused as a hand held her face steady and a thumb collected the crumbs from the corner of her mouth. The beautiful bastard’s smirk never wavered as he licked the crumbs off his thumb. Eve went redder before offering the plate.

“You know, you can have one yourself?”

Zenos regarded the offered plate before taking it and set it back down on the table. “I never cared for sweets.” He scooped her legs with his spare arm and lifted her up. “You, however…”

Eve’s jaw dropped at his lascivious smirk and began wriggling in his grip. “No! Put me down! I refuse!”

“Give me a valid reason,” Zenos smirked wider as he carried her downstairs.

“I don’t want to!”

Eve yelped as she was rolled out of the towel and her panties were pulled off. She landed on the bed and squirmed as Zenos seized her ankles and pulled her to the side, opening her legs effortlessly. He pressed a couple fingers to her entrance and smirked.

“Oh?” Eve moaned as he rubbed his thumb against her clit and slid one finger into her. “It appears your body doesn’t agree with you.”

Eve whined and wriggled underneath him, her hips moving against his hand. His other hand slid up her body and pulled her crop top off.

“Sweet beast, look me in the eye and repeat what you said earlier.”

The miqo’te looked up at Zenos, losing herself in his cold, yet beautiful gaze. She swallowed.

“I…” she said in a weak, trembling voice. “I…” She moaned as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of her, feeling the evidence of her arousal. “Gods, Zenos, just take me already. Tease me anymore and I may lose my mind.”

A smug glint crossed those icy eyes. “You’re losing your spark, my friend. I must admit, I am disappointed.”

“What do you want from me?” Eve growled as he pushed a second finger in her. “I’m tired and…and now wanting. I just…”

Zenos leaned down to kiss her, his fingers slipping out. “Worry not. You will sleep well tonight; I can assure you.”

Eve’s breath hitched as she felt the tip of his member tease her entrance before sliding in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking down at the penetration. Zenos slid his hand underneath her back and held her close.

“You smell like the sea. Tis a pleasant aroma.” The miqo’te gasped as he steadily thrust into her. He buried his nose into her damp hair, moaning softly into her ear. “You were wonderful today. Dancing with you was exhilarating. You look beautiful when consumed with rage.”

Eve widened her eyes as he thrust harder. “Zenos?”

“I wonder how you’ll fare when you grow stronger. How long will it be until you are of equal skill as I?” Zenos groaned and gripped Eve tighter. “You’ll be…divine…!”

Eve’s eyes rolled back as her nails sunk into his back, leaving scratches in her wake. Zenos groaned louder. 

“Yes…! My beast, _yes_!”

Poor Eve gasped as he bit the nape of her neck, pounding her so hard the bed creaked underneath them. She wrapped her limbs around him tight, too afraid to let go as he mercilessly took her. Her nails dug harder into his back as her core shook with each brutal thrust that reached deep inside her.

“Zenos, I can’t…!” she cried before her orgasm crashed into her. “ _OH_!”

The garlean snarled as he fucked her through her orgasm, gripping her tight as he finally filled her with his seed. Their sweat mingled as Eve’s limbs dropped from their hold on the crown prince.

Zenos reluctantly let go of the nape of her neck, rising to rest on his hands and look down at Eve with a satiated look in his eyes.

“My dear friend, I may never tire of this.”

Eve was too tired to reply with a snarky remark. She nuzzled against his palm, catching her breath and letting her eyes close. She yawned as she was picked up and moved. She nuzzled into the garlean’s arms with a content purr as a warm blanket encompassed them, falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Eve always loved how she could see the sea from her estate. The beach was already a short walk away, but it took her breath away to step out of her home and see the sea so close and to hear the gentle waves crashing on the beach.

What she loved the most was to be able to see the horizon and judge what the weather will be like. It was always easy to tell the weather by the clouds that lingered over the ocean, ready to be swept in their direction.

However today…

Eve could tell there was a storm brewing without even looking.

The miqo’te swallowed softly as she set up the outdoor table in front of Zenos, who had been sulking since this morning. Three cups and plates were set by three of the four seats around the small table. Zenos sat on one, glaring at the pot of matcha tea and plate of dango.

A few days after Hien’s visit, Eve began corresponding with him through the road sparrow he had trained to drop off messages. Before she knew it, they had arranged a time for him to stop by for some tea, if he wasn’t too occupied with his current duties.

Zenos…was not happy.

“You don’t have to be here,” Eve said as she brushed a ginkgo leaf off the table. “I asked for you to be civil but that doesn’t mean you have to force yourself to sit through something you’ll hate.”

“I’ll endure it.”

Eve sighed and threw her hands up. “Just remember, you have a choice.”

“And I have chosen to stay.”

“Then behave like an adult and wipe that sulk off your face. The twins behave more maturely than you and they’re not even eighteen summers yet.”

Zenos snorted softly as he closed his eyes and folded his hands in his lap. “Are you always so demanding?”

“You’ve been here for nearly a month, I thought you’d know by now.” Eve fell back onto the stool behind her and buried her face in her hands. “By the Twelve, we’ve been here for nearly a month.”

“Tis not an unpleasant fact.”

“Tis not a pleasant one.” Eve heard an impatient sigh and she lifted her head. “Remind me what name you gave to Hien?”

“Masamune.”

“Hm. Suits your glamour.”

Zenos opened his eyes to look at her then snapped his attention down the road. Eve turned her head and her ears pricked as she saw Hien coming towards the house. She smiled and got to her feet to wave to him.

“Good afternoon,” she greeted as he smiled back at her. “I hope I haven’t taken you away from anything important.”

“It wouldn’t do for me to be too occupied for a friend,” Hien said as the miqo’te offered him a seat opposite Zenos. “Nice to meet you again. I hope this isn’t disrupting any training.”

Eve shot Zenos a look as she poured the matcha tea for the three of them. The glamoured garlean lifted his chin curtly.

“We can be flexible on this occasion.”

“Good to hear. I will admit, I didn’t think Eve to be one suited with a katana.”

“She is progressing. Not as swiftly as I had hoped, but it is something.”

Eve’s left ear spasmed as she sipped her tea. She didn’t like this icy atmosphere but at least Zenos was being civil.

“I look forward to seeing her skill,” the Doman lord cheerfully said, as if oblivious to Zenos’s cool stare. “Mayhap we have a duel sometime in the future?”

“Distant future. She still can’t hold her katana right.”

“I’m doing fine, you said so yesterday,” Eve grumbled as her tail lashed behind her.

“Fine doesn’t mean you’re ready to duel.”

“It’ll be alright,” Hien reassured Eve. “I can go easy on you.”

“Tis pointless to duel if you do not display your full skill.”

Eve’s left ear twitched as she swiftly hit Zenos’s shin under the table. “Masamune, I’m sure Hien just wants to help with my training.”

“I do not see him taking you as a pupil.”

Hien cleared his throat awkwardly. “How did you become student and teacher then? Did Eve approach you for lessons?”

Eve and Zenos exchanged a look before Zenos lowered his tea. “I was looking for a pupil to further my training.”

“Ah, I see,” Hien nodded. “A teacher can learn a lot from his student. And who better to learn from than the Warrior of Light?”

“You don’t have to refer me to that in every other sentence, you know?” Eve muttered before taking another sip.

Hien just grinned and reached for the dango. “Did you make these?”

“Yes. I don’t know if they’re to your liking, I’m still learning…”

The Doman lord took a bite out of the sweet bread and smiled, nodding. “They’re wonderful. Reminds me of when I was but a small child. I’m sure Tsuyu would enjoy it.”

Eve’s ears went straight up as she choked on her tea, quickly looking to Zenos. The garlean seemed more interested in the gingko leaves on the grass as she wiped her lips and placed her cup down.

“Yes, Tsuyu. How is she? Settling well I take it?”

“Surprisingly, yes. There has been nary an incident since moving into the enclave. She just follows Gosetsu and happily eats dango. Tis strange to see her act like…like a child.”

Eve let her shoulders drop. “I’m honestly not surprised. After everything…”

“If it is an act, she is committed. It’s been just over three weeks since we found them.”

“Has it really been three weeks?” Eve muttered as a cloud of doom hovered over her head.

Hien smiled. “Time flies by when you’re having fun.”

Eve went red as she saw Zenos smirk in her peripheral. “Tis true.”

The miqo’te shot a quick glare at him as she grabbed some dango to take a bite. Hien raised his eyebrows.

“Alas, I can’t stay for long. But I did see something you’d might like, Eve.”

Eve tilted her head as Hien pulled out a package to hand over to her. She set her dango down and opened it, ears pricking as she saw yellow fabric.

“It’s a yukata. I remember you seemed smitten with the various kimonos you’ve seen other women wear. Since the weather may be getting warmer, a yukata would be appropriate for you to try.” 

Eve’s eyes lit up as she stood up, holding the yellow yukata to her body. “Oh, Hien! You shouldn’t have! Can I try it on? Is it easy to put on?”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult. But if you need help tying the obi, you can just ask.”

Eve bounced a little on the spot with a wide grin. “Give me a few minutes!”

The miqo’te dashed into the house, her eyes wide with excitement.

Ever since arriving in the Far Eastern lands, Eve fell in love with the kimonos that the locals wore. Even the plainer designs caught her eye and she really wished to buy one to wear herself. Alas, more pressing matters took her away from some leisurely shopping.

She would have fetched one herself during her holiday, if Zenos hadn’t shown up.

Eve paused in tying the obi in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection, eyes lingering at where the yukata reached just above her ankles before she looked to her face filled with dread.

By the Twelve, she left Zenos alone with Hien!

The miqo’te flattened her ears before sprinting back up, nearly tripping on the fabric as she stumbled on the stairs.

She skidded out into the garden and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the men sitting at the table, drinking the tea in silence. She swallowed when she sensed Zenos’s hostility.

Hien got to his feet. “My! It certainly suits you.”

“You think so?” Eve asked as she gave him a little twirl then staggered. “It…doesn’t accommodate my tail…”

The Doman lord clicked his tongue. “Ah. One does forget small details. I can have a tailor to make a hole for your tail.”

“You could have given her an auri yukata,” Zenos muttered loud enough for them to hear.

“Well, auri woman are smaller than Eve,” Hien said as he adjusted Eve’s collar. “I don’t mean to offend, but you have a more muscular build than most. The yukatas for sale were slim looking and I didn’t want to risk getting something too small for you.” Hien paused in adjusting the yukata and furrowed his brows. “That’s a nasty bruise you have there.”

Eve paled and Zenos smirked slyly. She pulled away from Hien’s grasp and placed a hand over the hickey. “I was careless in training. I’ve been nursing all sorts of aches and pains this month.”

She fumed as Zenos lifted his cup to conceal his mirth. Hien hummed as he stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah. Reminds me of when Gosetsu trained me. I worked myself to the point of exhaustion every day. Be sure to learn from my example and do not do the same.”

Eve giggled. “But you are a fine samurai and lord now! Surely there is some benefit to your tireless efforts?”

“You flatter me, friend. But I am serious when I ask you to take it easy. You cannot learn this art overnight.”

The miqo’te sighed and nodded. “I’ll take it easier, don’t worry.”

“That will not become an excuse to slack,” Zenos said curtly and she fumed.

“I’ll still work hard but not to the point of bruises and aches and pains!”

Hien looked between them and chuckled awkwardly. “I should take my leave. Thank you for the tea.”

“Take the rest of the dango,” Eve said as she picked the plate up and offered it to him. “For Tsuyu.”

With a smile, Hien nodded and took the plate. “I’m sure she’ll enjoy it. I hope to see you again soon.”

With a smile, the miqo’te waved Hien goodbye as he went down the road, heading towards the docks. Her smile wavered as she felt hands on her shoulders, squeezing them firmly.

“Do you intend to keep this?” the sullen looking garlean asked.

Eve huffed. “Of course. It’s a thoughtful gift. I can always find a tailor who will help make it accommodate my tail.”

“I do hope you won’t try training in this.”

“I won’t. I’ll just wear it for going on walks or to the market.” Eve pushed his hands aside and walked past him to go into the house. “I’ll get changed now.”

She barely stepped into the bedroom when large hands grabbed her obi and spun her out of it, leaving her landing flat on her back on her bed. She swayed from the sudden bout of dizziness as Zenos approached her, glamours dispelled so she could see his wicked smirk.

“Yellow does not suit you,” he said as he held the obi in one hand.

“Did you have to do that?” Eve muttered as she held her head, left ear twitching in annoyance.

She yelped when Zenos grabbed her arms and tied her wrists together. She struggled with it as he stepped back, undressing as he eyed her hungrily. Eve pressed her legs together.

“Are you kidding me?! It’s not even sunset yet! I thought we were going to train!”

“I didn’t the specify the type of training,” Zenos said dismissively as he stood in his smallclothes and towered over her.

Eve whimpered and purred softly as he rubbed her ear, his fingers knowing too well where to rub. He kissed her head, threading his fingers through her hair.

“Yukatas do suit you,” he murmured in her ear. “Tis the colour that is ghastly.”

“Right. Because you’re the prince of fashion, not Garlemald.”

Eve hissed as he pulled her ear, leaning over her as his breath ghosted her lips. “I have an eye for what compliments your beauty. He does not. If he had put more time into your gift, he would have found something better.”

The miqo’te fumed as her leg lashed out and she struck his cheek with her foot. “Oi. It’s not about getting the best gift. It’s the thought.” 

Zenos grabbed her ankle and stayed silent. Eve took a deep breath. 

“Hien knew that I had an interest in Far Eastern culture and noticed I really liked the kimonos the locals wear. He wanted to do something nice and gift me one. He was considerate about whether it could fit me or not. His heart was in the right place. It doesn’t matter if it was a perfect gift or not. I appreciate him going out of his way to get me this. And I certainly don’t care about whether you like it or not. I like it and that’s the most important part.”

The prince looked at Eve for a few moments, his thumb rubbing across her ankle as he rested it on his shoulder. His hand slid down to her thigh, rubbing it slowly and making her mewl softly.

Eve glanced between her thighs and widened her eyes to see his member straining against his boxers.

“You’re not seriously wanting to take me now? It’s just past lunchtime!”

Zenos let out a soft hum, pressing his lips to her foot. “We’re having a flexible schedule today, are we not? I believe we can have our training tonight in lieu of our bonding.”

Eve huffed, her tail fluffing up and slapping the bed. “I will hold you to that.”

“I shan’t promise anything. Although…” Zenos smirked as he grabbed Eve’s panties and pulled them off to show her arousal. “Perhaps if you can get free before your first climax, we can postpone our bonding to the evening in lieu of the training.”

“What?!”

Zenos descended to her entrance and blew on her clit teasingly. Eve yelped and wriggled as he held her hips still, prodding her clit with his tongue slowly. She moaned softly as she sat up, her legs resting on his shoulders as he kept working that sinful tongue against her traitorous body.

The miqo’te closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the knot keeping her wrists locked together. It was a tricky task, especially since Zenos was being deliberately slow to tease her whilst finding her weak spots better than a wolf could snare its prey.

Her hands flailed as they tried to reach for the knot trying to feel it. She tried tugging at the ends of the obi, feeling how tight it was. It felt hopeless, especially when the fire in her loins was stirring more and more with each passing second. 

She whimpered, bucking her hips as Zenos’s tongue slid between her folds. “Stop, give me a break…”

She yelped as Zenos buried his face more into her, groaning as his tongue wriggled inside her, lapping her love juices hungrily. With flushed cheeks, she tipped her head up, panting for breath. She tried to focus on the task at hand but whined when she tried pulling on the knot, only for it to get tighter around her wrists.

“What tie is this?” she asked between her moans. “Argh!”

She thrashed a little to try and get her wrists free but to no avail. She glared at Zenos, who was looking up at her with smug, blue eyes. She swallowed down her drool, panting as his tongue continued to massage her inner walls.

“You’re the worst,” she whimpered.

She felt his lips against her skin smirk and with a defeated sigh, wrapped her legs around his head. A spark crossed his eyes as he moved to lie her on her back, his tongue slipping out of her entrance, only to be replaced by fingers.

“Beautiful beast,” he whispered as he fingered her hard and fast. “My beautiful beast.”

His efforts were rewarded with loud moans and mewls as Eve moved her hips against him. Her eyes squeezed shut as she clenched her fists, panting heavily as he teased her clit with his tongue.

“It’s not fair,” she whined softly. “You always exploit my weaknesses. You know what to do, what to say, even what to smell like.”

Zenos grinned. “To see you come undone is enjoyable. Your resistance is endearing, even though we both know you’ll submit.”

Eve gasped as he spread her entrance more with his fingers, blushing deeper at the devious look in his eyes. She gasped sharply as he pressed his lips to her clit and sucked.

“Don’t hold back, sweetest. Let it go. Submit to me.”

The miqo’te cried out in bliss as his fingers and tongue drove her to her orgasm. Her legs held his head in bliss as she rode the pleasure out, panting and sighing helplessly. Zenos leisurely lapped up her juices and pried her thighs apart to look at her with a victorious smirk.

“Off the bed and on your knees,” he commanded as he rose to his feet.

Eve shuddered at his tone before slipping off the bed and kneeling before him as he took his smallclothes off and sat in her place. His member bobbed before her as he reached to hook her chin with his finger.

“Return the favour.”

Brown eyes widened as they examined the behemoth before them.

Eve had performed oral before but none were as big as the garlean. She swallowed uneasily, her nose twitching as she took in his musk and watched a bead of precum form from the engorged tip.

“…Can I have my hands free?”

“Nay.”

Her ears twitched angrily as she adjusted herself and tentatively licked the bead of precum from his slit. He groaned and her ears twitched to the surprisingly pleasing sound.

She had comments that her tongue had a rougher texture than other races. It was either well received or met with apprehension. Apparently Zenos thought the former.

She licked the head of his member delicately, allowing it to bob with her tongue’s movements. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward to take him in her mouth, a little thicker than she was used to but she could fit at least the tip and an ilm inside.

She began purring when Zenos rubbed her ear, eliciting more groans and moans of pleasure. She carefully rubbed her tongue around the tip, pulling her head back then pushing forward. Zenos applied more pressure to her ears and she purred louder, sending more vibrations against his hot flesh.

She bobbed her head faster, growing bolder as she took a couple more ilms, his tip reaching the back of her mouth now, nearly going down her throat.

“Eve…” 

Her heart skipped a beat when he uttered her name, her ears pricking to attention. His hand came down to cup her cheek.

“Pace yourself.”

Eve halted as she furrowed her brow.

Normally others would plead for the opposite…

“Look at me.”

Her eyes fluttered open to gaze up at him. Her breath hitched to see his face flushed, blue eyes staring down at her as if she were the only thing that mattered.

She swallowed around his member, eliciting another guttural groan. His grip on her tightened and she took the opportunity to continue bobbing her head, sloppily slurping around his throbbing organ.

His hand moved to cup the back of her head, gripping her hair to steady her pace. Eve allowed him to guide her speed. Her tail brushed across the wood as she dutifully sucked his member, her coarse tongue rubbing and stimulating his sensitive spots.

His breaths grew heavier as their gazes remained locked to each other. The miqo’te felt her loins stirring the more she watched his aroused expression.

It was like all walls were down, stripping each other down from titles and preconceptions. They were just two souls seeking pleasure from one another. No relationship to define the moment, no weapons drawn, no battlefields, no one else to command them to fight as they should for the sake of their allies.

There were no monsters nor beasts here. Just them.

It was like…

Like they were bonding.

Eve’s ears pricked at the notion but before she could process it fully, Zenos tightened his grip on her hair and threw his head back with an orgasmic growl. Her eyes widened as he came in her mouth, swallowing his seed out of reflex.

He pulled her off his throbbing member, spurting a couple of times over her face with a satisfied sigh. Eve licked her lips, purring as he rubbed her ear gently.

“Ride me.”

The miqo’te parted her lips and eyed the member that was still standing tall and proud before her. She swallowed uncertainly and strained to get to her feet. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her onto the bed so she could straddle him. 

Biting her lip, she placed her dripping entrance against the tip of his member then steadily slid down, gasping as she took all of him easily. Zenos let out a breath as she paused in her movements, feeling him throb inside her.

She panted heavily, her ears twitching as she processed the pleasure of taking him. The yukata slipped off one of her shoulders, exposing the hickey that Zenos had left a few nights prior.

She shivered as his fingers danced across her shoulder, grazed the mark before cupping her cheek. His thumb pushed its way into her mouth, feeling her sharp teeth curiously.

Eve’s eyes fluttered open to look at Zenos, swallowing around his thumb. He just smiled and pulled his hand away so he could hold her hips. With his coaxing, Eve adjusted her stance and began moving her hips up and down. He squeezed her.

“Pace yourself.”

Eve whimpered. “But…I’m really…wanting…”

“Look at me, Eve.”

The miqo’te parted her lips to protest but was silenced with a tender kiss. She tensed for a moment before melting into the kiss, leaning forward to press her chest against his.

Despite her lust demanding more, she conceded with the steady pace, sighing happily against his lips. Their tongues slid against each other as she kept riding him slow and steady, allowing him to guide the pace.

She pulled away for a gasp of air, only to be pulled down for another bruising kiss. She whimpered as Zenos held her head steady with one hand and grasped the base of her tail with the other to set the pace. She tried to pull away from his lips, but he held her steady. Her tail and hands lashed, trying to get some semblance of freedom. Alas, it was naught against the brute strength of the garlean.

Finally, she was able to tear away from his hungry lips, shoving her cheek against them so she wasn’t interrupted during her respite.

“I can’t focus if you try to drown me,” she panted as they slowed to a halt.

Zenos nuzzled her, leaning up to nip her ear. “Then…I shall drown you in a different position.”

Eve’s ears went up and before she knew it, she was on her back with him pinning her down. She hardly got a chance to breathe as he crushed his lips against hers then pounded her mercilessly. She screamed against him, her wrists pinned in between her back and the bed.

Her legs flailed for a few moments before she wrapped them around his hips, locking her ankles together. Zenos growled against her, driving into her again and again.

The miqo’te’s eyes rolled back, her toes curling as she felt her pleasure soaring to new heights. She felt the edges of her vision grow black with each passing second that she struggled to breathe.

She screamed when she felt him pump her with his seed and orgasmed hard.

* * *

Eve woke up alone. She struggled to open her eyes, feeling tired and sore. She flexed her hands, sighing in relief as she realised the obi was off. 

She wobbled as she propped herself up with her elbow, looking around the room blearily. Her ears pricked as she heard the door open and closed upstairs, followed by the unmistakable sound of glamours being dispelled.

She sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her as she watched Zenos come downstairs.

“What time is it?” she asked sleepily as he approached her side. “And where…?”

She froze. 

Her nose twitched.

Her gaze landed on the box Zenos was holding.

“…You bought sashimi.”

“Impressive.”

“You know miqo’tes have a heightened sense of smell. There’s nothing impressive about it.”

Eve purred reluctantly as he rubbed her ear and set the box on the bedside table. “You’ve been sleeping for the rest of the day. The sun set a couple bells ago.”

The miqo’te sat up straight with wide eyes. “What?!” She puffed her cheeks out and slapped his arm. “This is all your fault!”

“There are no regrets.”

With a huff, Eve crossed her arms, blushing as her stomach growled. Zenos smirked and opened the box, giving her some chopsticks.

“Eat.”

Eve nodded with a defeated sigh, taking the chopsticks and picking the sashimi out of the box hungrily. She was too absorbed in the delicious fish that she almost didn’t see Zenos reach for her ear.

She ducked out of his grip and flattened her ears, giving him an alarmed look. She blinked as she noticed him holding a silver bell accompanied with a red ribbon bow.

“…What’s that for?” she asked warily.

“Tis a trinket that caught my eye. It is for your ear.”

Eve sat up and shuffled closer, offering her ear to him. He caressed it gently, finding the piercing to slip the trinket on. As he pulled away, she flicked her ear, pupils dilated as she heard the bell jingle.

“How did you know I like bells?”

“You fit a lot of miqo’te stereotypes.”

“I do not!” Zenos just smirked and Eve flicked her ear again to make the bell jingle. “You know I can annoy you with this?”

“We’ll see.” Eve purred as he rubbed the base of her ear. “When you’re finished, we can start with mental exercises.”

The miqo’te nodded as she purred louder with each scratch against her sensitive spot. The garlean smiled wryly as she kept eating the sashimi with a content look.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the rain going pitter patter above them added a pleasant ambiance to their morning routine. The miqo’te purred softly, interrupted with content moans and sighs.

The garlean before her supported her hips, kissing her as she leisurely rode him. Her wrists were bound behind his head, her arms hugging his neck to use as leverage.

Eve purred against his mouth, her tail waving a little, brushing against his legs whenever she sunk down on his member. 

Zenos pulled away, taking her chin in his fingers as she leaned up to seek more.

“Such a lustful look,” he said with a soft smirk.

Eve swallowed. “My heat…”

His smirk widened. “Ah, I see. You’ve been distracted for a while, have you not?”

“It’s the last day,” Eve moaned as she paused in her riding, grinding her hips down with a satisfied groan. “Usually the worst. But with all of this sex…it’s been less of an issue than normal.”

Zenos chuckled softly as he gripped her hips and prompted to resume her bouncing. “Do I take good care of you, my beast?”

“Y-Yes…” Eve purred as her eyes fluttered closed, her breath hitching as he thrust up into her core.

She picked up the pace as he began moving his hips up to hers. They kissed feverishly as Zenos dug his fingers into her hips, his member sliding in and out of her fluidly. Eve mewled against his lips and tugged on her bonds.

The rope left a burn on her wrists, but it was worth yanking them free in favour of clawing at Zenos’s chest, reaching to cup his face as she grew aggressive in her kisses.

“More,” she whimpered between each bruising kiss. “Deeper…”

The garlean growled in delight before flipping them and pinning her wrists to the bed. He paused in his thrusting much to her dismay, watching her writhe and wriggle underneath him.

“Zenos…!”

“Beg more,” he demanded huskily, reaching down to kiss her forehead. “Why should I do as you command?”

Eve was near to tears. “Zenos, I just want to be taken _hard_. My body craves for it…”

“Craves for what, Eve?”

“You!”

Zenos smirked wider. “What will you do for me?”

“Anything.” Her answer was as quick as her arrows.

“Say that you’re _my_ beast.”

Eve swallowed hard. “I…I’m yours…” Zenos tilted his head and she whined. “I’m your beast! You take me every day, of course I’m yours…”

She shuddered with how she had worded that last statement but the way Zenos’s look darkened made her stomach coil.

“Good girl.”

Eve cried out as Zenos thrust deep into her, making her cum hard. He pounded her through her orgasm as she screamed in ecstasy, clawing at his chest and the bed, anything to try and get a grip to stay in the real world.

“Eve, you’re mine,” Zenos growled into her left ear. “I’ve marked you long before our first bonding therefore…”

Brown eyes went wide with alarm and fear as he bit her ear, sending sensitive shocks down her body along with the white-hot seed that was pumped into her spasming channel. She arched her back with a cry and everything went blank.

* * *

Eve didn’t realise she could purr in her sleep. She didn’t quite register that she was purring when she woke up but she couldn’t stop as she felt strong fingers massage that sensitive spot at the base of her ear. Another hand was stroking her back, making her shudder with delight.

The miqo’te opened her eyes to see herself resting on Zenos’s chest, her ears pricking to attention.

It was rare for Zenos to stay behind after sex. Normally he would be out doing whatever as she recuperated.

His hand left her ear and cupped her chin, fingers grazing neck to feel the vibrations of her purrs.

“Good morning,” he murmured as Eve tilted her chin and stretched her arms before her.

“Is it really still morning?” she asked with a loud yawn.

“You weren’t asleep for as long.”

Eve purred louder as she arched her back into the hand that caressed her back. She smiled tiredly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. As she rubbed one eye, she caught Zenos smiling.

Not smirking. _Smiling_.

She paused, recalling that last genuine smile he gave her at Ala Mhigo before taking his life. How he smiled after she vanquished Shinryu and sent him down into the Royal Menagerie flowerbeds. As if he had just learned how.

Her purring quietened a little, prompting the garlean to tilt his head.

“Is aught the matter?” he asked as his hand rested on the small of her back.

“N-No,” Eve answered as she looked away.

“Eve.”

He tilted her head back towards him and she widened her eyes.

Warm blue orbs regarded her as the hand caressed her cheek. Blue hair framed his caring expression as he could push her dark locks out of her face.

_“You will say when you’re not yourself, won’t you? You shoulder so much burden, I hate to see you suffer, my darling.”_

“Eve?”

Ice blue orbs bore into her, seeking answers, fixing her in place with no escape. The grip on her chin tightened as she tried to turn away from them.

“Eve, focus on me. Is aught the matter?”

“I…I…I want to wash my face.” 

Eve yanked herself out of Zenos’s grip and stumbled to her feet. Her tail lashed a little as the room spun and her legs shook. 

Hands grasped her shoulders and she pushed them off.

“I’m fine!” she snapped. “I’m just…fine.”

She stormed into her bathroom, slamming the door shut. She stood over her sink and splashed water on her face, her nails scratching her skin as she aggressively rubbed her eyes.

She sighed angrily, gripping the basin and glaring at the water circling around the drain. She breathed heavily.

_“A smile better suits a hero.”_

Eve whined under her breath and covered her eyes with one hand, the other gripping the basin tighter. Tears fell into the water, disappearing down the drain where none could find them.

* * *

“Um…Eve?”

“Yeah?”

“This is…more than we need.”

“Is it?”

Yuka just looked at the large pile of rhino beetle carapaces Eve had fetched from her hunt in Yanaxia. How the miqo’te had fit all of it in her bag, no one will ever know.

“I only asked for maybe three?”

“…Oh.”

Yuka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well they are just carapaces so we can store them. But please tell me you didn’t wipe out an entire species.”

“I did not. They multiply fast. Whenever I cut one down, two more appear. There were at least ten still around before I decided to return.”

“Oh, Eve. Well, thank you for your…generosity but I don’t think I have enough to buy all of them…”

“Just give me whatever and another batch of contraceptives.”

Yuka smiled as she pulled a few bottles out of her cupboards and counted gil to hand over.

“By the way, you fit right in with that katana of yours.” Eve’s ears pricked as she glanced at the blade at her side. “You seem to be getting better with it. I don’t suppose you went out hunting because your teacher had set it as a training exercise?”

“No, I just wanted to get off this island for a while. It’s nice being here but sometimes a change of scenery is welcome.”

“Oh, that would explain earlier. He was looking for you. I told him you were running an errand for me and you wouldn’t take long. That was four bells ago…”

Eve sighed softly and shrugged. “I didn’t expect to be gone all day but what can you do?”

“He seemed worried, Eve. What do you expect your lover to do?”

The miqo’te’s ears and tail went up as she snapped her head to Yuka. “Excuse you?!”

Yuka stepped back with wide eyes. “Um, sorry?”

“He is my _teacher_ not my lover!”

“So, he isn’t the one you’ve been bedding?”

“Well, he…”

“And he hasn’t been living with you for the past few weeks?”

“About that…”

“And he didn’t buy you that cute earring with a bell?”

“You saw him get that?”

“I helped him pick it out. It was so sweet to see him struggle what to get you in the market. He must really care about you to stare at jewellery for half a bell.”

Eve took a deep breath. “Yuka. He is not my lover. We are _not_ lovers.”

Yuka stared at her for a few moments before a sly smirk crossed her features. “Eve. You’re really cute acting all shy like that.”

“Yuka, get your head out of the clouds. He is not my lover.”

“But you’re blushing!”

“ _I am not_!”

“Eve, you’re so terrible at hiding your feelings!”

The miqo’te’s nostrils flared as her tail lashed from side to side, nearly hitting someone who happened to be passing by. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, sighing slowly.

“Yuka. This isn’t one of your romance stories. Masamune and I are not lovers. He is teaching me and we happened to find ourselves betwixt the sheets once or twice. It happens, we both have urges, we’re being careful about it and it’s not affecting my training in any shape or form.”

Yuka pouted as Eve snatched the gil and turned away. “Eve…”

“I hope you find use of the carapaces. I’m going to buy something for dinner then go home.”

Eve flounced away from the auri woman, clenching her fists.

* * *

Quarter a bell later, Eve was carrying her groceries back to her house. She couldn’t get Yuka’s words out of her head.

No. She and Zenos were not lovers. They couldn’t be. What gave Yuka such an impression?

Eve paused and looked down at the stone path. She stood there for a while before gazing at the sun setting over the horizon, painting the island in a lovely shade of orange.

What was her definition of lovers?

Lovers…

…live together.

(Well, yeah, Zenos invited himself in and Eve couldn’t find a way to convince him to go away.)

…go out together.

(Well…do the times going to the beach for training count?)

…kiss.

(…Yes.)

…have sex.

(…Yes.)

…share a bed.

(…Yes.)

Eve collapsed to her knees, dropping the bag of groceries. She rested her hands on the path and remained there with the cloud of doom hovering over her.

“No…we’re not…we can’t be…”

The more she thought about it, the more boxes were ticked about the idea of her and Zenos being lovers. They weren’t enemies anymore. Or were they? What did Zenos think of her as?

_“My first friend. My enemy.”_

_“My sweet beast.”_

_“My beautiful beast.”_

_“Say that you’re my beast.”_

Eve swallowed softly.

No. Of course, he didn’t see her as a lover. She was his possession. His prey. Something to hunt and take until he grew bored.

Therefore…

“Eve?”

The miqo’te’s ears pricked as she turned her head to the side to see glamoured Zenos next to her.

“Is aught the matter?”

Eve hesitated before sitting back to kneel, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I…I stubbed my toe and fell. It hurt more than I thought.”

Zenos tilted his head then looked at the groceries on the path. He began picking them up.

“You’ve been gone all day.”

“I was hunting.”

“I could have assisted you.”

“It was just rhino beetles. I didn’t want to bore you.”

Zenos smirked as they finished putting the groceries away and got to their feet. He rubbed her head.

“It would have been an opportunity to see you hone your skills.”

Eve stepped back, moving her head away from his hand. His lips parted as he let his hand hover before dropping it.

“Have I upset you?”

“Hm?” Eve’s ears pricked and she looked up at him. “Um, I’ve just been distracted all day. It’s most likely my hormones still imbalanced as I’m just coming out of my heat now.”

Zenos narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together. Eve brushed past him and sped-walked back to the house.

* * *

For some reason, Zenos insisted they had dinner outside. Eve was grateful for not eating inside since she had been overheating with cooking the ramen, accompanied with salmon and spinach.

They ate in silence, the miqo’te focusing on her dinner and critiquing her technique whilst the garlean made no attempt to make conversation, as usual. 

Eve chewed on the salmon thoughtfully before something caught her eye. She lifted her head and pricked her ears as she spotted a small light hovering over her garden pond. Then another. Before long, there were many lights floating around, emitting a soothing glow.

She smiled as she watched one float to their table and circled the ramen curiously. She had heard of fireflies but never thought she’d be able to see them.

She lowered her chopsticks to bat at one curiously, her eyes dilating as she saw it dart away from her hand. She flattened her ears as she tensed her muscles.

“Eve.”

The miqo’te snapped out of her reverie and shook her head, facing away from the firefly as it buzzed away. She sighed and picked her chopsticks up to continue eating.

“Eve.”

“What?” she grumbled before eating a mouthful of ramen noodles.

“You’re hiding something from me.”

“I’m not.”

“Do not lie.” Eve’s nostrils flared as she picked her bowl up to drink the broth. “We’re…lovers, are we not?”

Eve choked on her broth and quickly set the bowl down as she spat it up. She coughed, thumping her chest and looking at Zenos with wide eyes.

“No!” she said and Zenos frowned. “We’re not!”

“What do you mean? How are we not lovers?”

Eve stammered as she looked at the table, at her bowl then at the mess she made of her clothes. She got up and stormed into the house.

“Eve,” Zenos called to her as he followed her inside. “Answer me.”

The miqo’te grabbed the tea towel in the kitchen to wipe her lips, back facing the garlean as she stared at the wall.

“Eve. How are we not lovers?”

“…It’s in the name.” Eve took a deep breath as she clenched the tea towel. “We do not love each other.”

“…”

Eve felt her heart racing as she wrung the towel in her hands, staring at the wall and swallowing slowly. She wasn’t sure how Zenos was reacting, but she didn’t want to see.

“Who are you to decide that?”

“What do you know of love?!” Eve snapped as she turned on her heel. “You never loved anything other than killing and no-one’s ever loved you!”

She covered her mouth and dropped the towel. Zenos stared her down as she stepped back, looking at the floor and stuttering through her words.

“Sorry, I…I shouldn’t have…shouldn’t have…”

“Tis the truth. Do not apologize.”

Eve’s breathing got laboured as she wrung her hands, nails digging into her skin as she stepped back into the wall, pressing herself against it. Her tail curled around her leg as she tried to compose herself.

“However. I do know what it feels like. I’ve seen how you loved your Haurchefant.”

Eve’s pupils constricted. “Don’t say his name.”

Zenos raised a brow. The miqo’te shivered as she pressed herself against the wall, hugging herself and staring at the floor.

“Don’t…don’t…you didn’t know him. You weren’t there. Don’t speak of him as if you met him or…or…”

“But I do, Eve. Through your memories, I met him. And I felt the love you had for him.”

Eve’s eyes burned as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Out of…all the memories…you could have seen…”

She should have known Zenos would have seen her memories. He never showed if he had seen any but then again it was difficult to determine what he was thinking or feeling.

“Eve, look at me.” She shook her head, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. “Eve. Believe me when I say I know what I feel for you matches what you felt for him.”

“I don’t believe you,” Eve snarled. “The love I have for him can’t match the kind of twisted obsession you have for me.”

“And of your other partners? Garlond? The miqo’te with red fur? The elezen dragoon? What were your feelings for them?” 

Eve opened her eyes as he listed the men she had lain with in the past. All one-night stands.

With Estinien it was a consensual night of passion. Both knew it would just be one night, both knew it was from Eve’s need to be soothed and comforted from what happened at the Vault.

She wasn’t sure what Cid thought as they woke up on the day that they’d infiltrate Castrum Meridianum. And they never spoke of it since.

And as for G’raha…it was just them fooling around. Two young miqo’tes who happened to get a bit too frisky in a tent. Perhaps if he hadn’t sealed himself in the Crystal Tower…they would have become something.

Eve slowly looked up at Zenos. “…How…how much have you seen?”

Zenos looked to the side to ponder for a moment. “…The earliest memory I recall is seeing you catch rocks to throw back at other children who berated you when you were young.”

Eve’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“From there…until we fought in Ala Mhigo.”

“ _What_?”

That was at least fourteen years’ worth of memories he had seen.

“I don’t understand! Fordola got frequent visions but…”

“I saw them because I wished it.” Eve’s ears flattened. “You would not speak with me about yourself. I wanted to know more about you. So…”

“So, you willingly looked through my memories?! You can _control_ it?!”

Zenos narrowed his eyes. “You…cannot?”

“ _NO!_ ” Eve screamed. “No, I cannot bloody well peek into everyone’s minds when I feel like it! It triggers whenever it feels like it and it’s normally just one or two! Not years and years of memories!”

She pressed her hands to the sides of her face and slid down the wall, falling to the floor and shaking.

“You…you saw…my most intimate moments…” she sobbed. “Because you wanted to. You invaded my privacy _willingly_.”

Zenos reached towards her and she slapped his hand away.

“That’s how you know what I like! How to make me feel weak and take advantage of me! You…you…”

“Eve…”

“It’s how you know my name! No one knows my name; they just know I’m the Warrior of Light because that’s all they ever care about!”

“Eve…”

“Stop it!” she screamed and grasped her ears, pulling on them. “Shut up! You don’t have the right to say my name like that!”

She tore her wrist out of his grip as he tried to pull her hand away from her ear. “Don’t touch me! Get out! Get out and never come back! Go! Go away! I don’t want to see you ever again!”

She broke down into more tears as she curled into a ball, pressing her forehead against her knees as she hugged her legs. She breathed heavily as she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears drop from her nose.

Her left ear twitched as footsteps walked across the room. The front doors opened. Then closed.

Eve sniffed as she slowly looked up to see that she was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hells.”

The oil was sizzling angrily, searing the sausages in the pan.

“…Hells.”

Eve grabbed a spatula to dish the sausages out onto the nearby plate.

“ _Hells_!”

The oil spat at Eve and burned her arms. She dropped the frying pan, holding where the oil hit her forearm. She glared at the frying pan and heaved a deep breath.

“What is wrong with me?”

She had taken the brunt of Ifrit’s flames, she had her tail singed by battle drakes from the Amalj’aa and she was in the crossfire of many, _many_ dragons breathing fire.

But no, apparently a little bit of oil was the limit for her.

Eve stepped back and settled on one of the chairs by the dining table. She began rubbing her forearm, even when the hurt was gone, eyes glazing over briefly.

It had been three days since Zenos walked out. She hadn’t seen him since, finally enjoying the peaceful solitude she had been hoping for.

Yet…why did she feel so isolated? Why did she have nothing to do by lunchtime? Why did she have little to no energy during the afternoon?

She hated it. She hated everything. She felt helpless, weak.

She brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs close.

She had felt like this before. But the feeling was quickly snuffed out with the call to chase Thordan down to Azys Lla. Though spending the night with Estinien helped substantially in her humble opinion.

However, it wasn’t as if she could call him up, even if she could. They both knew it was just for one night and though Eve wouldn’t mind spending a mindless night betwixt the sheets with the dragoon, just to forget everything.

No feelings. No words. No pancakes in the morning.

Yet, that would only serve to leave her empty once more. Estinien was a wonderful lover, just a bit emotionally unattached.

She couldn’t handle that. She had suffered enough damage this past month.

“Oh to hells with this!”

She kicked the table aside and jumped to her feet, slapping her cheeks. She clenched her fists, bounced up and down a couple of times and let out a sharp breath.

“You know what? Hunting. Helped me before, will help me now.”

Leaving the mess behind her, she went downstairs to get dressed properly and fetch her katana. She drew the blade out and admired it in the light, tilting her head curiously.

* * *

_Yaten._

_Enpi._

_Gyoten._

_“Again.”_

_Yaten._

_Enpi._

_Gyoten._

_“Again, quicker.”_

_Yaten._

_Enpi._

_Gyoten._

_“Stop.”_

_Eve paused in her stance, eyes focused on the striking dummy before her. Zenos approached her from behind, his arms encircling her. His hands grasped hers around the blade._

_“Relax your grip.”_

_The miqo’te swallowed as she did as instructed, blushing lightly as she felt his lips brush her left ear, tracing the bite mark. Her breath hitched as she felt his teeth and jumped._

_Mangetsu, oka, hakaze, yukikaze!_

_Eve caught her breath as she held her katana under his chin. Zenos had that smug smirk on his face as he held his hands up in a mocking manner._

_“Well remembered. However, you form needs work.”_

_Eve glowered at him._

_Higanbana!_

_Needless to say, Zenos was very excited that night._

* * *

Eve shook her head as she sheathed the katana and exhaled sharply.

“…Steppe.”

With a firm nod, she made her way outside with her yol whistle in hand.

* * *

Eve crouched with her hand on the handle of her blade. She eyed the herd of mammoths, studying how they were positioned, judging their size, age, and strength.

These were no rhino beetles, so she needed to be meticulous in selecting her target. The beasts in the Azim Steppe were far more ferocious than in Yanaxia. One wrong move could lead to a few broken ribs should the miqo’te be so lucky to get away.

Her ears pricked as she saw a mammoth break from the group, its trunk seeking for more to graze upon. It was one of the older mammoths in the herd. It had a large build with tusks to match.

However, it was slow. If Eve was close enough, it wouldn’t have time to charge, which was her main concern.

Nodding, Eve carefully approached her target, mindful to not step on something that would give away her intention. The herd continued grazing in their group, allowing her to solely focus on the older mammoth.

She was about five fulms away as she unsheathed her blade and readied her stance.

With a deep breath, she struck.

The mammoth roared as it turned to her, making her duck to avoid its large tusks and trunk. The herd retreated from the commotion, allowing Eve more space for her hunt.

She held her blade steady as she went through the combos she had practiced in her training.

Hakaze, jinpu, gekko!

Each strike hit its mark true, however the mammoth was sturdy, showing little signs of getting weaker. It may be an old creature, but tough.

Higanbana!

The attack made the mammoth stumble, wheezing heavily. With a determined snort, it slammed forward into Eve, its trunk hitting her and making her fly a few fulms away.

Eve narrowed her eyes as she recovered, letting out a short breath. She readied her stance once more then charged back. She struck the trunk as it moved to hit her. Blood splattered the grass as the mammoth roared, raising its injured trunk and stomping on the plains angrily.

Her ears flattened as it raised to its hind legs.

Yaten.

Eve leapt back ten yalms after striking the mammoth with her blade.

Enpi.

She sent her ranged attack to the mammoth, watching it hit as it slammed its front legs down into the ground.

Gyoten!

She hurtled towards the mammoth and struck its neck.

Her strike was true as the mammoth groaned in defeat and anguish. She swiftly finished its life and watched it fall, catching her breath. She held her katana in one hand and gripped its sheath with the other. Blood dripped from the fine blade as she processed her victory, feeling proud that she was capable of fighting in the Steppe with this foreign weapon.

Would Zenos be proud of her?

Eve’s ears pricked. She took a step back, stumbling to her knees and dropping her blade. She pressed her hands to the grass, staring at the green blades stained with red. The cloud of doom descended over her.

Why was that one of her first thoughts?! She should be happy that Zenos decided to leave, not upset!

She shouldn’t care what he would think! 

She sucked in a sharp breath, her hands clenching the grass.

“Khagan?”

Eve’s ears pricked as she looked up to see Cirina a few fulms away from her and her kill. 

The sweet auri girl tilted her head. “Is…aught the matter?”

The miqo’te looked between Cirina and the fallen mammoth. “…I may have pulled a muscle when fighting. I’m not used to wielding a katana.”

Cirina looked at the katana on the grass, then up at the mammoth. “Forgive me. I watched from afar. I didn’t mean to encroach.” She approached the miqo’te and offered her hand. 

Eve smiled as she took her aid and was helped to her feet. 

“Um, would you like to take this to your tribe?” she asked awkwardly and gestured to the mammoth.

“If the khagan would be so kind!” Cirina’s eyes lit up. “Grandmother said to come to this spot to collect marid hide and dinner but to think it would be delivered by you…”

“Well, I hope it’s enough.” Eve rubbed the back of her neck. Cirina glanced at the carcass then back at the miqo’te.

“Um, I’ll ask for some of our tribe to help us take it back. If the khagan would stay here…?”

“Cirina. My name is Eve. No need to call me khagan.”

Cirina’s eyes widened. “Yes! Khagan! I mean Eve!” She hastily bowed. “I shall return anon!”

Eve just smiled as the auri girl began running back towards the direction of the Mol tribe. She picked her blade up and pulled a cloth out to clean it.

She looked at her reflection in the blade, pursing her lips together.

* * *

Eve sat crossed legged as the Mol got to work stripping the mammoth behind her of its hide, meat and bones. She looked out towards the Steppe, admiring the rolling fields of green and the pleasant breeze that made the grass dance. She would never tire of this view. She would visit more often, if she wasn’t too wary of the Dotharl and Oronir wanting to jump her for a fight.

Be it from Sadu’s fierce magic and slightly terrifying bloodlust or Magnai’s oversized axe and narcissistic attitude, Eve decided her visits to the Steppe should be infrequent and discrete.

“Um, Eve?”

Eve turned her head to see Cirina just behind her, shyly playing with her hands.

“Why…what brings you back?”

The miqo’te smiled softly and patted the ground next to her. Cirina sat next to her as Eve looked up at the late afternoon sky.

“I wanted to distract myself from something,” Eve said after organising her thoughts. “I’ve been trying to sort some emotional turmoil, however it’s been difficult. I thought coming here would help take my mind off it.”

“Emotional…turmoil?”

Eve chuckled dryly. “I don’t want to bore you with the details.”

“Oh. I understand.” Cirinia sounded a little dejected as she looked out at the Steppe with Eve. “Can I ask…when did you learn to use a sword like Hien?”

Eve looked surprised then glanced at the katana by her side. “Oh, you mean a katana? Well…I met someone who wanted to train me in the art. He was insistent and I thought it would be useful to learn something new whilst I take my respite in Hingashi.”

“He trained you well.”

Eve swallowed as she recalled the lessons, the sparring and the words she and Zenos had exchanged over the past few weeks. “I suppose…he has.”

“Forgive me, but you seem…sad?”

The miqo’te’s ears pricked as she glanced at Cirinia. She smiled softly.

“Sad…maybe. We had a disagreement and I haven’t seen him for a few suns.”

“A disagreement?”

“Tis nothing of your concern. But…I think…perhaps I regret it.”

Cirina parted her lips as Eve sighed sadly. “Eve…do you…um…?” The miqo’te glanced at Cirinia as she fumbled with her words, blushing lightly. “Do you…perchance…harbour affection for your teacher?”

Eve’s tail went straight up as she nearly fell to the side, using her hands to catch herself. “ _What_?!”

The auri girl looked startled and shook her head, waving her hands. “I d-d-don’t mean um…well…”

“Where did _that_ come from?” Eve stammered. “Affection?! Really?!”

Cirina went redder as she waved her hands, looking around as if a possible distraction would conveniently come their way. “Well, well, you seemed sad and your eyes show that you’re missing him and…and…” She bowed her head and slowly raised her hand and pointed to the side of her neck. Eve stared at her for a few moments before slapping a hand over the hickey that she had believed to have faded by now.

“…Cirina. … When two souls get really intimate with each other…”

Cirina openly gaped at Eve and shook her head. “I know what it is, I do not need to suffer another lesson!”

Eve smirked softly and moved her hair to cover the mark. “We have shared a bed, but it doesn’t necessarily mean we harbour affection for each other.”

Cirina looked disheartened as she bowed her head. “But…Grandmother told me that it is something with strengthens a connection between two souls. It is as if everything about you is stripped away, you can be open and free, you can…bond.”

“…Bond.” Eve turned back to the Steppe. “…He did like to call it bonding.”

Cirina’s eyes lit up. “Then…! Surely he does hold affection for you! Was it often you…bonded?”

Eve swallowed as her cheeks bloomed a deep shade of red. “…”

“Is this your emotional turmoil? You had a dispute but surely if you both care for each other…”

“It’s not just the dispute,” Eve interrupted Cirina quickly. “…It’s the circumstances of our…relationship.” The auri girl looked puzzled as Eve pressed her hands together and pressed her lips to her index fingers. “…We cannot have one. It is as simple as that.”

“Whyever not?”

“Because, Cirina…” Eve sighed heavily. “Twelve, how do I put this?” She cleared her throat. “We…we’re from completely different worlds. Neither his nor mine would be willing to accept our…bond.”

Cirina looked crestfallen. “That’s…that’s…” She glanced down. “Is he…someone of import?”

Eve tilted her head. “Well…yes.”

The auri girl swallowed softly. “Eve?” The miqo’te jumped as Cirina leaned forward and grabbed her hands. “You should never, ever let what others think to stop you from your happiness!”

Eve blinked several times at the impassioned Mol. “Um…alright?”

“And…and…if you both love each other then that’s enough, isn’t it?!”

“I don’t…I can’t…”

“You can! You absolutely can! Because it’s what your heart wants! To ignore it leads only to suffering!”

Eve at this point was leaning back, eyes wide and ears flattened, with Cirina leaning over her, passionate flames burning in her green eyes. They petered out in an instance as soon as the auri girl realised their position and pulled away.

“Forgive me!”

Eve let out an awkward chuckle. “I thought the Mol were meant to be lambs?”

Cirinia shifted on the spot as the miqo’te sat up straight. She fumbled with her hands. “Mayhap…I can invite you to dinner tonight?”

Eve smiled. “I’d love to join you.”

Cirina beamed as she got to her feet. “I’ll inform Grandmother.”

She ran off to the main tent, leaving the miqo’te alone. Eve sighed softly as she looked back out at the Steppe.

* * *

It was very late when she came back to her house in Shirogane. Contrary to the warm weather outside, inside felt cold and unwelcoming. 

Eve navigated her way downstairs, taking her shirt off to set it in the laundry basket for later. Her ears pricked as she noticed something sticking out. She tugged at the sleeve and parted her lips when she recognised it was Zenos’s shirt.

Of course, he just left without even thinking to collect many of his belongings. His swords and some of his clothes were gone but Eve kept finding things such as strands of his hair, cleaning rag and a few glamour dispellers.

She held the shirt out, being reminded of his size. She recalled how she ended up wearing one of his shirts back in the Bramble Patch. It was like a dress for her.

She slowly lifted the shirt and sniffed the collar. Her eyes dilated at the scent of…of _Zenos_. Mixed in with cinnamon and apple.

He must have seen her positive reactions to her mother’s apple pie with cinnamon. It often brought warm memories of happier, simpler times. Eve had made the recipe herself but she could never match it perfectly to her mother’s.

Eve smiled shakily and closed her eyes, letting tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

_It is snowing. The sky was bleak and grey, yet Eve felt enchanted as she watched the little snowflakes fall around her._

_Her eyes dilated as she bent her knees then jumped to catch one of the falling snowflakes. She landed on the stone path then leapt back to bat another snowflake. Her breath condensed before her as her tail waved eagerly, eyes fixated on the snow._

_“Eve.”_

_The miqo’te stopped in her actions, her heart skipping a beat._

_That voice. It had a laughing tone to it._

_She turned and was greeted by a loving gaze and a warm smile that could melt all of Ishgard._

_Haurchefant extended his hand to her. “Come, my darling. Supper is ready. Let’s get inside before you catch your death.”_

_Eve’s eyes lit up as she ran towards him, reaching out to take his hand. She gasped as she tripped on a cobblestone and fell…_

_…into a warm, plush surface._

_The miqo’te let out a soft yelp as she landed, looking confused. She looked at the red cushions and bedding that padded the basket she was in. She blinked slowly before sinking into the comforting warmth, purring and curling into a ball. She rubbed her head against a cushion, purring louder as she rubbed the base of her ear against the corner of a cushion._

_A cold chuckle pierced the warmth._

_“My beautiful beast.”_

_Eve’s ears pricked as she slowly opened her eyes and looked ahead of her. Her ears flattened as she saw Zenos crouched before her, tilting his head and smirking._

_He reached over to scratch her ears, rewarded with hesitant purring._

_“Come to me, my sweet.”_

_Eve swallowed as she flattened herself to the bedding. The garlean smirked wider as he stood to his full height, taking a step back._

_“I said come.”_

_He held his hand out and a golden chain manifested in his grasp. Eve gasped as he pulled on it, realising that on the other end of the chain was a collar, that was around her neck._

_She couldn’t fight back as he pulled her out of the basket and led her through the darkened room. She grasped the chain, being dragged on her knees._

_Then, Zenos stopped. And took his seat. He propped his elbow on the armrest of his throne and tugged her closer, so she was by his feet._

_“Focus on me,” he commanded. “Think only of me. Worship me.” He leaned down, brushing the hair out of her face, and grasping her chin. “Love me.”_

_Never._

_“Yes…Zenos,” the unwilling miqo’te uttered._

_His look darkened as he descended upon her. Eve couldn’t fight back as he pressed his lips to hers, his hand grasping her shoulder._

_“You’re mine, Eve. Never forget that.”_

* * *

Eve gasped as she shot up in her bed in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily, near to the point of hyperventilating and began rocking back and forth. Her ears flattened as she looked around her bedroom, holding her blanket to her chest.

Except, it wasn’t her blanket.

It was Zenos’s shirt.

The miqo’te had a despairing look in her eyes as she looked at the oversized garment in her hands. Her nose twitched as it took in the scent and she swallowed, a fire igniting in her loins.

“…Hells.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth._

_Eve felt nauseous as her prison rocked her from side to side. It wasn’t violent but it was certainly noticeable. The pungent stench of rotting wood and salt didn’t do much to ease her wellbeing._

_She couldn’t move her hands. Her wrists were bound with uncomfortable, steel cuffs. The lower half of her face was muzzled, the iron digging painfully into her skin._

_Her ears pricked when the lock of the door turned and swung open._

_Zenos needed to duck his head to enter her cell. He carried a ring of keys in one hand and a bowl in the other. Eve’s nose twitched under her muzzle, recognising the smell of beef._

_She retreated into the corner of the bench that served as her bed, allowing him room to sit beside her. He beckoned to her, holding out a small key on the ring._

_Eve shifted to kneel, using her bound hands to support herself as she leaned forward, presenting the muzzle to him. The padlock bumped the iron as Zenos unlocked it, popping the muzzle open and allowing the miqo’te to heave a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding._

_Her ears flattened under the garlean’s almost doting gaze. She shied back to the corner, back arched as she glared at him._

_Zenos set the keys down and picked the spoon up from the bowl. He held the broth-filled utensil to her._

_Hesitantly, Eve inched forward and taking the spoon in her mouth to consume the broth._

_In a fluid motion, he let go of the spoon and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her forward. The spoon fell onto the floor as Eve was kissed harshly, his tongue worming its way into her mouth as he gripped her hair to keep her steady._

_She heaved a breath as he pulled away, keeping her head tilted up so she could behold his smouldering gaze._

_“No matter where you run. No matter how you hide. I will find you, my beast. I will hunt you until you are mine wholly and completely.”_

* * *

Eve gasped as she woke in a cold sweat. She swooned as she felt the ship rock, waves crashing outside the vessel. She retched a little, pressing a hand to her mouth and praying that she wouldn’t empty her stomach’s contents onto the floor before her.

“You alright, lass?”

Eve looked up at the merchant next to her, swallowing back the bile and nodding slightly. He offered her a kind smile.

“Not used nautical travel?”

“I…I think I can smell what’s in the pantry.”

The merchant chuckled as he nodded. “I see. Miqo’tes have a keen sense of smell, right?”

“Tis…a blessing and a curse.”

Eve smiled softly as the merchant just grinned. “Is this yer first time to Limsa?”

“Oh no,” Eve shook her head. “No, I’ve made the journey between Kugane and Limsa many times.”

“Ah, my mistake. You’re certainly dressed like a Hingan local.”

Eve looked down at the yukata Hien had gifted her. She just got it back from a tailor to have a hole made for her tail to move freely. She smiled and smoothed the fabric out.

“I do like the culture. And it’s comfortable.”

“The colour’s nice.”

Eve smiled as she fiddled with her sleeve. “It’s…not my favourite but it reminds me of Gridania. I grew up in the Shroud and only first arrived at the city when I set off to become an adventurer.”

“From Gridania to Kugane. Yer well-travelled.” Eve blushed a little as the merchant got to his feet. “Well, if the pantry is still bugging yer, why not come up to the deck? Get some fresh, sea air?”

The miqo’te nodded as she got to her feet. “That may be a good idea.”

They nodded to each other before going up to the deck. Eve shaded her eyes from the sun, blinking up at the clear skies. She shivered a little from the breeze, adjusting the folds of the yukata to fit her more comfortably.

It had been about a week since she last saw Zenos. She had decided to get away from the Far East and return to familiar lands to collect her thoughts and sort her emotions. She wanted to see Gridania again, look at the gardens by the botanist’s guild, maybe visit Jehantal to talk about Doma.

She wanted to visit Ishgard afterwards. Watch the snow fall, feel the bracing chill, pay a visit to the House of Fortemps. She wondered if she should send a missive ahead of time for a fair warning that she was intending to visit. Then again, she wanted to be discrete. She knew all to well how eager Aymeric would be to see her if he caught wind and she didn’t want to distract him from his work. 

Eve approached the side of the ship as calls for preparing to dock were thrown around. She smiled happily at the familiar sight of La Noscea, her ears twitching from excitement.

* * *

From Limsa Lominsa it was straight to the airship landing to catch the next ride to Gridania. Eve was glad to arrive safely in the city that became her second home but every muscle in her body ached for rest. 

As much as Eve loved adventuring, she hated travelling. She had believed travelling to the three, then four cities in the Eorzean Alliance was tough.

Now she was travelling overseas for the call of a quest or if she wanted to take a holiday in Shirogane.

Ha. What a holiday that turned out to be.

Nevertheless, Eve decided this was temporary for now. She would go back to Shirogane after sorting herself out then wait for the next quest that will come her way.

She reached the top of the stairs in the Carline Canopy, just catching the sight of Mother Miounne lecturing a small group of green adventurers. She smiled as she recalled when she stood there in naught but the weathered clothes and bow she’d bought from what little gil her mother bequeathed her after her passing.

Unscathed, naïve and eyes wide in awe as she was set off on her first quest. Ears always pricked to attention, nose picking up different scents that helped in solving puzzles before her.

She’ll never forget the sight of a moogle stealing away what was left of a merchant’s liquor in the chocobo carriage that carried her to this very city. Nor would she forget her first meeting with Yda, or Lyse, and Papalymo.

Back when it was simple. Back when it was easy. Back when she was sweet, naïve and unspoiled…

“Eve, dear! I almost didn’t recognise you!”

The miqo’te jumped when Miounne called to her. The elezen smiled as she beckoned the warrior over.

“Why it’s been too long,” she said and patted Eve’s head it was offered. “Have you gotten taller?”

Eve’s ears flattened as she stood straight after getting her head pet. “Perhaps? I hope? Wait, at what age do miqo’tes stop growing?”

Miounne chuckled heartily as Eve placed her hands on her hips, staring into space deep in thought.

Twas true that Eve was a little on the short side for a miqo’te. The only time she didn’t need to look up when speaking to someone was either with a lalafell or a child.

Come to think of it, she would look down to address the twins. Now they were at her eye level. Needless to say, she wasn’t looking forward to seeing them fully grown and towering over her as tall, proud elezens.

With a sorrowful sigh, Eve stretched her arms and yawned.

“I do love that robe,” Miounne said as she looked the yukata up and down. “I take it you have been to the Far East.”

“Oh this?” Eve said as she smoothed her yukata down. “I have. This was a gift from a friend.”

She did a little twirl for the elezen who nodded her approval. “Well you look beautiful. I daresay, it suits you wonderfully.” Her smiled widened slightly. “Why, if I stood you next to the clumsy archer all those moons ago, none would guess you would be the same soul.”

“I was not that clumsy!” Eve exclaimed with her tail up in the air.

“Eve, dear, do you not remember when you tripped over the air when you first came in?”

Eve blushed indignantly. “Mother Miounne, must you insist on embarrassing me?”

The elezen laughed and leaned over to pat her head. “You needn’t be bashful now. All great heroes have their humble beginnings. Why, the best have a little clumsy trip before their legend begins.”

The miqo’te sighed as she shrugged, purring quietly from the head pet. “Well, as much as I relish in nostalgic chatter, I have just gotten off the airship from Limsa. I’d like to take a much needed rest from the long journey.”

“Why of course. I do hope you enjoy your stay.”

Miounne did a little bow as Eve nodded before making her way to the innkeeper to book a room.

* * *

The miqo’te lay on her front on the bed in just her smallclothes. The yukata was folded neatly and placed on a chair alongside her weapons and bag. 

She eyed the katana thoughtfully, her tail swaying back and forth. She had brought it along with her bow with the intention that she would be training with it when she stayed in Ishgard.

But the more dreams she had of Zenos, the less inclined she was to continue her training. What was the point if she no longer had a teacher? What was the point on pursing an art that she never wanted to take up?

Eve sighed as she buried her face into her pillow. Her ears pricked when someone knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” she asked.

Her tail lazily waved from side to side as she expected an answer. None came. 

The miqo’te frowned as she lifted her head. Her left ear twitched when there was another knock, a little louder than the last.

With a tired sigh, she slid off the bed and grabbed the yukata, pulling it on. 

“I’m coming!” she snapped at the third, impatient knock. “Geez!”

She crossed the room, holding her yukata by the front and opening the door.

Her pupils constricted and she tried to slam the door closed but a large hand prevented her. Its twin grabbed her by her lower face, the palm pressing against her lips so any scream would be muffled.

Zenos forced his way into the room, closing the door as he glared at her. Eve scrambled gripped his wrist as she staggered from his force, her ears flattening as he lifted her off the floor. Her heart raced as he gripped her face tighter, narrowing his cold eyes.

Her legs flailed as she tried to pry his hand away from her but to no avail. 

With a confident smirk, Zenos grabbed her yukata and tore it off. The fabric ripping was loud and clear, making Eve’s heart drop. She struggled more, muffling fearfully as she twisted and clawed at his wrist.

A startled cry left her lips as she was thrown across the room, landing face first on the bed. She didn’t have the chance to get up, as the garlean sat on her legs, pinning her down with one hand.

Eve opened her mouth to scream, shout, do anything to raise the alarm. However, her efforts were thwarted when he took a strip of the torn yukata and wrapped it around her face, forcing her to bite down on it as he pulled her head back.

She placed her hands to raise herself to ease the pain, tears pricking her eyes as she heard him tie the fabric, feeling the knot press against the back of her head. He kept a firm hold of the two ends, tugging her head back harshly so she sat up more.

Eve swallowed back the drool, whimpering as he adjusted himself, so he wasn’t sitting on her legs anymore. Her stomach lurched when she heard him tear her panties off, leaving her exposed and vulnerable.

She widened her eyes as he shoved two fingers into her easily. Her breath hitched as he pumped them in and out swiftly, her ears twitching from the lewd, sloppy sounds.

She moaned helplessly, closing her eyes and clenching the sheets. Her breathing grew heavier, tears flowing down her face.

She wanted him to say something. Anything. She loathed this silence. She hated not being able to see his face and read his emotions. She detested being muzzled like some…some…

Like some beast.

Eve grunted and thrashed as he curled his fingers in her, thrusting faster. Her tail curled as her core ached for more. She wanted to beg. She wanted to have her pleas be heard. She wanted his arms around her…

With a stuttering gasp, her hips bucked when she reached her peak. The thrusting stopped, his fingers deep inside her.

The miqo’te dared open her eyes, tears still flowing as she caught her breath. She raised a hand to try and ease the fabric off her head, but her wrist was snatched.

Cold breath brushed her left ear as the garlean leaned down. Eve closed her eyes, warily awaiting what words he had for her.

None came, for he bit down on her ear _hard_.

* * *

Eve gasped as she landed on the floor with a loud thud. She grunted and rolled to sit up, looking around the room, ears pricked to full attention.

She was alone. It was late into the night. It was cold.

The miqo’te looked to the chair. The yukata still rested there, folded neatly and patiently waiting to be worn again.

She looked down at her panties and her jaw dropped.

They were soaking. Her tail had wormed its way into her during her dream and was still a few ilms inside.

Eve shakily pushed herself to her feet and slid her panties down. Her tail slipped out with a squelch and she sighed in exasperation at the wetness clinging to her once pristine fur.

She fell back onto the bed, burying her head in her hands. She broke down into tears.

“Damn you,” she whimpered and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. “ _Damn you_ , Zenos…!”

Her voice cracked as she gripped her fists, shaking and rocking back and forth. Back and forth.


	10. Chapter 10

She couldn’t feel her toes nor the tips of her fingers. Even her nose felt frozen. Eve thanked the Twelve that she had the sense to shield her ears from the cruel blizzard that cut into her skin.

She persevered forth, having made this journey many times. In the distance she could hear the snow wolves howl. A familiar call that brought forth nostalgia.

She could vaguely remember first arriving in Coerthas. How she squeaked when she made her first contact with snow. How many bells had she spent huddled by the fire and reluctant to venture back out into the white landscape?

She recalled coming face to face with her first wyvern and nearly getting her poor tail singed from the encounter.

Eve let out a gasp as her next step was met with stone and she very nearly skidded. She caught herself, her tail lashing from side to side to maintain her balance.

After regaining her footing, she looked up and saw the Aetheryte of Camp Dragonhead. She parted her lips, eyes widening a fraction as she mused how quick she seemed to have travelled since she set off from the Observatorium.

She had been in Eorzea for a few days now. As planned, she paid her visits to the Botanist Guild and Jehantal. It was good to talk to familiar faces from her green adventuring days.

Jehantal was more than happy to sing songs with her, an enjoyable break from being visited by other aspiring bards. He praised her, commenting that one or two had heard of her deeds and tales with her bow and wished to follow in her footsteps. Eve laughed it off, lamenting that she hadn’t been singing her songs as much, therefore was rusty in her practice.

After a chiding lecture, Eve set off to Coerthas, taking the scenic route to enjoy the sight of the towering trees above her.

She recalled running around Central Shroud, eager to lend a helping hand. She remembered meeting her chocobo and learning how to make different types of chocobo feed specially for him. A spoiled and pampered chocobo but he hadn’t failed her as of yet.

Speaking of, she left him in Bentbranch. She hated making him go through the cold weather. She saw how the snow clung to his feathers and didn’t miss his shivers, despite him doing his best to hide it.

He liked it at Bentbranch. He always knew where to go to no matter where they were. She rarely sent him off to stay there so it was a treat.

In fact…the last time she sent him there was when she found Zenos in East Shroud.

Eve shook her head, bouncing on the spot a little to do anything to purge the memory. Nay, this was the time for reminiscing anything that wasn’t related to Garlemald.

She turned her head to see the doors to Haurchefant’s…no. Emmanellain’s office. …Perhaps more Honoroit’s office since the poor pageboy did more work than his master.

Eve gripped the front of her cloak tighter as she regarded the doors with a glum look.

* * *

_Her limbs were tired. Her body was frozen. But she was still here, stood in front of the doors to Haurchefant’s office._

_She looked up at the doors, lips pressed together as she considered whether or not she’d like to step in and face the elezen after hearing half a dozen men had to hold him back after hearing of her daring endeavour to battle Lady Iceheart._

_Would he be upset? Angry?_

_Who knows?_

_She wondered what she had ever done to earn his rapt attention. Saving his friend, of course. She had saved many friends of many distressed souls. None gave her quite the look of Haurchefant. Then again, none made as many comments about her ‘chiselled’ body as the elezen._

_With a soft breath, the bard steeled herself and stepped into the warmth._

_“Eve!”_

_She hardly blinked and his arms were around her. Her ears and tail went up as her nose met with chainmail._

_“To think you went in alone…!” He sighed with relief. “Tis good to see you hale and hearty.”_

_Eve felt her cheeks warm a little as he placed a hand on the back of her head, his fingers brushing against sensitive spots. She purred softly from the touch and his arms left her._

_“Pray forgive me! Seeing you from your doubtlessly fierce battle with Lady Iceheart… I couldn’t restrain the rush of emotion that overcame me.”_

_Eve stood on the spot, blinking up at the elezen with a look of alarm. Her cheeks were still red from the contact and her purring couldn’t be stopped. Her tail swayed behind her as she swallowed softly, her voice failing her._

_Haurchefant cocked his head to the side. “Eve?”_

_“Y-Yes?” Eve stuttered._

_“I…don’t believe I’ve heard you purr before.” He smiled warmly. “Tis a pleasant treat.”_

_Eve went redder as she swallowed again, clearing her throat to get rid of the purr. “Forgive me, I don’t…”_

_“Do not apologise. I wish to hear it more.” Eve’s ears twitched as Haurchefant turned to his desk. “Tis a pity you seem warm now. Then again, there is still a warm bed waiting for you should you need it.”_

_Eve’s face went completely scarlet and her fingers itched to nock an arrow at the blue haired lord._

* * *

Ah. She wouldn’t mind that warm bed now. She’d give anything to be tangled in his arms once more. To bathe in his warm smile, to be in his arms that could chase away all her night terrors.

Yes, she was adverse to his comments. But it didn’t take long to see the kind of man he was underneath his admiration. She recognised the affection and accepted it. The comments turned away from her physique, but to her as a person. Her character, her deeds, her bravery. She had heard it all before but from his lips it felt as if it was all new.

She missed how he would rub her ears, slowly massaging them and finding new ways to bring forth her purring. He loved hearing her purr. His fingers would dance up and down her neck to feel the subtle vibrations. He would press sweet kisses to her face, and she’d respond in kind.

So short was their relationship but so cherished it was.

Eve turned away from the doors and headed west.

* * *

When she first arrived in Ishgard, Eve got the distinct feeling that she wasn’t welcome. Now, many moons after the Dragonsong War came to an end, the adventurer could feel warmth blooming in her bosom from the sight of Ishgardians going about their daily lives.

She often found the city grim during her stay. She saw those with a bleak hopelessness in their eyes and sneering arrogance from the fancily dressed. Although nowhere else may welcome her with open arms, this felt like a poor choice to seek refuge.

Now, there was hope in the atmosphere. Hope for restoration, hope for building the burnt bridges, hope for change for the better.

The miqo’te smiled as she looked around.

She was home.

* * *

Eve lingered in the Last Vigil, Fortemps Manor just next to her. She cast her gaze to the snow covered cobblestones, reluctant to take another step forward.

If she just went around the corner, she could go greet the manservant who would no doubt announce her arrival to Lord Edmont.

However, she’d have to face the Vault.

The miqo’te swallowed hard.

She couldn’t stand looking up at the accursed structure. Not after that fateful day. She hated the temptation to look up.

With a deep breath, she kept her gaze fixed to the ground and turned the corner. She stopped in front of the servant just outside the doors and balled her hands into fists.

“Um…I’m here to see Lord Edmont,” she murmured.

The servant seemed hesitant, until she lifted her head so he could see her face clearly.

“Miss Lhinna!” he exclaimed and bowed. “Of course! Come in, you are always welcome!”

“Thank you…” Eve murmured before swiftly stepping into the manor, finally lowering her hood as she was inside.

* * *

Edmont was always happy to see her and the feeling was mutual on her part. He saw her as a daughter, and she sought the father figure she never had in him.

She purred as she walked into his offered hug, relishing the fond pats he gave on her head.

“Eve, my dear,” he said as she buried her nose into his alpine coat. “Tis good to see you hale and hearty. What brings you to Ishgard?”

Eve rubbed her ear against his coat, purring louder as her sensitive spots were brushed against. “I needed a break from my travels. After travelling to the Far East, I was in need of familiar grounds.”

“Of course. You are always welcome here.” Eve’s purr quietened a little as he gently took her left ear and thumbed the bite mark. “I say! What battle scarred you so?”

The purr died out as Eve closed her eyes. “It…it was when Ala Mhigo was reclaimed.”

“It must have been a brutal beast to have left such a mark.”

“… How have you been? How have your sons been?”

Edmont smiled down at her as she stepped out of his embrace. They sat down, a maid bringing in a tea tray as they conversed. Eve rested comfortably, grabbing a scone almost immediately.

* * *

_Fire. It was everywhere._

_Ishgard was falling. Cries of fury and sorrow filled the air._

_She was running through the battle-ravaged streets._

_Haurchefant. Where is Haurchefant?_

_Eve stopped to catch her breath. It was difficult with all the smoke and the horrid stench of blood._

_Her legs felt like lead. She couldn’t see much through her tears and eyelashes._

_Red and black. That was all she could discern from the chaos and heat around her._

_Her ears pricked to attention at a battle cry not too far away._

_Haurchefant!_

_The Hoplon!_

_Quickly!_

_Eve tore through the streets, passing by the injured and the dead._

_She ran around the corner._

_There._

_Eve’s heart was filled with hope to see the shield of Fortemps and her beloved wielding it as he duelled his opponent._

_She stopped as she saw who he was battling against. Her legs refused to work as dread settled in her._

_Zenos looked bored as he effortlessly deflected Haurchefant’s attacks, disarming him of his sword and sending it flying towards the Vault._

_His katana came down on the shield, stepping forward as Haurchefant struggled against him._

_Then, as if it were made of paper, the shield was sliced in half. As the elezen stumbled, the garlean struck, impaling his katana through his opponent’s chest._

_Eve opened her mouth to shout but no voice came out. They looked at her as if they heard her regardless._

_“Eve,” Haurchefant rasped. “Run…!”_

_A glint crossed Zenos’s cold gaze as he tossed Haurchefant to the side and eyed the miqo’te with delight._

_Her ears flattened as her tail tucked between her legs. She was paralysed, she could scarcely move under that hungry gaze._

_His heavy footsteps cut through the sound of the chaos as he descended towards her, brushing away a blood splatter from his jaw._

_“My beautiful beast. I have found you.”_

_Eve turned to flee but she collapsed to the ground. She scrambled to get away, but he pinned his foot to her abdomen, keeping her back flat against the stone._

_She opened her mouth to scream as his katana pinned her shoulder to the ground. Her voice was still lost, unable to call for help or raise the alarm._

_Zenos twisted the blade in her shoulder before letting it go and crouching to one knee, seizing her chin. The metal pressed against her skin as he tilted his head to the side._

_“Everything you hold dear,” he murmured as the miqo’te writhed underneath him. “Everything that you cherish. I shall take it all from you.”_

_He squeezed her chin harder._

_“I shall take everything from you until you come to understand that I only matter.”_

_His eyes narrowed with his smile._

_“Gridania, Ishgard, your beloved Scions and friends…everything.”_

_He forced her head to the side and leaned down to drag his tongue up the side of her face. Eve sniffed and whimpered as her tears continued to flow._

_“My love. It will be known that you only bring ruin to those around you. Surrender now, lest you are cast away by those you consider family.”_

_The miqo’te closed her eyes and rasped as his hand came to her neck._

_“Beautiful beast. Submit to me and me alone.”_

* * *

“No…!”

Eve gasped as she shot up in her bed, grasping the thick duvet covers that kept her warm during the night. Her ears spasmed as she caught her breath, sweat rolling down her face as she stared ahead into the dark room.

She heaved a shuddering breath as she ran a hand over her face, covering her eyes as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Why…? Why do you…still hunt?”

She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked to the window beside her bed. Tentatively, she pulled the curtain back to behold the sight of snow gently falling from the dark clouds that hung over Ishgard.

Her grip on the curtain tightened.

* * *

_She couldn’t sleep. How could she?_

_Her body was aching and tired, but her mind was alive with grief._

_She tossed and turned in her bed, scratching and pawing at the sheets. She kicked the duvet off. Then she brought it back to encompass her body._

_She was either too warm or too cold. There was no comfortable equilibrium._

_With a frustrated sigh, the miqo’te sat up and buried her head in her hands. Her eyes were dry and sore, yet they still threatened to shed more tears._

_She turned to the window and hesitantly reach for the curtains. She pulled one to the side and saw the snow falling from the dark sky._

_She pressed her lips together, recalling the conversations she had with him as they watched the snow fall whilst wrapped in each other’s embrace._

_There was a time she’d shy away from his suggestive comments and compliments. Never did she believe she’d yearn to hear them once more, as if her life depended on it._

_Eve turned away from the window and pushed herself out of bed. She paced back and forth as she dressed._

_A walk should help send her to sleep._

_Yet she didn’t stray far from the Fortemps Manor. In fact, she found herself staring down at the lower levels of Ishgard from the Last Vigil._

_She looked down into the dark abyss, alit with one or two lights from those who decided to work late into the night._

_She overheard many stories of characters that fell from here. Be it willing or no._

_Her ears pricked as a dark thought crossed her mind._

_With a nervous swallow, she lifted her foot to place it on the stone railing…_

_“Eve!”_

_The miqo’te’s eyes widened as arms encircled her waist and pulled her away from the railing. She was turned away and faced with the Vault, her ears flattening at the sight. She stared up at the intimidating structure before tearing her gaze away and gripping the arms that held her steady._

_A breath of relief tickled her ear._

_“Eve. You mustn’t.”_

_“Estinien…” she glumly acknowledged the dragoon._

_She was turned around to face him, his hands gripping her shoulders. She couldn’t look him in the eye as he shook her._

_“Don’t let his sacrifice be in vain.”_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the stone railing longingly._

_“It should have been me.”_

_“Look at me, Eve.”_

_Eve closed her eyes, turning her head more so she wouldn’t look at him. Her right ear twitched as she heard metal moving and she turned her head a little to see Estinien removing his helmet. She looked startled to see his face completely for the first time and turned to him fully._

_“No doubt, if the roles were reversed, he would be mourning you. But he died for you. He was happy to know you were safe. Don’t waste his life by becoming another faceless victim of grief.”_

_The miqo’te swallowed softly as his gaze lowered._

_“Believe me when I relive the days when I lost my loved ones. Their screams, their lifeless bodies… I have considered my life to be forfeit many times._

_I foolishly pursued Nidhogg for revenge. But his death didn’t serve to bring them back. Yet it brought me out of those dark thoughts._

_You must pursue Thordan. Not for revenge, but to prevent what he intends. Not for Haurchefant, but for the future. Not because you’re the Warrior of Light, but because you wish it.”_

_Eve parted her lips then looked down, her tail swaying slowly behind her. Estinien tightened his grip on her shoulders as he closed his eyes._

_“Estinien? Can I hug you?”_

_The dragoon looked reluctant, but he let her shoulders go so she could step forward and wrap her arms around him. She purred quietly as he awkwardly embraced her back._

_“…You’re not well dressed for the cold weather.” Eve let out a nonchalant hum. “…You should return to the manor.”_

_“I don’t want to.”_

_Estinien shifted his grip on her._

_“Then…let us retire to the Forgotten Knight.”_

_Eve nodded._

* * *

_“You must stay strong, Eve. Not for Eorzea, not for your Scions, but for yourself.”_

“Stay strong,” Eve murmured as she hugged her knees to her chest. “I will, Estinien. I’ll…I’ll try my best…”

She rubbed her eyes, sighing sadly as the snow continued to fall outside.


	11. Chapter 11

_Eve’s tail swayed a little as she balanced the tea tray up the stairs, her muscles taut as she did her upmost to not alert any servants or anyone else who may be slumbering this early in the morning._

_She let out a soft breath as she arrived at her destination, her tail carefully wrapping around the handle to open the door. She froze as she made it halfway across the room and spotted her partner awake and eyeing her appreciatively._

_“Be it nude or borrowing my clothes, your body never ceases to amaze.”_

_Eve blushed at Haurchefant’s comment and set the tray down on the bedside table. “Such scrutiny on my physique, Haurchefant. I wonder who else you’ve seduced into your warm bed.”_

_“Rest assured, my affections and scrutiny lie solely with you.”_

_The miqo’te gasped softly as Haurchefant wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down into the soft covers. He kissed her neck tenderly, his hands sneaking under his shirt that she had slipped on before going down to the kitchens._

_“Ah, to be greeted by your beautiful smile every morning…” he sighed as she turned to embrace him._

_Eve blushed and smiled bashfully. “Your compliments are too much sometimes.”_

_“Do they bother you?”_

_“Nay. Mayhap it just isn’t what I’m used to.”_

_“Then…pray get used to it. You are deserving of praises aplenty.”_

_Eve giggled shyly, purring as he scratched her ear. “Mmm, Haurchefant? Mind where your hands wander.”_

_“Else?”_

_“Else the pancakes will get cold.”_

_“Ah, a compelling argument. Very well.”_

_Haurchefant reluctantly pulled away from the bard and turned his attention to the pancakes she had prepared. She looked nervous as he ate the first bite, chewing slowly and closing his eyes with a content smile._

_“Exquisite.”_

_Eve barked out a laugh. “I’m not that good!”_

_“My darling, anything you make with those talented hands of yours shall always be met with my praise.”_

_“Don’t tempt me, I may bake the worst tasting cake in the world for you to eat.”_

_“And I shall consume every crumb.”_

_“You’re mad.”_

_Haurchefant just smiled lovingly as he cupped her cheek. “Perhaps. But you’re still here with me.”_

_Eve sighed as she placed a hand over his. “Yes…”_

_She leaned forward and they shared a tender kiss._

* * *

“Eve, dear! If you wanted pancakes, you could have asked the servants!”

The miqo’te froze in the dining room, her ears flattened and her tail tucked between her legs. In her hands was a generous stack of pancakes she had made earlier that morning.

She slowly turned to see Edmont’s bemused expression and smiled sheepishly. “…I like making pancakes.”

Edmont shook his head and made his way to his seat at the head of the table. “Do not tell me that you’ve made enough to feed all of Ishgard.”

“Not quite.” Eve set the plate on the middle of the table and swung her hands behind her back. “I can make you something else?”

“Fury, no!” Edmont exclaimed and signalled for Eve to sit down. “Eve, dear, you are our guest, part of our family. I can’t have you toiling away in the kitchens and have our chefs feel redundant.”

Eve flushed as she took her seat and bowed her head. “Forgive me.”

Edmont smiled as a servant came in to hand him the morning newspaper and coffee. “Well, one mustn’t look a gift chocobo in the beak. I’ve wondered how your famous pancakes taste.”

“They’re not that famous…” Eve protested weakly as they began helping themselves.

“Is Eve here?! I smell pancakes!”

The miqo’te jumped as Emmanellain dashed into the dining room and spotted the pancakes. Honoroit looked exasperated as he followed closely behind the younger Fortemps son.

“I thought miqo’tes were meant to be the ones with heightened sense of smell,” Eve commented as Edmont gave Emmanellain a reprimanding look.

Emmanellain blushed as he cleared his throat and smiled at her. “Pray forgive me.”

Eve giggled as Emmanellain took his seat and eyed the pancakes hungrily. “Go ahead and take as much as you’d like.”

“You’re too kind,” Emmanellain beamed as he began stacking pancakes on his plate.

Honoroit shared a look with Eve before helping himself to some pancakes himself. Eve felt relieved at the approving looks as she poured some syrup onto her stack of pancakes.

“Eve. When did you arrive in Ishgard?”

The miqo’te’s ears pricked as she turned to Artoirel as he entered in last. “Good morning. Just yesterday afternoon. I retired early so you didn’t see me at dinner.”

The current head of the family smiled as he reached for Eve’s ears then hesitated. Her left ear twitched as Eve realised he had noticed the bite. With a reassuring smile, she raised her head to nudge against his hand. She purred as he rubbed her head gently before pulling away.

“You must try her pancakes, Artoirel!” Emmanellain insisted as he gestured to the stack of pancakes that continued to get shorter.

“I couldn’t…”

“They’re really delicious.”

Artoirel sighed softly as his gaze drifted. Eve blinked as they locked eyes for the briefest of moments and she swallowed.

“I don’t make them for just… _those_ kinds of occasions, Artoirel.”

The older brother looked taken aback as Emmanellain and Honoroit looked between them with a befuddled expression. The miqo’te bowed her head to eat another pancakes.

With a resigned sigh, Artoirel took his seat between her and Edmont. “Well, how can I refuse a dear sister’s cuisine?”

Eve’s ears pricked and she beamed at Artoirel. “To think you were averse to my presence when I first arrived.”

The elezen smiled slightly as he helped himself to the stack of pancakes. Eve regarded him through her peripheral as he raised the fork to his mouth, hesitated then ate the bite. Emmanellain was less subtle in awaiting his brother’s opinion, staring at him openly with an expectant expression.

The miqo’te felt the back of her neck prickle as she slowly sliced her pancake, fiddling with the handle of her utensils.

“…Tis lovely,” Artoirel finally spoke. “Different from usual, of course.”

“Ha! I knew you’d love them!”

“Emmanellain, your indoor voice please,” Edmont said patiently as Eve giggled.

She didn’t realise she was purring until she caught the patriarch’s bemused look. She quietened it as the brothers smiled at her.

“You purr quite rarely it seems,” Artoirel mused as he dabbed his lips with a napkin.

“Ah, I don’t want to disturb anyone with it,” Eve said with a flustered blush.

“But it’s relaxing,” Emmanellain said as he helped himself to yet another pancake. 

“Tis pleasant,” Artoirel nodded as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Eve smiled bashfully, her tail swaying behind her as she set her knife and fork down.

“Eve, dear. Do you have any plans?”

The miqo’te tilted her head to consider Edmont’s question. “Um. For today? I was thinking of visiting him. I have a lot of stories to tell since my last visit.”

The aura around her turned sombre as she used her napkin to wipe her lips. “I also hope to stay for a few days before returning to Hingashi. I still have some things to take care of.”

“You’re always welcome to stay for as long as you wish,” Edmont said with a soft smile.

“And you must tell us of your time in the Far East,” Emmanellain said as he leaned in with an eager look in his eyes.

“Of course,” Eve smiled with a nod. “I’ll even try and cook some Far Eastern dishes for you to try.”

“Don’t you go breaking your back in our kitchens now,” Edmont said sternly as he wagged a finger at her.

Eve flattened her ears much to the bemusement of the other elezens.

* * *

Eve purred softly as she handed over the gil for her chosen bouquet. It was sometimes difficult which to choose with the different scents and colours of a florist but when it came to him, she always seemed to know exactly what to pick.

She clutched the turquoise coloured bouquet to her chest, thumbing the petals with an idle smile. There was a little skip in her step as she made her way through the Foundation, making her way to the Gates of Judgement.

“Eve!”

She nearly skidded on the ice when her name was called and swivelled around with a surprised look. Her ears pricked to attention.

“Ser Aymeric,” she greeted the Lord Commander as he approached her. “I thought you’d have your hands too full to see me.”

“One can never have too little time for the Warrior of Light,” Aymeric said as he smiled down at her, reaching to pet her head.

Eve’s ears flattened a little before she lifted her head to let him caress her hair. “I wonder if Lucia shares your view.”

“Ah, well, I am hard-pressed with my duties. However, I will always set a few minutes, no matter how short, just to see you.” The miqo’te hummed as he pulled away and spotted the bouquet in her arms. “As I see you have your own plans for the day, may I invite you for dinner tonight?”

“Tonight?!” Eve exclaimed.

“Tis short notice, I am aware. However, I fear there is no better time. Unless your stay in Ishgard is an extended one?”

Eve closed her eyes and pressed her lips together in thought. Her ears twitched a little before she nodded. “Well, it would be rude of me to turn you down. Very well. I hope I can still fit into that bustle from last time.”

Aymeric’s eyes lit up. “I look forward to it! I shall have a page escort you tonight. Would eight be suitable?”

“Sure. See you then.”

His smile was wide and bright before he made his way back to the Temple Knights. Eve sighed softly and smiled slightly before turning back to the gates.

* * *

It was always so quiet here. Perhaps that’s why Eve enjoyed being here. Other than the obvious.

She laid the bouquet next to the snow covered one that lay before the grave. She settled to sit in front of the shield, looking at the gaping hole it bore. Her ears flattened as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

“It’s been a while,” she said. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long. Even after that battle with Nidhogg I found myself thrown into another war. Tis no excuse, I realise.”

She heaved a heavy sigh. “But I have stories to tell. I’ve been to two different lands and helped free two nations from the garleans. But the land I’d like to talk about most is in the Far East. 

Ah, it’s so beautiful. Yanxia’s landscape is breath-taking. Once the wreckage from the battles have been cleared, I am certain it would look more beautiful. The mountains are so impressive and picturesque with the bamboo lined up in front of them and the still water, clear as crystal…

Oh, I don’t think you know what bamboo is, do you? Hm, it’s difficult to describe. They’re tall and green like trees but grow like grass. But trust me, I’m sure you’d love to see it.

Yes, it is a beautiful land. However, it pales in comparison to the Azim Steppe which it borders. I could easily move to it and run forever across the plains of green. The sky is so open and the wind so fresh! I could take a dip in the rivers and dry in the midday sun. Oh, such a lovely paradise it is…”

Eve’s smile faltered as she looked up at Ishgard. She pressed her lips together.

“I’ll confess. I still struggle to move on. I try so hard to ignore other wanting gazes but I’m too…scared. I don’t want to open myself to that again just yet. 

This war…we lost a lot of good people. So much death… _unnecessary_ death. They turned their cannons to their own. And for what reason?”

Eve bowed her head, clenching her fists.

“Darling. I…I want to talk about the people I met. I’ve met so many characters over the course of my journeys to the east, be it near and far.

I was able to reunite with one of my friends. Yda, I met her as. But she goes by the name, her birth name, Lyse. I was happy to find her again after the bloody banquet. And when we lost Papalymo…I knew she needed a friend more than ever. And I was more than happy to be there for her. 

I spoke of Yugiri before. But I also met Gosetsu, her comrade from Doma. He is such a character. He can never die, I swear. He is like a solid brick wall. I still can’t believe he’s still alive after all he went through.

Then there’s Hien, Lord of Doma. I’m sure you’d get along with him. He is so…passionate. So disciplined. But he tries so hard to keep up this calm, cool persona. We both know how I dislike those who hide their true character. It’s kind of sweet that he tries to be so serious but he’s fine as himself. If only I can get that message through to him.”

Eve swallowed softly.

“I…crossed swords with the crowned prince of Garlemald.”

She felt the back of her neck prickle and cast her gaze down. Her tail curled behind her.

“He…he is by far the fiercest foe I’ve come across. When I first met him…” A dry chuckle. “Oh, darling. I was so overconfident. I thought I’d be able to best him or in the very least drive him away. I just wanted to protect my friends, protect those who needed to be saved but he was too strong.

Twelve, I can’t fathom why he allowed me to live that day. I was there for him to kill but he just walked away. I had nightmares for days, just remembering that helmet of his, those dark soulless eyes staring down at me as I lay helpless before him. I began dreaming of him killing me that night in Rhalgr’s Reach. I dreamt that I lay bleeding out with the Scions, with the Resistance…”

She let out a shuddering breath.

“I…I suppose you’d be upset to see me so soon.” She shook her head. “I suppose I should have counted that as a blessing.

But…all too soon I had to cross swords with him _again_. Yugiri, she really thought that we’d be able to pull off an assassination attempt, but I knew in my heart it wouldn’t work. He would have repelled many assassins given his status. So, I accompanied her, just to make sure she didn’t die.

I saw his face for the first time that night. I saw his eyes. Darling, my blood went cold upon the sight. His gaze was paralysing, I felt so helpless. I felt…felt like I was being hunted. I felt like some injured beast ensnared in his trap.

We were fools for trying to take his life that night. If Alisaie hadn’t shown up, Yugiri would have no doubt be slain and I would have been left to live for his…his twisted game of a hunt.”

Her breath hitched as she closed her eyes, tears pricking the corners.

“You’ll be delighted to hear that the Warrior of Light did do battle with the crowned prince and she did defeat him as she defeated many foes before her. However…”

She turned her head and her left ear twitched.

“He left his mark. And took his own life, robbing us of the justice we wanted…needed. But, darling. I need someone to know…”

She turned to look over her shoulder, her ears twitching nervously before she shuffled closer to the grave, propped herself on her knees and leaned in.

“Haurchefant. _He still lives_. And I don’t know how or why.”

Her tears ran down her face as she hunched over the bouquets.

“I saw him slit his neck open! I was there when he was buried! But how was he able to make his way to East Shroud, where I would find him under the effects of a morbol bomb? How was he able to make the journey without being seen? I fear I may never quite know.

I also fear…I may never know why I let him take me that night. I can’t even tell if I was willing to lie with him but I did. I still remember his touch, so gentle and tender yet this was the very man I fought as he tried to kill me.

I allowed him to live and haven’t told a soul of his continued existence. I don’t know why.”

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of snow to squeeze.

“Please don’t look down on me too much. I have made my bed, so I must lie in it. He stalked me to my house in Shirogane and I’ve let him live with me for a month. I let him take me and…I let him teach me…”

Eve sighed softly as she sat back and took the katana out at her side. She unsheathed it, holding the blade to the light.

“It’s…different than the swords we’re used to in Eorzea. Light, swift and…satisfying to use. I really enjoyed learning with him.” Her gaze softened. “I fear…I may have enjoyed his company more than I should have.”

She shook her head.

“I was able to have him leave about a week ago. And I’ve been struggling so much with these…emotions.

Darling. He has something like an artificial Echo in him. And unlike me, he can control when to peek into memories.

He invaded those times when it was just the two of us. He sought after intimate details of my past. I felt so violated. I have seen into the memories of others but never on purpose.”

She closed her eyes and rose to her feet. She directed the katana down and pushed it into the ground. She let out a breath.

“I may not be able to move on from you just yet. But I know I have a better chance to move on from him first. If he comes after me again, I will kill him like I should have in the Shroud. I need…to fix this mistake.”

She smiled bitterly.

“I miss you. Every day I wish to be in a warm bed with you. I’ll make more of an effort to visit. And when I come back, I’ll have more stories to tell.”

She let go of the katana and stepped away.

“Until next time. I love you. I miss you. I’d do anything to have you back.”

She smiled wider, tears still running down her cheeks.

“And I’ll always keep smiling.”

With an affirmative nod, she turned and made her way back down the slope, tucking her hands under her arms as an icy wind brush past her.


	12. Chapter 12

“I say! And you’ve never been back since?”

“Once or twice,” Eve meekly replied to Aymeric as she took the goblet of water for a sip. “I just…I’m really cautious about Sadu and Magnai finding out I’m around. I fear I will be challenged when I just want to take in the scenery.”

The lord commander smiled softly. “To think you’ve been earning all these titles during your travels. You’re becoming quite an international celebrity.”

“Spare me,” Eve sighed as she flattened her ears. “I’m fortunate enough that Lyse took over the Ala Mhigan resistance, lest I shoulder that burden on top of everything else.”

Aymeric chuckled as he took his goblet of wine, idly swirling its contents before taking a sip. The miqo’te placed her knife and fork down as she finished the dinner and took a napkin to daintily dab her lips.

“I truly envy you,” the elezen sighed. “To travel freely across the world…”

“Come now, Ser Aymeric,” Eve said with a wave of her hand. “I may travel freely, however responsibility always follows me.” She smiled softly. “But have heart. I’m sure one day you’ll be able to take a journey to the Far East. When you do, I can show you around Hingashi and Yanxia. Maybe even the Steppe if we’re discrete.”

Aymeric’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “You’re too kind, my friend. It would be a fantasy come true indeed.”

Eve smiled back and turned to the clock in the dining room. Aymeric set his goblet down.

“Mayhap I may interest you in a nightcap?”

Eve’s ears pricked and she shook her head. “I must decline, my lord.”

“Eve, you know you needn’t address me so formally.”

The miqo’te sighed as she lowered her gaze. “It’s a habit, Aymeric. But still, I do not drink. It is kind of you to offer though.”

“Then perhaps some hot cocoa? Something to help wind down for the evening.”

Eve was hesitant to meet Aymeric’s gaze. “It’s getting late. I’m not sure if I should stay for much longer.” Her ears flattened a little as she caught his crestfallen look. She fiddled with her gloved hands, swallowing a little.

“I suppose it is,” he said after a few moments. “But I pray I may see you again, if the Twelve are willing.”

Eve smiled a little before standing from her seat. “Of course. It’s lovely to catch up with you.”

Aymeric escorted her to the front doors, pausing to smile down at her. “It is always a pleasure to be with you, Eve. I’ve missed seeing you around Ishgard…”

He reached to pet her and Eve flattened her ears, taking a slight step back. His hand hovered over her head until she pricked her ears up, allowing him to rub her right one gently. She purred quietly, eyes cast down as her left ear twitched.

She couldn’t bring herself to look up and see yet another gaze that was eager to convey affection. Most stares she had caught were fleeting yet the way Aymeric looked at her…was too much like how Haurchefant gazed down at her.

Like she was the only thing that mattered.

“…Does it hurt?”

Eve gave Aymeric a questioning look as his gaze drifted to her left ear.

“Your ear. I recall seeing it after Ala Mhigo was reclaimed.”

Her bitten ear twitched as she raised a hand to cover it.

“It hurt at the time. And I grew accustomed to it. I am blessed it was just my ear.”

“To think he would go that far…”

_“I’ve marked you long before our first bonding therefore…”_

Eve’s pupils constricted as she jumped away from Aymeric. The elezen looked startled as she turned slightly, her left ear spasming.

“…Forgive me. I remembered…I…”

“Don’t apologise. Some battles…can really affect the mind. Hells, I still recall our time in Sohr Khai. Whilst not as impactful as your fierce battles…”

“Every battle is significant,” Eve said as she slowly lowered her hand. “Even if it may seem futile and pointless, it’s just another notch in history to study and learn from.”

With a soft sigh, she opened the front door, bristling a little from the icy wind outside.

“May I escort you back to the Fortemps Manor?” Aymeric asked as he held the door steady.

“It’s fine. I can take care of myself.”

“At least allow me to loan you a coat.”

Eve shook her head firmly. “I’ll be fine. Please. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Aymeric parted his lips before hesitating then nodding. “Very well. It was lovely for you to come over on such short notice.”

The miqo’te nodded as she stepped out into the chilly weather. The elezen stood in the doorway, eyes cast down with a pensive look.

“If you need anything, anything at all.”

“I’ll ask you, don’t worry,” Eve said as she turned to him and smiled reassuringly. “Please don’t worry too much about me. I’m a tough girl.”

“That you are,” Aymeric chuckled as he gave her that fond look once more. “I pray we can meet again soon.”

“Until next time. Goodnight, Aymeric.”

Eve gave the lord commander a small wave before making her way down the road. She only stopped when she heard the door close and let out a loud breath of relief, her breath condensing before her lips.

She fiddled with the corset of her bustle, sighing as she loosened it so she could breath easier. Her breasts shifted under the fancy cloth as she retied the corset, so it was looser and allowed them more room.

As beautiful as Ishgardian fashion was, _twelve_ did the clothes bite into Eve. It served to help her posture with formal events, but she felt like she would die at times.

With her lungs breathing as they should, Eve moved further up the street to the nearest bench and flopped onto it. She eased the shoes off her poor feet to slip on some more comfortable plimsols that she had stashed away in her bag. She looked at the uncomfortable boots with disdain, pondering whether the cobbler had gotten her size wrong.

She shrugged and tossed them into the bag, sitting back and sighing. She looked at the darkening sky, pressing her lips together in thought. She idly fiddled with one of the frills of the bustle.

She had bought this the day before she had to go into the Vault. Haurchefant never saw her in it. It was meant to be a surprise.

It just hung in the closet of her room, where she only took it out twice. Both for Aymeric when he invited her for dinner.

Brown eyes narrowed as they began to sting.

What would Haurchefant think of her? Would he be terribly upset that she was ignoring Aymeric’s affectionate stares? Perhaps he would be even more upset to know of her decadent affair with the crown prince.

Eve closed her eyes and grimaced.

Truly she was a despicable woman. If this were a tale told through the eyes of an onlooker, she may very well be a wicked witch. Toying with the hearts of the noble and pure.

But how could she possibly explain to Aymeric that she just simply can’t accept his advances? Would that be too presumptuous of her? Perhaps it was just Ishgardian hospitality and she was taking it the wrong way.

A sharp pain shot through her skull and she hissed, ears twitching as she rubbed her temples. Fatigue ached in her muscles as she pushed herself to her feet.

Early night tonight. She just wanted to bundle up in a warm duvet and slip into a deep slumber.

As she turned, she felt a prickle at the back of her neck. She glanced over her shoulder, ears pricked and eyes dilated.

Her tail swayed behind her as she scanned the street, seeing no one but a small page running towards one of the houses.

After confirming that there was indeed no-one else around, she turned back and headed towards the Fortemps Manor, fiddling with her gloves.

* * *

_Eve sighed softly as she lifted her hips to push back against the thrusts. The bed creaked underneath her as she rested her head against her folded arms, purring contently._

_She crooned as the hands on her hips gripped her tighter and the thrusts slowed in favour of grinding the member deep and rubbing against her._

_She whined and tried to push her hips back again but got a firm slap on her ass._

_“Why are you stopping?” she asked softly._

_Hair tickled her back as her partner leaned down to press his chest to her back. One hand snuck underneath her, lifting her to press her closer. Lips brushed against her ear as she purred louder._

_“I want…to see you…”_

_Eve’s ears twitched as she heard his voice and opened her eyes with a confused expression. Her pupils constricted as she saw golden hair resting on her shoulder, brushing against her cheek._

_“What are you…?!”_

_She yelped as her ear was bitten. She pushed herself up but was thrown onto her back, wrists pinned above her as the prince’s gaze eyed her hungrily._

_“Were you expecting your Haurchefant?” he asked with a taunting smirk._

_“Don’t say his name!”_

_Eve let out a muffled sound as Zenos pushed his thumb into her mouth and pressed on her tongue._

_“Sweet beast. You think you can order me around? How quaint.”_

_The miqo’te winced as he dug his fingers into her face, pressing his thumb against her tongue harder._

_“You’re my prey. Know your place. Submit to me, surrender all that you know and love. Nothing matters but you and I.”_

_He leaned closer, pressing his lips to her forehead._

_“Together we can while away the quiet hours as confidants, friends and lovers. This ephemeral world does not deserve us. Garlemald and Eorzea be damned.”_

_He groaned in delight as she bit down on his thumb._

_“Ah, yes. Fight me. Hate me. Love me. Embrace me. Make me feel, my beast. There is no greater joy than having you in my grasp.”_

_Eve let out a breath when he pulled his bloody thumb away from her mouth and licked it with a shudder. His eyes closed as he gripped her wrists tighter._

_“Now. Where were we?”_

_Eve’s eyes widened as he crushed his lips into hers and brutally thrust into her._

* * *

Eve gasped as she jolted awake, throwing the covers off and grabbing a pillow. She raised it above her head, eyes wide as she scanned the room. As she caught her breath, she lowered the pillow.

She looked down and groaned in frustration as she saw her tail inside her, wet and sticky.

It was like when she was sixteen and dealing with her first heats. Ah, to be a miqo’te teen and feel like you were on top of the world yet at the same time being crushed by it.

She lifted her hips and extracted her tail, glaring at it. She let it rest on the bed and brought her knees to her chest.

“Why do you affect me so, Zenos?” she asked under her breath.


	13. Chapter 13

Eve happily welcomed the warm weather as she set foot back onto Shirogane. Her ears twitched happily as she closed her eyes and lifted her head to feel the sun warming her body.

Her tail swayed behind her as she adjusted her yukata and made her way back to her house. She smiled and nodded politely to acquaintances on her way, as if she hadn’t been absent for the past week or so.

She purred softly at the scent of takoyaki and sashimi in the air, her nose twitching eagerly. Ah, she would be looking forward to having authentic Far Eastern food as opposed to her clumsy attempts back in Eorzea.

Her ears pricked when she arrived at her abode and saw Hien pacing up and down her garden, pausing occasionally to look pensive.

“Lord Hien.”

The samurai spun on the spot and his eyes lit up when he spotted her.

“Eve! You must come to Doma!”

“What? Why? What happened?!”

Hien took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ah. Pray forgive me. I didn’t mean to speak in such a way.”

Eve raised her eyebrows as he took another breath and stood straight.

“Eve. I mean to ask you to spend the day with me in Doma. Forgive me. I saw your notice that you’d be in Eorzea for a few days, however…”

The miqo’te blinked slowly as Hien calmed down and smiled.

“Ah, you’re wearing the yukata. I’m glad you like it.”

Eve giggled and shook her head, sighing in exasperation. “Hien. I’d love to visit Doma, however I’ve just got off the ship…”

“Mitsuba has gotten fresh fish from the Ruby Sea. I requested for her to make sashimi platters to show you.”

The miqo’te’s eyes dilated as her ears and tail went up. “Shall we take our yols over then?”

* * *

It was difficult to discern which was louder. Eve’s purring or her stomach grumbling hungrily for the dishes that were laid out before her. 

Hien looked amused as her eyes went from plate to plate, chopsticks poised and ready to strike.

“Here.” 

Eve’s ears pricked as she looked up to see Hien pick up a maki roll. He offered it to her, and she leaned forward to snatch it from between the chopsticks. He laughed heartily.

“One would think you hadn’t eaten in years.”

Eve blushed a little as she chewed slower and swallowed meekly. “I love fish. But Far Eastern food is really delicious. I can’t decide which is my sole favourite. Whenever I think I have chosen, another thing pops up to change my mind.”

She picked up some sashimi and ate it, blushing bashfully under Hien’s delighted expression.

“But if I was pushed to choose, I do enjoy sashimi.”

“Indeed? Most foreigners dislike the wasabi that is served with it.”

“I can put up with small amounts,” Eve said as she eyed the green substance warily. “But pray do not remind me of my experience.”

Hien grinned wider as Mitsuba came to their table with a tray.

“Here, have some riceballs,” she said as she set the plates on the table. “These are plain, these have chicken, and these have fish.”

Eve’s ears pricked. “You can have fish _inside_ riceballs?!”

Hien laughed loudly. “I see you have another favourite, my friend.”

Mitsuba only grinned as Eve grabbed a riceball and began eating it ravenously. “My! Compliments to the chef indeed. Though I shouldn’t expect a lesser appetite from the Warrior of Light herself.”

The miqo’te paused as she looked up at the roegadyn slowly. “…I’ve just come from Ishgard. I’m grateful I can eat without worrying if I’m using the right fork or not.”

“Ah, Eve, just hold still.”

Eve’s tail and ears went up as Hien leaned forward with his chopsticks and plucked a grain of rice from the corner of her mouth. She went redder as he smirked and set his chopsticks down.

“I’ve been meaning to ask how your samurai training is going. I hope your teacher isn’t too upset I’ve whisked you away for the day.”

The miqo’te pressed her lips together as she looked down at the half-eaten riceball in her hands. “He…isn’t. He’s been called away for an urgent…family matter.”

Perhaps not quite the truth, perhaps not quite a lie. Where was Zenos? If he hadn’t gone back to Garlemald…

Eve shook her head and sighed angrily. No. She shouldn’t think about him. Only that the next time they cross paths, she must kill him.

“How’s…Tsuyu?” she asked as Mitsuba was called away to her stall.

Hien hesitated in eating and lowered his gaze. “Nary a change. She doesn’t seem to have regained her memories nor does she seem to recognise me or Gosetsu from when we fought her.”

Eve nodded. “Can you blame her, Hien? After all she suffered through, I would want to lock those cruel times away. Some memories are just too horrible for the mind to handle so it’s no wonder that we may remember things differently or just simply forget because it’s easier.”

“You…saw her past before, haven’t you?”

The miqo’te cringed, her ears flattening. “Not directly. But I saw her blank gaze when she was a child. As if she had given up on the world. And if that was before all those other ordeals she had to be put through…”

She noticed Hien’s look and lifted her head.

“She was a cruel and horrible woman as viceroy, I know. I’m aware. But I believe she deserves a second chance to live. She did what she could to survive and live and when…that hate she had was nurtured, evil was born. But now it’s gone, until a time when she remembers who she was.”

“It is that I’m afraid of, Eve. I’m putting lives at risk by housing her here.”

“But, Hien. What if she remembers and decides to not be that woman anymore?”

Hien closed his eyes. “The empire will still want her, since she has imperial secrets.”

Eve parted her lips, hesitated then pressed them together. She took a tentative bite from the riceball.

“…I doubt I can eat all of this. Why don’t we bring some to her and Gosetsu? I can learn a few tips and tricks from him!”

Hien looked taken aback. “And I cannot teach you a few things?”

Eve grinned tauntingly. “Well, yes, but who better than to learn from than your tutor?”

The lord looked exasperated but smiled softly. “Very well. I suspect we ought to fetch some dango for Tsuyu.”

Eve beamed as Hien waved Mitsuba over to assist with packing away the table of food.

* * *

“Ah! Eve! It’s been a while!”

Eve purred as she bowed her head before Gosetsu to let him ruffle her head. The older man chuckled and hummed as Hien followed Eve in with his arms full of boxed food.

“Oh, I see you’ve got our young lord to act as your retainer.”

“He…insisted,” Eve sighed as she glanced at the lord as he steadily set the boxes down. “He also was the one who ordered a lot of food.”

“Of course,” Gosetsu chuckled. “Shun’s eyes were always bigger than his stomach.”

“Gosetsu! Must you use my childhood name in front of her?”

Eve giggled as Hien blushed furiously whilst giving a half-hearted glare to the bedridden roegadyn. She turned to look at Yotsuyu, who was sitting quietly by Gosetsu’s bedside.

The miqo’te carefully rose to her feet and approached her with the box she had in her hand. The woman looked at her with a perplexed look in her eyes, tilting her head to the side as if she were a child faced with a stranger.

“Do you remember me, Tsuyu?” Eve asked gently. “I’m Gosetsu’s friend.”

“Grandpa’s…friend?”

Eve knelt next to her and set the box in between them. “I bought some dango for you. I heard you like it.”

Yotsuyu gave the box a curious look then looked up at Gosetsu. He gave her a nod and she tentatively lifted the lid of the box to reveal the promised dango. A joyful look spread across her face.

“Thank you, big sister!”

Eve leaned back in surprise as she picked the box up and began eating the dango. “Big…sister?”

“In Doma, children can refer to their elders as such,” Hien explained as Eve adopted a pensive look.

“Huh. Come to think of it, the Doman Adventurer’s Guild often referred to me as such…” She smiled wryly. “I guess I wasn’t quite expecting to hear it from…her.”

“Be grateful it isn’t ‘uncle’,” Hien grumbled and Eve’s ears went up.

“Do not be so sore, Shun,” Gosetsu chided the young lord.

Hien sighed, much to the amusement of the roegadyn and miqo’te. Eve reached for a box of riceballs and handed them to Gosetsu.

“Here. These should help you regain your strength.”

Gosetsu’s eyes lit up as he accepted the box. “Mitsuba’s riceballs, if I’m not mistaken?”

Tsuyu paused in eating her dango and looked at the riceballs curiously. She watched as Gosetsu wasted no time in eating them, tilting her head to the side.

Eve’s ears pricked and she smiled. “Tsuyu. Would you like me to teach you how to make riceballs?”

Tsuyu looked to her with wide eyes. “Rice…balls?”

“They’re easy to make. And maybe Gosetsu will like it along with your gruel.”

“Eve, I couldn’t ask for you to…” Hien began protesting.

“Shall we see if there are enough ingredients in the kitchens?” Eve interrupted the lord cheerfully as she offered her hand to the amnesiac woman.

“Eve, tis kind of you to offer, however…” Gosetsu said after his last mouthful.

“Yes!” Tsuyu said as she took Eve’s hand. “Let’s make riceballs for Grandpa!”

Both men were stunned into silence as the women got to their feet and Eve grinned. “But you’ll need to help me in the kitchen, Tsuyu. Can you do that?”

“Yes!”

Eve winked to Hien as Tsuyu led her out of the room. “We won’t be long!”

As they went down the corridor, they could hear Gosetsu’s laugh echo in the house.

* * *

“Good, you’re washing the rice very well, Tsuyu.”

Eve smiled as the older woman focused on her task in the sink. 

Perhaps it was risky to observe Tsuyu for herself and determine whether the amnesia was genuine or not. Eve had no doubts but her gut instinct had been wrong before.

She was half-expecting to be lectured for talking to the woman as if she were a child. She had adopted a somewhat patronising and calm tone when speaking to her but there have been no complaints as such.

“Rice…”

Eve’s ears pricked as Tsuyu paused in washing the rice. The woman had a handful of rice in her hand, looking at the grains with a pensive look.

“I’ve…finished…”

The rice slipped from her grip as she clenched her fists and groaned in pain. Eve’s eyes widened as she stepped forward.

“Tsuyu.”

Tsuyu turned to the miqo’te, looking a little daunted. Eve tilted her head to the side.

“Tsuyu. Are you alright?”

Those eyes looked her up and down, pausing at Eve’s head. Then the fear left her gaze and she giggled.

“You look like a cat.”

Eve let out a slow breath and flattened her ears. “Yes, Tsuyu. I look like a cat. I have ears and a tail like one, don’t I?”

Tsuyu nodded and the bard crossed her arms. “So you’ve finished washing the rice? Now we just need to cook it. We will need salt. Can you get the salt for me?”

The woman nodded and went to a cupboard. Eve retrieved the rice from the sink, carefully draining the water out.

* * *

Tsuyu looked nervous as she watched Gosetsu turn the riceball in his hand curiously. She fumbled with her hands as the roegadyn took a tentative bite. He chewed slowly, eyes widening a fraction.

“Tis good!” he exclaimed. “Mayhap you add less salt next time?”

Tsuyu looked disheartened and Gosetsu hesitated.

“Tis good, Tsuyu. You needn’t be upset.”

The woman fidgeted on the spot as Eve’s ears pricked. “Tsuyu. Now you know what to do next time you make them. Mistakes are made to learn from them.”

Tsuyu glanced at the miqo’te before nodding hesitantly, a small smile appearing on her lips. Hien took a bite out of one of the riceballs and hummed.

“I quite like the flavour,” he said. “Different people like different tastes, Tsuyu. You needn’t worry too much about pleasing everyone when cooking.”

The woman’s eyes lit up as Eve smiled, her ears twitching happily. Hien glanced between Gosetsu and Eve before setting his riceball down and getting to his feet.

“Eve. I was hoping to spar with you and see how your samurai skills are.”

The miqo’te looked taken aback by the sudden invitation. “Now? I’m sorry, Hien, I don’t have my katana with me at the moment…”

“Then perhaps we can loan you a spare from the barracks. It can just be a short fight. First to three points?”

Eve looked hesitant as she fiddled with her hands. “Well…alright but I don’t think I’ll match to your skill.”

She jumped as Hien offered his hand to her. “Come, my friend! The sun draws nearer to the horizon and I daren’t waste another minute!”

Eve sighed in exasperation as she took his hand and got to her feet.

“I’d like to see your skill for myself, Eve,” Gosetsu said as he made to get up.

“Grandpa, you must rest!” Tsuyu said sternly.

“I am not a fragile babe, I will not be treated as such!”

“Grandpa, you’re still hurt!”

Hien grinned as he led Eve out of the room, letting Tsuyu and Gosetsu argue.

* * *

“Point to the Warrior of Light!” the referee shouted as the miqo’te struck the hyur with the blunt edge of her blade.

Around the duellers came cheers from the Doman residents. Behind the miqo’te were the Doman Adventurer’s Guild, cheering her on. It was easy to spot them with their Eorzean clothing and berets.

Eve felt the sweat roll down her face as she stepped back to her starting position, adjusting her grip on the borrowed katana. Hien moved to his starting position, a grin spreading on his features.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” he commented.

“You’re slacking,” Eve retorted.

Hien grinned as he readied his stance. Eve mirrored his actions, breathing steadily.

The score was two all currently. Eve had been careless and sloppy when Hien struck her twice in a row, but her pride helped her score her next two points.

The cheers behind her grew in volume as she and her partner stepped forward to begin their next clash.

They steeled their expressions as their blades sung in their dance. Eve focused on where Hien’s blade went, making sure to move her body to avoid being struck.

The lord rarely left himself open for attacks which meant the miqo’te needed to bide her time and strike when the first opportunity arose.

Since this was for the winning point, Hien was very guarded, attempting to feint the miqo’te but she refused to take the bait.

_Yaten…_

Eve’s ears pricked as she hopped back a little and Hien chased after her.

_Gyoten…_

Eve evaded Hien’s strike and bent her knees slightly to strike forward and hit his side.

“Point to the Warrior of Light! That’s three!”

The cheers that echoed in the enclave was almost deafening. Hien let out a breath as they withdrew, bowed and sheathed their weapons.

“Ah, I shouldn’t be surprised,” he chuckled as Eve handed the borrowed katana to Hakuro. “It is one thing to see you in action yet quite another to fight you head to head.”

Eve smiled bashfully. “Flattery will only get you so far, my lord. I still believe you held yourself back and allowed me to win.”

“If only that were true. You’re quite a fierce fighter.”

“Big sister!”

Eve jumped as suddenly she was surrounded by the children who had cheered her on.

“Big sister, you were really good!” Yozan said with wide eyes of awe. “You’re so strong!”

“Can you teach me how to be good with a katana?” Rokka asked to which many other girls began requesting lessons. “Please?!”

“I’m still learning,” Eve said as she tried to calm down the excited children. “Hey, hey, lower your voices!” She cleared her throat. “Ahem! Mayhap if you study well in Minazuki-sensei’s classes, I can teach you a few techniques!”

The children grew quiet then looked towards their teacher, who had a bemused yet thoughtful expression.

“To have the Warrior of Light as a teacher,” she mused. “Will you have enough free time?”

“Mayhap a bell or two can be spared, depending on how my schedule is,” Eve said as she shrugged and flattened her ears as the children cried out for joy.

“But now I believe it’s time for dinner. Children, you should run home and see if your parents need help with preparing food.”

“Yes, Minazuki-sensei!”

Eve staggered as the crowd of children dispersed, seeking out their parents or disappearing down streets. She sighed in relief as Hien approached her with an amused smirk.

“So…Eve-sensei,” he teased her. “Mayhap I can oversee one of your classes?”

“…I’d be better off teaching cooking or archery,” Eve grumbled as she stretched her arms. “I’m more confident with those disciplines.”

Hien’s gaze softened a little. “Will you stay for dinner?”

“I’d love to, Hien, but I ought to go back to Shirogane. I don’t think I can stomach another Mitsuba banquet.”

“Then at least let me fetch some kaarage for you.”

Eve’s ears pricked and her eyes dilated. “…Some for the road might be appreciated.”

* * *

Eve let herself into her house with a relieved sigh, flopping onto the sofa at the first chance she got. She didn’t even bother to take her shoes off.

Hien chuckled as he slipped his shoes off to sit next to her.

“It certainly has been an eventful day for you, hasn’t it?” he asked as he reached to stroke her ears.

Eve yelped when his fingertips brushed her ears and sat up, covering them with wide eyes. “Oh, Twelve, Hien! At least give me a warning before you do that!”

Hien snapped his hand back with a surprised look. Eve sighed as she slowly uncovered her ears. She flattened them before offering her head for him to pet.

“Go ahead…”

Hien hesitantly petted her head, tilting his head to the side curiously. “I suppose tis a special privilege to touch you like this.”

“It depends,” Eve murmured with a yawn. “What you’re doing now I allow elders to do.”

“Ah. There are different ways to pet you as such?”

“Many. It’s a little like your bow etiquette.” Hien chuckled as Eve pulled away, her left ear twitching. She pointed to it. “But this one…don’t touch it. I don’t like it when it’s touched since…”

Hien eyed the bite mark embedded into her ear. “I understand. Does it hurt?”

“Nay. Just brings back unpleasant memories.”

The lord hummed as they sat in silence for a few moments. Eve fiddled with her tail uncertainly, looking down at her feet.

“Thank you for the invitation. It was a nice day out.”

“My pleasure. I hoped we would spend some more time, but I’ll take what I can get.”

Eve laughed. “The way you speak, it’s as if I’m going away for a while…” She turned to look at Hien and her smile faded as she caught a glimpse of affection. “…No.”

Hien blinked a couple of times. “No?”

Eve pushed herself to her feet and walked a couple paces away, covering her face. “Please don’t look at me like that. Look, whatever I did to lead you on, I didn’t mean to, I just want us to be friends and I’m happy with that…”

Hien’s gaze went to his lap. “Ah. So there is another.”

“What? No, what gave you that idea?”

“Forgive me but when I last visited the Steppe but a few suns ago, Cirina was very…eager to have me pursue you…” Hien chuckled bashfully. “A hopeful fantasy struck me but I suppose she was mistaken.”

“Cirina?” Eve looked very confused. “Why in the hells would Cirina think…?”

The miqo’te looked up at the wall behind Hien for a few moments before groaning and burying her face in her hands again. 

“Auri women and their Twelve-damned romantic ideas!” she cursed loudly. “Oh, Hien, I’m so sorry that you had to go through this only to be…”

“Tis no matter. I’m glad that you’ve found someone that makes you happy.”

“No, no, Hien…wait, what?” Eve lifted her head to stare at Hien. “…Hien. I don’t have such a person.” She lowered her gaze and dropped her hands. “At least…not anymore.”

Hien parted his lips as she turned away, hugging herself. 

“And I do believe that I shall never find such a soul again.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “He was a good man. Forward but he could see into me and draw out the real Eve. Not some persona to look the part of a hero. He’d do anything to make me smile. He loved my smile. Never wasted a moment to compliment it, along with my other assets.

And I couldn’t protect him. As quickly as our love blossomed, it was plucked. I was helpless as he was struck down. But even as he lay there dying, he wished me to smile and to never stop smiling. Yet how can I ever smile again when he isn’t there to see it?

So, Hien. Please don’t take this rejection to heart. I just don’t believe I can quite move on from him. I can’t seek another’s embrace whilst struggling with his death. You’re a wonderful man but I just can’t…”

Her breath hitched as Hien stood and went to collect his shoes. He paused in the doorway then turned to Eve with a soft smile.

“Do not apologise, my friend. It is soul-shattering when you lose someone like that. And you can move on from your loss in your own pace. I wish Masamune the best of luck for your affections.”

Eve’s ears pricked. “Masamune? No, he and I…”

“Do not defend yourself.” Hien pointed to the side. “But I believe he may want to hear your trials and tribulations himself when I leave.”

Eve frowned and looked to where he was pointing. Her eyes widened and ears flattened as she saw Zenos’s boots by the door. Her mouth opened and closed as Hien opened the door.

“He’s a lucky man. Thank you once again for coming to Doma with me.”

The door closed as Eve slowly turned her head to the stairs, her ears pricking a little as she heard movement downstairs.

“…”


	14. Chapter 14

Eve’s heart was in her throat as she didn’t dare move from her place. Her ears were pricked to full height and her tail was swaying warily. Her pupils dilated as she stared at the doorway that would lead her down to her enemy or her hunter up to his prey.

Her left ear twitched as she heard her bed creaking with weight. She swallowed and slowly made her way to where her bow and quiver rested by the sofa. She slid her quiver on and readied an arrow.

Her ears flattened as she silently crossed the room and steadily made her way down the stairs. She paused when she realised it was dark downstairs, but she was able to make out the garlean’s shape on her bed. Her nose twitched and she damned him silently for using his damn cinnamon scented oil on himself. 

His head lifted slightly to gaze up at her and she bared her teeth.

Eve leapt down the stairs and let her arrow fly across the room, aiming for his head.

A flash of steel and the arrow lay splintered on the floor. Fluidly, Eve readied her second arrow and drew it back, holding it steady as she glared at the prince’s cool demeanour. Her breath hitched as she eyed the blade in his hand, recognising it not to be one of his…

“Welcome home,” he spoke, and Eve snarled, letting loose her arrow.

“Hold your tongue and die like the animal you are!” she shouted as he deflected her arrow and she took out a third. “Why in hells are you using that?! Where did you get it?!”

Zenos lifted her training katana to point it to the ceiling. “…I bought it in Kugane.”

Tears burned her eyes as she shot at him a third time, crying out when he blocked it like the other two. “Don’t fuck with me!” Her arms were shaking as she drew her fourth arrow. “I left it back in Coerthas! Don’t you dare lie to me, I recognise the handle!”

She heaved a deep breath, narrowing her eyes and letting a tear trail down her face. “You cannot leave me alone for a second, can you?”

“It was simple happenstance that I saw you in Ishgard. I will confess to following you to…your beloved’s grave.” A slight sneer crossed his face. “…So, my beast. Is this your best effort to kill me?”

“Shut up!”

Eve fired arrow after arrow, tears blurring her vision as he deflected each and every one. Her breath hitched as she reached back to find her quiver empty, her lips parting in disbelief.

“…Are you finished?” Zenos stepped back slightly to slice the quiver in half as it was lobbed at him. 

“I’m just warming up!” The miqo’te threw her bow down and rushed forward, raising her fist to punch him.

Zenos threw the katana to the side, grabbed her wrists and hoisted her off the ground, letting her dangle from his grip. She struggled, kicking him but eliciting no reaction due to her lack of strength and coordination.

She cried out in frustration, dropping her head and sniffing pitifully. “I hate you…”

“You do not.”

“I do! Let me go so I can kill you!”

“You’re not focused enough to put up an enjoyable fight. Spare your energy.”

“Don’t tell me what to do! You bastard! Let me go! Get off me! Don’t…!”

Eve yelped as Zenos wrapped an arm around her back and pressed her to him. He kissed her firmly, making her struggle and hit him with renewed vigour.

His lips pressed harder against hers, nipping her bottom lip gently. Eve’s blows grew weaker and slower as she squeezed her eyes closed before dropping her arms and mewling in defeat.

Zenos hummed in content as she timidly parted her lips to deepen the kiss. He moved to sit on the bed, resting her on his lap and lifting his head slightly to break the kiss. Eve let out a gasp of air, purring as he tenderly rubbed her ear.

“Damn you,” she whimpered and sat up straight when she felt her obi leave her waist. “OI!”

Zenos turned his head to avoid getting his eyes clawed at as Eve restarted her onslaught of clumsy attacks.

“No! I won’t let you do as you please with me! I am not some whore for you to vent your unlimited sexual energy onto!”

A sly smirk spread across his face. “Nay. You are my beloved beast.” Eve paused in her slaps and Zenos grabbed her wrists to pull her closer, his icy gaze staring into her. “My sweet koneko that I may embrace to my heart’s content.”

Eve’s blush turned furious. “Don’t you _dare_ call me koneko again.”

“Else?”

The miqo’te spluttered as she tried to verbalise her objection to the petname. Zenos cocked his head to the side and smirked wider.

“Eve. I missed you.”

Her ears pricked as she looked into his eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish. She sighed in defeat, leaning her head against his and glaring down.

“Damn. Damn you to hells.” She closed her eyes and growled. “I…In some way…I may have missed you too.”

She swallowed as he steadily unfolded her yukata to expose her smallclothes. “Eve. Let me take you.”

Eve hesitated before sitting back and nodding, letting the yukata slide off her body. Zenos lifted his hands to take her smallclothes off as she got to work pulling his shirt and breeches off.

They lay across the bed, Eve nestled between the garlean’s legs and gently stroking his member. She lapped up the precum from the tip, her ears twitching at the pleasant-sounding groan that escaped his lips.

She dragged her tongue up his shaft slowly, smirking a little as Zenos grasped the back of her head, gripping her hair.

“Pace yourself…”

“I am,” she purred and grinned wider as he shuddered when she licked his shaft again. “Mayhap you need to calm yourself.”

Her ears pricked as he pulled her up the bed, holding her to his chest. Her breath hitched as he traced her entrance, poking against her clit and parting her folds. “This begs to be taken, yet I prefer hearing such pleas from your lips.” 

Eve whimpered as he kissed her softly, rubbing his finger against her but never penetrating.

“So eager for me. So wanting. Tell me what you desire, my beast.”

The miqo’te tried pushing her hips back, whining when she didn’t get the contact she craved.

“Zenos, take me…”

“More. Beg more. Persuade me.”

Eve bit her lip as she raked her nails down his chest. “Do you not yearn for me? I am not the only one wanting. So hard and ready to take me. To take me until I can no longer walk.”

Zenos’s gaze darkened. “You are playing with fire.”

“I’ve fought many dragons and other beasts that will be happy to singe the fur off my tail. I do not fear for your brutal assault tonight.” Eve smirked against his lips as he kissed her firmly. “Mmm…”

“So, to take you all night and until you can no longer walk,” Zenos purred as he caressed her hips and ass. “A tempting offer indeed.”

The miqo’te’s breath hitched and her pupils dilated as she felt a finger slide into her. The garlean smirked softly, sliding in a second and parting her wider. Eve clenched her fists and turned her head slightly to see his member line up with her entrance.

“I will warn you now. Once I take you tonight, I shan’t let you leave. I will bind you to me and ensure you never forget who you belong to.” 

Eve shuddered as he cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply, his fingers caressing the base of her ear. “I fully accept the consequences. Now just take me before I change my mind.”

Zenos growled softly as he grabbed her hips and pushed them back. Eve squeaked as he breached her entrance and fully sheathed himself inside her. Her inner walls clamped on his member as he sat up, holding her hips flush against his.

The miqo’te looked up at him, chest pressed against his as she shifted to get comfortable in his grasp. His hair fell from his shoulders to hide her face as he leaned down to kiss her again. She purred, lifting her chin up to meet his kiss, rolling her hips slightly as he throbbed inside her.

“Eve,” he murmured between their kisses. “I love you.”

Eve’s eyes snapped open and she pulled away from the kiss, covering her mouth with one hand whilst placing the other over her heart.

“Don’t…you don’t…” she whimpered before he kissed her again.

“I may have not received love, but I know it cannot be anything else.”

Eve swallowed as she clutched her heart. “Zenos, don’t…”

“I love you.”

“No.”

“I love you.”

“Don’t say that!”

Zenos tilted her chin to kiss her firmly. “I love you.”

Tears rolled down her face as he caressed her back, letting out a blissful sigh.

“To have you in my embrace, this close…it fills me with joy. Different to fighting against you on the battlefield yet not too dissimilar. I intend to chase these sensations until I can fully understand their nature.”

Eve shuddered as he pressed his thumb on her bottom lip and opened her mouth slightly, panting quietly.

“For now, I will call it love.”

“Zenos,” Eve whimpered and gasped as he grinded his hips up to hers. “You don’t…need to label it…”

“Mayhap not. Now…” Zenos guided her legs to wrap around his hips and shifted to lie her on her back so he could loom over her. “Howl for me, my sweet beast.”

Eve’s eyes dilated as he pulled his hips back and thrust firmly into her, making her scream in surprise. His grin widened at her blissful cry.

“Yes…”

The miqo’te tipped her head back and gripped the sheets beneath her, gasping with each thrust to her quivering core. The garlean took her arms to wrap them around his neck, his forehead pressed against hers.

His hungry lips pressed against hers and she was helpless to stop him conquering her mouth. She purred and whimpered as he pounded into her, making her limbs weak. 

The rough thrusts drove her up and over her peak, stopping once her inner walls clenched and spasmed with the orgasm. A triumphant look crossed those cold eyes as Zenos lifted his lips from hers, chuckling softly.

“We’ve yet to start.”

Eve panted heavily as her ears twitched with the coursing pleasure through her body. “You’ll break me.”

“Only to rebuild you. Come now, sweet hero, I expected more.”

With a smug smirk, he took her ankle and rested it on his shoulder. He placed his hands on either side of her head and pushed himself more from the adjusted position. Eve’s wide, dilated eyes looked up at him pleadingly as he ran a thumb over her bottom lip.

He pulled back and started to thrust steadily. Eve closed her eyes and panted with each thrust, moaning with him.

“Look at me.” The miqo’te squeezed her eyes tighter and whined when he stopped thrusting. “Look at me.”

“I…I don’t want to…”

“Then I shall remain so.”

Eve’s eyes snapped open and she looked up at him in dismay. “You’re cruel! You can’t leave me wound up like this!”

Zenos smirked as he leaned down, brushing the hair out of her face and taking her chin. “Don’t hide from me. Don’t be a coward.”

The miqo’te grumbled under her breath as his icy gaze bore into hers. “I…don’t do well with eye contact. I’m not used to it.”

“Then pray get used to it. Such brilliant, wild eyes. I could look into them for moons on end.”

Eve swallowed as she let her arms drop from his neck and rest above her head. Her eyes nearly fluttered shut as he thrust into her. He smirked and pecked her lips. He continued thrusting into her languidly, pausing to grind deep into her occasionally.

Eve shifted to lie on her side, still looking up at him as he adjusted to kneel and lift her leg up more. He nipped at her skin playfully, making her leg kick out and nearly hit him.

“Don’t do that!” Eve whined and he smirked wider.

“So beautiful…”

Eve groaned and buried her face in her folded arms. “…So are you.”

Zenos paused, making her whine in frustration. “Am I?”

Her ears pricked up. “Has no one ever told you so? _Yes_. You’re beautiful! And I hate you for it.”

“Ah, if I was repulsive, you won’t be so lenient in having me take you.”

“Well…shut up.”

Zenos grinned as he leaned down and nibbled on her ear. Eve shivered a little and tilted her head to kiss him softly, winding her hand in his hair to give it a gentle tug. He groaned softly as she looked up at him.

“I…I want to switch positions,” she murmured.

“How so?” Zenos leaned down to kiss her, groaning louder as she tugged on his hair again.

“I want to be on my front. With you…behind me…”

Zenos hesitated as his face lingered over hers. “…”

Eve’s ears pricked at his reluctance and she cupped his cheek. “It’s my favourite position. If you don’t like it then we don’t need to switch to it again.” She kissed his nose. “Please?”

Zenos sighed softly before pulling away to let her roll onto her front. She raised her hips and pushed back against his member, swaying them from side to side. Her tail tickled his chest and she yelped softly when he took it to pull.

“Be gentle with that,” she whimpered.

Zenos let her tail go then leaned down so his chest pressed on her back. He cupped her chin and pushed his thumb down on her lip. Eve opened her mouth and accepted the digit, enclosing her lips around it to suck and rub her tongue against it. 

He gave a firm thrust into her and she moaned shamelessly, biting his thumb a little as pleasure rippled through her body. He groaned in her ear, bowing his head.

“Such a lustful reaction,” he whispered as he thrust into her steadily. “Tis a shame I cannot see your expression. However…”

Eve’s ears pricked as he tilted her head slightly, her eyes looking up at his seeking gaze.

“This will suffice.”

The miqo’te moaned more around his thumb as he kept thrusting into her, the sound of their hips colliding echoing in the dim room. Her rough tongue played with his thumb, rubbing against the tip and circling it as if she were sucking his member. His eyes never left her face, scanning her flushed expression greedily.

Eve opened her mouth, tongue hanging out as she panted harder.

“Close…” she whimpered to which Zenos growled and pulled his hand away.

She yelped as he sat back and seized her hips, pounding into her furiously, sloppy noises echoing in the house.

“ _Yes_!” she screamed in ecstasy and gripped the sheets. “Oh gods, don’t stop, _yes_!”

Zenos groaned louder and louder with each deep thrust into her hungry core, slamming a final time to feel her spasm around him. Eve’s tail went straight up as she screamed in bliss, her eyes rolling back as her mind went blank.

Her body twitched in the garlean’s grasp as she timidly peeked over her shoulder to see Zenos stroking her tail lazily, kissing the tip idly.

“You didn’t…didn’t…”

A dark chuckle left those lips. “I did not. Do not jump to conclusions, my friend. I am close.”

Eve gasped as he slid out and swiftly flipped her onto her back, laying her head on the pillows. She swallowed as he loomed over her, lips ghosting over her face.

“I pray that this will be sufficient to ensure you struggle walking tomorrow.”

Eve’s eyes widened before he thrust into her, making her yowl in surprise.

“Twelve! It’s too much!”

“Relax and submit,” he cooed into her ear and cradled her to his chest. “Let me take you to new heights of pleasure. Be overwhelmed. Embrace it.”

Eve’s nails dug into his back as she wrapped her limbs around him, clinging on for dear life. Tears rolled down her face by the sheer amount of feeling he delivered with his powerful thrusts, his teasing nibbles on her ear and how his strong arms held her. As if she was the only thing worth holding.

Her left ear spasmed against his teeth as she looked up into the darkness, her jaw slack as she panted heavily.

Mayhap…it was not the most outlandish idea that Zenos was capable of falling in love.

His laboured breaths against her ear had her heart fluttering against her chest. She weakly rubbed her cheek against him.

“Z-Zenos…I can’t…” she whimpered. “I’ll…I’ll…”

She gasped as he sped up, her nails digging deeper into his back, sliding down and no doubt leaving marks that would last for weeks. The garlean roared as he finally allowed himself to reach his peak, pumping her full with his hot seed.

Eve swooned as a strong wave of dizziness hit her, falling lax beneath him. Her eyes struggled to stay open as she looked up at her lover, seeing him beautifully uncomposed. A soft smirk graced her lips to see him come so undone before she slipped off into a dreamless slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Eve felt sore and in need of a nice cold shower. She steadily woke up, stretching her arms before her and yawning loudly. Her ears wiggled as she turned onto her side and hugged the blankets closer to her chest, smiling and relaxing more into the mattress.

Her nose twitched.

She could smell something upstairs.

…

…

…?

Eve sat up straight, her pupils constricting as she sniffed the air. Her ears pricked to attention.

There was something burning upstairs.

Throwing the blankets aside, Eve leapt to her feet and skidded a little as she dashed up the stairs. 

She was greeted by the sight of Zenos in front of the stove, smoke billowing from whatever he was attempting to cook.

The miqo’te not so subtly shoved him to one side, snatched the frying pan and stuck it in the sink. Water gushed out of the faucet as she let out a breath of relief, coughing and waving the smoke out of her face.

Taking a step back, she surveyed the kitchen area. There was a bowl of batter on one counter, broken eggshells in a small pie next to it, empty bottles of milk and a half empty bag of flour…

“…Were you trying to make pancakes?”

Zenos crossed his arms and looked to the side, pressing his lips together. “…”

Eve tilted her head to the side and glanced at the stove, her eyes widening a fraction as she saw the large flame on the stove. She reached over to turn it down, sighing in relief as she saw it shrink then took the bowl of batter. She gave it a few stirs, her nose twitching before she nodded.

“I’ve watched you cook before. I thought it wouldn’t be so challenging.”

“You’ve done everything right,” Eve said as she set the batter down. “You just had too big a flame.”

She looked up at the garlean before she turned away and covered her mouth to try and hide a snort. He snapped his gaze down to her as she gripped the counter, biting her lip and fanning herself. 

Alas, she couldn’t contain her giggles and at the risk of facing his wrath, she burst out laughing.

“I’m…sorry…!” she wheezed as she took deep breaths to try and calm down. “I just…! Didn’t think you…! The thought…!”

“You needn’t laugh so much.”

“I can’t help it! Ahhh, I’m trying to stop but…I can’t…!”

Knuckles cracked and suddenly Eve found the strength to refrain from laughing. The miqo’te sighed, holding her stomach but still smiling.

“Zenos. Do you want me to teach you how to cook?”

Zenos cocked his head to the side as she fully turned to him, her smile turning soft as she looked into his eyes.

“Not just pancakes but other things? Cooking may look easy, but it isn’t always mix the ingredients, put it over a fire then eat.”

The garlean closed his eyes, sighing softly. “Mayhap it is not a skill I can master.”

“Zenos, cooking is a good skill to have and you don’t need to master it. And I’m sure you’ve already seen, but I wasn’t always good at cooking. Just as you weren’t always skilled with fighting. You learned.”

Eve leaned up on her tiptoes and patted his shoulder.

“Besides. Mistakes are made to be learned from.”

Zenos looked to the side and crossed his arms. After a few moments, he nodded slightly, and Eve smiled.

“I’ll just get dressed and refreshed,” she said and went back downstairs.

* * *

About half a bell later, Zenos and Eve sat on the sofa, eating the pancakes the garlean had made under the miqo’te’s watchful eye. Eve looked up at Zenos as he chewed slowly, closing his eyes and sighing quietly.

“You did well,” she said.

“They don’t taste the same as yours.”

“They won’t. It’s a little different when you cook it yourself.”

She blushed a little before shuffling over and rubbing her head against his arm.

“I like them.”

Zenos paused then set his plate on the coffee table. He lifted his arm and pulled Eve into his lap. She blushed deeper and rested her head against his chest, setting her plate down too. She purred as he stroked her ear, brushing his thumb against the bite marks.

“…Can I ask why you were in Ishgard?” she asked.

Zenos hesitated in stroking her ear, leaning his elbow on the armrest and propping his head up with his fist.

“…I was travelling Eorzea. I wished to see the places you visited and hear what others had to say about you. I am speaking the truth when seeing you in Ishgard was purely happenstance and it was only on that day I followed you.”

Eve swallowed uneasily. “…Ah.”

“I am not insulted by your words. I cared very little on what you had to say about me. In fact, I was hoping to do battle with you once more.

Yet after you left, swearing to put me down once and for all, I realised that there was much I wanted from you before being laid to rest. 

I wish to see your training to the end. I wish to embrace you at least once more. I wish to know more about you until there is nothing else. 

And should you fail to strike me down and it is you who is lost, then the world is once more an ephemeral plane of mundane beasts.”

Zenos closed his eyes and pressed Eve’s head closer to him.

“It was in that moment I realised you were precious to me. And I wish to believe I am more than a monster that must be exterminated in your eyes.”

Eve felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She stared at her hands, rubbing her fingertips as she nuzzled his chest lightly.

“I do have a question, Eve.” Her ears pricked. “Do you truly regret allowing me to take you?”

Eve hesitated with fiddling with her hands, swallowing softly.

“…I honestly don’t have an answer for that,” she said. “All of my sexual encounters were unplanned. Each of them with someone I never thought I’d share a bed with. You most of all.

After our battle in Ala Mhigo, I sensed loneliness in your eyes. I could tell you went most of your life, devoid of emotion, devoid of love and joy which no one should suffer without. If you hadn’t taken your own life, I may have very well spared you if it were my decision.

However, you are my enemy. I should kill you. You’ve done so much wrong to this world and your deeds should not go unpunished. Yet here I am, willingly laying with you in my bed.”

Her breath hitched as his fingers danced under her chin and she lifted it, purring louder as he scratched her lightly.

“Mmm. But being like this with you. It’s nice.” She sighed in aggravation. “I don’t expect you to understand my conflict…”

“I understand.” Eve opened her eyes in surprise as he tilted her chin up to look at her. “And I’ll wait patiently until you come to an answer. Yet regardless…”

He leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Her ears twitched a little as she returned it, closing her eyes and reaching to caress his cheek.

His hand left her chin to graze over her side and hip, pausing at the skirt of her dress to lift it.

They froze when an incessant tapping sounded at the shuttered window next to them.

Eve broke the kiss and looked at the window. “That’s Hien’s road sparrow.”

“Leave it.”

The tapping started again, and Eve sighed. “It’s trained to do that until I open the window.”

Zenos sat back with a displeased look as she reached over to open the shutters. The road sparrow flitted in, landing on Zenos’s shoulder and presenting the small scroll to the miqo’te. The garlean gave it a soft glare as Eve took the scroll and opened it.

_Eve,_

_A garlean ship has been spotted at Castrum Fluminis. Pray join us anon._

_Hien_

Eve’s eyes widened a fraction and she got off Zenos’s lap. She went to the kitchen area, opened one of the jars and pulled a seed out. She held it out and the sparrow flew to her hand, taking the seed and flying out of the window.

“I need to go to Yanaxia,” she said and went downstairs.

“I shall accompany you,” Zenos said as he followed her.

“It’s concerning a garlean ship being spotted in at Castrum Fluminis.”

“I’ll accompany you as a neutral party.”

“Hien will be there.”

“I’ll be civil.”

Eve rolled her eyes as she pulled breeches and a shirt out. “I do hope so.”

Zenos raised an eyebrow as she got dressed and he turned to retrieve his katanas and prepare his glamour.

* * *

Eve spotted Hien and Yugiri at the entrance of Castrum Fluminis, their eyes trained to the sky where the garlean ship was seen hovering over the river. She guided her yol to land next to them, allowing Zenos to disembark before sliding off after.

Hien smiled at them both. “Ah, Masamune! Good of you to join us!”

Zenos nodded curtly to him and Yugiri as Eve looked at the ship warily. 

“Has anything happened?” she asked.

“Nay,” Hien shook his head. “It hasn’t launched an attack. Neither has it deigned to leave.”

“My lord!”

Eve and Hien looked up at the ship at Yugiri’s prompt.

Smoke began rising from the ship and Hien narrowed his eyes. “A smoke signal? Your thoughts, Yugiri.”

The auri woman narrowed her eyes. “In former times, such signals were used to announce the coming of an emissary of peace. In Doma at least.”

“An emissary of peace on a garlean ship?” Eve said sceptically.

“Who can say?” Hien hummed and crossed his arms. “Whatever they want, we cannot blast them out of the sky. Not when they were so gracious as to honour our cherished traditions. I would not have it said that we Domans are want for propriety.”

“Then I shall go and reconnoiter,” Yugiri said.

“Nay, that won’t be necessary,” Hien turned to her. “We will meet them openly. I would welcome this student of Doman history in person, whomsoever he or she may be.”

“As you wish, milord,” Yugiri nodded. “I shall arrange for a signal of our own to be fired in answer.”

As the auri girl left, Eve felt something stirring in her. It may be Zenos’s pancakes or it may be her gut instinct, but something did not feel right.

She glanced up at the glamoured garlean who narrowed his eyes at her. 

Ah. So, he too has the self-same suspicion.

* * *

After Yugiri fired the answering signal, a shuttle left the garlean ship to land at the riverbank. Eve followed Hien down, her hand tracing her katana’s sheath.

“Pray compose yourself,” Zenos murmured behind her.

“I’m trying,” she murmured back.

“Try harder.”

Eve pouted a little as they arrived at the bank and watched three men exit the ship. 

One was garlean, as evidenced by his third eye. Yet he wore a kind, welcoming smile which allowed Eve to lower her guard slightly.

Another was an elezen, again wearing the self-same smile that spurred trust within the miqo’te.

However, the third man, dwarfed in comparison to his comrades, had a smile that made her skin crawl. His eyes…there was something hidden in those eyes that Eve couldn’t quite discern. Nevertheless, she felt as if she couldn’t quite trust his intentions.

“Well!” he exclaimed. “That we should be received by the lord of Doma himself!”

 _Twelve_ , even his voice had Eve on edge.

“I but afford an emissary of peace the courtesy he is due,” Hien said with a welcoming smile. “Welcome to Doma, my lord…?”

“Ah, where are my manners?” the man bowed. “I am Asahi sas Brutus, an ambassador plenipotentiary of Garlemald.”

All too suddenly, Eve’s stomach churned, her pupils constricted, her ears flattened, and her lips twitched. She squeezed her fists until they shook slightly, the fur on her tail bristling as she tried to stay it from lashing out.

Beside her, she could see Zenos observe her yet he did nothing to try and soothe her. 

Regardless, it would have been for naught.

For Eve had just experienced first-hand what hate at first sight was.


	16. Chapter 16

“Yet bonds of kinship aside,” Eve muttered under her breath in a mocking pitch, “we have little in common.”

She shouted in exasperation as she paused in her pacing, kicking at one of the flowers in the field. 

“Gee, I wonder why?!” she yelled. “Were you neglected and abused?! I don’t think so you…you… _worm_!”

“Calm yourself,” Zenos said as he watched from afar.

“I’m trying!”

With that last scream, a bi fang swooped in to attack her. The miqo’te took out her katana and fought back.

“Get out of my way! I’ll slice you into kaarage!”

The bi fang screeched as it ascended and Eve noted how its wings were pulled back, slightly, ready to strike.

Yaten!

Enpi!

Eve let out a short breath as she adjusted her grip on her katana, watching the bi fang create a whirlwind around itself. Once the currents died down, Eve braced her muscles.

Gyoten!

The miqo’te barrelled forward and drove her blade into the bi fang’s breast. It screeched as it fell, landing with a loud thump before her feet.

With a deep breath, Eve pulled the katana out of the dead bird. She looked at the blood trickling down the fine blade before slipping her hand in her bag and fumbling around in its contents. She pulled a cleaning rag out and began wiping the metal clean.

She paused when she caught Zenos’s reflection in the blade and tilted her head to look up at his soft gaze.

“…What is it?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Eve’s face went red as she dropped the sword. “What?!”

“More so when you’re full of fury.” Zenos crouched to retrieve the katana, taking the rag off her to finish her cleaning. “Your technique needs improving. However, your strength, as always, shines through. Mayhap you need a better suited blade.”

Eve swallowed as he lifted the katana to the light, nodded then handed it to her. She sheathed it as he took in their surroundings. He walked a couple paces towards the road.

“…We fought here.”

Eve’s ears pricked as she looked up and took note of the landmarks and abandoned buildings. She moved to stand next to Zenos, looking at the crossroad area where she and Yugiri had attempted to assassinate the crown prince.

“We did,” she said. “What of it?”

Zenos put his hand in his pocket and pulled out an earring. Eve’s left ear spasmed as she saw the star spinel and widened her eyes.

“Is that mine?!”

“Was yours.”

Eve’s poor ear twitched more when she recalled how Zenos used the smokescreen to yank her earring out of her ear then steal away back to Doma Castle. 

“…Do you have my earring from Ala Mhigo?”

Zenos smirked softly as he put away the star spinel earring and pulled out the jade earring he had torn off her ear after their battle. She stepped back a little when she saw spots of brown on the jade.

“Did you not bother washing the blood off at least?!”

“Most of it came off after our battle,” Zenos mused with a disappointed sigh.

“That’s disgusting! Here, let me…” Zenos raised his hand out of her reach with an amused smirk. “Oi! Give it here!”

“Nay.” Eve growled as she began jumping to try and grab his hand.

“It’s _my_ earring! You stole it!”

“You could have removed them from my person as I lay before you dead.”

Eve paused in flailing, frozen on her tiptoes with her hands outstretched for her earring. She sunk down and folded her arms, looking to the side grumpily.

“…I didn’t think of it at the time. Besides, I didn’t want to put earrings on this ear anymore since half of it got bitten off.” She flinched as Zenos cupped the ear, stroking the bite marks gently. “…Dare I ask why you decided to go savage in that moment?”

“…I cannot say. It was as if I couldn’t restrain myself. Mayhap is was the thrill of strange emotion after watching you fight.”

Eve let out a breath. “So it was a rush of adrenaline and nothing more? Had I known so, I would have worn a hood or a helm.”

“How dull.” The miqo’te blushed as he kissed her forehead. “Have you calmed sufficiently?”

She swallowed. “…I think so.”

“Good. Let us go to the Enclave.”

Eve grabbed Zenos’s sleeve and pulled gently. “Wait. Don’t tell me you’re not suspicious of Asahi?”

Zenos hesitated. “Of course I suspect him. He is hiding something and I strongly dislike his demeanour. His smile is too wide for an emissary of peace.” He turned to Eve. “And I am confident to say that my father would never propose peace so soon after losing two provinces, if at all.”

“What do you know of Asahi? He’s high ranking, isn’t he?”

“I know very little of him,” Zenos shrugged. “Truth to be told, I wasn’t aware the witch of Doma had a brother.”

“You can call her Tsuyu,” Eve said with narrowed eyes. “…You’re not going to kill her, are you?”

“Eve, have I not already told you that I care very little about the affairs of Garlemald? Yotsuyu’s failures are of no concern of mine.” The miqo’te hesitated and Zenos enclosed her hand in his. “What can I do to prove my intent?”

“I…I don’t know.” Eve sighed and closed her eyes. “I’ll trust you. I want to trust you. But I’ll warn you now, I…”

“Your trust isn’t given easily. I know as much.”

The miqo’te sighed. “Just how much do you remember from my memories?”

“Everything worth remembering. Now, let us go. I’m sure your…friend is concerned with how you flounced away.”

Eve opened her eyes and smiled. “Ha. I did certainly flounce. Let’s go then.”

Zenos smirked wryly as they walked down the path towards the docks.

* * *

“Calm yourself.”

“ _I’m trying_!”

Zenos sighed as Eve waved her fists around, grinding her teeth. She desperately tried working off her frustration with small flailing motions.

“You didn’t have to spend so much time in that room with him, listening to that Twelve-awful voice and and…”

The glamoured garlean crossed his arms, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Eve took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her ears twitching.

“Alright, alright, I’m calm,” she said steadily and took another deep breath. “Thinking of a clear, deep blue lake with a large, imposing mountain in the background and the pleasant rustling of the leaves in the trees…”

“Eve?”

The miqo’te’s ears pricked as she turned to see Alisaie approaching them. She folded her arms with a knowing smirk.

“Good to know I can’t be the only one being bored to death in such meetings,” she said teasingly and Eve sighed tiredly.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t fully trust this emissary of peace,” she muttered.

Alisaie’s smirk faded as she glanced down. “No one can blame you. However, we can’t dismiss it so easily.”

“As suspect as this all is, it wouldn’t do to risk more conflict, would it?” Zenos said and Eve’s ear twitched.

“Forgive me, but I don’t think we’ve been introduced?” Alisaie looked up to smile at the glamoured garlean.

“Ah, this is…Masamune,” Eve said as she stepped to the side slightly. “He’s been training me with a katana. Masamune, this is Alisaie. She’s one of my closest friends.”

Zenos’s forced smile was obvious to the miqo’te as he bowed to the small elezen. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“So…is it just training with a katana you’ve been doing…?” Alisaie asked slyly and Eve blushed, lightly slapping her shoulder.

“You’re too young to think such things!” she hissed as Zenos smirked.

“Do not treat me as a child,” Alisaie chided and placed a hand on her hip.

“Before I forget, Eve.” Eve and Alisaie turned their attention to Zenos as he presented a katana to his student. “As you were discussing the negotiations, I thought to look at what the smithy had to offer in terms of blades. I believe this may be suited to your needs, now that you’re improving.”

Eve parted her lips as she took the katana off him and unsheathed it. She lifted it to the light and smiled, admiring the craftsmanship.

“You needn’t do that…”

“It hardly suits you to keep your training katana.”

Eve smiled as she took a step back and did a few practice swings with it. She smiled wider, sheathing it and taking her training katana off so she could set the new one a her side.

“Ah, if it isn’t the Warrior of Light herself!”

Eve’s ears and tail went up at the voice and she bristled at the sight of Asahi approaching them, Yugiri following him closely.

“You can call me Eve,” she said with a forced smile.

“Right, right, Evelyn,” Asahi grinned as he clapped his hands together.

“Eve. Please. Just Eve.”

Her tail was twitching, curling into itself as she tried to suppress her emotions. Her cheeks hurt as she smiled wider.

“I do hope Yugiri is taking good care of you and your retinue. The enclave is still being done up after all…”

“It is remarkable with the progress done thus far,” Asahi nodded as he looked around. “Pray forgive me, but I would be honoured to look around the rest of Doma. Just to remind myself of fond memories of my homeland. It has been too long and I’m sure so much has changed.”

“Are you asking for an escort?” Eve asked, giving a side glance to Yugiri.

“He insisted,” the auri woman said as she crossed her arms.

“Ah, it would be wonderful for the liberator of Doma herself to show me around!”

 _Twelve_ , give her strength. His dark eyes matched with that bright smile made her stomach turn.

“Well how can I refuse such an eager request?” Eve said resignedly. “What say you, Alisaie? Shall we quit this place and let the politicians mull away in their stuffy rooms?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Alisaie nodded.

With a collective nod, the party of five headed towards the docks, Zenos and Eve taking the rear of the group.

“Calm yourself.”

“I’m trying.”

* * *

Eve made it a point to avoid Asahi’s gaze as they rode the boat across the river. His eyes made her hackles rise and it was getting increasingly difficult to remain calm. 

Zenos sat next to her, his gaze fixed on the emissary. She wondered what he was thinking. Perhaps he was trying to remember what information he may have on him? 

Then again, he may not be one to hoard details on his subjects. Especially since he expressed his lack of interest in the state of affairs in his homeland.

Not long after the boat docked, a shout rung out in the air.

“Stay away from my sister!”

Eve’s ears pricked. Isse?

“Someone’s in trouble!” Asahi exclaimed and without prompting, he ran down the road.

Yugiri and Alisaie followed after him as Eve and Zenos exchanged a look before following in suite.

The miqo’te’s ears pricked as she saw Isse and his sister standing before three agitated looking red kojin. She and Zenos unsheathed their katanas and stood on either side of Asahi, who had his own katana out.

“Isse, what do they want from you?” Yugiri asked.

“I don’t know!” Isse stuttered. “We were just returning from the enclave when they suddenly…!”

“Well…they don’t seem to want to go quietly,” Alisaie commented as she eyed the kojin warily.

“Red kojin so far from the Ruby Sea?” Eve murmured under her breath with a confused expression.

Zenos glanced at her before locking his gaze onto the leader.

“Yugiri, take Isse and Azami away from here!” Alisaie said.

Yugiri nodded before leading them away. Eve took a deep breath as she readied her stance and sprung forward to strike first.

* * *

Well, they didn’t even last a quarter bell. How dull.

As Eve sheathed her katana, looking at the retreating backs of the cowed kojin. 

Her ears pricked.

Where had that thought come from? Surely she’s been spending too much time with Zenos…

“How dull,” Zenos sighed as he sheathed his katana. “Not even worth as a training exercise.”

The cloud of doom hovered over Eve’s head as Asahi sheathed his katana.

“Well, you fought admirably!” he praised the miqo’te. “Such skill, such strength!”

Eve and Zenos snapped their gazes to Asahi, apprehension in their eyes. Alisaie hummed.

“Eve, you certainly have taken to a katana well. But I don’t doubt you’ll be switching back to your bow sooner or later.”

“Maybe but I just wanted to test this new blade,” Eve said as she turned to her friend.

“Um…”

The group turned to see Yugiri had returned with Isse and Azami by her side. Isse smiled at Eve.

“You saved us again! Thank you, we are forever in your debt!”

“Hey, hey now,” Eve sighed and waved dismissively. “It’s no trouble. Not when they’re going to go down so easily as such.”

“Indeed,” Zenos muttered with a bored tone.

“Well, we shouldn’t be keeping you,” Alisaie said. “Be sure to get home safe.”

“Thank you! If you ever come by Namai, feel free to call on us! You’re forever welcome.”

Eve smiled softly as she watched brother and sister walk down the road, Isse keeping a protective hand on his sister’s shoulder.

“Thank goodness we arrived when we did,” Asahi said with a look of relief.

“Indeed,” Alisaie said. “But what could have prompted the red kojin to stray so far from the Ruby Sea?”

“Well, I presume these are the sellswords Yotsuyu hired?” Asahi answered. “If so, the answer is simple. Desperation. Bereft of imperial employment, they seek other ways to line their coinpurses. Another sad legacy of the Empire’s mismanagement.”

“The Empire which you sworn allegiance to,” Yugiri said as she crossed her arms.

Eve narrowed her eyes at the look Asahi cast the auri woman.

“Must you always be so pointed? If we are to bring about lasting change, we must look beyond narrow allegiances.” His smile faltered to adopt a more serious look. “You have every right to doubt me, but in time I hope you will come to see we share a common goal.”

Eve’s left ear twitched as she crossed her arms and bit her lip. 

Something didn’t feel right. But as Zenos mentioned, if she wanted to avoid conflict she needed to play along.

Yugiri averted her gaze as Alisaie suggested they return to the Enclave after the excitement they had just gone through.

Eve and Zenos lingered behind as the rest of the group headed down the road.

“Calm y-”

“I’m _trying_.”

The glamoured garlean sighed as he gestured to the hornbills nearby. “Then pray vent your anger. Remember to focus on your technique and channel your anger through your strength.”

“ _Gladly_.”

Eve unsheathed her katana and charged towards the nearest hornbill, sending feathers flying in her murderous rampage.

* * *

On their way back to the Enclave, they saw Asahi and his retinue at the shuttle ship on the riverbank. Hien waved them over and Eve reluctantly meandered down, happy to be rid of Asahi but also disliking the fact she had to bid them goodbye.

“I wish you a safe journey,” Hien addressed Asahi with a bright smile.

“This has been a most enjoyable journey,” Asahi smiled back. “I look forward to our next meeting.” He turned to the garlean in the trio. “Maxima, would you take the others and see that all is ready for our departure?”

Maxima saluted with the elezen before they retreated to the shuttle.

“I cannot simply leave without first giving thanks to the Warrior of Light for accompanying me through Yanxia.”

 _Yes, you can_.

Eve’s ears flattened as she shot a disgusted look at the back of Asahi’s head before smiling brightly when he turned to her. They stepped to the side of the group as Hien turned to Yugiri and the twins began chatting amongst themselves. Zenos stood to one side as Asahi cast one last look to Hien.

Asahi’s pupils constricted as he glared at her venomously. “Mark my words, saviour of savages. There will be a reckoning.”

Eve parted her lips for a moment before her head began spinning.

* * *

Normally after the Echo visions, Eve would feel a little nauseated and with a nasty headache to boot.

But after feeling the swell of admiration, _such sickening awe and wonder_ , for the crown prince who happened to save his life, Eve had to swallow back the bile hard.

She slowly opened her eyes, disgust showing clear in her brown orbs as she stared Asahi down.

“Everything you are,” he spat in a low tone with eyes so filled with hate, “your power, even your face…it vexes me.”

 _Ha, could say the same for you, disgusting worm_.

“Go on,” he goaded her as she bared her teeth. “Lash out like the beast you are. At an emissary. And jeopardize the newfound peace between Doma and the Empire.”

Eve narrowed her eyes, flattening her ears without caring who might spot the action. Asahi stepped forward.

“My lord was destined to lead us unto a glorious new age. Your light is nothing to his radiance.”

Her stomach churned as she locked eyes with him. She took a step forward, smirking slightly as he flinched back slightly.

“I applaud you, Asahi sas Brutus,” she murmured so only he could hear her. “You by far have exceeded my already low expectations of a traitor like yourself.” She cocked her head to the side. “I only let one man call me beast and he lashed out at me so savagely himself.”

Her left ear twitched to exhibit the bite marks.

“And I do agree. He is radiant. Oh the faces I have seen that you never will. He is beautiful, isn’t he?”

She smirked as she caught a growl in his throat. “Oh do go ahead. Lash out like the pathetic excuse of a man you are. At the Warrior of Light. Not that peace is one of your goals.”

They glared each other down, as if they were in their own world, not caring of onlookers. Asahi gritted his teeth.

“I will remember this, Evelyn,” he muttered, making her tail lash in agitation. “I shall lock this moment away in my heart. Until the day we meet again.”

They stepped away from each other, fake smiles back on as Asahi returned to the shuttle.

Eve pricked her ears as Zenos approached her and laid his hands on her shoulders. She let out a deep breath.

“C-”

“I _am_ calm.”

“You look troubled, Eve,” Hien said as he approached her. “Was it something he said?”

“I am _not_ troubled,” Eve said as she stood up straight.

Zenos squeezed her shoulders as Alisaie folded her arms.

“Eve, it’s alright. He’s gone now. You don’t need to be so worked up.”

Eve let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. “The Echo kicked in.”

“Oh? Pray what did you see?” Alphinaud asked as he stepped forward.

Eve huffed and grimaced. “I saw Asahi here in Yanxia, cornered and about to be struck down by Doman rebels. I saw first-hand Zenos striking them down, saving Asahi’s life before making his way to the Enclave to fight with Lord Kaien.” Zenos straightened behind her as she covered her mouth. “The feeling he had when realising the crown prince himself had saved him. It made my stomach churn. And after the vision, he was quick to show his true colours.”

She scowled.

“Of all the memories to witness…” Alisaie murmured with wide eyes.

“I had my suspicions,” Yugiri murmured. “But I never thought he’d be a disciple of Zenos.”

Zenos probably didn’t know Asahi was a disciple of…Zenos.

“My lord…” Yugiri turned to Hien.

“Calm yourself, Yugiri,” Hien said with a calming tone. “I set no store by him or his enlightened brethren. But if by treating with them is the faintest hope we might secure the return of our conscripted brothers and sisters; I must play this game. After the way I risked their lives in the rebellion, I owe them that much.”

Eve heaved a sigh, nodding to herself.

“Now, we have a chance to bring them back home, even if it means bargaining with a monster,” Hien sighed. “Besides! I think he likes me. Which is more than some can say.”

Eve’s ears pricked at the teasing tone and she bared her teeth.

“Funny, Shun,” she teased back, earning a choked sound from the lord. “He only hates me because Zenos couldn’t best the Warrior of Light.”

She flinched as Zenos squeezed her shoulders tighter. 

“Mind your tone,” he murmured to her.

Eve smiled to herself and glanced at Hien. “Well, I’ll be in Shirogane if you need me. I have a garden to check on and recipes to try.”

“I’ll send a sparrow when Asahi returns.”

Eve’s ears flattened. “Must you?”

“If only to save face, my friend,” Hien smirked softly. “Do not show that he has gotten under your skin.”

“As if that _worm_ …” Eve growled as her tail bristled.

“Calm yourself.”

“I’M TRYING!”

Four sets of eyebrows raised as Eve turned on her heel and swung her katana at Zenos. He blocked her attack with a soft smirk.

“Your strength and focus are lacking. Mayhap it would be best to retire for a meal.”

Eve’s stomach grumbled and she blushed furiously. She withdrew and sheathed her katana, her ears spasming in agitation.

“Agreed,” she sighed and turned to her friends. “Mayhap we can meet tomorrow?”

“Very well,” Alisaie smirked softly. “We shall allow the two of you some privacy.”

“Alisaie!” Alphinaud exclaimed as Eve blushed lightly.

“Fine, no dango for you,” she said as she fumbled in her pocket to pull her yol whistle out.

The yol swooped in front of her and landed on the bank, bowing to allow her and Zenos to climb on. His hands settled on her hips as she waved her friends goodbye before urging the yol to take off.

They flew over Yanxia, breaching the clouds and made their way east to Shirogane. 

Eve’s ears pricked as she heard something behind her and turned to see Zenos dismissing his glamour.

“What are you…?!”

Zenos interrupted her with a firm kiss, making her tug at her yol’s feathers gently to have it stop. She moaned against his lips as he pressed into her, kissing her deeper. She gripped the front of his shirt before pulling away with a soft gasp.

“You couldn’t have waited until we were back in Shirogane?”

Zenos answered with another firm kiss and she sighed softly. “I have restrained myself all morning. Do not ask me to wait.”

“I am asking you to wait for the sake of my poor yol,” Eve muttered. “It would not appreciate you taking me here.”

“A tempting thought.” Zenos smirked at her soft glare.

“Besides, I’m hungry. And I’m going to be teaching you how to make riceballs. If Tsuyu can make them, it will be child’s play for you.”

Zenos let out a non-committal sound as he buried his face in her neck. Eve blushed as she looked to the side.

“Do you have a favourite thing to eat?”

“…Nay. Food is required for energy and sustaining one’s body.” A pause. A kiss on her head. “Until I ate your labours that is.”

Eve went redder and swiftly patted the yol to have it continue its flight. “You better have your glamour back on when we get back because you’re helping me with getting ingredients.”

Zenos didn’t reply as he squeezed his arms around her, pressing his lips to the back of her head. She leaned up to meet his kisses, purring lightly.


	17. Chapter 17

Eve chewed on her riceball slowly. Zenos was beside her, looking frustrated and glaring at the crumbling rice in his hands.

The miqo’te swallowed.

“I like it.”

“Don’t humour me.”

Eve snorted a little and covered her mouth.

Earlier, she and Zenos made riceballs as she said they would. However, Zenos crushed the rice grains when washing them. Only a handful of grains remained intact.

It certainly was interesting to make them into riceballs and serve them with fish from the market.

Eve looked up at Zenos before finishing her bite and shuffling across to lean against his side.

“Don’t pout,” she said as she rubbed her cheek against his arm. “Next time you know not to be so rough.”

Zenos dropped the riceball onto the plate before him and leaned against the armrest, propping his head up with a fist.

“…”

Eve sighed as she sat back, crossing her legs. “You’re such a child.”

“And you act like a mother.”

“Because I’m surrounded by children!” Eve sighed again and crossed her arms. “You’re a grown man for Twelve’s sake.”

“…”

Her ears went up as Zenos reached and caressed her head, rubbing his fingers into the base of her left ear. She purred softly and glanced at him.

“I can make something else if you’re still hungry.”

His icy gaze looked down at her as she tilted her head to the side. His hand dropped from her head, his fingers caressing her cheek before one hooked under her chin. He tilted her head up slightly.

“I can think of one thing.”

Eve’s ears twitched. “Oh?”

Her eyes widened as he leaned down and snatched her lips in a kiss. She let out a muffled protest as he pushed her down, pinning her shoulders as he ravished her mouth hungrily. She beat her fists into his shoulders feebly, purring softly as she reluctantly returned the kiss.

She let out a breath when he released her. “You’re insatiable.”

“You’re addictive.”

Eve opened her mouth to protest more but he swooped in to kiss her again. His hands trailed down to take her belt off and she growled.

“Ah,” she breathed as she broke the kiss and pressed her hand to his chest. “I’m down to my last bottle of contraceptive…”

“Then finish it, you can acquire more.”

“You can’t give me a break, can you?”

“On the contrary, we were apart for two weeks.” Zenos smirked as he scooped Eve up, holding her by the waist to look up at her with a soft smile. “I intend to make up for lost time.”

The miqo’te went scarlet before looking away. “You’re…so direct…”

“Are Eorzeans not direct?”

“Well…he was…” Eve looked away as her ears flattened. “Very direct.”

“So you like men to be direct with you.”

“I do not!”

Zenos’s smirk widened as his fingers played with the waistband of her breeches. “My sweet beast…”

Eve swallowed as she looked down at him, hands resting steady on his shoulders. She brushed some hair out of his eyes, her fingers caressing his face hesitantly.

Beautiful. He was gods damned beautiful. It was alluring, even though she knew of his destructive and nihilistic nature.

Monster.

Madman.

Murderer.

But why was her heart yearning for his touch?

She traced his bottom lip with her thumb, ears pricking when he snatched it between his teeth, biting down. It wasn’t too hard but it made her flinch.

“Are you really Zenos yae Galvus?” she muttered.

His smile faded and he lowered her so she could wrap her legs around his waist comfortably. Holding her still with one arm, he reached to trace the bite marks in her ear.

“Just Zenos will do,” he said.

“How can you be so willing to give all of that up?”

Zenos pressed a hand to the back of her head and held her closer to his chest. “You ask too many questions.”

“I…”

Eve’s eyes widened as he tilted her chin and silenced her with a firm kiss. Her tail and ears went up as he tore the back of her shirt, along with her crop top underneath. She struggled to pull away from his kiss, slapping his cheek lightly to break it.

“Oi! You can’t keep tearing my clothes apart like this!”

“You can get more,” Zenos murmured before kissing her more and teasing her breeches down with one hand.

His other hand caressed her bare back, making her purr loudly. She sighed, lifting her hips so he could slide her breeches off. They were left abandoned on the floor as Zenos carried her down to the bedroom, sitting at the foot of the bed.

He lifted her slightly to kiss and suckle her breasts, making her mewl softly. She threaded her fingers through his hair, nails digging into his scalp and eliciting happy groans.

His hand still caressed her back, sending pleasing tingles up and down her body. She tilted her head back, her breath hitching when fingers began teasing her folds. 

His thumb teased her clit, circling it slowly and brushing against it. Eve moved her hips against his hand but he pulled away so she couldn’t get the extra stimulation she craved. She whimpered as his teeth teased her nipple.

“Patience,” he said as his middle finger slid up and down her entrance, pressing but not penetrating.

His fingers kept dragging up and down her back whilst he suckled her breasts hungrily. Eve’s whimpers grew in volume as she bucked her hips against his hand. Her grip in his hair tightened and he sighed, his thumb returning to tease her erect clit.

“So wet for me,” he spoke between kisses and sucks. “So tempting to take you now…”

“Please take me,” Eve begged and yelped as he tugged on her tail.

“Patience.”

Eve’s breath hitched as his middle finger breached her entrance but didn’t go in deep. She growled as he thrust shallowly into her. He languidly swirled his tongue around her nipple, taking his sweet time to play with her body. She tugged on his hair as his index finger traced her entrance next. She pushed her hips down and whined when he pulled away his hand completely.

“I said patience, my beast,” he murmured and sharply spanked her.

Eve yelped loudly and he smirked. She blushed and covered her mouth.

“Don’t…do that again,” she stuttered and trembled as he ran his hands down her sides.

He let her straddle his lap and kissed her. He guided her hand to his noticeable bulge and she nearly ripped his breeches when sliding them down. He groaned as she grabbed his member and pumped it with a delighted purr.

“You’re wanting too,” she said with a teasing tone.

“I’ve been wanting you all day.” He nipped her lips playfully. “Ride me.”

Eve smirked slyly as she lifted her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her hips steady as she pressed the tip of his member against her entrance before slowly sliding down, mewling in pleasure.

Zenos let out a breath as she steadily took him to the hilt, growling as she grinded her hips against his. He held her still and kissed her firmly.

“Allow me…to enjoy how close you are,” he said before kissing her more.

Eve’s breath hitched as his arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. She purred loudly as she leaned against his chest, returning his kisses.

She felt so safe and secure in his arms. Like nothing bad would happen as long as he was holding her close like this.

His kisses were soothing. Passionate, always seeking, always hungry. She felt as if she could be lost in them, she would let him do as he pleased just to have these tender kisses. 

His lips left hers and trailed up her face, pausing at her ear. He pressed against the bite marks before taking it into his mouth. His teeth scraped against the back of her ear and Eve’s pupils constricted.

“Don’t bite,” she whimpered as she wriggled. “Please…”

Zenos paused. His breath tickled her ear as he withdrew, lifting a hand to stroke it.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-No, but…I am reminded of when it happened.”

She flinched as he kissed her ear.

“Ah. To have left such a clear indent in your life.” Another kiss. “It brings me joy.”

“Don’t sound so proud,” Eve grumbled as she leaned away.

He chuckled and hooked a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. “Twas a glorious day. Seeing you blaze through the fortress with such fire in your eyes. Ah, such savage wonder surrounded you as you marched across the throne room, weapon drawn and lips curled back into a tenacious snarl.”

Eve’s eyes widened. “You speak of me as if I’m a beast…”

“But you are a beast. _My_ beast.” His fingers brushed her hair out of her face. “Such ferocity you displayed that day. How I yearned to take you once I defeated you.” He chuckled as his hands moved down her body. “Twas not to be, but let’s not dwell on past regrets.”

The miqo’te yelped as he thrust up into her. She clung onto him, her tail lashing from side to side.

“Don’t be so sudden…!”

Zenos kissed her hard, guiding her hips so she could ride him. She yielded, purring and pressing herself closer to him.

It was as if they were two pieces destined to fit together. Everything felt right for her. His hands, his lips, his moans.

All hers. 

Eve cracked her eyes open and interrupted the next kiss by pushing Zenos to lie on his back. He let out a soft grunt as he lay back, opening his eyes to watch her ride him faster, her breaths growing heavier. She cupped his hand as it pressed against her cheek, shuddering as her thighs began to burn from her movements.

“I’m close…” she whimpered.

“Show it.”

With a high-pitched whine, she moved faster, chasing the pleasure up her peak. Zenos let out a deep groan when she finally reached it, her body shaking from her orgasm.

He flipped them so she was pinned to the bed now and pounded her through her spasms, grinning wickedly as she was reduced to helpless mewls of mercy.

Again, it felt like a relief when he finished inside her. Her lower abdomen always felt sore afterwards, but it always seemed to dull whenever she saw the beautiful, pleasure-stricken face above her. 

Eve felt her heart flutter as she had the hopeful thought that she was the only one to witness this side to Zenos. Maybe she wasn’t, but a miqo’te can fantasise.

Cradling her close like always, Zenos settled them on the bed. He remained inside her, always holding her close, always reluctant to pull away.

“Zenos?”

He let out a small, tired grunt of acknowledgement. Eve pressed her hands to his chest and leaned up to kiss his chin.

“I’d like to turn around. There’s…a cuddle position I’d like to be in.”

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her. His hands hesitantly pulled away from where they held her back and she slipped off him with a soft gasp and squelch.

She rolled off his body and lay with her back facing him.

“Um…” she mumbled as she fiddled with her tail, grooming it idly. “You would lie behind me and…uh…spoon me.”

“…Spoon you.”

“Like…you would lie on your side and…” Eve’s ears pricked as she heard Zenos shift behind her. She shuffled back until she could feel his chest. “We would cuddle like this.”

He let out a soft noise of curiosity. He draped one arm around her waist and leaned the other above her on the pillows.

“Like so?”

“Y-Yes…”

Her breath hitched as he pressed his lips to the back of her head. “Mmm. I can get used to this.”

They settled together comfortably, Zenos grabbing the blankets to drape over the two of them as their bodies cooled. 

Eve’s ears pricked as she heard the soft snores from behind her, smiling a little. She closed her eyes to try and get to sleep.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap!

The miqo’te growled softly as her ears twitched from the tapping upstairs. She wondered what the time was. Can’t be too late in the morning since she and Zenos had an early night…

Tap, tap, tap!

“Twelve’s sake,” she grumbled and tried to sit up.

“Stay.”

Eve gasped as Zenos pushed her back down on the mattress.

“Let me go.”

“Nay.”

“Let me go please?”

“Nay.”

Tap, tap, tap!

“Oh for the love of Menphina!”

Eve shoved Zenos’s arm off her and rolled out of the bed.

“Leave it,” the garlean sleepily grumbled.

“No.”

He sighed as she grabbed a linen dress to slip on. He rolled onto his other side.

“Such is the burden of the Warrior of Light,” he remarked as she began ascending the stairs.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t need to stalk me here.”

There was no response as she went upstairs.

Tap, tap, tap!

“I’m here, I’m here!” she said with a scowl as she opened the shutters and a road sparrow came in. “What does Hien want at this ungodly hour?”

It was barely sunrise if the faint light outside was any indication.

Eve took the small scroll and wandered to the kitchen area to pull out a seed for the sparrow. It plucked it from her fingers as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She unrolled the scroll, blinking blearily at the words.

Her brown eyes widened.

_Tsuyu has disappeared._


	18. Chapter 18

Eve had abandoned Zenos in Shirogane, grabbed what clothes were still intact and grabbed her yol to fly over to Yanxia. The sky was starting to turn a light hue of blue as she soared across the rice paddies.

Her ear twitched as she spotted something on the road and guided her yol to land. She slipped down and scooped the bamboo hat off the dusty road, brushing it clean.

Wasn’t this what Tsuyu wore to hide her face?

Eve’s stomach dropped as she looked around, spotting the amnesiac woman further along the road. Her lips parted as she saw that she was headed straight for Namai and sprinted down the road to try and catch up with her.

It was unfortunate that people in Namai seemed to wake much earlier than others, however this may be due to the fact it was a farming village. Still, Eve felt her heart seize as she saw two villager spot Tsuyu and the horror on their faces was clear.

“Greetings,” she spoke to them. “Might I have one of y-?” The villagers fled from her and Tsuyu extended her hand towards them. “Wait! Please? I only wanted a persimmon…”

Eve skidded across the bridge as she approached more horrified villagers.

“Kami save us! Her spirit has returned!”

“She’s back from the dead to seek her revenge!”

This was bad, really bad…

“Tsuyu!” Eve called as she ran to the woman’s side and grabbed her arm. “Tsuyu, what are you doing here?”

Murmurs erupted from the crowd as Tsuyu turned to the miqo’te with a confused expression.

“You are…the cat…” she mumbled shyly as Eve scanned the crowd, gauging the reactions. “I wanted a persimmon.”

“It can’t be! She can’t have survived!”

They turned to see Isse with his sister. Eve’s ears flattened at Isse’s hateful expression and squeezed Tsuyu’s wrist idly.

“What…what did I do?” Tsuyu asked slowly and Eve’s stomach churned as she spotted a look of realisation cross her eyes.

“What did you do?!” Isse shouted. “As if you don’t know!”

“Isse, calm down for a moment!” Eve pleaded as she pulled Tsuyu back and put herself between her and the villagers.

“Good people of Namai!” Her ears pricked as she saw Hien cross the bridge with Yugiri at his side. “Be at ease. You have naught to fear.”

Eve kept her arm out, shielding the confused Tsuyu as the lord stepped forward. 

“My lord, forgive me,” Isse said with a spiteful growl, “but what is that monster doing here?! They told us she was dead!”

Tsuyu gasped softly and Eve grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

“Aye,” Hien turned to Isse. “I too was surprised to learn of her survival. Twas I who cut her down. I who left her to her fate.”

The miqo’te could feel Tsuyu’s confusion, the hurt and the torment. The poor woman was trembling.

Eve purred quietly as she stepped back a little more, brushing her tail against her hands and prompting her to play with it for a bit. The shaking fingers brushing against her fur was somewhat of a relief, though Eve couldn’t be sure if it truly was helping her calm down.

“But it would seem the kami had other plans. By some miracle, she and Gosetsu were spared when the keep collapsed. Though Yotsuyu’s survival came at the cost of her memory.”

“You’re saying she’s _forgotten_?!” Isse roared in outrage. “Forgotten everything she’s done?!”

He stepped forward towards Eve and Tsuyu with eyes full of hate. The miqo’te’s left ear spasmed as she stepped a little more to block him from Tsuyu.

“Lies!” a woman shrieked from the crowd. “Lies, my lord! She would say anything to escape punishment!”

“We have not forgotten her crimes!” a man shouted. “What does it matter?! We demand justice! We beg of you, Lord Hien! Draw your blade and strike this canker down!”

The hands on her tail tightened their grip, making the bard wince.

Eve could understand the anger. The horror and the pain that tortured the citizens of Yanxia for all so long, their spirit being crushed by the woman who had her heart full of hate towards them. 

How dare this tyrant merely forget all the pain and devastation she had caused and try to move on? How dare she still live and go unpunished? Such injustice! So cruel the gods were to just let this monster live!

Eve wanted to cry. Cry for Tsuyu but also cry for her victims, even if it would serve to resolve nothing. Why couldn’t everything be simple for once? Be black and white where there was a clear difference for what is right and wrong? It would be much easier to curse this woman if she hadn’t learned of her past or if she never suffered amnesia to begin with…

“What I saw then…” Tsuyu murmured as she let go of Eve’s tail. “It was all true…”

Eve turned to her sharply and saw the woman bend over to clutch her head. Tears fell onto the ground between them.

Tsuyu collapsed into the dust and bowed before the villagers. “I’m sorry!” she cried. “I’m so, so sorry! I’m sorry!”

Tears burned in Eve’s eyes and she quickly wiped them away, her tail curling to try and suppress her emotions.

“You’re ‘sorry’?!” Isse yelled. “And you expect us to forgive you?!”

Eve turned to Isse to plead for him to calm down but her words died as she noticed Azami cross the square. She looked up at the miqo’te with a curious tilt of the head then leaned to the side to look at Tsuyu.

“Big sister?” Eve’s ears pricked as she stepped to the side for Azami to get closer. “There’s no need to cry.” She pulled out a persimmon.

Tsuyu looked surprised as she sat up and accepted the persimmon wordlessly. Azami met her gaze with pity.

“Can’t you see how scared she is?” she said. “She’s not the same person.”

This didn’t do much to resolve the disquiet among the villagers but hope still bloomed in Eve’s heart. The miqo’te crouched down and placed an arm around Tsuyu’s shoulders.

“It’s alright, Tsuyu,” she said softly. “Dry those tears. It’s alright now.”

Those eyes turned to her, wary over whether her words were true or not. Eve just smiled and helped her to her feet as Hien announced his intentions of allowing Tsuyu to be a citizen of Doma, until such a time comes where she may recover her memories and resort to her previous ways.

They left the village, Hien looking relieved as soon as they crossed the bridge. Eve watched as Tsuyu cradled the persimmon before being prompted to put it away, so she didn’t drop or lose it. 

Azami was right. This wasn’t the same woman who cruelly had a man shoot one of his own and demanded he would murder his own parents because they were ‘too old’ to be useful. This was just a scared girl, thrown into an uncertain world and hated by all of Doma for her crimes that she can’t even remember or fathom.

“We should go to Castrum Fluminis,” Hien said as they made their way down the path. “We should update Asahi on his sister’s condition.”

Eve’s ears pricked as she scowled, walking ahead of Tsuyu to walk alongside the lord. “Must I be present?”

“It won’t take long,” Hien cheerfully promised. “After all, I believe Tsuyu likes you. Mayhap your presence will calm her should anything untoward happen.”

“I don’t think she likes me that…” Eve stood straight and glanced over her shoulder when a hand tried to grab her tail. “Careful you don’t pull that, Tsuyu. It’s sensitive.”

Tsuyu’s giggle was like a child’s as she made to grab the tail again. Yugiri placed a hand on her shoulder to gently chide her actions.

Eve narrowed her eyes as she caught Hien’s smirk. “What?”

“Nothing.” Hien snorted slightly when Eve slapped her tail against his side.

“You found her!”

Eve’s ears pricked as Alisaie and Alphinaud ran up the path to meet them. She gave them a cheery wave as they approached the group, Hien reappraising them of what had transpired in Namai. The miqo’te mainly tuned them out, looking at the sky and wondering if she could grab breakfast in the enclave and return to Shirogane with some for Zenos.

She was still pondering about the different ways she could back three servings of sashimi into her bag when they arrived at the castrum. She was unfortunately dragged back into reality as she saw Asahi with his retinue, in front of a series of boxes.

_Oh Twelve, don’t say those are coffins…_

“What a pleasure it is to see you, Lord Hien,” Asahi greeted them as they approached. “Not to mention my dear sister.”

The look he gave his ‘dear sister’ sent sinister shivers down Eve’s spine. The miqo’te shuffled to the side to stand next to Tsuyu. She purred quietly and the amnesiac woman seemed to calm a little.

Eve and Asahi locked eyes, a silent exchange of hate and contempt between them.

“A pleasure to see you too, Ambassador,” Hien returned the greeting. “Forgive us our late arrival. You have our people aboard the airship?”

“Exactly as we agreed. We would leave you in no doubt as to the purity of our intentions. I daresay it was the self-same spirit of cooperation that prompted you to bring Yotsuyu here today.”

“Indeed. Before excluding her from the exchange, I thought it fair that you see her condition for yourself. Physically, she is in fine health, however her mind is unchanged.”

“So I see,” Asahi mused with that wicked smirk of his. “But all need not necessarily be lost. In anticipation of this tragic turn of events, I took the liberty of inviting some special guests…”

Eve’s stomach turned at the malicious, smug look in his eyes as he turned to speak softly with the elezen official. She reached to hold Tsuyu’s hand as Hien and Yugiri exchanged a look.

An elderly couple stepped out of the airship. Eve didn’t recognise the man but she definitely recognised the woman, even if she had more wrinkles than when she had seen her last.

The miqo’te’s pupils constricted as her purr died in her throat. Tsuyu’s hand shook in her grip as hate burned in her chest.

Asahi’s parents, her aunt and uncle. Her abusers. 

_Filthy whoreson worm!_

The effect was instantaneous. Tsuyu’s hand fell out of Eve’s grip as she staggered, holding her head with her eyes squeezed shut.

Eve forgot about her as she stepped forward, her eyes spitting fire at Asahi. Her ears were flat against her head as her tail fluffed up, pointing straight up at the morning sky.

“Is something wrong, dear sister?” Asahi asked in such a horrid, innocent tone. “These are our beloved parents. Does the sight of them not bring back sweet childhood memories?”

_Damn him! Damn him to all hells! I don’t care if he’s some ambassador of peace, I will kill him!_

Eve felt the breath being knocked out of her as Hien wrapped an arm around her and pushed her back gently.

“Eve. Calm yourself. Don’t entertain him.”

The miqo’te’s ears pricked and she let out a soft gasp.

_What…is this feeling burning through me?_

_Horrible…it feels…horrible…_

“Eve, go back with Yugiri and Tsuyu. Please.”

Eve stepped back shakily to Yugiri, taking deep breaths as she glared at the ground. She averted her gaze as Asahi handed the mirror Tsuyu had dropped before stepping away. With the auri woman’s gentle coaxing, the three of them left the castrum.

There was a tense silence between them. Tsuyu clutched onto the persimmon as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Yugiri led them ahead, glancing over her shoulder to check on their wellbeing.

It was when they were in the boat across the river that Eve let out a dry chuckle.

“I certainly made a fool of myself, didn’t I?” she muttered whilst hugging her knees to her chest.

Yugiri glanced at her. “It was a despicable thing to do. No one can blame you for reaction.”

“Ha, right. I’m the only one who reacted. Hardly fitting for the Warrior of Light.”

“We all show our empathy for others in different ways. No one can blame you for being passionate.”

Eve smiled bitterly as she closed her eyes and sighed slowly. 

“Big sister?” Her ears pricked as she turned to Tsuyu, still cradling the persimmon. “Don’t cry.”

Eve’s eyes widened as she reached up to feel the tears running down her cheeks. “Oh.” She laughed softly. “I didn’t realise I was crying. Isn’t that funny?” She sniffed a little as she bowed her head and wiped more tears away, sighing heavily. “Let’s just focus on getting Gosetsu that persimmon, yes?”

Tsuyu’s smile wasn’t as wide or as bright as before. It broke Eve’s heart.

When they arrived in the dock, the miqo’te handed Tsuyu her bamboo hat so her face wouldn’t be seen as much by the other Domans.

Eve trailed behind them, her eyes cast down and her ears flat against her head.

She stumbled when she bumped into someone. “Sorry.”

“Eve.”

Her ears pricked as she looked up, staggering back with wide eyes as she saw Zenos in his glamour. “Oh, I expected you to still be in bed.”

“It’s been a couple bells since you flew off, Eve. I’ve had the time to get up and come here.” He crossed his arms. “So? What was so important that you had to fly over here at five in the morning?” His eyes narrowed. “You’ve been crying.”

Eve parted her lips to speak then hesitated. She placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

“Ah! Masamune! Good to see you too are an early riser!”

The irritation on Zenos’s face was clear as Hien and the twins approached them. Eve’s ears twitched as she crossed her arms and faced away from the lord. Her ears went flat against her head as she purposely avoided their seeking gazes.

“Eve, are you feeling better?” Alisaie asked and stepped forward.

Eve stepped away. “I’m fine.”

Zenos let out a frustrated breath and looked to them. “What happened?”

“We were to meet the ambassador to discuss further preparations for our prisoner exchange,” Hien explained. “As always, he has the uncanny talent to get under our dear friend’s skin.”

“Do _not_ praise him for it,” Eve snarled.

Her ears went up as a loud growl erupted from her stomach. She blushed deeply.

Alisaie tilted her head. “Have you had breakfast?”

Eve swallowed slowly as Zenos crossed his arms. “Nay. She was dressed and away within half a minute after the road sparrow arrived.”

“Ah, so perhaps your anger is subconsciously linked to your hunger then?” Alphinaud suggested. “Alisaie…”

“Finish that sentence, Alphinaud,” Alisaie said in a warning tone. “I _dare_ you.”

“I _double_ dare you,” Eve backed her up as they both turned their glares to the poor elezen boy.

Alphinaud took a step back with wide eyes as Hien chuckled. “That aside, Eve. Mayhap some sashimi will calm you down? I’m sure Mitsuba will be more than happy to accommodate you.”

Eve’s tail went up at the prospect of fresh sashimi and she licked her lips. “…Mark my words, Shun. Food won’t always placate me.”

“But be sure to always have a steak or something to grill whenever you’re travelling with her,” Alisaie whispered to Zenos in a not so subtle manner.

“I can hear you,” Eve glared at her.

Zenos placed a hand on the miqo’te’s shoulder. “Let us away then. I have some training exercises to run with you. You cannot perform them with an empty stomach.”

Eve nodded meekly as the group parted ways, Hien and the twins going to the Kienkan whilst Zenos led the hungry miqo’te to the Thousand Stalls.

Within a quarter of a bell, Eve was scoffing any slice of fish that crossed her line of vision. Zenos settled with eating the miso soup he was served. The stalls itself was still getting ready with preparing breakfast for its customers. Workers still came and went with bentos, however none sat at a table to eat their meal.

The couple were sat in a quiet corner, both seemed glad about the isolation.

Zenos set his empty bowl down.

“Pray tell me what transpired with the ambassador.”

Eve’s ears pricked as she looked up at him, mouth full of fish. She sat back as she chewed and swallowed the mouthful.

“He brought his parents,” she said in a tone of contempt. “And Tsuyu, she…well, I believe she’s been retraumatized and has remembered some unpleasant memories.” Her eyes narrowed. “And he had the _nerve_ to act so sweet and innocent with that _infuriating_ smirk of his. Has he no empathy? What kind of brother…would act so cruelly to his sister…?” Her gaze lifted and she narrowed her eyes at his intense stare. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Eve’s jaw dropped at his blunt answer and shook her head. She chuckled dryly, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands. “I don’t feel beautiful.”

“You needn’t feel it.”

“Ha. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is that how it goes?” Eve groaned and pushed her head against her hands. “Don’t…don’t call me beautiful. Please. I feel so…ugly and wretched.”

“Why is that?”

“Why? Why? Hatred is an ugly emotion, that’s why. Twisted in my heart, turning it black and making my whole being burn hotter than Ifrit’s hellfire.”

“Tis a beautiful sight to see you consumed as such.”

Eve slowly looked up to meet Zenos’s gaze. She clenched her jaw. “Was Yotsuyu beautiful with her hatred towards Domans? Was Fordola beautiful with her hatred towards Ala Mhigans? Was _Ilberd_ beautiful in his hatred towards the Empire?” She sighed angrily. “Was Shinryu, the very being summoned with hatred fuelling its power, beautiful?”

“Divinely so.” Eve scoffed. “Then, pray tell, what do you find beautiful?”

The miqo’te’s ears pricked as she looked at Zenos. The seconds ticked by as she considered her answer, fiddling with her chopsticks.

“Um…flowers. I think flowers are beautiful.”

“Flowers?”

“Yes. The different kinds of flowers that can be found. Their colours, their petals…” Eve smiled softly. “It always excites me to find a different kind of flower, one I haven’t seen before…

But it isn’t just flowers I find beautiful. I like nature in general. The Azim Steppe, the Ruby Sea, Yanxia… I like to fly up to the highest point I can fine, just to take in the scenery and disconnect myself from the ugliness of the world. A lot of the time, I find I want to hide away from the cruelties the world holds and nature always seems to cheer me up. It’s like Hydaelyn wants to heal me whenever I’m hurting.”

“Are you hurting now?”

Eve shrugged as she pressed a hand over her chest. “I don’t know. Maybe? I just…feel like crying for Tsuyu. For all she’s had to go through. All that led her up to being that vicious viceroy with a heart as cold as ice.”

Zenos stood. “Then let us go to across the river.” Eve leaned back with a surprised look. “Let us see how well the nature heals you.”

The miqo’te smiled softly and took his hand when it was offered. “Thank you.”

* * *

Delighted laughter echoed through Yanxia as Eve ran through the fields without abandon. Zenos chased her, but seemed to be hindered by Eve’s better knowledge of the landscape. The miqo’te grinned cheekily as she ran up the road and paused to catch her breath.

“Ha! I thought you’d be better with this!” she teased as Zenos stopped a few fulms away from her.

“Better?”

A smug smirk appeared on the auri features before the glamour was dispelled and Eve felt the full force of a garlean charging into her. She yelped as they tumbled down the slope, landing near the bottom and sending yellow petals flying.

Eve’s eyes widened as she looked up at his unmasked face and scrambled away, stopping when he grabbed her wrist.

“Someone will see you!”

“Let them see.” He kissed the palm of her hand. “There is not a soul around.”

“Still…” Eve’s gaze left his as she glanced up the hill. Her attention was quickly snapped back to him as he nipped her fingers, crawling forward so he could loom over her.

He smiled as he brushed the hair out of her face, fingers dancing against her left ear. He closed the distance between them and snatched her lips in a tender kiss.

Eve’s heart leapt as she struggled underneath him, mewling helplessly as he kept her pinned. “Zenos…stop…not in public…”

“I would hardly call this public,” Zenos chuckled as he lifted his lips from hers.

“Well out in the open then. Someone will see us.”

“Ah, how will they react, I wonder? Seeing their liberator lie with her sworn enemy…”

Eve’s ears pricked as she felt his thumb worm its way under the waistband of her breeches. “You can’t be serious.”

“Always.”

The miqo’te groaned as he nipped her neck, tugging at her breeches. “Insatiable brute.”

He let out a snort before kissing her lips. Eve yielded reluctantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss.

His hand left the waistband of her breeches to pull her boots off and throw them to the side. Next, in a fluid motion, he slipped the breeches off, so she was bare from the waist down. He moved his way down to her entrance, his tongue immediately flicking at her clit and making her buck her hips.

“Ah! Don’t be so sudden!”

She moaned as Zenos let out a low hum as he languidly licked at her, his tongue teasing her soft folds and tracing her entrance. He held her thighs apart, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his neck.

Eve mewled as she tangled her fingers in his hair, gripping it as he dipped his tongue inside her, teasingly sliding in about half an ilm but no deeper. She whimpered.

“Twelve, don’t be a tease,” she whined.

“You said to not be so sudden.”

“Do you want to risk my legs choking you?” 

Zenos groaned softly and Eve blushed, looking up at the sky.

_Oh. Yeah. Trust him to be into such things…_

“Hm?” Zenos’s thumbs parted her folds. “It seems the risk of being caught has you rather excited, my beast.”

“I’m not _that_ excited…!” Eve gasped as his tongue plunged into her. “Oh, Twelve!”

She covered her mouth to smother her wanting mewls as he grew more aggressive with eating her out, his tongue swirling around inside her incessantly. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips against him, feeling the pleasure spark a fire in her loins.

Her breath hitched as Zenos slipped two fingers into her, spreading her entrance for him. She jerked as he kissed her sensitive clit, his tongue prodding at it as he plunged his fingers into her, curling and finding her more delicate spots.

“Well. If this isn’t excited.”

Eve shot a half-hearted glare at him as he stood with her in his arms and carried her to the cliff face. He set her legs around his waist and unlaced his breeches to pull his member out. The miqo’te swallowed as it pressed against her and looked away with flushed cheeks.

“Be…quick…” she murmured.

Zenos let out a soft sound of displeasure but nodded. He eased into her, pressing her back against the rocks and kissing her to drown her sounds of bliss. She hooked her wrists and ankles tighter around him, pushing her hips against his with an insistent moan.

The garlean waited for a few moments before pulling his hips back and thrusting into her willing, demanding body. He groaned loudly as Eve bit his shoulder and rested his forehead on her.

“Oh, my beautiful beast,” he groaned as he slowed down, much to her chagrin. “My beautiful, _beautiful_ beast.”

“Don’t stop,” Eve whimpered into his ear. “Please don’t stop…”

“Bite harder,” he growled into her ear huskily. “The harder you bite, the harder I will go.”

“What? But your shirt…”

“I can get another. Don’t hold back on my account.”

The miqo’te’s ears went up as she eyed the tooth marks already in his shirt. She sighed. “Fine, but don’t come crying to me if I do more damage than I intend.”

“On the contrary, I shall have you crying.”

Eve went red as she kissed the bite marks tenderly before sinking her teeth into his shoulder again. Zenos snarled as he pulled his hips back and resumed pounding into her. She screamed into his shoulder, teeth sinking deeper, thus encouraging him to take her at a rougher pace. Her eyes rolled back as she clung onto him.

“Yes,” he growled. “Yes, like that, harder! Let me _feel_ you.”

Eve bit harder still and he bucked his hips with a blissful snarl. Her eyes widened as she tasted blood and shuddered as she felt him spill inside her, knocking her into her own orgasm.

She pulled back and stared at the blood staining the white shirt with constricted pupils. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…!”

“Don’t apologise,” Zenos sighed as he cradled her in his grasp. “Tis not the first time you’ve drawn blood.”

“Still…” Eve shuddered as he grinded into her deeper. “It’s stained your shirt.”

“And?”

“People will ask what happened.”

“A beast bit me during our training.” Zenos groaned when Eve sharply slapped his bloody shoulder. “Eve, you are playing with fire.”

“I’ve fought dragons, Midgardsomr and two of his first brood and went against Ifrit when I was just a green adventurer. I can handle fire.”

He chuckled wryly as he backed away from the cliff face and sat in the flowers, cuddling her close. “As enjoyable as it sounds to take you here all day, I intend to train you.”

Eve blushed and leaned against him, sighing softly as he combed his fingers through her hair. “But…we can rest now?”

“Aye.”

The miqo’te threw caution to the wind as she hugged him, smiling as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. She dozed off in his grip, suddenly not caring all too much of any voyeurs, unsuspecting or otherwise.


	19. Chapter 19

It took Eve by surprise when she saw the sun setting, turning the sky orange. She and Zenos had been training to improve her katana techniques, taking a short lunch break in the middle of the day, safe in the shade of the old temple next to the Moon Gates. Eve wasn’t sure where Zenos had gotten steaks from, but she was grateful to sink her teeth into the juice, tender flesh after cooking them.

The sun just about disappeared behind the mountains as they got into the boat to cross the river to the enclave. Her ears pricked as Zenos fiddled with the tie that kept her hair back in a ponytail.

“It keeps loosening,” he said and she huffed in frustration. “Your hair is very thick, have you considered cutting it?”

“No,” Eve said indignantly. “I like my hair long.”

“It gets in the way.”

Eve leaned in closer so the man piloting the boat couldn’t hear her. “Excuse you, your hair often covers at least half your face.”

Zenos took the opportunity to close the distance and kiss her lips. From the corner of her eye, Eve spied a soft smirk from the sailor before spinning round so her back faced Zenos, holding her knees to her chest.

“Shouldn’t do that in public,” she grumbled.

She could picture both of Zenos’s smirks, with and without his glamours attached. She huffed, her tail frizzing up and hitting the side of the boat.

The lanterns were ablaze when they arrived at the enclave, the miqo’te happily admiring the different shades that covered the flickering flames. She had a little skip in her step as they made their way to the Kienkan. 

Eve wished to check in on Tsuyu before retiring to Shirogane. She also felt like she needed to chat with Hien regarding negotiations with Asahi. Maybe if she asked really nice and sweet, she could avoid attending and having to see that smarmy worm’s face before he runs back to Garlemald.

Ha, she could only dream. Being the Warrior of Light, she had the sinking feeling she might have to attend to save face and to represent peace as the liberator of Doma. Really, why couldn’t she have left well enough alone?

Her ears pricked as Hien came running towards them and she raised a hand.

“Good evening, Hien,” she said. “Sorry that my training…”

“Eve, Tsuyu’s gone!”

Her words died in her throat as Hien looked around, running a hand through his hair restlessly.

“Again?” Zenos spoke as he narrowed his eyes. “How long has she been gone?”

“We’ve just received word of her disappearance. How long she has been gone for is uncertain.”

Eve slowly lowered her hand. “I’ll check the Demesne.”

“Very well. We’ll rendezvous at the Kienkan.”

Eve and Hien split, the miqo’te picking up her pace and avoiding to look at Zenos who trailed behind her. The uncertain feeling began pooling in her stomach again and she began jogging towards the Demesne.

Her heart was racing, the dread crept down her neck and the anticipation coiled around her like an angry snake. Something had happened. Something was going to happen. Her intuition flared furiously as she skidded to a halt before the rice paddies.

Her ears twitched as her gaze swept through the darkness. She froze when she smelled blood and turned to catch the sight of two individuals lying in the dirt. A pained groan prompted her to approach them, her pupils constricting as she recognised Asahi’s parents.

“Help…” the old man rasped.

A heartbeat. Her head throbbed. Eve recoiled and held her head as the Echo chimed in.

* * *

Disgust. Animosity. Loathing. Such filthy feelings struck her heart like a thousand burning arrows. It only served to fuel the burning hatred for the so-called ambassador of peace.

So entitled, so slimy, so horrifying to send his own parents to their death. After all they did for him, as horrible as they were. 

Eve dropped her hand and glared balefully at the dying couple. Her nostrils flared as she gripped her fists, watching the old, frail man struggle to keep a hold of life.

“I don’t…want to die…”

Eve hissed. “You reap what you sow. Take your poisoned harvest and burn in all seven hells.”

_No, Eve, what are you saying?!_

She slapped a hand around her mouth and stepped back. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she held back her sniffles, her nails digging into her skin.

Her breath hitched as a hand rested on her shoulder. “Eve.”

“I didn’t…I wasn’t…”

“You said it.” Zenos’s words cut into her sobs. “You meant it. Every word. And they deserved it.”

“Shut up,” she snarled. “Shut up, you don’t know me. You don’t…”

“They are to blame for their own deaths, not you.”

“But what of Tsuyu? What of that slimy worm? What of…what of…?”

“Eve, do not blame yourself for this pitiful scene.”

“I _don’t_.” Eve turned to him with a vicious scowl. “I blame them for raising their son as a monster, I blame them for torturing a girl they took in to be their daughter, their responsibility and making her experience misery no woman deserves and I blame _you_ for n…!”

She raised her fist and slammed it into Zenos’s chest. Her voice died in her throat as she inadvertently dispelled his glamours. Cold trepidation flooded her senses and increased twice fold as her ear twitched, hearing Hien call for her.

“Hells…” she muttered as she stumbled back, covering her mouth. “Hells, hells, _hells_ …!”

Zenos’s eyes darted towards the direction of Hien’s voice then back to her before he swept her into his arms. Eve trembled as he ran for the nearest wall and scaled it quite effortlessly, considering his size. He landed on the other side, crouching to hide from the creeping moonlight.

“Eve?! Eve, are you here? Masamune? Masamune?!”

Hien’s calls went unanswered. Eve pressed both hands to her mouth, shaking violently in the garlean’s grip. Zenos cradled her closer, looking up the wall. His fingers grazed the bite mark on her ear, seeking the base so he could rub the spots that would make her purr.

No. Not now.

Eve lowered her hands. “H…Hien…”

His hand slapped against her mouth as those cold blue eyes glared at her. Her heart seized as his look spoke volumes.

_Think carefully._

Eve’s breaths came in short and sharp, yielding to the silent demand to keep quiet. She closed her eyes as more tears flowed down her face. 

“My lord!” Yugiri. “These are…Yotsuyu’s stepparents.”

“Their wounds seem fresh. Have you seen Eve or Masamune?”

“No, my lord.”

“Search for them. Let them know what we’ve found.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Footsteps retreating.

Eve was shaken a little as Zenos adjusted his position to sit in the grass and settle her in his lap. He pulled his hand away from her mouth and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“You were saying?” Eve looked at him with a confused frown. “You blame me for Yotsuyu murdering her parents.”

Her ears pricked. “You saw it too then.” She averted her gaze. “It’s…not important.”

“Eve.”

The miqo’te sighed as her ears flattened and she looked at her hands folded in her lap. “I…blame you for nurturing her hatred for Domans. I blame you for taking her broken past and using it to create a cold-hearted woman who enjoyed tormenting innocents.”

“Do you often blame others for misfortune that is not your own?”

Eve crossed her arms and looked away. “Forgive me, I forget myself when I’m angry.”

Cool fingers took her chin to turn it back to the seeking, icy gaze. “Eve. Do you hate me?” 

Eve blinked a few times as she parted her lips to answer. Yet no answer came.

_Yes, I hate you. I should kill you for what you’ve done. You’ve caused so much death, you hurt those dearest to me, you even turned a canon at your own forces just to have me riled up for our fight in Ala Mhigo._

_But why does it not burn like when I think of Asahi?_

“I thought not.” Eve leaned back with a surprised look. A smirk crossed his damned, beautiful face. “You do not look as divine when you look at me.”

Her jaw dropped and she slapped him across the face. “I am not divine when I’m burning with hatred. And what would you know? I might be hiding it.”

Zenos chuckled as he leaned back against the wall. “You are pathetically poor in guarding your emotions, my beast. If you hated me, I would have known.” His smile faded somewhat as he looked down at her. “You’ve not once given me such a look.”

“Huh?” Eve’s ears pricked. “I beg to differ…”

“Nay. Each time we met, I never once saw hatred. I’ve had men and women glare at me as if I was the bane of their existence, the very reason of their suffering regardless of whether I had a hand in it or not.” He brushed some stray hairs out of her face, fingers tracing her eyebrows and brushing around her eyes. “Your gaze…held a fire. A pure, raging fire. You had a duty and you intended to see it through like the weaponised beast you are.”

He hooked a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. “You were not the first to display such ferocity, but you are the first and only to burn brighter, to drive yourself forward into my arms. Duty or no, you were drawn to me, were you not?”

Eve blushed and swallowed, averting her gaze. “I…I…I just…wanted to help Lyse and Raubahn. Free Ala Mhigo. Ease the suffering of everyone.” She closed her eyes. “Twenty years, Zenos. They struggled to survive and fought for their freedom for twenty years. I was just four summers when they lost their homes and lives. That’s…five sixths of my life. Enough time for a child to be born and grow into a mature adult.” She gritted her teeth. “I am no weapon. I did what I did because I wanted to help people. And after she lost her closest friend, I couldn’t let Lyse charge into Ala Mhigo alone. Because I’m sure she would have if I said no. And I’m sure she would have died at your hand.”

She blushed deeper as his fingers brushed against the base of her ear, eliciting soft purrs. “All your life you’ve wanted to help others. But who is helping you? Why do you carry the burden of all the turmoil of others on your shoulders? Why do you bury yourself deeper in the grief and sorrow that isn’t yours?”

Eve chuckled bitterly. “I don’t know. I really…don’t know.” She sighed as fresh tears pricked her eyes. “Ha. I’m truly pathetic. I’m such a crybaby and I get so invested in others’ lives when it’s none of my business.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.” Zenos tilted her head back to smile at her. “Does it truly matter?”

Eve’s ears pricked as she hunched her shoulders. “Why are you doing this? Comforting me? It’s not like you.”

“Have I not told you before? You are precious to me. I wish to see you reach new heights in your power, I wish to see you in your entirety.” He leaned closer. “Every tear, scream, smile and frown. I want to see you for you.”

_“Not the Warrior of Light. I want Eve.”_

The miqo’te’s heart leapt as Zenos’s words came out but she could hear another’s voice. Her brown eyes brimmed more with tears before closing.

“Damn you, don’t say what he said.” Zenos cocked his head to the side curiously as she sniffed back a sob. “Don’t say what he said! You’re not him! You’ll never…never…”

“I do not wish to be him.” The garlean looked insulted. “Are we really so similar? Is that why you refuse to accept me?”

Eve parted her lips to disagree, looking into his icy gaze. Her voice failed her as her head scrambled to formulate an answer.

“It’s not the similarities,” she whispered. “It’s who you are. What you’ve done. What you are. And I hate myself for being forever stuck in this uncertainty of what to do when around you.”

“And what do you feel when you take my past and heritage away?” Eve’s left ear spasmed as she looked to the side. “Do not overthink it. What is the first thing that crosses your mind?”

“I enjoy being with you.” She slapped her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. “No, no, that’s not my answer! No, I…”

“Look at me, Eve.” She turned her gaze back to him as he cupped her cheeks. “What do you enjoy?”

“…Your touch. Your embrace. Being able to learn from you, being able to teach you new things. I…I truly do enjoy your company as loathe as I am to admit it.” Her ears twitched as she looked to the side. “Satisfied? I like to be with you. I shouldn’t but I do.”

Her tail went up as he leaned forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss. She purred softly as she returned the kiss, nestling herself closer to him. He caressed her back, holding the kiss steady until she pulled away for air.

“Very satisfied,” he purred before giving her a chaste kiss.

Eve sighed as she crossed her arms, pouting a little. She continued purring as he caressed her ear more, smoothing his thumb over her bitten cartilage.

They continued to rest with each other, Eve listening to the cicadas and enjoying the sweet touches he gave her. A forlorn sigh cut through the peace. “You must go to your friend before he worries.”

Eve nodded before lifting her gaze. “I’m going to stay the night here. I expect the negotiations will begin early in the morning and I don’t feel like going back home. Plus I might get some fresh food from Mitsuba.” She paused. “Or maybe I should come back with you so you have breakfast.”

Zenos smirked lightly. “I can buy something from the markets. You needn’t worry too much for me, my beast.”

“You burnt pancakes. That gave me enough worry.” She hissed as he tugged on her ear.

“Mind your tone.” Eve glared at him as he got to his feet and set her down. “Pray compose yourself in front of the boy. He delights too much in your hatred.”

“And you don’t?”

He kissed her head. “Tis a different reason.” He reluctantly retracted his hand. “You will be on your guard, yes? I will not forgive you if you let him slay you.”

“He isn’t brave enough to fight me.”

“Aye. He is a coward who will seek the dull route to kill you.”

Eve smiled softly. “I’ll be fine, Zenos. Trust me.” She fumbled around in her pack to pull her yol whistle out. She called the bird and watched as it flew to greet them, chest puffed out proudly. 

Zenos climbed onto its back and shot Eve a glance. The miqo’te’s ears twitched as she smiled wider.

“Go. Rest. I’ll see you at lunchtime. I’ll make you dango for you to try.”

He smiled wryly. “You know I do not care for sweets.”

“You care if it is me who made them.”

He didn’t reply, just gripped the down of the yol to pull it back. They exchanged a last glance before the yol ascended into the darkness. Eve sighed softly before turning back to the wall with her hands on her hips.

“…How am I going to get back in?”


	20. Chapter 20

Eve pulled her fingers idly as she followed Hien, Yugiri and Alphinaud through Castrum Fluminis. She hardly slept through the night, her Echo vision flashing through her mind and worrying over what Asahi had planned. She bit her lip, wincing as she drew blood and pressed her wrist to dab the puncture. 

Alphinaud turned to her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Eve almost snapped. “I’m…just fine.”

_Need to stay calm, need to stay collected. Oh gods, how does this pathetic worm wriggle under my skin like it’s nothing?_

Her pupils constricted as Asahi and his retinue walked into view and she lingered behind Hien, focusing on adjusting her gloves. Her fingers itched to grab her bow and nock an arrow between the pathetic man’s eyes, but it was the thought of the Doman conscripts that stayed her hand. She did not lift her head, knowing that one glance from his soulless eyes would send her into a frenzy.

“At last, the hour has come. The conclusion to these negotiations will mark a new beginning for Doma and the Empire - a first step on the road to peaceful coexistence!” Eve’s ears twitched as she heard his words but not a drop of sincerity.

“Indeed,” Hien spoke and crossed his arms. “We are ready to proceed with the exchange when you are.” He turned to the crates that sat next to them. “Forgive my curiosity, Ambassador, but is there a purpose to these containers you bring with you?”

“Oh, the supply crates? They are filled with materials we hoped might be of use in Doma's restoration. I meant to gift them to you at our last meeting, but we had so much else to discuss.”

Eve’s nose twitched as she glanced at the crates, narrowing her eyes. Apprehension pressed against her gut as she swallowed back her words. 

“How very generous. I confess, I had not expected such compassion, welcome though it is.” The miqo’te sucked on where the blood stained her lip, biting back the urge to remark that the man before her surely didn’t know what compassion was. “But then I was _also_ surprised by the news that one of our captives had delivered herself into your custody ahead of time - a minor discrepancy I shall overlook in the spirit of the occasion.”

“Are you perhaps referring to me, Lord Hien?”

Eve’s ears pricked to their full height as they turned to see Yotsuyu step into view, complete with her elegant kimono and smoking pipe. 

“Tsuyu…” she uttered, and the woman scowled.

“I am Yotsuyu,” she spat. “Orphan of the Naeuri, widow of Sashihai…” She jabbed her pipe towards the group with an ugly sneer. “...And acting viceroy of Doma! You and your people are mine to govern; mine to punish!”

Eve swallowed back the bitter tears as Hien pressed his lips together.

“Well, well. It would seem your shattered mind is mended.”

_Or shattered even more._

“As per our agreement with the ambassador, you are free to return with him to the Empire. Your authority as acting viceroy, however, is no longer recognised here.”

Yotsuyu lifted the pipe to her lips and let out a long stream of smoke. “My position is not for you to decide, little lording. All who resist the rule of the Empire must be purged. Such was the order given to me by Lord Zenos himself!” Eve’s left ear twitched angrily as she clenched her fists. Yotsuyu pulled her mirror out, the one that had the crescent moon on, lifting it above her. “I will reign here in this putrid, pestilent swamp until the last of you has been broken! This land shall know no dawn. I will spew forth darkness and drown all in eternal night. And high above you I shall shine uncaring, cold and distant as the moon!”

The moon emitted a pale blue glow and Eve heard the crates behind them open. She turned and her pupils constricted at the sight of crystals, feeding aether into the mirror.

“Tsuyu…!” she muttered then turned to the woman. “Tsuyu, stop! You don’t know what you’re doing! You can’t…!” She ran to the foot of the staircase, looking up with pleading eyes. “Please…! Stop it right now! Don’t…”

“Oh, gods,” Alphinaud muttered. “It’s a summoning!”

“Tsuyu!” Eve screamed but to no avail. The miqo’te covered her eyes as the transformation took hold, Yotsuyu ascending into the dark mist. The aether around them changed as the summoning was complete and before the miqo’te was yet another primal she would have to take down.

Her ear rotated slightly as Asahi ran to Maxima. “A Doman citizen has called forth an eikon in direct violation of our primary agreement. The negotiations have failed. Abandon the captives and prepare to withdraw.”

Eve turned to them with wide eyes , just in time to see Maxmia’s look of disbelief. “But, Ambassador…”

“Disobey me, Pilus, and you disobey the Emperor. Prepare to withdraw - _now_.”

“…As you command.”

_The bloody little…!_

Eve lunged for Asahi, but Hien grabbed her by the waist, lifting her off the ground. “Let me go! He can’t get away with this, he can’t!”

“Eve, calm yourself!”

“Don’t expect me to calm myself when all he came here for was to sow discord whilst masquerading as some so-called ambassador of _peace_! Let me go, Hien! I’ll kill him!”

Her view of Asahi and his retreating retinue was blocked by Yugiri and her thoughts screeched to a halt when she was slapped sharply across the face.

“Yugiri!” Hien exclaimed.

“Eve,” Yugiri said firmly, “are you with us now?”

Eve’s ears twitched as she rubbed her stinging cheek, nodding dumbly. “I’m here…”

Hien loosened his grip on her, and she sunk to her knees, shivering and looking down at the metal plating. Alphianud came to Yugiri’s side and grabbed the miqo’te’s shoulder.

“We need you, Eve,” he said whilst giving her a light shake. “You’re the only one who can stand to defeat her now. Please.”

Eve clenched her fists, hot, angry tears streaming her face as she nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Hien nodded as they all got to their feet. “We will withdraw...but not without our countrymen. I want every soul accounted for. Every soul!”

“Yes, my lord!” Yugiri nodded.

They fled as Eve turned to Yotsuyu, wiping the tears away and heaving a deep breath. She got her bow out and readied an arrow, glaring up at the primal.

“I knew you would not flee. Now I see the strength which flows from that baleful light of yours.” Her voice echoed in the castrum as those eerie blue eyes bore down into her. “But I am become Tsukuyomi, goddess of the moon and divinity of night. What power can compare to such celestial majesty?! I shall plunge all I despise into darkness! And within that black abyss, even your light shall flicker and fail.” Her gaze grew colder as she tipped her chin up. “Come, let us cast the stalks and look upon the fate of Doma. I see a future in which the sun sets on this wretched land once and for all!”

Eve took another deep breath, closing her eyes and nodding. “Sure. I enjoy a challenge.” She forced herself to smile. “Where there is darkness, I only hope to be that one spark of light for all. Smother me all you want, you won’t ever succeed. Not when there are more people out there needing a helping hand.”

She drew her arrow back and let it fly.

* * *

Eve dropped her bow as Yotsuyu fell from her defeat. She ran to her body, sliding across the metal on her knees and grabbing the woman’s shoulders.

“Tsuyu!” she called as she began shaking her. “Tsuyu, wake up! Please, please, don’t tell me…!” She looked up and down her body. “I tried to avoid any fatal shots, I just…” She began shaking her more earnestly. What if she was tempered? What if she was like Ga Bu and just locked within her own mind? Eve shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. “You deserve better! Wake up! Please, you don’t deserve this and…!”

A shot rang out in the castrum and Eve felt pain burn in her abdomen. She screamed out of shock more than pain and fell back, holding where the blood was staining her shirt. Her breathing grew ragged as she looked at the red splatter across Yotsuyu’s kimono and on her own hand. Her pupils constricted as she heard footsteps slowly ascend the metal stairs.

“Why do you shield that whore of a villainess, Evelyn?”

Eve growled as she turned, grasping the gunshot wound and glaring at Asahi as he stepped into view with that smug smirk on his punchable face. “You…!”

He raised his gun and shot again, hitting her right breast. She cried in agony, falling to her side and curling into a ball. She coughed up blood, heaving and choking on the metallic taste.

“Look at you! You pathetic whore! Both of you!” Eve choked once more as he kicked her in her belly. Her blood stained his boots as he kicked her twice more. “To think someone like _you_ defiled my Lord Zenos!” He pressed his foot on her neck and she struggled for air. From the corner of her eye, she saw the barrel of his gun aimed straight for her temple. “With your death, he will finally take notice of me…!”

Eve’s ears spasmed as she gripped his ankle with one hand, still trying to apply pressure to her wound in her gut. “…Worm…”

His hideous smirk widened as a disgusting laugh passed his lips. “Who is the worm now, savage? Oh how I’ve longed to have you here, at my mercy, seconds away from death. No longer will you get in my lord’s way. No longer will you be the thorn in the Empire’s side. No longer…!”

His speech was interrupted as a blade protruded from his chest. The sudden attack had him pulling the trigger and Eve winced as the bullet ricocheted just ilms away from her nose. More blood was spilled, splattering across both women as Asahi was raised from the floor, choking and staring at the katana in disbelief.

“Who are you to decide who is in my way?” Eve’s ears pricked as Zenos slammed Asahi’s body to the floor, staining the metal with more blood. “Look at you. Pathetically weak. Even a blunt tool will serve to be your demise.”

He carelessly discarded Eve’s old training katana before kneeling to her side and ripping her top off. She mewled in protest as his eyes scanned her wounds.

“What are you…?” she whimpered and hissed as Zenos not so gently began gouging out the bullet lodged in her breast. 

“You are fortunate this didn’t go deep,” he said as he flicked the piece of metal to the side and looked at the wound in her abdomen. “This, however, will need healers to attend to.” He grabbed her shirt and pressed it down on the lower wound.

Eve’s ear pricked as she heard Asahi’s pained groan and turned to him, catching the confusion and betrayal in his eyes. Her second of gloating was cut short as her head throbbed in pain and everything turned white.

* * *

When Eve returned to reality, it was Alphinaud, Alisaie and Hien over her instead of Zenos. Gosetsu was hovering over Yotsuyu next to her, checking and looking relieved that she was still breathing. 

“Eve!” Alisaie cried out as she saw the miqo’te’s eyes open. “Eve, are you alright?! What happened?”

Eve felt Alphinaud’s healing magic wash over her as she glanced back at Asahi’s body. “He…got me when I had my back turned.” She coughed a couple more mouthfuls of blood and Hien grabbed her shoulder.

“Don’t strain yourself,” he said as she grimaced, lifting her hand to see the blood covering it.

“It was…was…” she groaned and dropped her hand. “…Tsuyu killed him.”

She closed her eyes as Alphinaud insisted that she needed to be taken to the enclave where she’ll need proper medical attention. As she was lifted off the ground, the vision she witnessed circled her mind.

_Zenos. Did you really go to Eorzea when you left? Why did I see you in Garlemald with Asahi?_


	21. Chapter 21

Eve felt heavy, like she couldn’t lift a finger. She grimaced as the sunlight irritated her face and she slowly cracked her eyes open. She looked up at the ceiling above her before turning her head to see the small room she was resting in. Her ears pricked as she saw an auri man sitting at her bedside, a book in his hand. His blue eyes slid away from the pages, towards her.

“You’re awake.”

“Masamune.” Eve pressed her lips together and looked away. “Where are we?”

“The Kienkan.”

“How long have I been resting for?”

“Most of the day. It could have been worse.” Zenos snapped the book shut and lowered it with a reprimanding stare. “I warned you to be on your guard.”

“I _don’t_ want to have to discuss that with you,” Eve snarled as she turned to return his glare. “I would like to see my friends.”

Zenos cocked his head to the side, his eyes reflecting confusion as he stood. He set the book down and left the room, leaving Eve alone.

The miqo’te closed her eyes, grimacing as she recalled Asahi’s memory.

_You said you were in Eorzea when you left! Why were you in Garlemald telling Asahi to come to Doma and push Tsuyu to summon a primal?_

Her left ear twitched as the doors slid open.

“Eve! Oh thank goodness you’re alright!”

Eve smiled softly as she saw Alisaie fall to her knees at her bedside and strained to sit up. She let out a breath as she succeeded in sitting upright.

“Alisaie. I must have worried you.”

“Of course I did!” the young elezen screamed as Hien and Zenos entered the room. “When you screamed, I feared the worse! And when we found you lying there, in a puddle of your own blood!”

Tears brimmed in her eyes and Eve smiled weakly. “Sorry, Alisaie. I guess I wasn’t expecting him to pull something like that. I suppose I gave him too much credit.” Alisaie sniffed as she rubbed her eyes, mumbling something about not crying. Eve glanced up at Hien as he sat next to Alisaie. “Did I miss anything important?”

“Well,” Hien chuckled softly. “We successfully retrieved our countrymen. And it is with great relief that the late ambassador’s retinue were more faithful in their intentions for peace. Maxima was most helpful in finalising the negotiations.”

Eve’s eyes lit up and a wide smile spread her face. “That’s wonderful!” Her ears pricked as she glanced between Hien and Alisaie. “Um. Speaking of negotiations, where’s Alphinaud?”

Alisaie’s gaze dropped as the miqo’te looked between them expectantly. Hien cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It seems the opportunity to travel to Garlemald was too rich for the young boy to ignore,” he said and Eve’s eyes widened.

“No.”

“Aye.”

“No.”

“Aye.”

Eve turned to Alisaie. “And you let this happen?”

“You know what he’s like when he wants something,” the elezen huffed and crossed her arms. “Even if I did try, he would have gone.”

“Don’t worry too much, Eve,” Hien smiled reassuringly. “He is being escorted by Maxima and his retinue. I’m sure he will be fine.”

Eve huffed, her ears twitching as she looked to the side with a soft sulk. “You say that but I can’t help it. I can only imagine how the Emperor may react when he finds out a Scion has entered Garlean territory.”

She grimaced as she remembered meeting Varis in the Sea of Clouds of all places. Would he recognise Alphinaud if he chanced to see him? Or was he too fixated on the miqo’te who had slain the Black Wolf and drove imperial forces out of Eorzea? She wondered what he thought of her, after liberating Doma and Ala Mhigo and defeating his son…

Her left ear spasmed as she recalled the vision she had in Castrum Fluminis. She glanced at Zenos, who had reclaimed his spot at her bedside, then turned to Hien and Alisaie.

“I glimpsed into Asahi’s memories before passing out,” she said, to which the elezen leaned in. “I…” She swallowed hard. “I saw Zenos instructing him to find Tsuyu and to have her summon a primal.”

Alisaie’s eyes widened considerably as Hien leaned forward, as if he had misheard her.

“So it’s true then?” Hien muttered. “Is the crowned prince truly alive?”

Eve swallowed again. “I don’t know. It looked so much like him…” Her ear kept spasming as she squeezed her hand. “In fact, I could swear it was him in the flesh if I hadn’t been there to watch his body being buried. Never mind the fact I saw him slice his neck open right in front of me.”

She could feel Zenos’s gaze on her, making the back of her neck prickle.

“Alphinaud brought up the possibility of an Ascian,” Alisaie said softly. “You bore witness to his death and it wouldn’t be farfetched for his body to be snatched up to be used for whatever they’re scheming.”

Eve closed her eyes and bowed her head. She ran a hand up her arm, resting it over where Asahi’s bullet had lodged itself into her breast. She grimaced at the dull ache.

“Whatever the case…I ought to rest more before I am launched into anything else,” she said. “I still feel heavy.”

“Then take as much time as you need,” Hien said with a soft smile. “Shall I have something prepared for your dinner?”

“My apologies, Hien. But I think I’d rest a little better in Shirogane. I’d like to be in my own space.”

“Of course.” The Doman lord grinned at Zenos. “Take good care of her, Masamune. She is quite stubborn.”

“I can hear you,” Eve grumbled before turning to Alisaie. “Call me via the linkpearl for further developments.”

“Alright,” the elezen nodded. “Don’t push yourself. You’re not invincible after all.”

“If only,” the miqo’te smiled wryly.

* * *

The journey back to Shirogane was tense. Neither Zenos nor Eve spoke to one another on the slow boat trip across the Ruby Sea. Much to her displeasure, Eve allowed him to help her on and off boats, still recovering from the unexpected attack at the castrum. Fortunately, Zenos seemed more interested in whatever book he had grabbed from the Kienkan. 

Eve’s tail swayed as they arrived in Shirogane and she was escorted to her estate. It was mercifully dark, the markets and their vendors closed and retired for the night. The silence was only broken by the soft crashing of the waves and Eve’s soft grunts whenever her abdomen ached.

Zenos’s supporting hand finally left her when they stepped into the house, the garlean turning to close the doors and alight the overhead lamps. Eve gripped her shoulder as she stood still in the centre, looking around with an idle gaze. She noted the saucepans slightly misplaced by the sink and smiled softly at the thought of Zenos cooking.

Her ears pricked when he came to stand behind her and she turned. Her fist smacked into his chest, eliciting a soft puff to exit from his lips as his glamours were dispelled. He snatched her wrist before she could retreat.

“Pray do not make that a habit,” he said with a reprimanding glare.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you did not go to Garlemald when I threw you out,” Eve snarled.

Ice blue looked into warm brown. “I did not go to Garlemald when I left.”

The miqo’te narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fist. “Then why did I see you with Asahi in Garlemald?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea. I am just as perplexed as you.”

Eve looked away, pressing her fist into his chest and gritting her teeth. “You went to Eorzea? Tell me your exact journey. I need to know you’re telling the truth…”

“I arrived in Limsa Lominsa first. I went to Satasha, where you assembled your first group of adventurers to pursue pirates. I travelled to Upper and Outer La Noscea where you pursued leads to fight Titan. I ended my journey in Lower La Noscea, where you set out to defeat Leviathan.”

Eve’s cheeks grew hot as he spoke of her time on the island, recalling each battle mentioned and reminding her of her greener, naïve and possibly cocky days before she was awarded the title of Warrior of Light.

“I took the next ship to Ul’dah, where I visited the Waking Sands. Your elezen friend was kind enough to regale tales and praises for you.”

“Elezen friend…?” Eve muttered and looked up at Zenos with a frown before it dawned on her. “…Urianger. I ought to talk to him about that.”

“It seems I am not the only one who has gone on a pilgrimage to follow your footsteps.”

“I really, really ought to speak to him next chance I get,” Eve sighed before thumping Zenos’s chest again. “But we’re getting off topic. Keep going. Where else did you go?”

He squeezed her wrist. “Ul’dah. I visited where you were framed for regicide and had to flee the city whilst leaving your friends behind. Then I travelled to Eastern Thanalan where you fought Ifrit before travelling to Gridania. Where everything started.”

Eve scoffed. “Not _everything_ started in Gridania.”

“Yet it was where you first took up your bow and… _stumbled_ onto your path to greatness.”

Her jaw dropped. “I’m going to have to have a word with Mother Miounne too.” She slammed her fist into Zenos’s chest firmly. “Keep talking.”

“I wandered the Bramble Patch where I first took you then travelled to Coerthas.” Zenos narrowed his eyes slightly. “I…visited where you first met your beloved and stopped in Ishgard to hear about your struggles in the Dragonsong War. It was there that I chanced seeing you go to your beloved’s grave. After listening to you talk, I decided to return here.”

Eve turned away and closed her eyes, pressing her lips together. She ran the details of his journey across the two weeks they had been apart and grimaced. “And not once did you consider returning to Garlemald?”

“I have told you before, Eve. I have nothing there. I never had anything.”

“A throne and comfortable lifestyle?”

“How utterly boring.” Zenos bent down to kiss her knuckles. “Perhaps if you were by my side however…”

Ears and tail went up as the miqo’te sharply slapped him. “Don’t give me that suggestive tone, I’m angry at you!”

“You have no reason to be angry at me, my beast. I am innocent in your implicit accusations. And I am prepared to take you to witnesses to confirm to my alibi.”

Eve growled and threw her fists down, glaring at the ceiling. “Then who or what is in Garlemald masquerading as you? He had bandages around his neck and looked like he was recovering! It’s as if you had been dragged out of Ala Mhigo after it was liberated and have been in a medical ward for the past couple moons!” She lowered her gaze and adopted a thoughtful position. “Um…I’m not entirely knowledgeable on your family tree but is there a slight possibility that you have a lesser known twin brother who is more insane, more evil and less handsome than you?”

Zenos snorted as he took her chin to lift it. “Your humour is getting poorer by the day. But no. I am an only child. My mother passed when I was a babe and my father never sought another wife.”

Eve’s face fell as she turned to him. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“No one should ever have to live without a mother’s love.”

Zenos pressed his lips together and looked to the side. “Tis nothing. You may have experienced grief with your mother’s death because you knew and loved her. I never knew mine. There is nothing to grieve over.”

“You must have had someone to care for you when you were growing up, surely? Nursemaids? Butlers? Perhaps a whipping boy?”

“Boring, dull, pathetic.”

“But…!”

Eve was silenced as Zenos pressed his fingers to her lips. “Enough. The past is in the past. What matters is now.” A smirk crossed his face. “And there is a patient here that needs to be escorted to her bed.”

Brown eyes widened as the prince swept the bard off her feet and carried her downstairs. “Oi! No! Put me down! I know that look! You better not be scheming something devious in that pretty head of yours! Put me down before I make you into a patient!”

“I would love to see you try,” Zenos chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

Eve’s face went bright red as she was carefully deposited onto her bed and was promptly undressed so she was only in her bandages. Her wrists were tied together by her shirt and she was pushed to rest her head on the pile of pillows. She trembled as he held her legs open, his thumbs caressing her thighs in small circles. A gasp left her as he pressed his cool lips to her skin.

“I’m…injured, shouldn’t we wait until I’m recovered?”

Her breath hitched as his fingers pressed against her entrance. “Are you sure you want to keep this wanting until you’re recovered, my beast?”

_Twelve damn my body, why does it betray me so?!_

Eve whimpered as Zenos kept kissing her thighs, teasingly drifting closer towards his prize. Her legs were kept open as his breath tickled her clit, tongue gently flicking it. Her hips bucked and strong hands held her down harder. She tried to wrap her legs around his head but to no avail.

“Zenos!”

“Hush. Patience, my love. As you say, you are injured. It wouldn’t do to aggravate your wounds.”

“You are teasing me on purpose and hiding behind pathetic excuses veiled with eloquent words!”

A mewl left her lips as he kissed her clit, gently prodding it with his tongue and stirring the fire in her loins. His thumbs pried apart her folds and she shivered. His middle finger breeched her and she arched her back with a gasp. He was slow and gentle, splitting her mind to wanting more, rougher treatment or thanking him for taking care not to injure her further.

She squealed as he took her clit between his lips and sucked, his tongue rubbing against her sensitive nub over and over. She pressed her head deeper into the pillows, moaning louder as a second finger joined to explore inside her, steadily scissoring her and venturing deeper. It was the overstimulation of her clit that had her hips bucking shamelessly and she came to his incessant ministrations.

Zenos smirked against her before pulling away and undressing. Eve’s ears pricked as she saw his member erect and weeping, wriggling on the bed with a needy whimper. His smirk widened.

“Pray compose yourself. If you get too excited, your recovery will take longer.” A devious glint crossed his eyes. “Not that I would mind too much.”

“Hey, if I take longer to recover, I won’t be able to fight you.”

“There is a…pleasure,” Zenos softly groaned as he rubbed his shaft against her entrance, “for me with either result. I am not too fussed.”

Eve held her breath as he teased her entrance for a few seconds and let it out when he slowly pushed forward, his eyes fluttering closed. He doesn’t go all the way in, but he doesn’t seem to care. The miqo’te is entranced by the soft red dusting his cheeks and wrestles with her bonds. 

After some uncoordinated flexing of her wrists, Eve broke free from the shirt and reached to cup Zenos’s face. His eyes flew open and studied her in surprise. She smiled gently.

“Come closer,” she cooed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

As if her words were a siren’s call, he leaned closer, his face hovering above her. His hair fell to curtain her face, hiding their smitten expressions from the world. Eve smiled wider as she let her hands wander, catching sight of the scar across his neck, the proof of his death. She swallowed and traced it carefully, reaffirming the events that happened that day in Ala Mhigo.

Zenos descended in one fell swoop to capture her lips, batting her hand away from his neck. She mewled in alarm as he sheathed himself to the hilt.

“You’re making it very difficult to be gentle, my love,” he growled against her lips.

Eve smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. “My apologies. Pray continue. You’ve been wanting me for a while, haven’t you?”

Zenos let out an affirmative moan as he kissed her once more, starting to thrust shallowly. Eve sighed in pleasure as he snuck his hands under her and cradled her close, kissing her deeper. The miqo’te clung onto him tighter as he kept his steady thrusts, mindful to not loosen her bandages or aggravate her wounds.

His tender touches had her heart aflutter, encouraging her to deepen their kiss, tongues duelling, fingers threading through hair. The gentle thrusts were kept apace, making Eve’s toes curl. She moved to break the kiss, only to have Zenos capture her lips once more, kissing harder. All words were lost as they enjoyed in each other’s touch.

Eve let out a high-pitched squeak as he thrust deep, dragging her nails down his back. The prince let out a snarl as he thrust sharply, pushing Eve to the brink as she felt him spill in her. She giggled softly and he lifted his head to gaze at her hungrily.

“Something amuses you.”

“Well, I imagine you will have permanent scars on your back by now,” Eve purred as she lay back on the bed, biting her lip.

Zenos groaned softly, grinding his hips into hers. “It would be a pleasure to have your evidence on me…” He smirked wryly, leaning to caress her left ear. “As I have on you…”

Her ear twitched under his touch as she looked away. Zenos’s hand moved to her face, noting the smaller scars before finding the one that cleaved between her breasts and reached down to her belly button. He pressed his fingers against it.

Eve glanced down and her stomach curled at the fading scar, watching Zenos trace it with a tender look in his eyes. “You…you know you gave me this?”

“Aye. In Doma, I believe?”

“Nay. Rhalgar’s Reach. When we first fought.”

Zenos’s gaze snapped up to hers, his fingers pausing in tracing. His lips parted before curling up into a delighted grin. “To think I marked you long before I wanted you.” He loomed over her, brushing the hair out of her eyes. “I fear, my friend, your recovery will be extended for a few days.”

Eve’s ears pricked as her stomach curled. “I’m afraid of that look in your eyes, Zenos. Please don’t tell me…”

Zenos let out a lascivious chuckle and Eve began praying to the Twelve for salvation before he grasped her hips and continued to take her until the early hours of the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

Eve’s recovery was indeed extended from Zenos’s _tender loving care_. Thankfully, it wasn’t extended for too long, but it didn’t help that Eve socked him in the jaw when she realised he had reopened her wounds, which led to even more _tender loving care_. Next time she wanted to practice her jabs; she’ll need to use less strength lest she feed his lust.

It has been a week since she got shot by Asahi and she still had the wounds bandaged, more of a precaution than an actual need. She could walk by herself but that didn’t stop Zenos from hovering over her. Nevertheless, even if she wasn’t fully recovered, she couldn’t postpone returning to Eorzea any longer. After receiving word that there was the possibility of an Ascian masquerading as Zenos in Garlemald, Lyse was understandably on edge.

Eve couldn’t blame her. If she hadn’t found Zenos that day in the Bramble Patch, she herself would be fretting and panicking. 

The miqo’te grimaced as the ship rocked back and forth. Zenos was next to her in his glamour, head propped up by his fist as he dozed. Her left ear twitched a little as she considered letting him accompany her to Ala Mhigo. He had made it clear that he had little interest in her friends and their affairs, but she really didn’t want him to come anywhere near Lyse, her best friend.

Even if she did forbid him to come with her to Ala Mhigo, she had the sneaking suspicion he would follow her regardless. What would he do in her absence? Perhaps another pilgrimage through Gyr Abania and take in the journey she suffered to liberate the land from the empire’s grip.

Then again, perhaps that wasn’t a good idea considering the terror he spread in during his reign. But surely there would be something for him to do just to put her mind at ease?

The ship violently rocked again, and she balked, pressing her fist to her lips as her stomach churned with the movement and the horrid stench of the pantry. She steadied herself to her feet, wobbling a little from the ship’s rocks and dull ache in her abdomen. With a soft sigh, she headed to the stairs that led to the main deck.

She gasped as a hand grasped her tail, tugging her back. “Where are you going?”

Eve sighed as she turned to Zenos. “I want some fresh air.”

“Then I shall accompany you.”

There was no room for argument given his tone, so Eve shrugged, pulling her tail out of his grip. He accompanied her out to the deck, hovering behind her as she looked out to the endless sea. She propped her arms on the railing, gazing out into the distance. Zenos’s hands rested on either side of her, trapping her in place.

“I would like to ask you to not accompany me to Ala Mhigo,” she muttered just within his earshot.

“Whyever not? You aren’t fit to travel yourself.”

“I am perfectly capable,” Eve hissed quietly. “But I do not want you anywhere near Lyse.”

Auri fingers idly tapped the polished wood. “The leader of the Ala Mhigan resistance? She…is your closest friend.”

Eve closed her eyes and flattened her ears, nodding slightly. “You may have left your mark on my life and person, and you are doing everything to remain focused on me. But your actions have also impacted others, her most of all, I fear. Lyse is like the sister I never had. I met her early in my journey and ever since we’ve just been close. Through our own trials and tribulations and…did you see what became of Papalymo?” 

An affirmative hum. “So you see, after he sacrificed himself like that, I couldn’t leave her alone. We went through so much together, through Ala Mhigo and Doma. Even before breeching Baelsar’s Wall, we were close. She is strong but I still want to protect and shield her.”

“Eve,” Zenos cut through her rambles. “Do you wish to be without me because you’re worried that she’ll be harmed by my hand? Or are you afraid of her reaction should she discover our relationship?”

Eve’s breath hitched. The betrayal her friends would show should any of them discover their sordid relationship flashed through her mind. But picturing Lyse’s expression of outrage, hurt and disgust dealt the most damage. Her bottom lip wobbled as she balled her fists, making them shake against the wood.

“Please. Don’t…don’t put such thoughts in my head.”

“What would happen should she realise you are laying with the man who she despises with every fibre of her being?”

Eve snarled as she turned and raised her fist, poised to strike his chest. Her knuckles hovered over his shirt as an angry tear rolled down her face.

“Don’t…just don’t…” she hissed. “You don’t understand, she is like a sister to me. From when we met in the Shroud, to me joining the Scions, to us working together to rescue Papalymo and the others…to…to…”

Zenos took her fist with one hand, pressing it flat. The other hand reached to brush the tear away from her face as he looked into her eyes.

“Very well. I shan’t join you in Ala Mhigo. If that is what you wish.”

Eve bowed her head and sniffed. The glamoured garlean cradled the back of her head and brought her closer, pressing her forehead to his chest.

“It would be…best if you don’t enter Gyr Abania at all,” she muttered. “Maybe just…stay in Gridania…”

“That would suit me better, perhaps,” Zenos hummed. “I’ve yet to explore what the botanist and archer guilds have to say about you.”

Eve flattened her ears then shook her head. “Whatever keeps you busy.”

Zenos petted her head with a fond smile, his hand caressing her left ear where he thumbed the bite marks. “Do not push yourself, my love. As strong as you are, you still need to recover.”

The miqo’te rolled her eyes then turned away from him. “Sure, whatever. I’ll be sure to take it easy. Wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end to some more of your ‘tender love’.”

Zenos smirked wickedly and leaned down to hug her. “Perish the thought.”

* * *

Eve wasn’t entirely sure what she was worried about as she departed from Gridania on her faithful chocobo. Zenos wasn’t going to burn down the city whilst she was gone, was he? No, he had more tact than that. She believed so anyway.

The miqo’te growled as she pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead. She hadn’t even left the Shroud yet and she was fretting about what a bored Zenos would want to do in her absence. And was it really a good idea to have left him in the Canopy, where Mother Miounne no doubt would have plenty of other embarrassing tales from when she was just a green adventurer.

She shook her head, slapping her cheeks lightly.

“Get it together, Eve. Focus on the task at hand.”

She gently yanked her chocobo’s reigns and with a happy kweh, he took off through the branches and soaring over Baelsar’s Wall. The breeze in her face woke her up and she felt her cares disappear to the wind as she admired the view of the Fringes flowing past underneath them. She felt her lips curl up as she flew past Castrum Velodyna and admired the flag that M’naago had so bravely glamoured with her griffin. She could just make out Anata and other Ala Mhigan resistance members working around the castrum, no doubt focusing to make use of the imperial structure as the bridge alone served to be an important means for travellers to get from one part of Gyr Abania to another.

She crossed into the Peaks, taking in the splendid view of the eastern part of Gyr Abania. Her smile faltered as she caught sight of the two remaining towers of Specula Imperatoris. She would never forget the horror in her heart as the imperials shot directly at their own structure, targeting not only the Ala Mhigan and Eorzean forces, but their own. To hear how Conrad had talked Fordola’s Skulls to lay down their weapons, only to be brutally cut down…

She tugged on her chocobo’s reigns and guided him down to land by Nyunkrepf’s Hope. She took a few moments to pray towards the towers, remembering Conrad and all he had done. A man in his twilight years, deserving to have a more peaceful death than to have everything crumble down. He always had a kind smile…

Eve smiled bitterly, looking back up at the towers. Her chocobo gently nudged his beak against her shoulder and she stumbled a little, smiling at his curious eyes. “Right. Lyse is waiting for us. Let’s keep going.”

Her chocobo ruffled his feathers as she mounted him again and they headed towards Castrum Abania, towards the Lochs.

* * *

“Eve!”

The miqo’te grinned as she saw the blonde hyur run towards her but faltered as she saw Lyse’s arms wide and ready to ensnare her in a famous Yda Crush.

“I’m injured!” she shouted, loud enough for curious heads in the Ala Mhigan Quarter to turn towards her.

Lyse’s eyes widened as she skidded to a halt, her hands coming to pat Eve’s shoulders. “I forgot! Sorry, Eve, it’s just been so long since we last saw each other.”

The bard let out a long sigh of relief, gently placing a hand over where the bullet had went through her abdomen. “Yeah, yeah, I get that. We’ve both been busy, haven’t we?”

The girls grinned before hugging one another, gently so the bandages wouldn’t loosen. It was over Lyse’s shoulder that the miqo’te spied Alisaie and Thancred approaching. Her ears twitched a little as she waved to them, pulling away from her best friend to address them.

“How are you feeling?” Alisaie asked with a nervous look in her eyes. “You’re normally a fast healer…”

“Ha, probably because my last wounds weren’t as severe,” Eve giggled sheepishly. “I mean, a bullet went clean through me.”

“Thank goodness it wasn’t your tail,” Thancred smirked and crossed his arms. “Because Twelve forbid if anything happens to your tail fluff.”

“You loosen that tongue about what happened with Ifrit and you’ll lose it,” Eve growled and flattened her ears.

The rogue’s smirk only widened before he adopted a serious look. “Don’t push yourself. But it is good for you to come. We’ve been awaiting your arrival.”

“Oh?” Eve raised her eyebrows. “Missed me that much, did you?”

“Thancred…” Lyse muttered and looked away. “…He suggested for us to investigate Zenos’s grave.”

Ears and tail up, Eve swallowed hard. Of course, she herself knew there was nothing (she hoped) in Zenos’s unmarked grave (though the fact that it’s bigger than the others is a dead giveaway).

“I mean,” the miqo’te coughed and rubbed the back of her head. “I wasn’t one to mourn his passing but to do so…”

“You seemed convinced that you saw Zenos himself in Asahi’s memory,” Alisaie said. “It would be prudent to check and see if the late viceroy has indeed risen from the dead or is still dead and buried.”

Eve fiddled with the tail idly as she cast her gaze down. “Do I…really need to be present when you open his grave?”

“It would give me peace of mind for you to be there with me,” Lyse said as she squeezed Eve’s hand. “I need to see his body for myself, even though we were both there when he…”

_Farewell, my first friend. My enemy._

“…when he sliced his own neck open,” Eve finished for her, making the hyur grimace. “Yes. I know. I…I don’t want to believe what I saw but…”

“Let us travel to his grave,” Thancred said.

“We set him in an unmarked grave to avoid it being desecrated…” Lyse muttered.

“I know,” Eve nodded. “I…I followed the members and watched his body being interred myself.” She hunched her shoulders as three inquisitive looks were shot at her. “I needed the closure.” Her left ear twitched as she closed her eyes. “But do lead the way, Thancred. You wouldn’t want to feel redundant now, would you?”

“Don’t humour me,” Thancred wryly chuckled.

The journey to Bloodhowe was more or less uneventful. Eve’s left ear would spasm occasionally, followed by Lyse’s reassuring touch or Alisaie fretting over her healing gunshot wounds. The miqo’te responded with weak smiles and poor jokes, her mind more occupied to steel her face when the inevitable empty grave would be revealed.

She and Lyse squeezed each other’s hands, Alisaie standing to the side as they watched Thancred slide the top of the unmarked tomb off. The stone grinding against stone had Eve’s ears flattening and she turned away, pressing her lips together.

“Oh dear,” Thancred drawled. “We seem to be missing a corpse.”

Lyse squeezed Eve’s hand tighter, making the miqo’te wince.

“Lyse…” she whined and the hyur let go.

“Well it must be somewhere,” Alisaie said as she crossed her arms. “I only hope it isn’t walking around.”

_Nah, it’s just trying to keep itself entertained over in Gridania._

Eve couldn’t bring herself to look at the empty tomb, turning away fully and rubbing her arms. “It’s getting cold. Can we…can we leave now?”

Lyse seemed all too eager to quit the place, setting off back to the Ala Mhigan quarter with the bard. Alisaie and Thancred exchanged words before the young elezen chased after the girls.

“Eve, would you like me to set up a room for the night?” Lyse asked gently, looking less haunted as they put more distance between them and where Zenos’s body once lay. “We can stay up and talk about whatever is on your mind.”

“Sorry, Lyse, but I have business in Gridania that shouldn’t be left unchecked,” Eve said as they stopped by the salt lochs. “And even so…” She slowly turned to the Ala Mhigo Palace, pressing her lips together as her left ear spasmed. “I…don’t think I’m quite ready to spend a night in that place.”

Even looking at the fortress’s main doors, still in need of repair from the siege, called forth the memories of her storming through the streets. How many soldiers did she cut down that day? How many injuries did she sustain? And how long was Zenos watching her, eagerly awaiting her in the throne room for a rematch?

“Does it hurt?”

Eve turned to Alisaie with a startled look before shaking her head. “No. Not anymore. But I wouldn’t call the memories pleasant.”

Hesitantly, she reached up to grasp her bitten ear, her hand shaking as she recalled the moment Zenos took a chunk out of it along with her earring. 

“To think that beast…could still be out there…” Lyse shuddered and hugged herself.

“Easy, Lyse,” Alisaie said as she patted the hyur’s arm. “It could be more likely an Ascian. Taking Zenos’s body to unnerve yourself and Eve…”

Eve clenched her fists and glared at the lochs. “…I should go. I’ve had a long journey and I’d like to rest.”

“Do you need company to Gridania?” Thancred asked as he caught up with the girls.

“No, it’s fine…”

As Lyse and Alisaie parted to head back towards the Ala Mhigan Quarter, Thancred gripped her shoulder, looking her in the eye.

“You’re a poor liar, Eve,” he murmured, to which her ears pricked to full attention. “What are you hiding?”

The miqo’te’s ears flattened as she broke the eye contact, gripping her fist. “Please, Thancred, I can’t talk about…about it…”

“About what?”

_About the fact that I’m kinda letting one of my mortal enemies take me and I can’t bring myself to actually kill him._

Eve stepped away, pulling her shoulder out of the rogue’s grip. Thancred raised a curious brow as she hugged herself, shivering a little from the evening chill.

“Are you…hiding your fear? Does Zenos strike fear in your heart?”

Eve’s ears went up as she turned to him. “Yes!”

Thancred’s eye narrowed and the bard’s stomach dropped.

_Damn, I grabbed that bait a bit too quickly, this isn’t good…_

“Mayhap you do need more rest,” Thancred sighed with a nod. “Don’t overexert yourself. You’re too useful for us to break now.”

Eve’s jaw dropped and she huffed, swiftly jabbing a punch into his shoulder. “I’m just fine,” she said. “You’re reading too much into it.”

“Am I now?”

The miqo’te stuck her tongue out before fishing her chocobo whistle out of her pack. She held it to her lips, freezing as Thancred grabbed her shoulder again.

“If there’s anything I can do, and I do mean anything, you will let me know, won’t you?” Eve closed her eyes, teeth pressing into the whistle. She nodded before calling for her chocobo. “Safe travels.”

The miqo’te let out a breath as he let her go and smiled. “Yeah. Thanks, Thancred.”

* * *

A few bells later, Eve hesitated outside the room she and Zenos had booked to stay at the Canopy. Mother Miounne gave her a firm word about needing to have a good night’s rest as she arrived to see staff clearing the table and shooing the late-night drunkards back to their scorned wives. Of course, Eve was too tired to catch every word, just wanting to fall face first into a pillow.

Wetting her chapped lips, Eve let herself into the room. She was greeted to the sight of a topless Zenos reading a book on the bed. He lifted his gaze to regard her exhausted expression, closing the book to set to the side.

“What did your friend want?”

Eve shrugged off her coat, tossing it to the side. “Company to unearth your grave.” She huffed quietly. “I honestly…was expecting to see an unlucky witness’s corpse in place of your absence.”

Zenos smirked softly as he sat up, watching her strip to her smallclothes. He extended an arm and she nuzzled her way into his embrace, yawning loudly.

“How did you get out of that tomb anyway?” she mumbled, purring as he caressed her left ear. 

“A story for another day,” Zenos reassured her. “But for now, you need to rest from your journey.”

Eve grumbled under her breath as he guided her under the covers, holding her to his chest. His fingers against her back was the last thing she remembered before she dropped off into oblivion.


	23. Chapter 23

Eve felt feverish. Her body was hot, even with no clothes or blanket to cover her, and there was a tingling sensation circling her stomach. She moaned in confusion and pleasure, cracking her eyes open as she panted.

Her ears went up as she saw three of Zenos’s fingers knuckle deep inside her and the bastard’s beautiful face hovering over her with an infuriating smirk. He kissed her damp forehead.

“What…are you doing…?” Eve panted and arched her back. “Ooooh!”

Zenos took advantage of her slack jaw to kiss her, his free hand smoothing the hair out of her face, fingertips brushing against the base of her left ear. The miqo’te mewled as she rocked her hips, freely impaling herself on his busy fingers that sought out her pleasurable spots. She gasped as he broke the kiss and her pupils dilated.

“What’s…the date?” she asked in between moans and mewls.

“I believe, my lovely beast,” Zenos murmured as he kissed her forehead again. “Tis the first day of your heat.”

“No…” Eve whined and bucked her hips again. “You can’t be serious, ahh!”

Zenos’s thumb mercilessly rubbed her clitoris, sending her into her first orgasm. She writhed on the sheets, panting heavily as he smirked in delight.

“And who…said you could do what you want to me…in my sleep?” she asked whilst grabbing his wrist.

“Your tail was inside you, I thought it would be cruel to leave you unattended.”

_Twelve damn my tail!_

Eve looked down at the offending appendage and noted the sticky juices coating and matting her poor fur. She groaned in frustration, dropping her head onto the pillows.

“Alright, enough, you’ve had your fun…”

Her ears pricked as Zenos slowly pulled his fingers out of her then languidly licked them clean, his gaze never leaving hers. Her cheeks grew hotter at the devious smirk that only grew wider.

“Zenos. I don’t like that look.”

“Nay. You love it.”

Eve hardly blinked as he grabbed her legs and sat up, pulling her hips to his mouth, her shoulders supporting her weight as she looked up at him with terrified eyes. Her tail lashed as his tongue dove straight between her folds, mouth encompassing her nether region almost entirely. Her moans echoed in the room as she wriggled in his grasp, her ears twitching as she felt the tip of his member nudge her back, smearing precum across her pale skin.

She fisted the sheets and closed her eyes, mouth open to vocalise her shameless mewls of pleasure. She ground her hips up into his face as he held one of her thighs steady, his other hand smoothing its way up and down her belly, fingers tracing the scar he gave her in Rhalgar’s Reach.

Eve clenched around his tongue as her linkpearl began to ring and she opened her eyes. “Zenos, stop.” A dismissive grunt. “No, I’m serious, ah, stop…” Again, another dismissive noise. “I mean it!”

The miqo’te pressed her ankles to his shoulders and with all the strength she could muster, thrust Zenos away from her. The garlean stumbled off the bed as she rolled around the bed to wrap the blanket around her, mainly her lower half, and answered the linkpearl.

“Yes, this is Eve,” she said breathlessly.

_“Sorry, Eve. Did I wake you?”_

“No, no, you didn’t…” Eve felt her stomach drop as she locked eyes with Zenos’s smouldering stare. “Alisaie, can you make it quick? I’m kinda dealing with something.”

 _“Oh, it’s nothing really…”_ Alisaie replied as Zenos stalked back towards the bed. _“I couldn’t sleep and I just need someone to talk to.”_

Eve shuffled back on the bed, pressing her back to the far wall as Zenos towered over her. “I can meet you at the Rising Stones for lunch?”

 _“Oh! That would be a good idea actually.”_ Eve yelped as Zenos snatched her ankles and tugged her to the edge of the bed. _“Is everything alright?”_

“Yes, everything is fine!” Eve squeaked as her legs flailed in protest and the blanket was thrown across the room. “Um, just a short errand with a complication…!” She bit down on her lip as Zenos buried his face back into her nether region, gripping his hair. “I’ll see you at lunch! Okay?!”

_“Of course! Shall we say…half twelve?”_

“If, mmm, if I can make it that early…!” Eve gasped as Zenos snatched her clitoris with his lips and sucked. “I have to go, Alisaie, I’ll see you at the Rising Stones!”

_“Alright!”_

The miqo’te sighed in relief as the connection was cut and she dug both hands into Zenos’s hair. “You are such a bastard whoreson!”

Zenos smirked as he looked up at her, dragging his tongue up her sex. “And you’re beautiful.”

Her eyes widened as her ears pricked. Her cheeks grew a deeper shade of red as he rose to his feet, member erect and weeping as he moved her to lie on her back, ankles braced on his shoulders.

“Zenos, I don’t have any contraceptive tinctures on me.”

“You needn’t worry,” Zenos smiled as he caressed her left ear. “I procured some when you were in Ala Mhigo. They’re a smaller dose than what you had in Shirogane but you only need the one after we bond.”

_Ah, the morning after potions…_

Eve gasped as Zenos easily sheathed himself into her, his arms sliding underneath to press her closer to his chest. He kissed her hungrily as she spasmed around his member.

“So sensitive…”

The bard blushed as she looked away, sliding her arms around his neck. “I can’t help my body’s hormones…”

“I am not complaining.” 

Zenos turned her head back towards him and kissed her again. He pulled out until the tip remained before slamming in once more. Eve mewled, squeezing her arms tighter around him. After a few more times, Zenos set a firm, hard pace, pounding the mewling miqo’te into the mattress. Her mind, clouded with pleasure and lust, yielded to him, purring louder and murmuring for more. Zenos growled, kissing her harder and holding her closer.

The bard threw her head back and cried out in bliss once she reached her peak, squirming as he didn’t relent in his onslaught. He only slowed down once her orgasmic spasms calmed, grinding and thrusting shallowly. Eve’s ears twitched as he cradled the back of her head, kissing her gently.

“Zenos, I can’t do this all day,” she whimpered, purring as he caressed her ear. “I need to get to Mor Dhona for half twelve…”

“Then we have three more hours to tame your insatiable lust,” Zenos chuckled as he picked her up, sitting on the bed whilst settling her on his lap.

“ _Your_ lust is insatiable.”

The garlean tilted her head to the side to press his lips to her neck. “Only with you, my love.”

Eve’s ears pricked before everything went white after a firm thrust up into her core.

* * *

“Eve, are you alright? Did your errand take a dangerous turn?”

The miqo’te eased herself into the chair opposite Alisaie in the Rising Stones, grimacing as her loins throbbed. “You could say that.”

She had nearly missed the airship to Ishgard because of Zenos and needed to hire a black chocobo to fly down to Revenant’s Toll because everything down south was sore. The urge to punch him in the nose next time she saw him was rising with every ache she felt with each step.

Her nose twitched as her eyes zeroed in on the plate of sandwiches between them. “I smell tuna.”

Alisaie smiled and nudged the plate closer. Eve grabbed two and bit into them, purring at the taste. Alisaie smiled wider, closing her eyes and yawning. Eve swallowed her mouthful and frowned.

“Did you get any sleep at all?”

Alisaie shook her head. “I’ve just been so…worried. Every time I’ve closed my eyes to try to sleep, I keep fearing and picturing the worst scenario Alphinaud probably has gotten himself in. I know it seems irrational but…”

“I understand.” Eve took a smaller bite of one of the sandwiches in her hand, chewing slowly. “Honestly, I’m worried too but I have so many other things on my mind.”

“Such is the burden of the Warrior of Light,” Alisaie remarked with a smile.

“Such is the burden of having so many friends,” Eve snorted as she set her sandwiches down. “Of being the ‘Worrier of Light’.” Alisaie chuckled as Eve smirked slightly. “I worry about Alphinaud, sure. But I have faith in Maxima and the others. If the Emperor is even considering peace, no matter how slim the chances, I’m sure something of a compromise can be reached.”

Of course, Eve knew that was impossible, considering Zenos’s account of his father. But at least Alisaie seemed mildly relieved by her words.

“I’m probably overthinking this,” the elezen nodded as she sat back. “I’m sure before long Alphinaud will be on the linkpearl, scolding me for worrying myself like this.”

“You’ve been eating well, haven’t you?” Alisaie hunched her shoulders and Eve rolled her eyes, pushing the plate of sandwiches closer to her. “Eat. You may not feel like you have an appetite, but I can guarantee Alphinaud will reprimand you for not eating enough.”

Alisaie pouted a little as she picked up a sandwich and began eating. Eve smiled wider and sat back, wiping the crumbs off the corner of her lips.

“Thanks for this, Eve,” Alisaie said with a sigh. “You’re a good listener.”

Eve’s ears twitched. “Am I now?”

Alisaie smiled and yawned. “Maybe I am due for a nap…”

“Huh? But I just got here…” Eve pouted as Alisaie yawned again, rubbing her eyes.

“Nothing’s stopping you from staying.”

“On the contrary, I left Masamune back in Gridania to come over here. I don’t know what he’s doing when I’m away…”

Alisaie tilted her head curiously. “Masamune? Has he been to Eorzea before?”

“He’s visited before.”

The elezen smiled wryly as she propped her head up with her hands. “Alphinaud mentioned of your previous relationship. Haurchefant, was it?”

Eve’s heart seized as she gripped the hem of her shirt, swallowing uneasily and looking away. “He mentioned him?”

“Once or twice. He spoke of how glad he was to see you moving on with Masamune. He seemed worried about you since you lost…”

“Yeah, I got it.” Eve waved a dismissive hand. “You don’t need to worry about me. Especially if it concerns my love life…”

“But it’s not your love life. It’s how you cope with grief. I noticed it when I arrived in Ishgard after Thancred rescued me. It was as if your light had dimmed since when we last met. You were smiling less…”

“Alisaie, I’m fine,” Eve spoke with a firmer tone. “He wasn’t the first loved one I lost, he most likely won’t be the last…”

“But he was your first love, wasn’t he?”

“Alisaie!” Eve snapped. “It is none of your business. What happened that day happened and as you said, I’ve moved on. Now go to bed. You’ll get bags under your eyes and Alphinaud will scold you if he sees as such when he gets back.”

Alisaie sat back with wide eyes, her lips parted as she regarded the miqo’te. She pressed them together then nodded. “Forgive me, I spoke out of turn.”

Eve sighed as she looked away. “No, I should be the one apologising. Everyone treats me as if I’m made of glass around his death. I’m getting tired of it.”

Alisaie got to her feet and smiled softly. “They just care about you, Eve. You spend a lot of time worrying and running from place to place. You don’t take time for yourself and naturally, we worry.”

The miqo’te sighed. “I took a holiday earlier…”

“Then maybe you should take another one. Providing no-one summons yet another primal for you to slay.”

Eve shrugged as she got to her feet. “It frees me from the inevitable boredom of gardening and samurai training.”

“Well, as long as you’re not alone. It seems Masamune is a good fit for you. I wouldn’t mind getting to know him better.”

Ears flat against her head, Eve averted her gaze, fiddling with her gloves.

_Ah. Yes. About that…_

“Rest well, Alisaie. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Alisaie nodded. “Safe travels, Eve. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“And exactly what does that mean?”

Alisaie giggled and waved the bard off as she headed towards the private quarters. Eve shrugged as she left the Rising Stones, taking in a deep breath of air once she was outside. She glanced up at the sky then caught sight of a flower stand. Her ears pricked as she saw the bouquets on display.

* * *

It was snowing when she arrived at his grave. She shook the snowflakes off her head and knelt in front of the headstone, laying the blue flowers before him.

“Good afternoon, darling,” she said as she shifted into a more comfortable position. “It’s been a couple of weeks.” She looked up at the grey clouds. “I can’t stay for long. He’s waiting for me in Gridania and I can’t avoid him forever.” She smiled softly. “I wonder what you would think of me. Letting him back into my life and…putting up with him.” She frowned. “I don’t know why I’m allowing him to follow me, do as he wishes and such. Perhaps I’m afraid of what he may get up to if I send him away again. …If I am able to send him away, he seems content to attach himself to my hip…”

“Eve?”

Eve’s ears pricked and she turned to see Francel approaching the grave. She got to her feet, brushed the snow off her knees and smiled weakly.

“Count Francel,” she said as he arrived next to her and set a bouquet down next to hers.

Francel smiled back as they stood side by side, a minute of silence passing between them. “It doesn’t get any easier, does it?” he muttered.

“Easier?” Eve’s left ear twitched. “Perhaps not. But you get used to it, don’t you?”

Francel’s smile turned bitter as he closed his eyes. “He’ll be happy to know you visit him. He spoke fondly of you.”

Eve blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Don’t be humble. You knew him longer. I’m sure he would be just as overjoyed to know you visit him every day.”

“As I’m sure he would be delighted to know you are healing and have moved on.” The miqo’te snapped her head up to the elezen who shrugged. “There are rumours that you have found another.”

“I didn’t know of you to be a man of gossip,” Eve smiled wryly and shrugged.

“Well one does hear whispers. But it is encouraging to hear such news. There are too many tragedies of young lovers throwing away their lives after such devastation.”

The miqo’te swallowed as she recalled that fateful night where Estinien had saved her. “I guess…I’m too important for such thoughts.”

“Don’t sound so dejected. You are stronger for it, are you not?”

Eve flattened her ears and clenched her fists. “Still. What I wouldn’t give…to see his smile again. To be with him. Even if it is just for five minutes. He always…knew how to calm me down.”

“He always had a way with endearing others.” Eve’s teeth began chattering as the winds picked up and she crossed her arms, bouncing on her feet. Francel pulled his coat tighter around him. “It was nice seeing you, Eve.”

The miqo’te nodded as he left briskly, looking back at Haurchefant’s grave. She lingered a few more moments to pray before retreating, intending to trek back to Gridania on foot. At least the soreness had ebbed away enough for the journey.

* * *

Eve raised her eyebrows as she entered the Canopy and spied Zenos at one of the tables. He lifted his head as she sat opposite him, arms crossed in her lap.

“I didn’t expect to be so long,” she said, glancing at the amber coloured sky outside. “I assume you’ve been keeping yourself occupied?”

Zenos nodded once, sitting up as a waitress came to their table and set two steaks in front of them. “Your timing is impeccable.”

“You didn’t have to order for me,” Eve mumbled as her stomach grumbled.

“Considering what state you are in, it wouldn’t be prudent to deny what it longs for.”

Eve’s tail fluffed up as she glared at him, slicing her steak open. “You’re awfully bold to assume I’d come running to you for such needs. What if I grabbed heat suppression potions?”

“Call it intuition,” Zenos smirked wryly. “Although I am given to believe it is your last day that you call the worst. It is more likely you would use such concoctions closer to that time.”

The miqo’te pressed her lips together as she saw her steak rare and slowly looked up at him. “It’s scary just how much you know about me.”

“And yet I believe there is much more for me to discover.” Eve scowled as she tucked into her dinner, chewing moodily. “Shall we take a walk around the city after this?”

“Why? I thought you would have been everywhere by now.”

“Yes, but it’s good for the body to walk after eating.”

Eve sighed. “Sure. Just give me time to eat, digest and then we can walk around if you want.”

Zenos’s lips quirked up as they continued their meal in silence. About forty-five minutes later, they left the Canopy, Eve allowing the glamoured garlean to take the lead. She looked up at the starry sky, pulling her coat closer as she felt a cool breeze brush against her.

“Are you cold?” Zenos asked as they made their way to Old Gridania, pausing just by the Leatherworker’s Guild.

“No. I’ve come from Coerthas so I’m dressed suitably.” Eve paused to stretch her legs, grunting as her joint clicked. “Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to walk back to Gridania.”

Zenos hummed softly, moving across the bridge and past the amphitheatre. Eve’s ears pricked as she glanced at the stage, remembering the time she had passed out from the Echo in front of an audience. She must have frightened those attending the ceremony and any passerbys. At least she was wearing a mask at the time, since it wasn’t her most elegant of moments. Not that she had that many elegant moments in this city.

Her tail lashed as she looked up and noticed Zenos was leading her to the Botanist’s Guild. She tilted her head as he paused by a flower stall, his gaze sweeping up and down the bouquets. He handed some gil to the stall keeper then picked out a bouquet of red brightlilies. He offered it to her, making her ears and tail go up.

“What’s this for?” she asked.

“You like flowers.”

“I do.” Zenos held the bouquet out more and she accepted it with a soft blush. She dipped her nose into the blooms, purring gently at the pleasant aroma. “Thank you…”

“Eve dear! It’s been a while!”

The miqo’te jumped as she spotted Fufucha coming out of the Botanist’s Guild and waved to her. She smiled politely, adjusting her grip on the bouquet as the lalafell approached them.

“Fufucha, how fares the guild?” she asked to which the guildmaster beamed.

“Oh, it fares well,” she said. “Edgyth has taken the first step on a long journey. Thanks in no part to you, of course. I have continued to check on her progress from time to time, and while there have been some problems, she is certainly on the right path.”

“That’s wonderful!” Eve exclaimed as her smile widened.

“It is indeed. You ought to check in on her as well. She looks up to you, you know.”

“I suppose I am due a visit to Idyllshire,” the miqo’te sighed. “It’s been a hectic month…”

“I’ve heard you got yourself injured,” Fufucha crossed her arms. “I do hope you’re taking good care of yourself.”

“Oh, just a couple of stray bullets,” Eve waved a dismissive hand with a weak laugh.

“ _Stray_ bullets, you say?” Zenos muttered as he crossed his arms.

“Sssh, don’t worry her,” Eve hissed as the guildmaster looked up at him.

“And this must be the Far Eastern gentleman whose company you’ve been keeping,” she said with a sly smirk. “Good for you, my dear.”

Her eyes lingered on the bouquet in Eve’s grasp. The miqo’te’s eyes darted from her, to the bouquet, to Zenos then back to the bouquet. Her cheeks went redder as she shook her head.

“Oh, it isn’t what you think…”

“Anyway, I’d best be off to my bed,” Fufucha yawned and stretched her arms. “Be sure to put those in water as soon as you can.”

Eve’s mouth opened and closed as the guildmaster tottered off, her ears twitching. She closed her mouth as Zenos reached to press his hand to her forehead.

“Your temperature is picking up. Shall we return to the Canopy?”

“Um, I can always grab a heat suppression potion…”

Zenos hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. “I want you.”

Her stomach fluttered as she swallowed hard. “Okay…”

* * *

Eve shuddered as his cool lips trailed up her back, his hands tying her bonds in place. Her tail lashed a little as he guided her to rest on her knees comfortably, gently lowering her to lie on her front, hips up and presenting her arousal to him.

Zenos looked in the mirror he positioned near the bed, his eyes lighting up as he saw Eve’s reflection, from her flushed cheeks to her bare breasts rubbing against the mattress. He dropped his gaze slightly when he heard the rope squeak as Eve pulled against it.

“Is this necessary?” she asked.

“You enjoyed it previously.”

Her eyes widened as she buried her face in the bed. Zenos chuckled as he smoothed his hand up her back, fingers tracing old and new scars. Eve purred softly, louder as his hand moved down her back, caressing her ass. Her tail curled as he parted her thighs wider, thumbs parting her folds to reveal how dripping she was. He smirked, pressing the tip against her entrance, rubbing but not penetrating. Eve whined.

“Don’t tease me…”

“Look at me, my beast. Let me see how much you want it.”

With ears flat against her head, Eve lifted her head to look up at his reflection. Her dilated eyes widened at him pleadingly. “Please, don’t leave me like this…”

“Leave you like what?”

Eve whined louder. “I’m _aching_. I need you inside, I need you to take me or I’ll lose my mind.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as he held her hips steady, slowly pushing the tip of his member in. She frowned and parted her lips, cracking her eyes open to shoot him a questioning look. His smirk widened as he brushed his fingers against her back.

“I’m inside, my beast. Or is this not enough?”

Her hands clenched. “Of course it isn’t…”

Zenos moved his hands away from her. “Then rectify your…predicament.”

Eve growled as she buried her face in the mattress. Her tail lashed from side to side for a few moments before she lifted her hips. With a deep breath, she thrust herself back, impaling herself more and groaning in bliss as he filled her nicely, like every other time they had been together like this.

He chuckled smoothly, caressing her back with one hand whilst holding her hips steady with the other. “So needy. So lustful. My darling beast…” He gripped her tail steady, digging his fingers into her hip. “Allow me…”

Eve held her breath as he slowly pulled out, then cried out as he slammed back into her, the pleasure rippling through her body. She panted, her tongue hanging out as Zenos continued these brutal thrusts, pausing occasionally to grind his entire length into her. Her body sung with joy with every tender caress against her heated skin and every shamelessly lewd action that had her inner muscles spasming.

“I’m not…not gonna last…” she moaned.

“Then come undone for me, my love. Lose yourself to your baser instincts, let me take care of you. Feel me take you to the heavens again and again…”

Eve’s breath hitched as her mind went blank with pleasure and she hit her climax to the sound of his voice. She caught his smirk in the mirror’s reflection, thrusting through her orgasm and only slowing as she calmed down. She breathed heavily, sighing in relief as he stopped, his member still inside her and throbbing.

She whimpered as he grabbed her arms and pulled her so her back was flush against his chest. He nibbled her shoulder, one hand trailing up the scar he gave her in Rhalgar’s Reach. His gaze seemed distant as he caressed it fondly.

Eve turned to him, catching his eye. He looked down at her, pushing her hair out of her face and stroking her cheek.

“You have no pressing appointments tomorrow?” She shook her head and gasped as he pulled her closer. “Good. You shan’t sleep tonight.”

Her ears went flat against her head as he moved her once more just to pound her into oblivion over and over, until the rooster crowed the following morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Eve walked across Rhalgar’s Reach, stepping over bodies of the fallen. With every step there was a metallic rattle. She could hardly breathe in the helm but could see well enough at the ruin and destruction around her.

Before her was Lyse and Fordola. The monk deftly pushed the mercenary back, leaving her winded.

“Well, well…”

Eve’s lips moved on their own, yet it wasn’t her voice that spoke. Dread crawled up her back as Lyse and Fordola turned their attention toward her.

“Stand aside, Pilus. This one has promise.”

“Have a care, my lord,” Fordola cautioned her as she sheathed her weapon. “She’s not like the others.”

Eve turned to Lyse as she glared up at her with venom in her eyes, gritting her teeth. “Hm. Do not disappoint me, girl. Or I will kill you.”

As much as she tried to restrict her movements, she crouched and grabbed the handle of a katana once the contraption she was carrying stopped spinning. She pulled the blade out, brandishing it.

“The viceroy?” Lyse muttered as her eyes narrowed. “Oh…you’re a dead man!”

_No, Lyse, please!_

Eve could only watch as Lyse charged towards her and aimed to punch her abdomen. She raised a wrist and blocked the blows with ease, her stomach dropping as she felt how…weak the monk felt. 

Her eyes brimmed with tears. She could remember the arm wrestling matches that they had since her first arrival at the Waking Sands. They were probably at a count of twenty-one to seventeen, if you could count the time Eve bested her when she had a drink or two.

“So spirited…and yet so empty.”

Effortlessly, Lyse was pushed back and on the ground. Eve slowly advanced towards her, looking down at her. Disappointment bloomed in her chest and she struggled when she raised her arm to cut her friend down.

_Lyse, run!_

“Lyse, run!”

Eve’s eyes widened as Y’shtola cut between her and Lyse, a barrier catching the katana and stopping in its tracks. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at her friends, her hand shaking.

“Ah, a magical barrier. Alas… It will not save you.”

Eve’s face fell as the barrier began cracking and the katana cleaved through, striking Y’shtola right in her abdomen. The conjurer’s staff fell from her grip as blood spurted from her side and mouth. Her white clothes were stained as she sunk to her knees, the shock of pain on her face as she fell onto her back.

“Y’SHTOLA!!!”

* * *

Eve gasped as she jolted awake, sitting upright with ears and tail pricked to attention. Her left ear spasmed as she scoured the room, noting the other passengers, half glancing at her, the other half ignoring her. She let out a long sigh and sat back in her seat, grimacing as the ship rocked with the waves. She pressed a hand to her cheek and grimaced deeper as she felt her tears.

She shifted into a more comfortable position, raising her hands to wipe the tears away, sniffling pathetically. She glanced at Zenos next to her, narrowing her eyes as she realised that he hadn’t moved from where he was dozing.

She shuffled forward, placing her feet on the floor and wincing as the soreness in her loins ached. Adjusting her scarf, she eased herself onto her feet, wobbling from the boat’s rocking. She stumbled past Zenos towards the steps that would lead her to the deck, stopping when there was a gentle tug on her tail.

Eve rolled her eyes and yanked her tail out of his grip before marching up the steps, the fresh, brisk sea air greeting her. She headed straight to the railing, leaning against it and peeking into the dark blue ocean. She folded her arms to lean her head on, closing her eyes and sighing. Her ears pricked to attention as footsteps approached her.

“You’re crying.”

“How astute of you.” Zenos stood beside her, narrowed blue eyes scrutinizing her. Eve huffed. “It was just a bad dream.”

“What about?”

“Not important. I scarcely remember it now.”

“Do not lie.”

Eve scoffed and turned her head, so she was facing away. “It happens. I have had many dreams; it is tiresome to keep track of all of them.”

“You…have many dreams?” 

The miqo’te frowned as she stood up straight and looked up at him. “Yeah. Don’t you dream?”

“Just of one since I was a boy.” Zenos turned to look at the horizon. “Of a burning city with fire raining from the sky. Every night. Sometimes I see the residents flee from the scene, other times I am alone.”

“Fire from the sky…” Eve looked back down into the sea. Something about the thought stirred familiarity in her chest. “How horrible.”

“What dreams do you remember?”

The miqo’te snorted as she shrugged. “Well…I often dream of my friends. Those who are still with me and those who…have left this world.”

“Like your beloved.”

“Don’t be bitter, I can’t control it.” Eve stood up straight and fiddled with her hands.

“So, you dreamt of him just now.”

“Yes.” Her ears flattened as she realised just how quick she answered. “It happens. It hurts. Dreams are just unconscious thoughts after all. I may have moved on, but I always still wish that it had been me…”

She was interrupted as Zenos grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was facing him. “You don’t. The past is the past, the dead remain dead.”

More tears burned in her eyes as she wrestled her arm out of his grip. “I know! I know…” She sighed and leaned back against the railing, squeezing her hands. “On an unrelated note, you can’t meet Y’shtola.”

“What is your reasoning this time?”

“Do I need one?” Eve scowled. “You cut her down and nearly killed her.”

“Do you truly think I would do it again?”

“I won’t answer that.” The miqo’te clenched her fists and sighed angrily. “But there is another reason. She will recognise your aether, so your glamour won’t fool her.”

A disappointed sigh passed Zenos’s lips as he turned to look at the horizon. “Very well.”

“Don’t sound bored, I’m sure you’ll find something to occupy your time with.” As she failed to get a response, the miqo’te shrugged and leaned against the railing. “What do you know about the Burn anyway?”

“What there is to know,” Zenos replied. “A wasteland with nothing of interest not value. And that my great-grandsire used it as an example to eradicate primals and why Garlemald must conquer territories and exterminate the existing beast tribes and their summoning rituals.”

“Sounds like a pleasant man,” Eve grumbled. “Can nothing survive out there?”

“Perhaps beasts that have successfully adapted and survived the lack of aether.”

Worry bubbled in the miqo’te’s stomach as she clenched her fists. She could still hear Thancred’s voice appraising them of the situation with Alphinaud, the not-Zenos walking in plain sight, Dalmasca…

_An Ascian wears his skin._

But where did the skin come from? Was the Zenos with her the real Zenos? Nay, he had the scar from his suicide, there was no denying that. Then how…?

“We’re approaching Kugane.”

Eve’s ears pricked as she turned to look at the city that was coming closer. She stood up straight, stretching out her arms. 

“I’m going straight to Doma,” she announced. “Alisaie and Y’shtola will be there already.”

She would have travelled with them if her heat hadn’t snuck up on her so unexpectedly. Zenos’s gaze lingered on her as she stretched her legs.

“Do not stay too long in the Burn,” he said. “The strained aether may affect you.”

“I’ll stay for as long as I need to,” Eve said with a dismissive wave. “I just hope Alphinaud is okay…” She rolled her shoulders. “Depending on the expedition, I may spend the night in Doma. You can take care of yourself, can’t you?”

“Your insistence to mother me is suffocating.”

“Your childish demeanour is irritating.”

Zenos snorted as he leaned down to kiss her head. “I can entertain myself. You needn’t worry.”

Eve pouted softly as she leaned against the railing, waiting for the ship to dock.

* * *

The sky was painted orange as the miqo’te helped her yol wash off the dust and sand from the expedition to the Burn. The yol dipped itself into the One River occasionally, tilting its head to the side and looking around. It cawed, spreading its wings and beating them to get another wave of white powder from them, covering its rider. Eve huffed, her ears flicking to get rid of whatever landed on them.

“Okay, seriously, where is all of this coming from now?” she exclaimed as she stood up and brushed the dust off her hair. “Do you have secret pockets in your feathers or something?”

Her arms ached from the brushing. She dropped the brush in defeat and perched herself on a rock, watching her yol wash itself, stretching her limbs and hearing the cracks. Her ears pricked as she heard approaching footsteps and turned to see Y’shtola approaching her.

“How are you?” she asked with a soft smile.

“I’m fine, how about you?”

Y’shtola took a step back as another wave of dust coated the bard, making her tail lash from side to side. “I fare well. Your yol seems to still be covered in dirt.”

“I don’t know how,” Eve threw her hands up into the air as her yol went into deeper waters to dip into.

The blind miqo’te simpered as she sat next to Eve, watching the bird continue washing. 

“Tis a shame your lover couldn’t join us.”

Eve’s ears went straight up with her tail as she snapped her head to Y’shtola’s direction. “He’s not my lover!” She covered her mouth and blushed after her outburst. Her fellow Scion raised a curious eyebrow as she turned back to the river, hugging her knees to her chest. “I mean…I see him more as my teacher than…lover…”

“Alisaie would speak otherwise.”

“I didn’t know gossip was something you indulged in.”

Y’shtola just beamed. “Well, these ears hear things when I’m bedbound and your new…partner has certainly stirred some chatter in the Stones. I can only assume you chose someone that’s considerate and romantic.”

Eve snorted, shaking her head. “He chose me. And…I wouldn’t call him any of those things. Apart from surprisingly tender when he wants something…”

Y’shtola’s smirk only widened as the bard sulked. “Tender. I see.”

“Shut up,” Eve grumbled as her cheeks bloomed a deeper red.

“So long as you’re happy. Then it’s fine.” Y’shtola leaned back, looking up at the sky. “You sound like a lucky woman. I’d very much like to meet him to judge his character for myself.” The bard hummed indistinctly in response. “I’m sure Lyse would like to meet him too. We both worry about you when you’re gone.”

“Everyone worries about me,” Eve grumbled. “I’ve come back alive every time, haven’t I? What is there to worry about?”

“Perhaps another unsavoury character taking a better aimed shot at your back? Or, Twelve forbid, another broken mind hells bent to fight you in the body of a primal?”

Black ears twitched before flattening against the miqo’te’s head. “Shut up. I’m alive now, aren’t I?”

Y’shtola tilted her head to the side. “Are you hiding something, Eve?”

“Well, yes, I need to have some mystery, don’t I?” The bard sighed and hugged her knees closer. “It’s a personal thing. You needn’t worry about it.”

“If you’re certain. Forgive me for pushing you. You introduce Masamune whenever you feel comfortable.” Eve squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. She heard Y’shtola slide off the rock. “Hien mentioned you were fond of the Steppe. Perhaps you could describe it to me in detail when we visit.”

Eve smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll try.”

“You’re a bard, you ought to be good at this.”

“Fighting a war has put a bit of a damper on my creativity.”

Y’shtola sighed as Eve opened her eyes to see her shake her head. “You are hopeless sometimes.”

Eve stuck her tongue out as the Scion turned and wandered back to the docks to take the next ferry to the enclave. She looked up at her yol as it kept dipping into the river and splashing about, akin to the sparrows in their bird baths.

* * *

The moon was dazzling that night. Full and bright, casting its cold light onto the enclave. Eve tossed and turned in her futon, frustrated with the jetlag and that the trip to the Burn did little to tire her out.

After about half a bell of tossing and turning, she growled, sitting up straight with her ears and tail up to attention. She cast the blanket aside and stumbled to grab her clothes and get out of the Kienkan.

She wandered around the enclave, humming under her breath to fill the still silence. Her ears pricked as she spotted someone at a table by the Thousand Stalls, despite the stalls being closed. She could make out the dango on the plate and her left ear twitched.

Carefully, Eve approached Tsuyu and cleared her throat gently to catch her attention. The woman looked taken aback to see her, then turned to the side, lowering her bamboo hat to hide her face more. The miqo’te tilted her head.

“May I sit here?” Tsuyu didn’t respond, so Eve took the seat in front of her, smiling reassuringly. “You can’t sleep either?” Tsuyu sucked on her bottom lip, taking the plate of dango and offering it to the miqo’te. Her ears twitched as she smiled and took one. “Thank you.”

Eve took a dainty bite from the dango, purring quietly as she ate slowly. Tsuyu didn’t move, her eyes fixated on the remaining dango on the plate. Eve tilted her head and lowered the dango to set on her lap.

“I would have killed them too.” The former viceroy glanced at Eve with slightly wide eyes. The miqo’te shrugged. “Not very Warrior of Light of me to have done so but I would have killed them too. They’re the root of your suffering, no one could blame you.”

“Why are you here?” Tsuyu asked and Eve blinked a couple of times. “All the things I have done, the suffering I inflicted on others, the deaths…”

“Hatred is awful and can drive one to do heinous things. It doesn’t help that it festered and was then nurtured to turn you into someone to cause despair to the nation.” Eve smiled bitterly. “It makes me wonder…what would I have done if I had gone through all of that. I fear I’d be the perfect tool for the imperials to use…”

“But it is still unforgivable what I’ve done…”

Eve shrugged. “Yeah. It is. I don’t know if you remembered what happened in Namai but when you got on your knees and said that you were sorry, I saw conviction in you.” She smiled softly. “Yes, it’s unforgivable all the grief you’ve caused but it isn’t about the past. It’s about what you’re going to do now. After all, an apology is a promise to not cause the same pain again and to improve yourself going forward.”

Tsuyu lifted her head to look at Eve properly, her lips parted in surprise. She looked back down at the plate as Eve took another bite out of her dango. “Has Hien said what he’s going to do with you?”

The woman shook her head. “It appears…I am in Gosetsu’s keeping. He spoke of travelling Doma and to help those in need but…”

“That’s wonderful.” Tsuyu blinked at Eve as the miqo’te smiled wider. “You can help others who are suffering from the aftermath of your reign. They’ll be against you of course, but once you show them how much you want to fix your sins, perhaps you’ll find that not everyone will be opposed to you. You’ll have Gosetsu with you so you won’t be alone.”

Tsuyu stared at Eve for a few moments before allowing herself a small smile. “You are…too forgiving.”

“I forgive those who deserve it. Just don’t let me down.”

“I won’t.” Tsuyu’s gaze dropped as her smile faded. “Warrior…is it true that Lord Zenos still lives?”

Eve parted her lips to answer and winced as her head began throbbing.

* * *

_Eve could recognise the Doma Castle keep, only having been in it briefly to witness Yotsuyu be struck down and Gosetsu holding the ceiling up to let them leave._

_Zenos stood on the balcony, facing the Moon Gates. The imperial soldier left as the crown prince turned to Yotsuyu and advanced towards her. He grasped a handful of hair and forced her to kneel upright, a pained gasp escaping her lips. Behind her, Grynewaht winced as he didn’t dare look at Zenos directly and bow his head lower._

_“Do you understand why I appointed you to act in my stead?” he asked in his usual, bored and threatening tone, his cold gaze fixed on the ornate ceiling. “You, whose only accomplishment was to whisper the right words in the right ear. Because of your petty hatreds. They render you the perfect instrument to bleed your kinsmen of hope – to make an example of Doma, such as was ordered.”_

_He tightened his grip on Yotsuyu’s hair, making her whimper more in pain. He cast that icy gaze down to her. “Listen well. If you yield Doma to the rebels, you will not be given another chance to beg forgiveness.”_

_As he let her go, she fell to her front, trembling slightly as he walked away. “Do your duty. Now. Or die with the rest of them.”_

* * *

Her left ear was spasming when she returned to the present, tears pricking her eyes as she pictured the feeling of having her own hair pulled so savagely.

“Are you alright?” Tsuyu asked as she reached her hand to her.

Eve got to her feet and went around the table. Tsuyu let out a gasp as she was brought into a tight hug, the miqo’te sniffling as she buried her face in her shoulder.

“I forgive you,” she whispered. “You don’t need to beg for forgiveness, you already have it. Please, just know that I forgive you. I understand. I cannot relate but I can only imagine…what happened to drive you to do what you did.”

Hesitant hands petted her back as the hug was reluctantly returned. “My. Are you sure you’re quite alright?” Eve sniffed, her shoulders lifting into a slight shrug and Tsuyu sighed. “You’re too nice. You’ll be taken advantage of, I’m sure.”

“I have in the past.” Eve’s gaze dropped. “It’s…possible I’m still being taken advantage of.”

Her ears flattened as she tightened her hug around Tsuyu, closing her eyes to let her silent tears fall.

* * *

After a few minutes of crying, Eve bade Tsuyu farewell before returning to her room in the Kienkan. She sat on her futon, still unable to sleep with more troubled thoughts circling her mind.

She sat back, her hands hovering over her shirt before she shed it, along with her crop top. She leaned back more so her scar was visible, the straight one that started at her belly and cleaved its way up her abdomen to the valley of her breasts. As her fingertips brushed it, she could feel the ghost of Zenos’s touch caressing it, his lips brushing against the shell of her left ear.

_“To think I marked you long before I wanted you.”_

When did he…want her? Was it in Doma? Or Ala Mhigo? Or perhaps afterwards?

_“How I yearned to take you once I had defeated you.”_

At Ala Mhigo quite possibly. 

Her left ear twitched as she moved away from her scar and traced the dark marks on her pale skin where he had passionately sunk his teeth into. Her blush deepened as she closed her eyes, picturing his hands gripping her hips as he parted her hair so he could add another mark to the many.

Her hand wandered down to her crotch, parting her folds to reveal how sticky she had become when thinking of her time with Zenos betwixt the sheets.

She paused, looking up at the ceiling for a few seconds, then moved to her hands and knees on the futon. She pressed her burning cheek to the pillow and used her fingers to spread her opening wider, the tip of her tail poking and prodding it.

_“Look at how wet and ready you are for me. So lustful, so desperate…”_

“Don’t…leave me like this…” Eve whispered softly.

She sighed as her tail slipped into her, biting her thumb as her fingers caressed her hardened nub for extra stimulation. She moaned softly, her tail slowly moving in and out.

_“My darling beast…”_

“Yours…”

Eve’s breath hitched as she thrust her tail faster, wiggling her hips in time. Sweat rolled down her body as her sinful act was captured in the moonlight.

“More…please…” she panted as she rubbed her button more. “Ah…!”

Her teeth sunk into the pillow as she suppressed her moans of pleasure. She bucked her hips as more of her juices dribbled down her thighs, her eyes rolling with bliss.

_“So insatiable. I’ll take you until break, until you beg for no more and even then…”_

“Yes…”

Her tail thrust faster, chasing her orgasm as she writhed in her position, eyes closed as she pictured his hands on her, his lips on her ear, his words taunting, teasing and tender. Her heart raced as she imagined his kisses, his thumbs pressing into her scar, his member throbbing inside her as it nestled itself deeper and deeper in her.

_“Howl for me.”_

Eve gasped as her body grew rigid and she hit her peak, crying into the pillow as her hips jolted. She grasped the sheets, as pleasure rippled through her body until her legs gave out and she relaxed fully on the futon.

She extracted her teeth from the pillow and rolled onto her back with a soft sigh, legs apart and arms lax. She closed her eyes and imagined him kissing her head, caressing her ears and watching her come down from her high. She smiled to herself and sighed slowly, looking up at the ceiling.

“I…hope he isn’t burning the house down…”

She giggled as she recalled the burnt pancakes before finally dropping off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Eve patiently waited behind Y’shtola with Hien as she assessed the ruins. Her tail swayed behind her as she crossed her arms, tilting her head to check the entrance to the cavern occasionally.

“Are we in luck?” Hien asked as Y’shtola pulled away.

“We are,” she replied. “This is an Allagan artifact, most likely built to regulate the flow of aether. I strongly suspect the ancients used it to stem the flow from here to the Burn. That would explain how they were able to untether what became Azys Lla from its surroundings.” She smiled. “But were we to open the floodgates, the resultant deluge would surely be sufficient to raise our wall. And in restoring the flow, we may also restore life to the wasteland. Hm...?”

She looked around the surrounding area as Eve’s ears pricked and her nose twitched. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly backed out of the cave as Hien and Y’shtola began talking. She only took a couple of steps out and her eyes zeroed in on a Xaela scaling his way up the slopes and cutting down a muu shuwuu. The glint of his katana had the miqo’te’s stomach drop.

She waved her arms in the air and caught his attention. He paused and looked up at her. They stood still for a few moments, Eve wondering if she had gotten this man’s identity confused. He certainly wasn’t dressed in Mol garb or any other garb that belonged to the tribes she was aware of.

As she lowered her hands, the Xaela took a piece of parchment out and scribbled something. He bent down and placed the parchment under a rock before turning away and leaving. Eve tilted her head to the side, ears pricking as she heard Hien and Y’shtola approaching her.

“Is aught the matter?” Hien asked and Eve shook her head. “We’ll head back to Mol Iloh. Before using the artifact, we must ask for the blessing of the Xaela.”

“I’ve…got some errands to run,” Eve said and directed her gaze away from Y’shtola. “A few hunts here and there, shouldn’t be too long.”

“Hunts?” Y’shtola tilted her head. “I wasn’t aware you hunted.”

“Mainly to gather resources for others for some quick gil,” Eve waved her hands, tail lashing from side to side. “Halgai manes, marid hides, manzasiri hair, all useful for weavers and leatherworkers.”

Y’shtola looked sceptical whilst Hien smiled. “Do take care.”

“Call me on the linkpearl if you need me for anything. It shouldn’t take long. And I’ll drop everything to help.”

With affirmative nods, the group split, Y’shtola and Hien walking their way down to Mol Iloh whilst Eve sprinted to the piece of parchment left behind by the Xaela.

_The Uyagir Caves_

Her ears twitched a couple of times before the turned her sights west.

* * *

The miqo’te stood outside the caves, frowning as she noticed the lack of matangas wandering around. Steadily, she ventured forth, her ears pricked to attention as she heard a dead weight hitting the floor not too far away.

As she turned the corner, she caught the sight of a bloodstained blade in the glow of blue crystals as it left the body of the dead matanga. Towering over the corpse was Zenos, hardly breaking a sweat and looking more bored than Alisaie in a meeting.

He turned his head and spotted her, a smirk curling on his face as he beckoned for her. Eve shook her head, her ears flattening as his smirk grew wider and he braced his katana. She unsheathed her own in time to block his oncoming attack, her arms shaking as she bore the weight of his power. Their eyes locked as sparks flew between their blades and Eve successfully deflected his strike.

Zenos snatched her arm and threw her into the cavern with the blue crystals. Eve staggered to regain her footing and blocked the subsequent strikes, her breath quickening with each successful parry. The garlean smiled wickedly before taking a step back and slicing open her shirt.

They froze in the cavern, Eve looking up at him incredulously as the fabric fell from her body and landed in the dirt around her.

“Are you actually being serious?!” she yelled, her voice echoing in the caves. Her ears went straight up with her tail as she clenched her fists. “Two days! Two days and there’s only one thing in your mind still?!”

Zenos smirked as he lowered his blade and approached her, fingers brushing up her cheek before moving down to the top of her scar between her breasts. “Not just one thing, my beast. But centred around you, I assure.”

Eve growled as his hand grazed up her chest, brushed against her neck and rested his thumb on her chin. She purred reluctantly as he caressed her neck, lifting her head to give him silent permission to continue. Zenos smirked wider as he cast aside his katana and swept her off her feet. Eve’s katana joined his as she wrapped her arms around his neck to return his demanding kiss.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” she asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face to cup his cheek.

“I’ve heard tales of the Steppe and there were some hunt marks I decided to pursue. Seeing you was a pleasant surprise.”

Eve purred as he kissed her again, settling her against his chest so she could wrap her legs comfortably around him. “I shouldn’t stay for long.”

“And what quest have you been entangled in today?”

“Hien wants to lend Doma’s strength to the Eorzean alliance…” Eve sighed as he ran his fingers up her back, her tail wrapping around his wrist. “So we’re looking for a means to ensure Doma is well protected in his absence.”

Zenos ran his lips up her neck, delighting in her shivers as his hand smoothed its way down her back, his thumb dipping under the waistband of her breeches. The miqo’te whined, tugging on his wrist.

“No, I really can’t…” She mewled as he sunk his teeth into the nape of her neck firmly. “No contra…” His hand retreated from her breeches to his pocket, pulling out a vial of familiar liquid. Eve’s ears went up as she took it and held it to the blue light. “Do you just casually carry this around?!”

“You had some left over,” Zenos muttered as he helped her shed her boots and trousers.

“Why do you have it on you?”

“Would you rather I hadn’t?” A smug chuckle left his lips as she uncorked the vial moodily and tipped the contents into her mouth. “Good girl.”

“No, I’d just rather work off this adrenaline.” Eve tore his shirt open and pressed her lips to his neck, her tongue teasingly dragging up his scar from his suicide. The garlean snarled as he untied his breeches, letting his member spring up and rub against her entrance. The miqo’te mewled as his fingers brushed her entrance, thumb stimulating and rubbing her clit.

Their lips locked in another passionate kiss as Zenos shifted positions, pressing Eve to a cave wall as he parted her folds and press the tip of his member against her entrance. The miqo’te whimpered as she ground her hips downward, pulling her lips free from his and looking into his eyes lustfully.

“Hurry up.”

His wicked smirk revealed his intentions as he supported her thighs and pressed her back against the wall. He loomed over her with a lascivious gaze, parting her legs wider and rubbing against her more. She squirmed in his grip, trying to push her hips down to impale herself. Zenos watched, amused and that infuriating smirk never leaving his face. As she struggled to even get the tip in, she slapped his shoulder.

“Zenos, _please_ ,” she begged, only to be replied with a haughty chuckle. “I swear to Twelve, I’ll knock you down and have my way with you!”

The imperial prince captured her lips sweetly, squeezing her hips before pulling away and nuzzling her nose. “I will take you up on the offer when you’re not pressed for time, my love.”

Eve’s breath hitched as he finally breached her, sliding in to the hilt and pausing to allow her to adjust. The miqo’te hissed as she was stretched, clinging onto him for dear life. Zenos delicately kissed the side of her head, his arms enclosing around her to cradle her to his chest. She purred as she clenched around his throbbing member, rubbing her cheek against his breast.

She gasped as the tip of her left ear was nibbled on, squirming in the protective embrace of her lover. His teeth scraped up her ear, brushing against the base and making her quiver.

“Move,” she murmured, lifting her head for him to nibble on her ear better. “Move, please…”

Zenos bit down on her cartilage before moving one of his hands to support her ass, pushing his hips back before thrusting up. Eve yelped as she clung onto him tighter, her tail waving from side to side as she looked at the penetration, lips parted as she caught her breath. The next thrust had her tail curling and burying her face into his chest.

He kept a steady pace, holding her close and tugging on her left ear in time with his thrusts. His beast moaned in delight, her legs locking tighter around his waist as she dug her nails into his back. 

Soon, Zenos tilted her so her shoulders were pressed against the cave wall and he held her hips steady. Eve scrabbled to find purchase as he quickened his pace, his eyes darkening as he watched her face contort with bliss. Marks formed under his grip as their heavy panting filled the caverns.

“Harder,” Eve demanded and Zenos stopped altogether much to her chagrin. “Zenos…!”

Zenos pulled her away from the wall, his hand brushing the fragments of dirt and stone from her back before holding her closer. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

“Don’t let go,” he whispered into her ear.

Eve’s eyes widened as he pulled back and pounded into her without abandon. Her cries resonated in the caves as she clung onto him, her nails drawing blood as she lost herself to him.

“Yes,” she whimpered, lustful snarls being her answer. “Yes, _yes_ , don’t stop! I’m close…!”

Her speech was cut off with a wail of pleasure as she hit her peak from his brutal thrusts, her body spasming as she arched her back. Zenos’s lips crashed into hers as he pumped her full with his seed, a deep growl ripping from his throat as his arms practically crushed her into him.

Sweat rolled down their bodies as Zenos steadily moved to sit on the floor of the cave, propping his back against the wall and caressing Eve’s back and indulging in her purrs as they recovered from their coupling. The miqo’te lifted her head and sighed as their lips met once more in a tender kiss.

“Are you sure you didn’t stalk me to have your way with me?” she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“The thought crossed my mind,” Zenos admitted as his fingers ran down her face to curl under her chin. “However, that would risk my existence to be revealed and our relationship compromised.”

“So you taking the contraceptive potion with you was for…what reason?”

“Happenstances occur.” A sly smirk crossed his face as he tilted her chin up more. “Why? Shall I take you without your contraceptives?”

Eve’s eyes widened and shook her head. “No! No! No, no, no, no, no! The Warrior of Light does not need a child, she _absolutely_ can’t get pregnant with the child of the crown prince of Garlemald who should be dead!”

Zenos laughed as Eve flattened her ears and covered her face, shaking away the image of her belly swollen with a garlean child. She slouched against him as he continued stroking her back, fingertips running small circles against her fair skin.

“Have you ever considered having a child?”

Eve’s ears sprung up as she stared at Zenos incredulously. “Where has this come from?”

“Would you be the Warrior of Light forever if you chose so? Or would you retire to carry on your legacy?”

The miqo’te blinked owlishly before glancing down and shrugging. “I…never thought about it much. I assumed I would die on the battlefield, especially after fighting you.”

“Even before your beloved died?”

Eve glared at Zenos and thumped her fist into his chest. “…I left my home after burying my mother, intending to be an adventurer to help others and knowing that one day I would very well be dead in a dungeon. Children were never part of my plan.”

“But you are strong now.”

“There are those that are stronger out there.” Eve tilted her head up to stare at the cave ceiling, her tail slowly waving from side to side. “But…if I was forced to retire? Had to hang up my bow and leave the fate of the world to a fresh-faced hero? I’d…go to Idyllshire.”

Zenos cocked his head to the side curiously as she smiled. “In the Dravanian Hinterlands.”

“Aye. There are some miqo’te children I’d rather like to adopt. I could sell the house in Shirogane, find a place in Idyllshire and help Zhloe with her orphanage there. I’d make so many pancakes for those children and I’d raise T’kebbe like my own.” Eve flattened her ears as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. “Her…parents went out one day but they never came back. I would love to adopt her and teach her what I know. Same with Khloe, and I’d tell her stories about my adventurers and stories my own mother told me.” She shrugged, shaking her head. “But that’s just a wild fantasy. A small backup plan in case I have no choice but to retire. Ever since…he passed away; I’ve never pictured having someone sire my children.”

_Much less you._

If Zenos intended to speak, the linkpearl ringing interrupted him. Eve’s right ear twitched as she answered it.

“This is Eve.”

 _“How fares the hunting?”_ chimed Y’shtola’s seemingly sceptical voice.

“Just about rounding up. Why? Do you need me for something?”

_“Well, to shorten the story, we’ve asked the Dotharl for their blessing to use the ruins to power Doma’s defences. They agreed under the terms that you fight their leader.”_

“No.”

_“Yes.”_

“No.”

_“Yes.”_

Images of Sadu’s magic flashed in Eve’s mind. “But my tail fur…”

_“Eve.”_

“Yes, yes, I know,” Eve groaned as her shoulders sagged. “I’m a little grimy from the hunts so I’ll wash up and head straight over to Dotharl Khaa.”

_“Very good. We will see you soon then.”_

“Aye. See you then.”

The connection was cut off as Eve pushed herself to her feet, staggering around to collect her clothes and stumbling to put them on. She stood in her breeches, crop top and boots, staring at her torn shirt with an exasperated sigh.

“This is probably my last good shirt,” she huffed as she threw the pieces of fabric down. “I’m going to have to stop off at Reunion or buy something from the Dotharl to cover myself. Twelve, what am I going to say to them…?”

“Your hunt mark got very aggressive in your struggle to tame and slay it.”

Eve’s left ear twitched as she spun on her heel and aimed to punch Zenos. He blocked it with his wrist, a smug look crossing his features and for a moment, Eve saw him in his full armour, like when she first saw him in Rhalgar’s Reach. She stumbled back and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to will away the memory.

“Eve?”

“I’m fine,” she snapped and turned away from Zenos. “I’m…fine. I’ll see you in Shirogane.”

“Eve.”

The miqo’te grabbed her katana and pulled her yol whistle out as she ran out of the caverns. She didn’t look back to see if he was trying to grab her, as she took off into the sky, heading east towards Reunion.


	26. Chapter 26

_“I am…not interested, little sun. Try again when you have become a man.”_

_“Little?”_

Eve actually needed to bite into her fist to stop her laughs when Y’shtola ruthlessly shot down Magnai. She was aware Y’shtola was a woman with high standards and didn’t take any shite from anyone, especially from an egotistic character like Magnai.

But _damn_ , she hadn’t prepared herself for such vicious words. She reckoned Magnai was in need to be taken down a couple of pegs, but this was a different level.

_“I’d like to see you trying to be gentle and ethereal whilst chasing lambs around with boots full of water.”_

After witnessing the fire that was Y’shtola’s burn, Eve wished she could turn back time to give a snappier and smarter quip to the narcissistic xaela.

Ah well. At least thing were settled concerning the tribes of the Steppe and their support. Eve’s arms still ached from duelling Sadu again and again with little to no break. Judging by the warm smile on her face, she was appeased. Although this was probably because Eve’s poor tail fluff nearly go scorched again.

The miqo’te finally returned to her house in Shirogane after settling the details on how to secure Doma’s security and released the trapped aether into the Burn. She bade her fellow miqo’te Scion farewell as she took the next ship heading for Limsa, before returning to this humble island.

She raised a hand to the doors, picturing Zenos inside. Her nose twitched as smelled miso inside and she raised her eyebrows.

She stepped inside, spotting a pot of miso soup simmering on the stove and Zenos reading a book on the sofa. He glanced at her and smiled softly.

“Welcome home.”

“Have you been waiting long?”

“Nay.”

Eve’s eyes flicked to the simmering soup. “When did you learn to make miso soup?” Not that it was a complicated dish…

“Your auri friend gave me miso paste for my efforts in my hunts.”

“Her name is Yuka. You can call her that instead of my ‘auri friend’.”

Zenos stood as Eve kicked her boots off and set her bow and katana to the side. She stretched her arms with a loud grunt, her joints clicking. She collapsed onto the sofa, her nose twitching as Zenos poured two bowls of soup out then set them on the table. She purred as he tenderly caressed her left ear.

“I could go for a bath,” she whined as she nuzzled against his hand.

“We can take one.”

“But I don’t want to take a boat to Kugane…”

“There is a natural spring not too far, is there not?”

Eve opened her eyes and glanced up at Zenos. “There is. I’m just nervous about being caught naked. In Kugane they let foreigners wear their smallclothes…”

“It is late. There is nary a soul around. And I’ve seen you bare many times, my beast. Do not tell me you’re shy of my gaze.”

The miqo’te blushed lightly as she sat up and grabbed her bowl of soup. “No. I guess I’m used to it by now. Even though it’s like you’re eating me.” Zenos smirked as he leaned forward and nipped her ear. She jumped, nearly spilling the soup and swatted his nose. “Don’t do that! I’m eating! Thank you for this meal!”

His smirk didn’t waver once as she dipped her spoon into the soup and ate it quickly, her tail and ears twitching in agitation.

* * *

The nearly full moon looked stunning in the night sky. Eve gazed up at it with a fond smile as she and Zenos trekked down the path, dressed in towels. She nervously glanced up and down, her tail swaying from side to side.

Zenos had forgone the glamours to bathe in the natural hot spring and even though the springs were in a relatively remote location and there was hardly anyone around at this time of night…Eve worried. She wondered if anyone on Shirogane would recognise the seemingly deceased imperial prince. 

When they arrived at the cove that housed the spring, the miqo’te carefully tipped a toe into the warm water. Her ears pricked at the high temperature before she set her foot in completely. She was more or less knee deep in the water when she took her towel off and folded it to place on the side.

As Zenos tested the waters, she wandered over to the edge of the cove, looking over the rocky ledge that separated the spring from the sea. Her ears went up as the garlean snuck up behind her, his hand pressed against her belly so he could bring her back, pushing his arousal against her back.

Eve blushed. “You can’t be wanting me now…can you?”

“Always,” Zenos chuckled as he nipped the tip of her ear. “My lovely beast. I watched your spar with the mage. You were sublime.”

The miqo’te’s eyes widened as she turned and looked up at him with abject horror. “Wait, you were there?! How careless, if Y’shtola…”

“If she noticed me, she didn’t show it,” Zenos shrugged dismissively. “I kept my distance, but I was close enough to watch your dance. A pity you didn’t use your swordsmanship…”

“She’s a mage, I didn’t want to get too close to her,” Eve scoffed as she sunk to her knees to sit comfortably in the water.

“You are nimble. With your katana in hand, you could have evaded her attacks easily.”

The miqo’te shrugged as he sat next to her, an arm resting on the rocky ledge as he eyed her appreciatively. She pulled her knees to her chest, his erection catching her eye briefly as it peeked through the surface of the water. She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away.

“We can’t,” she muttered. “Not here. We’ll get caught. And I don’t have contraceptives…”

“There are two vials next to the bed.” Eve’s jaw dropped as she stared at Zenos incredulously. He shrugged with one shoulder. “Your auri friend.”

Eve buried her face in her hands and groaned. “Can’t you wait until we’re back in the house?”

Her breath hitched as his fingers caressed the scar down her abdomen, his lips caressing the shell of her right ear as he loomed over her. “There is nary a soul that is awake on this island, my love. Throw away those unfounded fears and succumb to your desires.”

His hand wandered further down south, parting her folds and grazing against her clit. Eve mewled and bucked her hips, looking up at him with a red face. He held her gaze as he caressed her entrance with a confident smirk. Before she could react, he had grabbed her by the hips and flipped her upside down, leaning back so she could lie on his chest.

Her tail went up as he blew against her nether regions, his finger playing with her clit. Her cheeks burned hotter as she looked over her shoulder at him, swallowing as he dragged his tongue up her slit. He growled softly, holding her still by the base of her tail, his other hand caressing her back and eliciting happy purrs.

Eve rested her thighs on his shoulders comfortably, gasping as his tongue penetrated her shallowly, taking its sweet time to caress and explore her. Her eyes landed on his member before her, her nose twitching from his musk. She swallowed again, before leaning forward and flicking her tongue against the tip.

Zenos’s hand around her tail tightened as his cock bobbed in front of her. She smirked wryly, carefully holding it still and continued to lick it tenderly, the rough texture encircling his engorged tip and stimulating his glands. Her reward was his tongue plunging into her, his hand leaving her back to press against her clit. She bucked her hips, grinding shamelessly into his face as she sandwiched his head with her thighs.

She pumped his shaft firmly and wrapped her lips around the tip, tongue swiping at his slit to collect his precum. Her cheeks burned brighter from this obscene act, but it didn’t deter her from sloppy slurping, her tongue circling around the head of his cock. The pleasured growls from her lover was music to her ears, encouraging her to take more of his shaft in her mouth.

He squeezed on the base of her tail again as he grew rougher with his ministrations. She wrapped it around his wrist and arm, purring louder as her loins grew hotter. She whimpered around his member, her hips bucking again when he pulled his tongue out and slid two fingers in to stretch her channel. They curled inside her, making her moan loudly as she shamelessly grinded against them. She whined as they left her, and he pulled her off his member.

“Ride me.”

Eve blinked as she was placed in his lap, his weeping member pressed firmly against her behind. She licked her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her hips, rubbing her entrance against his tip before slowly pushing down. She let out a sharp gasp as she slid down, taking him to the hilt and feeling her hips disappear in the water. Her tail swayed under the surface as she hugged Zenos tighter, her channel squeezing him for dear life. He growled in bliss, eyes closing as he held her hips steady and rested his head against hers. 

The miqo’te tilted her head to look at him, kissing his cheek. Her ears pricked as his eyes snapped open and regarded her thoughtfully. She blushed deeper and looked to the side.

_Why did I just…?_

_No, this is probably out of habit…_

Zenos hooked his finger under her chin to turn her face back towards him and capture her lips in a tender kiss. Eve’s heart skipped a beat as her eyes fluttered closed, returning the kiss and brushing the hair out of his face. At his prompting, she began to bounce on his member, her tail curling in pleasure.

It was slow. Calm. Tender. Gentle.

_No. This can’t be real. This isn’t real…_

* * *

_Eve woke up to the morning sun on her skin. The sheets were so comfortable, smooth and freshly cleaned. She didn’t want to get up, she just wanted to nestle deeper into the bedding and sleep forever._

_As she stirred, she felt an arm draped across her, pressing her against a strong chest. Her head was tucked under their chin as their fingers grazed down the scar on her abdomen. She recognised this touch._

_“Mama! Papa!”_

_Eve’s eyes snapped open as she saw T’kebbe and Khloe burst into the bedroom. She lifted her head, looking around and realising she wasn’t in Shirogane. The architecture looked more Sharlayan._

_Was this Idyllshire?_

_The miqo’te children bounced on the bed, clambering over her and shaking the man that lay beside her. Ice blue eyes opened, and Eve felt her stomach churn._

_Zenos sat up and picked T’kebbe up, holding her above his head as she cheered happily. He smiled contently as he set her down, turning to Khloe who shook him by the shoulder._

_“Let’s make breakfast!”_

_“Very well. I’ll join you in the kitchen.”_

_The girls ran out of the bedroom in a flash as Zenos pressed his lips to Eve’s head then followed them. Eve’s ears twitched as she pushed herself up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed…then widened her eyes in horror._

_Shakily, she placed a hand over her swollen belly, her left ear spasming. Her body trembled as she looked up, her mouth opening and closing._

_“No…no this isn’t real…!”_

_She gripped her hair, her ears flattening against her head as her trembling grew more violent._

_“This can’t be real! No!”_

* * *

Eve gasped sharply as she jolted awake, rolling out of Zenos’s grip and landing on the floor. The garlean sat up, his hand reaching for the katana set up near the bed. The miqo’te sat up on her knees, catching her breath and patting her, thankfully, flat stomach, pinching the skin. Cold sweat rolled down her face as she rocked back and forth, heaving deep, panicked breaths.

“Eve, what ails you?”

The miqo’te yelped when she felt Zenos’s hand on her shoulder and slapped it away. She backed away from him, her left ear spasming violently. She stopped when her shoulders hit the wall and Zenos knelt before her, his eyes holding her gaze.

“Eve.”

“A…bad dream.”

“What about?”

“I…I…” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she bowed her head, pressing her forehead to her knees to hide her face. “I don’t want to talk about it…”

“It was about your beloved, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Her ears flattened at the quickfire answer. “Yes…don’t make me…talk about it…”

An exasperated sigh was her answer. She didn’t fight him as he picked her up from the floor and sat on the bed with her in his lap. She shied away as he smoothed her hair back.

“What would help you overcome this terror?”

Eve clenched her fists before shaking her head. “It was just a dream. I’m fine now.”

“You’re shaking.”

The miqo’te scoffed as she slipped off his lap and crawled back under the covers. “I’m fine, Zenos. I just need to go back to sleep. I need to take the first morning ship to Limsa because the Alliance are holding a meeting, I should get as much rest as possible…”

“…” Eve shifted as Zenos lay next to her, a hand pressed to her belly to pull her into his chest. She moved his hand to rest just under her breasts. “Am I forbidden from entering Gyr Abania?”

“Lyse and Y’shtola will be there, so yes.”

Zenos snorted as he pressed his lips to the back of her head. Eve placed a hand over her belly as she listened to his light breathing, staring at her bookshelf. Her eyes fluttered closed yet she couldn't find the serenity to drift back to sleep that night.


	27. Chapter 27

_Okay, Eve. It’s official. Zenos cannot stick around long enough to get you accidentally pregnant._

_But how do I get rid of him?_

_Maybe make sure you kill him this time?_

_He committed suicide last time. And what if he comes back from the dead again?_

_Have you tried taking up thaumaturgy and making his body go kaboom?_

The miqo’te’s tail lashed from side to side as she paced in the streets of Ala Mhigo, wracking her brain and considering the consequences of letting Zenos follow her around.

If she was successful in making him go away, he would only continue to stalk her.

If she kept letting him into her affairs and cohabitate with her, something wrong was bound to happen. Not to mention people close to her were asking to meet ‘Masamune’ and wondering if he would lend his strength to the Scions. Because surely if he successfully wooed the Warrior of Light, he must have some stellar skills on the battlefield.

Twelve forbid what they would think should Eve fall in love with a carpenter or armourer.

“Oi! Eve!”

Eve leapt in the air and stopped her pacing, ears and tail pricked to attention. She swerved round and saw Thancred behind her, arms crossed and a playful smirk on his features.

“Gil for your thoughts?” he said teasingly.

Eve’s mouth opened and closed as she struggled to form a word, let alone a sentence, in her mind. Thancred’s gaze softened as relaxed his shoulders.

“Something heavy is weighing on your mind. Do you need someone to talk to about it?”

Brown eyes looked up at the rogue blankly as the bard processed his words. “Yes. You.”

Thancred cocked his head to the side. “Me?”

“It concerns…Masamune.”

He grinned. “Ah, looking for advice on relationships? Maybe something about how to please your man?”

Eve’s cheeks burned red as she gently punched his shoulder. “It concerns…something about him and I need someone calm and rational to discuss it with.”

Thancred’s mirth waned as he gauged her demeanour and he nodded. “Of course. I’m honoured even. I thought you would turn to Y’shtola or Lyse for advice.”

“I don’t want them to know about this,” Eve said as her ears flattened, and she glanced down the street. “It’s something…well, I don’t know how they’d react. I don’t know how you’d react or how anyone would react…”

“Hey.” Thancred squeezed her shoulder. “After this meeting, alright? I’m sure they’re waiting for us in there.”

“Yeah…” Eve mumbled and nodded slowly. “Yes, wait, how long have I been out here?”

“Long enough. Come.”

Eve smiled as she followed Thancred into the palace, focusing ahead on the meeting.

* * *

_Okay, this can be salvaged, this isn’t the worst thing surely?_

_You heard that very audible thud when he hit the floor, right?_

_He’ll be fine, he’s been through worse._

_What if he doesn’t wake up?_

_Have you considered taking up conjury to…?_

“Eve. Can you stop pacing for two seconds?”

The miqo’te froze and turned to Y’shtola after being gently reprimanded. She flattened her ears and sighed, bowing her head and squeezing her hands.

“Sorry,” she muttered as her tail lashed behind her. “It’s been…that voice and…ugh…”

“Calm yourself,” Alisaie said as she tugged on Eve’s sleeve. “No good will come out of worrying.”

Eve took a deep breath and nodded, squeezing her wrist and willing herself to calm. Her ears pricked when the doors opened and the healer tending to Thancred came forward.

“Well?” Kan-E-Senna broke the silence first.

“Master Thancred remains in slumber,” the highlander replied. “Though his vital signs appear stable, he is unresponsive.”

“What could have done this?” Lyse asked. “And why just him and not the others?”

“I’m afraid we could not identify the cause, my lady,” the healer shrugged. “Our examinations revealed no wounds, nor the presence of any poisonous substances…”

“Gods, that only makes it worse,” Lyse’s gaze dropped as she grimaced. “You’re to let use know the moment there’s any chance, alright?”

The healer nodded as he retreated to check on Thancred. 

“Thank you for coming,” Alisaie addressed Kan-E-Senna. “Knowing Thancred, he would apologise for being otherwise engaged at so crucial a juncture.”

Eve bit her tongue and nodded slightly. Just when he had suggested the plot to sow the seeds of rumour about the Zenos in Garlemald to be an Ascian, the voice called to them and Thancred just flopped to the floor. If what the rogue had said was true, then plenty of prospective heirs would jump at the opportunity to wrestle for power over the throne. With the garleans occupied, the Alliance would not only have space to breathe, but perhaps usher a battle to Garlemald’s doorstep. Perhaps anyway, if a new Emperor was crowned and hopefully more amicable than the man in power now.

So if this was an attack…

“Now,” Kan-E-Senna cut through her thoughts, “the matter of the mysterious voice must not be forgotten. Will you tell me exactly what happened?”

“Alisaie and I heard a voice in the moments before Thancred collapsed,” Y’shtola answered. “It was accompanied by a severe headache – as if something were clutching at our minds.” She turned to Eve. “Did you experience the same thing?”

“Yes,” Eve nodded. “It was like I was…detached from reality. Disconnected. And I needed to focus to hear what was going around me.”

“So, in between the voice and the pain, you felt as if you were somewhere else entirely?” Alisaie suggested.

“Yes. When you put it like that, that sounds entirely like what I experienced.”

“Your testimony confirms my suspicion,” Kan-E-Senna nodded. “That which you experienced was, I believe, your soul being plucked from your flesh. _Called_.”

Called. Yes. It felt like the voice was calling to her, calling for her help. But with the cryptic sentences, she couldn’t make head or tail what they needed help with.

_Something about a Calamity?_

Surely not…!

“Reach out as I may,” Kan-E-Senna continued, “I could not sense the spark of life that is Thancred’s soul within him. That he alone was stricken so is likely due to his heightened sensitivity to the effects of aether – a consequence of his prior possession by the Ascian Lahabrea. The owner of this voice you heard, whoever it may be, reached out to you – called your souls – and in doing so caused you and yours such pain.”

“But…if that’s true, where exactly are we being called _to_?” Alisaie asked.

“I know not,” Kan-E-Senna shook her head. “Yet one thing is plain: whoever waits for you on the other side is possessed of a power unlike any I have ever known.”

Fear seized Eve’s heart as she clutched the front of her shirt, praying to the Twelve for the rogue’s safety. It was Thancred, surely he’s fine.

“Forgive us, Lyse,” Y’shtola turned to the monk, “but may we leave Thancred in your care for a time?”

“As if you had to ask,” Lyse smiled. “I may not be a Scion anymore, but I’m no less a friend. Don’t worry, I’ll see to it that Thancred’s well looked after. Just focus on solving this mystery, alright?”

“Thank you,” Y’shtola nodded and turned to Alisaie. “As the Elder Seedseer says, ‘tis no ordinary individual we are dealing with. Nor can we discount the possibility of Ascian involvement.”

“Whoever or whatever is behind this,” Alisaie nodded, “the sooner we find out the better.”

Both Scions turned to Eve, who was still looking at the pavement, squeezing her wrist and biting her lip.

“Eve.” Her ears pricked at Y’shtola’s gentle voice and she turned to them. “We will discuss this further at the Rising Stones.”

“Right,” the bard nodded. “I’ll see you there…”

The women nodded to one another before the Elder Seedseer departed, Alisaie and Y’shtola following her and her bodyguard. Lyse lingered and caught Eve’s eye.

“Is something the matter?” she asked and Eve flattened her ears. “You’re more on edge than usual.”

“Can you blame me?” Eve sighed. “Thancred’s soul was plucked clean out of his body and is now Twelve knows where. What if he’s in danger wherever he is?”

“Well…this is Thancred,” Lyse smiled reassuringly. “He’s been through worse. He can take care of himself.”

Eve smiled weakly as she nodded. “I suppose you’re right…”

“And there is one more thing.” The miqo’te tilted her head as Lyse looked to the side sheepishly. “I wanted to ask, if it isn’t too much trouble…but I’ve heard about your new gentleman friend.” Eve’s heart sunk as Lyse waved her hands. “I know I don’t want to pry into your personal life but…! I would like to meet him. I never got to meet…Haurchefant, was it?”

_Don’t say his name!_

“He’s n-n-not a very sociable person,” Eve shook her head. “But I suppose when he’s ready to meet you, you’ll be the first to know.”

“I’ll look forward to it!” Lyse nodded with a bright smile which wavered when Eve turned away. “Eve?”

“I wish…you would have been able to meet him,” she muttered. The monk tilted her head and the bard waved her off dismissively. “But enough speculation on what could have been. I should get back to the Stones.”

“Don’t be a stranger!” Lyse grinned as she waved Eve goodbye.

* * *

_Well, talking to Thancred about the you-know-who issue is postponed._

_For how long? I don’t think I can keep this bottled up for much longer._

_You know who else is calm and rational? Urianger. Urianger can talk to you calmly about this._

_Yes. Maybe I can talk to him after meeting Y’shtola and Alisaie in the Stones…_

Eve stopped in the middle of trekking through the snow towards Haurchefant’s resting place as she spotted someone already there. After realising it wasn’t Francel, her stomach and jaw dropped.

Zenos stood in front of the grave, wrapped in a warm coat around his auri glamour. The miqo’te’s eye twitched slightly as she took a step back, her left ear spasming.

_Why is he here?!_

_What do I do?! I don’t want to face him now!_

_I should have taken up the ways of the shinobi so I could vanish as if I wasn’t here!_

At that moment, Zenos turned and spotted her. He tilted his head to the side, and she swallowed hard, closing the gap between them and kneeling to place her bouquet before the grave. She closed her eyes to mutter a short pray then stood up, her gaze fixed on Ishgard.

Zenos didn’t speak as he stood with her, a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flicked to it before focusing back on Ishgard. His grip was gentle yet firm.

Eve shivered as an icy wind brushed against her and she bowed her head. “What are you doing here?”

“I wished for a moment of meditation,” Zenos answered. “I recalled here being peaceful, calm and with a pleasant view.” He looked down at her, brushing a couple snowflakes off her head. “And you?”

“Do I need a reason to visit him?” Eve snorted as she crossed her arms.

“Did the meeting in Ala Mhigo not go well?”

Her left ear spasmed and she closed her eyes. “It went well enough. We have a plan to cause civil unrest in Garlemald.”

“Tis not a difficult feat,” Zenos snorted softly. “I was not personally present to fight my father’s war for his throne. But I was not needed it seemed.” He narrowed his eyes. “Pathetic men clamouring for a seat that allows them to rule a frozen wasteland and an empire whose territories are dwindling. Perhaps my father made a wise choice to keep me away from the petty conflicts.”

Eve’s tail lashed as she looked up at him. “Would it be easy for you to claim the throne?”

“Pathetically so.”

“And if it were a challenge…would you fight for your claim?”

“…Mayhap. For the thrill of the battle if there was one. The prize on the other hand, is not one I would readily accept. Nevertheless, there is no need. For am I not in Garlemald as of now?”

Eve’s left ear spasmed and she pressed her lips together. “Unless your father got his hands on Allagan cloning technology, I don’t know how that’s even possible.” She sighed and shook her head, stepping away and turning away. “I need to get to the Stones. I don’t know how long I’ll be, I might even stay the night there after mulling over the meeting…”

“…Very well. I shall stay in the Carline Canopy.”

Eve nodded as she trekked her way down the hill, tucking her hands under her arms to keep them warm. She focused on the walk to Mor Dhona, focusing on the cold bite of the wind to take her thoughts away from Zenos.

_Can I avoid him forever?_

_I doubt it._

_Maybe it’s time to take up being a monk and hide in a temple for the rest of my days?_

The miqo’te shook her head and brushed the snow off her as soon as she stepped into the mildly warmer climate in Mor Dhona. The usual chatter of merchants selling their goods reached her ears and she smiled softly at the comfortable setting.

Nodding to familiar faces on her way to the Stones, she felt the tension ease from her shoulders as she entered the bar, heading straight to the double doors. Her hand hovered over the doorknob as the back of her neck prickled and her smile faded.

The pressure hit her like a punch to her sinuses.

_“Only you…only you…”_

Eve staggered away from the doors, holding her head as if a skeletal hand had reached in, grasped her mind and was pulling at something deep inside.

_“Throw wide…the gates…”_

“Are you alright, lass?”

And then, the voice and pressure was gone. Eve tripped over her feet and landed heavily on the floor. The patrons of the bar turned to her and she waved a dismissive hand, muttering that she was fine.

“No! NO! This can’t be happening!” Eve’s ears pricked as she looked at the doors before her. “Urianger! Y’shtola!”

Ears flat against her head, Eve jumped to her feet and burst through the doors. Her stomach sunk as she saw Urianger and Y’shtola on the floor, looking as lifeless as Thancred had been in Ala Mhigo. Alisaie shook Urianger in a panic, her voice cracking and tears brimming her eyes.

“Open your eyes! Say something! Not again, please not again!”

The miqo’te’s heart broke as she slowly descended the stairs, her eyes turning to Y’shtola. She knelt before her, checking for her pulse and confirming she was still breathing. She bowed her head, clenching her fist as tears burned in her eyes.

_Who is doing this?_

_Why Urianger too?_

_Is this…happening to Alphinaud too?_

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Eve arrived back at the Stones after accompanying Alisaie to visit Ga Bu. It broke her heart to see the young elezen looking lost and broken, as if there was no hope left in this world. The hurt only increased when she saw the hapless kobold child, still not really there but moving and breathing. 

Eve could never forget the child’s screams of despair when discovering the bodies of his parents. She too had wanted to curse the Twelve when her mother fell ill and there was no known cure. Her mother accepted her fate readily, conceding that they didn’t have enough to pay for treatment, even though that was a lie.

She left behind a sizable amount of assets to Eve, most likely expecting her to keep living in that small village and find someone to sire a family with. In her dying moments, she begged Eve to not go out adventuring. The miqo’te considered respecting her wish, until she realised that her mother did have enough to pay to ease her pain but saved it for her and her so-called prospective future.

_Take what I leave you and flourish. Don’t take any risks. Find stability and please don’t bite off more than you can chew. I just want you to have a peaceful life._

Eve was furious when she discovered the hidden savings and discarded her mother’s wishes. She spent most of them to give her a proper burial. Then she sold their small house for another family to make use of it. She bought new gear and the best bow the village had to offer before purchasing passage to Gridania.

And in doing so, did she not respect at least one of her mother’s wishes? She flourished. Eve could never have settled down in that village, not when she could go out and see the world for herself and gain her independence. A free spirit with nary a care in the world.

A naïve and foolish decision born out of spite, fury and despair. That was what brought her to this day, wondering how things would be different if she hadn’t gotten on that caravan.

“Eve, are you alright?”

The miqo’te’s ears pricked as Riol approached her and she smiled, nodding. “Yeah. I think. Kind of tired.”

“I’m not surprised,” Riol chuckled. “From what I gather, you’ve had an eventful day.”

Eve’s stomach rumbled and she placed a hand over it. “I haven’t had anything since breakfast… I wonder if Tataru has any tarts…”

“Didn’t you go to Limsa with Alisaie? Where is she?”

“Oh, she said she was stopping off in Gridania…” Eve’s left ear twitched as the doors opened and she turned to smile at the elezen. Her smile disappeared as she spotted an auri man behind her, her pupils constricting a fraction.

“Sorry I’m late,” Alisaie grinned cheekily. “I needed to complete a quick errand first.”

Riol turned to her and raised his eyebrow as he sized up ‘Masamune’. “And what errand is this?”

_No, Alisaie, don’t…_

“This is Masamune. Eve’s…close companion and tutor.”

_Damn it._

Eve averted her gaze as Alisaie led Zenos down the steps and grinned up at her. “I thought it would be a nice surprise. We both need support after what’s happened today, and I just wanted to do something for you as a change.”

“You didn’t have to,” Eve said with a slightly forced smile. “Besides, Masamune might need to go back to the Far East…”

“My _familial_ affairs are concluded,” Zenos cut her off. “If you are suffering from stress, I’d like to see you’re not shirking your training.”

“So harsh,” Riol muttered with a wry grin as Eve’s ears went flat. “It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the Rising Stones.” He raised his hand to shake but was interrupted when Zenos bowed as his greeting. The hyur retracted his hand and nodded. “Shall we prepare a room for you to stay in?”

“He can stay with me,” Eve said quickly and met with the glamoured garlean’s gaze. “I still have that spare bed in my room after all.”

Alisaie smirked and nodded. “Of course. It’s been a while since you’ve stayed here. I hope the dust doesn’t bother you.”

“We can probably do a quick clean around,” Eve shrugged. “Anyway, it’s late. I’m sure you’ve got your work cut out for you, Riol.”

“Ah yes,” Riol nodded. “I suppose I should get prepared for Thancred’s plan. Rest well, Eve, Alisaie and Masamune.”

After nodding to everyone, Riol walked out of the Stones. Alisaie stretched her arms and yawned.

“I suspect we ought to lay our heads for the night too,” she sighed then pointed to Eve with a stern look. “Don’t you _dare_ get called away during the middle of the night!”

Eve raised her hands in alarm. “I’ll try not to?”

* * *

Two seconds after the door closed behind her, Zenos dispelled his glamours and grabbed Eve’s arm.

“You failed to mention exactly what transpired in Ala Mhigo,” he said as she struggled in his grip. “Why did you hide this from me?”

“I don’t recall it being any of your business,” Eve said as she rolled her eyes and slapped his hand. “Let go of me! Your grip is too strong.”

Zenos pushed her onto the bed and towered over her. “Am I not your lover, my beast? Do I not deserve to know when you are in danger?” Eve growled as he slammed his hand against her shoulder, pinning her to the mattress. Her body dipped slightly as he rested his knee by her hip, holding her gaze. “Don’t forget. I will not forgive you if you fall to anyone other than me.”

The miqo’te scowled and turned her head away, glaring at the pillows. “…And what if it is someone who is calling for help? Would you rather I let them struggle without my aid?”

“If they are in need of your aid, why do they target you and your friends by snatching your souls from your bodies?”

“Hells if I know.” Eve pressed her lips together. “But the voice…sounds familiar. And they sound like they need help, they sound desperate. I want to help but I don’t know how…”

Zenos grabbed her chin to tilt her head back towards him. “Forget about it for tonight. Your elezen friend mentioned a way to perhaps look for your friends’ lost souls.”

“Ah, like how Krile found Thancred…” Eve muttered and then the colour drained from her face. She grabbed Zenos by the collar and sat up. “You cannot meet Krile!”

An aggravated sigh. “Whyever not?”

“Do I need to explain myself after how we found her?” Eve hit her fist on his shoulder, tears brimming her eyes. “That could have been me…could have been anyone else with the Echo…”

Zenos picked her up and sat down to place her in his lap. She purred as he caressed her ears, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “If any legion could capture you, I would have sent them for you. However, you were in Othard at the time and I would have rather let you grow stronger in your own terms.” He tilted her chin up to smirk at her. “And it gave you enough incentive to come running into my arms.”

“You didn’t need to do all of that to have me coming to take Ala Mhigo back,” Eve spat and turned away. 

“You needed enough fire and hatred in you to face me properly for our rematch.”

Eve slapped his hand away and turned from his gaze with a bitter scowl. “All those lives. All the hurt, the wreckage, everything…to feel something. Such needless bloodshed…” She shook her head and buried her head in her hands. “You shouldn’t be here. You should have said no to Alisaie so she could bring you here.”

“I wanted to see you. More so when she told me about this voice you heard.” He placed his hand on her lap. “You’ve been avoiding me.” The miqo’te swallowed hard and flattened her ears. “Eve. Don’t hide from me.”

“I’m stressed,” Eve spat. “Stressed with everything. Stressed with Garlemald, stressed with what happened today and stressed…”

She was cut off as Zenos snatched her in a kiss that had her mind go blank. His hand snaked up her shirt, tugging her crop top down and cupping her breasts. He pulled away slowly, catching her flustered blush with a confident smirk. “Then allow me to alleviate your burden.”

“No.” He arched an eyebrow as she pushed his hand away. “No. I don’t have contraceptive potions and…” Her ears pricked as he delved into his pocket to pull out a vial. “Oh, come on!” Zenos chuckled.

* * *

Eve couldn’t get to sleep. Not even after letting Zenos have his way with her and leaving her a boneless mess. She lay on her side, staring at where the moonlight showed patches of the stone floor. Zenos lay behind her, his arm around her as he dozed. He held her close to his chest, his gentle breaths brushing against her ears.

She’ll never understand how he looked so serene and beautiful when he slept. As if he was at peace for the first time in forever. Like when he took his own life before her. He lay beautifully in the flowers, robbing the people of Ala Mhigo their justice but also lifting a burden off her shoulders.

The miqo’te tilted her head up to look at him, wondering if it would be easy to kill him here and now. And even if she was successful, there would be questions. Too many questions. The very idea put stress on her.

_My first friend. My enemy._

With a scowl, Eve wriggled out of his grip and grabbed her shirt to put on. She shuddered as her feet met the cold floor, then shuffled to the window that granted her a view of Revenant’s Toll. She crossed her arms on the windowsill to lean her head on and look up at the moonlight.

Her left ear twitched as she heard the bed creak and Zenos getting up. With nary a sound, he moved to stand behind her, holding her hip and kissing the top of her head.

“What is bothering you?” he murmured.

“What makes you think there is something bothering me?” Eve muttered.

“I’ve spent enough time with you to understand when you’re upset.”

Eve huffed as she deflated. “…Those potions…have a small chance of failing. You know as much, don’t you?”

“I do.” Zenos tightened his grip. “Ah. You fear you may truly fall heavy with my child.” Eve nodded and he pulled her back to place his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. “It is a low chance. It will be unlikely to happen.”

“Unlikely things happen to me all the time like I’m some plot device of a play,” the miqo’te scowled and he chuckled.

“And even if you become pregnant…” His hands gripped her tighter. “You needn’t worry. Tis not the end.”

“It absolutely _can’t_ happen, I’ll…!”

Eve gasped as she was spun around, lifted and placed on the windowsill. Zenos placed his hands on either side of the pane, looking into her eyes. “Tis not the end.”

“But I know very little about how to be a mother!”

“As I have scant knowledge to be a father.”

She shuffled back, eyeing his blank expression apprehensively. “You can’t be serious. We can’t be parents.”

“Yet I believe I can prove to be a better sire than my own could have ever been.” His hand rested at her thigh and he pressed his head to her shoulder. “And the thought of having something tangible to bind you to me is enticing.”

Eve’s pupils constricted as he nipped at her collarbone, his hand drifting up her shirt to rub his thumb against the bottom of her scar. She placed her hands on his shoulder to push him. “No, you’ve already…”

He raised his head and caught her lips in a deep kiss. He grabbed her hips, lifting her off the windowsill and holding her to him, prompting her legs to wrap around his waist. “It’s never enough, my love.”

Her cheeks burned red as he lowered her, bracing her entrance against the tip of his member. She swallowed as she was still pliable from their previous coupling that he slid into her with little effort. He pressed her against the cold stone, biting her left ear as he set a steady pace.

“Mine…” he growled as she mewled in defeat. “My beast, mine and mine alone. No-one shall steal you away. No-one.”

Eve’s hands gripped his hair and he groaned as she buried her face into his shoulder.

_No. I don’t want to be yours._


	28. Chapter 28

_The sun was setting, painting the scenery in shades of yellow. Eve stood on the platform that stretched out before her, where an airship could come to collect prospective passengers._

_She wasn’t alone._

_Before her was an elezen man with light blue hair. She didn’t even think as she ran towards him and into his arms. She sniffed as she hugged him tight, purring as he caressed her ears._

_“Eve, my love. You’ve grown stronger. More beautiful. I’m proud.”_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held him closer. “I’d be better if you were here with me.”_

_“Nonsense.” He pressed his lips to the top her head._

_His grip around her relaxed and Eve’s ears pricked as she heard an approaching airship. She turned her head to watch it approach as Haurchefant stepped away and began heading towards the edge of the platform._

_“Wait, where are you…?”_

_Eve tried to follow him but her left arm was pulled back. She turned to see a chain entwined around her wrist, connecting her to whoever stood in the Vault. She tried pulling against it but was pulled back a couple ilms. She turned back to Haurchefant._

_“Wait! Come back! Where are you going?!”_

_He didn’t turn to answer her, just walked forward silently towards the airship that docked at the end of the platform. Eve struggled with her chain again, only to be pulled back._

_“Come back! Don’t leave me!” she screamed. “Please! Don’t leave me alone! PLEASE!”_

_The stronger she pulled against the chain, the harsher she was yanked back. She tugged against the chain and was tugged back, making her fall down. She sniffed as her tears continued to flow down her cheeks._

_“Take me with you!” she yelled._

_Haurchefant finally stopped in front of the airship and turned to her with a surprised expression. Her ears went flat against her head as she sniffled pathetically, her eyes wide and pleading._

_“Take me with you…” she whimpered. “Don’t leave me. Please. Don’t leave me alone…”_

_“You won’t be alone,” he answered. “You’re not alone.”_

_“Don’t leave. Please, please. I’ll do anything. Take me with you or stay. I can’t be without you.”_

_“I can’t stay, my darling. And you can’t come with me. So many need you. You mustn’t turn your back to them.”_

_“They can find someone else!”_

_Haurchefant smiled sadly as he shook his head and stepped onto the airship. Eve’s eyes widened as she jumped to her feet and tried to run towards him. But the chain yanked her back a full fulm and she was back on the ground._

_“PLEASE!” she wailed, her voice ringing out into the sunset._

_She closed her eyes and curled into a tight ball. She heard the airship leave and whined, clenching her fists tight._

_“Don’t go…don’t leave me…” she muttered, even though he couldn’t hear her anymore. “Please…please…”_

_She tensed as she heard heavy, metal footsteps approach her. She trembled and reached to cover her ears, shaking her head._

_“Come back…” she whimpered. “Come back, don’t leave me with…”_

_A large hand rested on her shoulder and shook her._

_“Wake up. Tis a nightmare.”_

* * *

Eve hesitantly opened her eyes and looked up at the garlean before her. His hand gripped her shoulder before moving to wipe the tears out of her eyes. Her left ear spasmed as he cupped her cheek.

“Tis just a nightmare,” he whispered as she gripped the sheets.

Eve looked around, recognising her room back in Shirogane. Memories flicked through her head, recalling Krile’s unsuccessful attempt in finding Thancred, Y’shtola or Urianger’s souls and needing to come back to the Far East to oversee the barrier to protect Doma from the Empire.

She sniffed and sat up, rubbing her eyes and gritting her teeth. “I’m fine…”

Zenos sat up with her, his hand resting on her hip to pull her closer. He leaned down to press his lips to her head.

“I’ll never leave you,” he murmured, and a cold shiver went down Eve’s spine. “You have my word.”

The miqo’te slowly turned to look up at him, her hands trembling as she met his gaze. She swallowed hard. “Was I talking in my sleep?”

He nodded and Eve looked away, pressing her lips together. “You wish not to speak about it.”

“Of course I don’t,” Eve sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her tail twitched before she jumped off the bed and grabbed the yukata sprawled across the floor, where it was left before Zenos pinned her on the bed. “I’m making breakfast then going to Yanxia. Come with me or stay. I don’t care.”

Zenos narrowed his eyes as she made her way upstairs. The miqo’te went into autopilot as she began preparing pancakes like most mornings. Her fingers trembled as she cracked the eggs, cursing as fragments of shell dropped into the bowl. A firm hand on her shoulder had her pausing, cool lips pressed to the back of her head.

“Relax. You’re trembling. Do you trust me to prepare breakfast?”

_After the pancake burning incident? Not really._

A smile graced her face as Eve turned and sighed. “If you know what you’re doing. I didn’t think I’d be so shaken up…”

“You’ve had many dreams of your beloved as of late. I hope they do not break you.”

Ears flat against her head, the miqo’te moved back to sit at the sofa. “It must be stress. Yes. Stress. With everything that has been happening. I thought I’d be used to turns of events such as these.”

“Perhaps we can train your swordsmanship after your meeting with your friend,” Zenos suggested as he spooned the eggshell out of the bowl and measured the flour. “Lack of practice will make your skills blunt.”

Eve nodded as she hugged her knees to her chest, resting against the armrest of the sofa and staring ahead blankly.

* * *

The miqo’te’s eyes were focused on the white sand of the Burn as the group approached the team of Ironworks engineers that were set up to bring up the wall to deflect any would-be Garlean intruders. Zenos stood behind her, citing mild interest in the use of Allagan technology and Hien being Hien welcomed him along.

“It seems the engineers have matters well in hand,” the Doman lord cheerfully stated. “Should the barrier work as we intend, Doma will be free to reinforce her allies in Ala Mhigo without fear of weakening her own borders.”

Eve’s stomach knotted at the idea of being in a full-scale battlefield. She was used to more covert operations where there was a plan, back-up plan and retreat plan to fall back on if the previous plans didn’t go according to plan. She sorely disliked being in an environment where it wasn’t organised, but what other choice would she have?

The engines whirred to life and Eve’s ears pricked as she finally lifted her head to see the wall manifest and climb high into the sky.

“...One thousand yalms,” the engineer at the console announced the numbers on the screen. “Two thousand. Three thousand. Expansion remains smooth. No fluctuations detected.”

Eve stepped back a little as she tried to keep up with the ever scaling wall, craning her head to try and keep the top in sight. She gasped a little as the top of her head bumped into Zenos’s chest, the auri glamour smirking at her wryly. She swallowed and adjusted her position, rubbing the back of her neck.

“...Four thousand. Five thousand! Target altitude reached!” The barrier glistened as if acknowledging the engineer’s words before fading into transparency. “The barrier is holding steady at five thousand yalms! We've done it!”

_That’s a lot of yalms._

Eve smiled as the engineering team cheered at their success. Her ears pricked when she heard the faint sound of engines and caught sight of a small imperial airship.

_Well isn’t that convenient._

“Is that an imperial airship?” Alisaie muttered. “Of all the rotten timing…”

“But this is a gift, Mistress Alisaie,” Hien replied. “They can test our new wall for us!”

Eve’s eyebrows raised when the ship made contact with the wall and struggled with it for a few seconds. After realising that there was no passage for it, it pulled away, looking a little damaged from the futile effort to break through. Hien looked disappointed.

“Seems solid enough. Though I was hoping for a fireball.”

Eve smiled softly at him, but it faded quickly as she spotted the ship landing. Someone came out and her heart sank.

“Alphinaud?” she muttered as she identified the body the garlean man was carrying.

“By the gods…” Alisaie gasped as she began running forward. She was stopped by Hien, who grabbed her arm. “Let me go! He has my brother! Alphinaud? Alphinaud!”

“Lower the barrier!” Hien ordered.

Once the barrier flickered and disappeared, Alisaie tore out of Hien’s grip and ran towards the man with Alphinaud. Eve followed closely, narrowly missing Zenos grabbing her if the short brush of wind against her arm was any indication. The girls stopped in front of the man to look at Alphinaud, Eve’s heart sinking as she realised his soul too had been called away.

“Be at ease, girls. The lad is not dead, merely locked in slumber.”

“No…” Alisaie’s face fell whilst Eve’s ears pricked and twitched. “Not him too…”

Eve’s gaze left Alphinaud to study the man closer. He in turn looked down to her, handing Alphinaud to an engineer who said they’ll call someone to take him to Doma. Alisaie followed after them, leaving the two staring at each other.

Her nose twitched as something screamed familiarity about this man. His voice, his scent…Eve felt like she had met him before but couldn’t quite pinpoint when.

“It is a day for fated reunions it would seem,” he spoke. “Wouldn’t you say so, adventurer?”

_Adventurer?_

And it clicked. Eve’s face fell as all the pieces fell into place and she covered her mouth, stepping away.

“No, it can’t be you,” she said as her legs wobbled. “You…you died back then…”

Her heart was in her throat as she sized Gaius up again, his resigned, solemn look giving her the answer she was hoping was wrong. She shook her head slowly, ears flat against her head.

“How? The place collapsed, I barely escaped with Thancred…”

“Aye,” Gaius nodded. “Praetorium went up in flames and I was content to burn along with it. For a moment at least.” He paused as he observed Eve’s tail tucking between her legs. “Be at ease. The man before you is merely Gaius Baelsar. A man without rank or allegiance.”

Eve closed her eyes as she recalled the battles that raged in Eorzea to drive the empire out. She remembered Rhitahtyn, striking him down at Cape Westwind and hearing his final regrets on failing Gaius. She remembered fighting Livia, her cry for Gaius almost like a lover’s plea. She remembered running through Praetorium with the band of adventurers who joined her, the structure going up in flames as they traversed deeper to destroy the Ultima Weapon.

“I killed your most loyal soldiers,” she said as she curled her hands into fists. “I took down everything you worked hard to achieve and set it alight. Surely you have some ill will towards me.”

“Aye, you took down good men and women and caused destruction around you. But in doing so, you prevented Lahabrea from furthering the restoration of his god and saved many other lives in doing so.” Eve’s ears pricked as she looked up at him in surprise. “Do you not remember how it unfolded? How he deceived me into thinking the Ultima Weapon would bring peace?”

“No weapon can bring peace,” Eve shook her head. “What use is peace if there is nary a soul to enjoy it?”

Gaius smiled wryly. “Aye. And so, I pulled myself from the rubble and swore vengeance on the Ascians. The Black Wolf has shed his pelt, never to return to Garlemald or her legions. I only live to exact vengeance.”

“A sorrowful way to live,” Eve snorted as she shrugged.

“But our quarry is the same. Do the Scions not seek to be rid of the Ascians and restore peace to Hydaelyn?”

Eve glanced at Hien and Alisaie, who was still worrying over her brother. They seemed to be more occupied in securing passage for Alphinaud to Doma, whilst Zenos stood to the side, watching them. She turned back to Gaius.

“We do.”

“Then I shall continue the partnership the boy began and share what intelligence I have acquired.”

* * *

_And while Nabriales was indeed a dangerous foe, his powers were inconsequential next to the Paragons of the Source. The first was Lahabrea, who plagues us no more. There is also the white-robed Elidibus; and the elusive Emet-Selch, about whom little is known._

Eve could remember Nabriales brazenly coming into the Rising Stones and kidnapping Minfilia. She could remember how they vanquished him, even at the cost of Moenbryda’s life. Lyse and Urianger looked broken upon hearing of her fate, the latter locking himself away in grief whilst Eve comforted Lyse as best she could.

She could remember running into Lahabrea and Igeyorhm in Azys Lla, using Nidhogg’s eye to vanquish the latter whilst Thordan vanquished the former. 

Then when she met Elidibus after he appeared to Minfilia. He called himself an emissary, which surprised her. After defeating Lahabrea, it was then he decided to announce himself to her?

Finally, this Emet-Selch. She and Alisaie agreed that neither of them had heard the name before and he would be new to the archives. Elusive. Little was known about him. Well, that was a great start.

“Focus.”

_Huh?_

Eve yelped as Zenos’s blade narrowly missed her nose and she fell back, dropping her katana and falling onto the grass. Her mentor looked down at her with immeasurable disappointment and she felt her cheek, realising he had left a thin cut.

“Oh,” she muttered as he sheathed his katana.

“Are you still stressed?” he asked as she shakily got to her feet.

Eve snorted. “Of course I’m still stressed. Gaius, against all odds, is still alive and killing Ascians. Your father is ready to send legions to Ala Mhigo at any minute now and there is an Ascian pretending to be you in their ranks. Alphinaud has had his soul called away, which means there are four of my friends gods know where and…”

With a sigh, the miqo’te grabbed her katana to sheathe it and stormed into the house. Zenos followed her, his glamours dispelling once the doors closed. Eve flopped onto the sofa and buried her head in her hands.

“None of this is real,” she muttered as he sat beside her. “This can’t be real, this all needs to be some twisted dream and I’m going to wake up soon.”

“At which twist does the dream start?”

Eve laughed and shrugged, hugging her knees to her chest. “I don’t know. Maybe when you burned the pancakes?” She winced as he tugged on her ear. 

“Mind your tone.”

“Mind my ear.”

She purred uncertainly as he caressed her head, prompting her to look up at him. She took in his beautiful features, from the cold yet stunning gaze to how his hair framed his visage. She pressed her lips together.

“I feel…disconnected,” she muttered. “As if it just can’t be real that you’re sitting here with me right now.”

“And I feel the same.” Eve blinked as Zenos took her legs to have them rest in his lap, brushing her hair out of her face. “But I wouldn’t wish for anything else. Nothing else matters but you. If we are to be disconnected from everything, just us two, then I’d welcome it.”

“You can’t be serious,” Eve half-laughed. “Disconnected from reality? That’s awful.”

“Reality is bland and ephemeral without you.” Zenos’s fingers tenderly traced the bite marks in her left ear before he brought her closer to rest his forehead against hers. “You were the first to excite me. To put faith in. To anticipate your growth. Our clashes on that day felt disconnected from reality and it brought me transcendent joy.”

Eve could remember her fear coursing through her as she grappled with him. She had been terrified. There had been points in their fights where she was worried, she would fail and yield like their previous encounters.

The blood and tears shed, the panic bleeding from every pore, the white-hot anger blinding her…everything had been sheer terror for her.

_What if…I fail to save my friends and protect Ala Mhigo?_

* * *

_She was walking into a city. The buildings reached high into the sky as she hummed merrily, adjusting the strap of her bag as she took in the nostalgic sights._

_“Finally deigned to grace us with your presence?”_

_She spotted a figure that donned a robe and mask. She grinned._

_“Such a cold tone, my friend! And here I thought you’d be happy to see me.”_

_“Perish the thought, not after the stunt you pulled.”_

_She sighed and shook her head. “Come on. I even put extra work into compiling a fully detailed report.”_

_“You know we do not interfere needlessly with nature’s way,” the figure barked at her like a disobedient child. “And don’t you dare mention about the grapes.”_

_With a pout, she dipped into her bag and pulled out a bottle. “Not even a bottle of their finest? Come now, Hades. You’re the wine connoisseur after all.”_

_Hades pressed his lips together as she sauntered up to him and placed the bottle in his hand. “Is this a bribe?”_

_“More of a ‘Forgive Me?’ gift.” She giggled. “Now, I’ll just drop off this report, I managed to break my record and write ten pages. I’m sure the Convocation can overlook this one affair of me meddling…”_

_“You meddle too much,” Hades snapped and clenched the bottle. “You can’t save everyone. You know this.”_

_Her smile faded. “I can’t save everyone unless I have a plan. I can’t turn a blind eye just like that. You know this.”_

_“Then break your habit. I implore you, just don’t bite off more than you can chew. Your actions will have consequences. We in the Convocation do not meddle.”_

_“No, we just sit around in uncomfortable chairs and discuss things that are threatening others and doing nothing about it!” She raised her voice and turned on her heel, storming off down the streets._

* * *

Eve opened her eyes to stare the ceiling. Zenos slumbered next to her, his arm across her body. She gingerly moved it off her and sat up, propping one knee up to rest her arm upon. She narrowed her eyes.

“Hades…” she murmured. “Who…is Hades?”


	29. Chapter 29

“So Alphinaud won’t wake up, Gaius van Baelsar is alive and hunting Ascians, and the Empire is planning to poison us all with toxic gas. Does that sound about right?”

Well, as Lyse parroted back the summary of what transpired in Doma, Eve felt like she had just stepped out of a fever dream from some hallucinogen or other.

“Are we sure this ‘Black Rose’ is the weapon Maxima was talking about?” Lyse asked Raubahn with a furrowed brow.

“It fits the description,” Raubahn nodded. “And it seems we have Alphinaud to thank for sparing us an early demonstration of its effectiveness.”

The miqo’te nodded to herself as she recalled back to when she helped investigate the disappearance of twenty prisoners. That was when she first heard of the Black Rose and felt her stomach turn from its hideously gruesome design. 

She smirked to herself, recalling that she gave some begrudging respect to Gaius for abandoning the project for how vile the weapon was.

“We have a tale of our own,” Lyse’s voice brought Eve back to the present. “When we sent envoys to the imperial army to request talks, they returned with the message that Varis zos Galvus would be attending.”

“Excuse me?” Eve blinked a couple of times as Hien and Alisaie widened their eyes slightly at the news. The miqo’te shot a look up to the auri man that stood behind her with a stoic expression. Even he had a slight arch of his brow at the news.

“The Emperor himself?” Hien said as he crossed his arms. “Well he did sanction the peace mission to Doma…”

“And given how that…’peace mission’ transpired, are you certain to trust him again?” Zenos spat.

“Regardless of your doubts, the Alliance would proceed with the negotiations,” Raubahn said. “If only to give ourselves more time to prepare for the upcoming battles. We do, however, require your cooperation…”

“Ah, right, yes,” Lyse nodded. “So as a condition for the talks to go forward, the Empire has requested that a member of the Scions be present.” Eve’s ears flattened as she swallowed awkwardly. “There’ll be a representative from each Alliance nation, of course, but I’m afraid we have to ask that you come along too.”

Lyse’s gaze went past Eve and towards Alisaie, much to the miqo’te’s relief. The young elezen pressed her lips together.

“Gods, Lyse,” she sighed. “You know how much I hate politics. But then what choice do I have? Alphinaud and the others aren’t going to do it…” She sighed again, shaking her head. “Very well. I shall attend as the Scions’ representative.”

Eve’s smile faded slightly as Lyse turned to her. “In case you’re wondering why I didn’t ask you, the Empire also requested the presence of ‘Eorzea’s Champion’.”

_Aw come on._

Eve sighed, catching Zenos’s wry smirk from the corner of her eye. “But I’m not cut out for politics myself.”

“Eve, if Alisaie can put on a brave face, then so can you.” 

The miqo’te rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a childish pout. She shot a conceded look to her friend and smiled. “You’ve grown up.”

The monk blushed lightly and shook her head. “Now. We don’t know what Varis means to bring to the table, or why he wants you there, but having you close at hand should make all the difference.”

Eve could sense a glimmer of uneasiness from Zenos and lowered her gaze, remembering when she and Alphinaud came face to face with the Emperor in the Sea of Clouds.

_We will meet again, Warrior of Light. I promise you._

Huh. Did he really want to see her that much?

“The meeting will take place on the border,” Raubahn said. “Anticipating an early assault, we mean to position the bulk of our forces nearby.”

“The Alliance leaders should already be on their way. Once you’re ready, we can head out and join them.”

With collective nods, the group dispersed, Alisaie and Hien heading one way whilst Raubahn turned to talk with a soldier. Lyse circled the table and smiled at Eve. The miqo’te returned the smile and hugged the monk, resting her head against her shoulder and sighing.

“How do you fare?” Lyse asked.

“Stressed. I’m really just…stressed…” Eve sighed as they withdrew. “And honestly a little scared.”

“You’ve fought primals the size of fortresses and you say that you’re afraid of one man?” Zenos drawled as he crossed his arms.

“This is the Emperor of Garlemald we’re talking about,” Eve hissed. “Not a dragon with a thousand years of bitterness running through his veins. Or a…a giant whale with the habit of eating floating islands. …Or a nasty fire beast that was hells bent on searing my fluff off my tail…”

Lyse giggled and turned to Zenos. “So are you the Masamune that has swept our beloved champion off her feet?”

“He has _not_ …” Eve trailed off and blushed, shaking her head. “Lyse!”

The monk just laughed as she extended her hand to Zenos. “Pleasure to finally meet you!”

Eve’s tail curled as she watched the exchange with bated breath. Zenos’s glamoured face betrayed no emotion as he shook hands with her best friend.

“Likewise. I’ve heard many tales of your adventures.”

_Or did you just use your Resonant to spy on what we went through together?_

Eve nibbled her lip and crossed her arms. “Well, I should prepare myself for…the negations.”

“We’ll be waiting for you then,” Lyse smiled.

With a nod, she wandered to where Alisaie and Hien had gone. The miqo’te smiled shakily then looked up at Zenos.

“Anything I need to prepare for?” she asked softly.

Zenos’s eyes flickered to Lyse. “If I know him well enough…he is quick to point out flaws. And no doubt your Alliance will return in kind to voice their less than favourable opinions of the Empire.”

“After what I’ve heard…and what the crowned prince has done in his reign over his provinces, I can imagine Hien and Lyse having some choice words if left unrestrained.” The miqo’te sighed and kicked her foot into the ground. “Wish me luck.”

Her ears pricked when she felt his lips atop of her head. “Pray do not make a fool out of yourself.”

“What makes you think I would?” Those lips curved into a smirk against her head. Her tail flicked from one side to the other. “Alright, shut up.”

* * *

“Hmph! You will not win me over with sophistry, Your Grace.”

_Well, hells._

Eve couldn’t fathom just how Nanamo could stand looking up at the condescending look Varis gave her. Every moment she sat in her chair, looking up at the leader of Garlemald in his imposing head gear and armour and flowing cape that just screamed evil villain, the miqo’te wanted the ground to swallow her up.

_Hello, Your Radiance. It is I, the woman who pushed your son to commit suicide, somehow come back from the dead and start an affair with._

Her left ear twitched as his golden gaze never lost its haughty gleam as he looked down at the sultana.

“As you know only too well, this ‘alliance’ lacks the strength to keep the peace within its own borders. Even now, your struggles with the beastmen continue unabated. Divided, you sow this fertile soil with the seeds of your differences and reap naught but discord and chaos for your trouble. Eorzea must be united under one leader, one purpose. I would offer you both and bring an end to your strife.”

_Excuse me, what?_

Eve held her tongue as she began pointing out that Garlemald must have its own conflicts behind its borders, considering the difference of political views with the Populares.

Lyse and Hien were quick to argue about Garlemald’s impact on their respective nations, each voice dismissed by Varis. Eve couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“Your Radiance,” Aymeric spoke up. “I fear I can personally attest to the dangers of pursuing one’s vision with such righteous fervour.” Eve’s gaze turned to the Lord Commander and she smiled softly. “For a thousand years, the Holy See of Ishgard waged war with dragons. A thousand years of sacrifice, of sorrow and hate, in which we bathed in the blood of friend and foe alike. Had it gone on any longer, we may well have drowned. Yet we have chosen to raise ourselves out of this bloody spiral, and have since made peace with our former enemy.”

Eve nodded and smiled softly, recalling the struggle of reuniting man and dragon as they had done once before. It was a long, bloody struggle, with heartache and torment, but now in the very least they can work towards a future where they can coexist without conflict.

“So I understand. No doubt the dragons were more receptive to your overtures in the wake of their leader’s demise.”

Thus the picturesque vision of an Ishgard with dragonets roaming the streets with man shattered in Eve’s mind as she openly stared at the vicious smirk on the Emperor’s face with a slack jaw.

“You speak of peace, yet use war to achieve it.” His smirk deepened a fraction. “Your father would not have bothered to obscure his intent with honeyed words. He understood that strength is all that matters in the end. Without his clarity of vision, I can but wonder what will become of Ishgard and her people.”

_That is not fair!_

Alisaie silently reached and squeezed Eve’s hand as her left ear began spasming, her gaze turning venomous from Varis’s unwillingness to just listen and consider building maybe one teeny tiny bridge and have an open discussion about coexisting.

“There was a time when Garlemald too lacked a leader of conviction. Weak and unable to wield magic, we were at the mercy of the strong, from whom we sought refuge in the bitter cold of the north. Were it not for the discovery of ceruleum, and the subsequent development of magitek, we might never have gained the power to take back that which was rightfully ours.”

Eve’s ears pricked as she sat up, listening to the brief history of Garlemald and finally finding some understanding in the nation’s struggle. 

“You speak as if your people were the first to have been driven from their homes,” Merlwyb spoke up. “Limsa Lominsa was build by wayward souls in search of a place to call their own. On the shorts of Vylbrand we found it, and from those humble beginnings did we grow and flourish. And all without robbing our neighbours of their liberty.”

Eve’s pupils constricted as she pressed her lips together.

_Oh no._

Like a perfectly timed stage cue, Varis snorted derisively. “So sayeth the pirate. Am I to believe that you simply asked the kobolds to yield up their lands, and that they were happy to oblige you? That you did not drive them out like rats in the hold of one of the many ships seized by your ‘privateers’? I will concede that, after centuries of exile, reclamation may be mistaken for invasion. Nevertheless, it is not – and those who till stolen soil have no right to object when cast out in turn.”

_Yup. Saw that one coming. Hells…_

Eve flattened her ears and closed her eyes, sighing a quiet breath.

Kan-E-Senna chimed in with her comparison of Varis and the Ixal, which the Emperor batted away. His gaze swept the table with immeasurable disappointment.

“I cam here in the hope of finding some speck of common ground, but I see now these discussions will accomplish nothing. Despite what you people may believe, I am not wont to choose the sword over the olive branch. ‘Tis a pity men are loath to accept one without first being shown the other.”

“Hold on.” Eve’s ears pricked and her heart skipped a beat as all eyes landed on her. The words had just left her mouth unwittingly. She took a deep breath and sat up straight. “If you truly would rather find a peaceful resolution, then you would not give up so easily.” Heart in her throat, she dared to lock eyes with the Emperor. “All we’ve done is point out the negatives of each nation, rather than bring up any values we could share to pave a way to a prospective future.”

“Yes,” Alisaie agreed. “This meeting was supposed to be a chance to find a way forward together, not to bemoan the missteps which brought us here. If you truly consider violence a last resort, there must be a way we can come to an agreement.”

Despite Alisaie, then Nanamo speaking, proposing a short recess to collect themselves, Varis’s eyes were trained on Eve. The miqo’te straightened her spine and returned his glare, lips pressed together.

“Very well,” he said, finally looking to the sultana. “I pray this intermission will suffice to move these talks in a more constructive direction.”

After these words, he stood and walked out of the room. His bodyguards followed him, leaving the Alliance leaders to themselves.

Eve heaved a deep breath, then promptly dropped her head onto the table. Alisaie and Hien jumped slightly at her sudden action.

“My head hurts…” she mumbled as Alisaie patted her back. “Is it me or does he…have something about him that’s just suffocating?”

Alisaie smiled shakily as the leaders broke off into groups to discuss amongst themselves. “You’ve fought more fearsome foes surely? You’re not scared of some imposing Emperor, surely?”

_Yes, yes, I am scared of some imposing Emperor._

* * *

The time flew by and Eve wished the recess had been a little longer because she was still trembling. Even after the encouraging words from Hien and Kan-E-Senna and the comforting hugs from Lyse and Aymeric, she was still in pieces as Varis came back in, settling before the unwavering Nanamo.

“Now then,” he said, his gaze flickering in her direction briefly. “Who would have the floor?”

“Before we resume,” Nanamo answered, “I wish to offer you an apology. After you graciously accepted our invitation to discuss an armistice, we have done naught but rebuke you at every opportunity. I believe I speak for all of us when I say we are deeply sorry for our discourtesy.”

“I’ll admit,” Merlwyb nodded, “your familiarity with out affairs surprised me – and served to remind me how little I know of yours.”

“I think all here can understand to reclaim one’s homeland,” Raubahn spoke up. “But why expand further – that is my question.”

Eve found herself nodding to that statement. Why conquer when you’ve already reclaimed your homeland and can take steps to form an alliance with your neighbours without needless bloodshed?

“If I may,” Hien spoke before Varis could reply, “the answer can be found in the imperial doctrine they took great pains to impart to my people. Recognising the threat eikons pose to the world, Solus zos Galvus decreed that they were to be eradicated. To this end, he began a campaign to unite all lands under the Garlean banner. Or so we were taught. Yet the Emperor only reached the Burn after conquering all the lands that lay between. What is more, I am quite certain the practice of summoning was not nearly so widespread in the days before the Empire’s founding.”

_Yes…the summonings became more frequent after the Seventh Umbral Calamity, weren’t they?_

“When you put it like that,” Lyse spoke next, “it all starts to sound like an excuse, doesn’t it? But to distract from what? Why are you really waging this war?”

Eve nodded again, clasping her hands together in her lap and pressing her lips together. Silence stretched between them in the room, Eve’s right ear flicked as she heard the sound of moths colliding into the lamps over their heads.

Varis laughed. “…Finally. You ask the right question.” A smile spread on his face. “I can but hope you heed mine answer and at least accept the righteousness of our cause.”

_Sorry but you have me lost at righteousness._

“My goal is this: to return the world to the way it one was. The way it was always meant to be. In doing so, mankind will be made whole once more. No longer will we suffer from the dissension born of our differences. There will be but one race – a perfect race – as we were when time began.”

A perfect race? No. There was no such thing as perfection, not true perfection.

_Imperfection…is proof of reality._

“What in Rhalgar’s name are you talking about?” Lyse asked incredulously.

“I am talking about the origins of this star. Of the Source, and its thirteen reflections. At the instant of the great sundering, ‘twas not only the world that was shattered, but mankind itself. Thus were we divided into myriad races, each with its own unique imperfections. That is why man looks upon his neighbour and feels fear and hatred. Why he wages war. Why he kills his brother.”

Eve raised a hand to where a scar was hidden under her fringe. The memories of her childhood troubles flashed through her mind as she rubbed her fingertips against it.

“You all in your own way have proven as much today. The peace you seek is but a fleeting solution to a fundamental problem. One which calls for more drastic measures. To bring about everlasting peace, our worlds must be rejoined. That is the goal the Empire would see realised – the glorious future unto which we shall one day shepherd mankind.”

“A rejoining of worlds?” Merlwyb muttered.

“I have heard this tale of the Source and its reflections before, but…” Kan-E-Senna spoke hesitantly.

“Are these not the selfsame desires as the Ascians?” Nanamo asked.

“Emperor Varis!” Aymeric spoke out. “Do not trust their words. They will lead you to your doom. My father thought to use them, but in the end he succumbed to their temptations. He embraced summoning like so many other pawns before him. Do not tell us you mean to do the same!”

Varis crossed his arms, chuckling dryly. “To be a pawn, free from the burden of choice, would be a blessing… But I foreswore that privilege the day I learned the Garlean Empire was built by the hand of an Ascian.”

“ _What_?!” Alisaie and Eve blurted at the same time.

“Yes. My grandsire, the former emperor, is of their number. And who better to build an empire capable of bringing about the calamitous change we desire? Would you condemn me for this alliance, for bowing to the will of these shadowy masters, when the prize is true and lasting peace?”

“Yes!” Eve exclaimed.

“Eve…!” Alisaie hissed, tugging on her sleeve.

“No, I won’t stay quiet! What kind of peace is built upon chaos and discord?!” Eve locked eyes with Varis, her fear cast to the side. “Your prize is a lie, your masters are only using you.”

Varis got to his feet and Eve followed him, ears flat against her head and her tail violently lashing from side to side.

“I come not to conquer, but to liberate,” he said which she openly scoffed at, “to free man from the prison of divergence. Imagine a world united. One perfect race beneath a single standard. An army before whose might these servants of Darkness and Light would fly as leaves in a storm, never again to meddle in man’s affairs. We would be masters of our own fate!”

Eve’s glower only intensified as his eyes grew wide, much like a manic zealot.

“I bid you join me! Not as subjects of Garlemald, but of a new nation! And together we shall win freedom for ourselves and generations yet unborn!”

“By going along with what the Ascians want?!” Eve raised her voice. “You’re mad.”

“You’d have us trigger another half-dozen calamities!” Lyse exclaimed as she got to her feet next, slamming her hands on the table. “You can’t be serious!”

“Have you forgotten how many died?” Raubahn stood next. “There will be no one left!”

“Do you truly imagine we would aid you in your bloodletting?” Merlwyb snarled as she got to her feet.

“It’s unthinkable!” chimed Kan-E-Senna. “Unconscionable!”

“And what is the alternative?” Varis scoffed, his smug gaze glaring on them. “To be as cattle waiting for slaughter. I would have us work together, that we might take fate into our own hands.”

“Into _your_ hands maybe,” Alisaie spat. “But what of the other worlds, Your Radiance? With every calamity, you obliterate a star and every soul that dwells on it!”

“To the Ascians, we are all but tiny, momentary specks within an indifferent universe,” Varis retorted. “We cannot hope to oppose them until we have been made whole once more.”

“But…!” Eve started.

“Eve.” The miqo’te looked to Nanamo in surprise then pressed her lips together. The sultana looked up at Varis with nary a sliver of fear. “Are these truly the words of Garlemald’s ruler?” She got off her chair as Aymeric, Alisaie and Hien rose to their feet in unison. “The flaws and foibles which you so abhor are what make us who we are. Every nation – even yours, Emperor Varis – is made whole through the combination of these imperfections, the strengths of one compensating for the weaknesses of another.”

Eve readily nodded at her statement, steeling her face as she stood proudly.

“While it is true that man succumbs all too often to anger and avarice, he may yet overcome his baser instincts through the forming of bonds with others, fostering community and cooperation. That the protector of an empire should not only reject these fundamental truths, but seek to change them at so dear a cost to life is indefensible.” Nanamo stepped forward, not once breaking eye contact with the Garlean that towered over her. “Such a man is not fit to govern.”

Eve beamed happily at her words. Varis regarded her before turning to the miqo’te.

“Evelyn Lhinna.” Her ears went flat as she cringed upon hearing her full name. “Would you refuse me as well.”

The bard stood tall and took a deep breath. “I am tired of fighting, aye. I am stressed from everything that has transpired between the Empire and the rest of the world. And I have been profiled and singled out for my race.” She hardened her gaze. “But I cannot possibly condone the loss of life through your alternative ‘solution’. Every heart is a life worth living, a chance for a person to grow and enjoy reality. Mayhap if you’d been taught this, you would have been a man fit to be a father as well as an Emperor.” Varis’s eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth. “I’m tired and stressed but if the last fight lies with you, for the good of humanity, then I will gladly struggle through.”

Nanamo looked up and down the table, receiving nods of support. She smiled and turned back to Varis. “It would seem the Alliance is of one mind on this matter.”

The Emperor’s gaze swept the table. “You Eorzeans never cease to disappoint me. Thought I suppose I have only myself to blame for expecting more from savages. This discussion is at an end. I bid you make ready for our next meeting.” He locked eyes with Eve once more. “It will not be at the negotiating table.”

Eve took a deep breath and nodded before following the Alliance leaders out of the negotiation room.

* * *

Zenos was the first to approach her as she returned to the camp, collapsing on a nearby seat by a campfire. He grabbed her shoulder as she placed her head in her hands, heaving a shuddering breath.

“There is talk of war,” he said as soldiers from different nations ran.

“Because we are going to war,” Eve grumbled. “My head is spinning…”

“You are not being called now of all times?”

Eve smiled as she shook her head. “No. No. He was quite…the meeting was taxing. Oh hells, I’m still shaking…”

“He has that effect on most it seems.”

“As did you. I still remember that hideous helm you wore. It appeared in my nightmares.”

He smirked wryly. “Why did you agree to go to the negotiations? We both knew it couldn’t have ended in anything but war.”

Eve sat back to look him in the eye, a weak smile on her face. “If there was a way to just…find common ground, I would have taken it. No matter how slim.” She chuckled and shrugged. “I mean…we ended up…intwined and sustaining an affair despite everything. Anything felt possible.”

Zenos brushed the hair out of her eyes and caressed her cheek. “So to war. I’d much like to see you demonstrate your skill with a katana.”

“May I have my bow with me in case something happens?”

“Very well. Do not leave my side.”

“It’s a battlefield, I can’t make any promises.”

He gripped her shoulder, resting his forehead against hers. “You will not leave my sight. It excites me to anticipate your performance.”

Eve sighed and sat back, looking up at the gloomy skies. “I hope…I hope we do not suffer too many losses. So much has been lost already…” She closed her eyes, hiding her unshed tears. “I’m just…so tired…”


	30. Chapter 30

Eve and Zenos sheathed their katanas after successfully driving Varis’s bodyguards back. Sweat rolled down her face as the explosions continued in the distance, the screams of anger and agony joining the bloody song of war. Her ears flattened as Zenos placed a hand on her head.

“You did beautifully. Pray remember your positions when executing your attacks, however.”

The miqo’te nodded and pricked her ears as she heard approaching footsteps. They turned to see Alisaie, Hien and Yugiri approach them.

“There you are!” Alisaie grinned. “And none the worse for wear!”

“Indeed,” Hien nodded. “I had hoped we might do more to help, but there seems to be no one left to fight.”

“A tactical withdrawal, perhaps?” Yugiri smiled.

“We should give chase,” Alisaie suggested. “Finish them off while we have the chance.”

“You certainly don’t want to waste time,” Eve sighed.

“But imagine the others’ surprise when they wake to find the war already won.”

The miqo’te just grinned but just as she was about to reply, a heavy force pressed against her head, as if a spectral hand had grasped her mind. She staggered with Alisaie, Zenos grabbing her arm to hold her steady.

_The Light…will expunge all life…_

_Only you…can forestall the calamity…_

Eve groaned as she gripped her forehead with one hand, her other balling up into a tight fist as she tried to focus. Zenos still gripped her as his voice, along with Hien’s and Yugiri’s, was drowned out from the caller’s voice.

_Throw wide…the gates…_

“No!” Alisaie’s voice came out clear to Eve. “Not now… Not…like…”

Eve grimaced as she saw Alisaie extending her arm towards her, a gesture which she returned. Their eyes locked briefly, until Alisaie’s fingers slipped from Eve’s and the elezen crumpled to the ground. The miqo’te’s heart dropped as suddenly everything rushed back and she fell to her knees, Zenos joining her side and gripping her face.

“Eve, focus on me,” he said as Hien and Yugiri crouched by Alisaie.

The miqo’te looked up at Zenos then turned to Alisaie, her face falling. “Alisaie?” Her body shook as she crawled forward and pressed a hand to Alisaie’s head, shaking her slightly. “Alisaie? Please…no…”

“Don’t tell me…” Hien muttered as Eve’s eyes widened, tears brimming.

“No, no…Alisaie! Alisaie, wake up!” The miqo’te grabbed Alisaie’s shoulders to shake her, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Alisaie! Please! No, no, no, Alisaie!”

“We must get her back to the encampment.”

Zenos tugged Eve back as Hien and Yugiri coordinated to pick Alisaie up. He pressed his fingers to her forehead.

“What about you?” he murmured as she remained on her knees, shivering. “How do you fare?”

“I fare…fare…” Eve mumbled as her ears flattened.

She was next. That was the thought running around in her head. She clenched her fists and got up to her feet.

“It doesn’t matter. We should get back to the camp.”

* * *

_You should get some rest. Given the plight of your fellow Scions, I can understand if you feel on edge, but you’ll be no good to anyone without rest._

Eve remained on the bed, knees hugged to her chest and her cheeks resting on top. She rocked back and forth, her tail feebly moving from one side to the other.

Lyse had a room set up in the Ala Mhigan Quarter for her and ‘Masamune’, since the former was on edge to have to travel too far away from the frontlines in case she was needed.

Her ears pricked as the door opened and she shifted her gaze to see her partner walk in with a jug of water. He set it down and dispelled his glamours.

“Your friend has been safely taken to the Rising Stones. There have been no developments of note in the Ghimlyt Dark. All is quiet and peaceful.”

Eve’s ears twitched as she narrowed her eyes and looked ahead, hugging her legs tighter. Zenos crossed the room and settled by her side, a hand on her back.

“Eve.”

The miqo’te shuddered and dipped her head, more tears spilling from her eyes. “I can’t take this anymore.” She sniffed and buried her head more in her arms. “I’m tired…I’m sick and tired…I don’t want to have to put up with this anymore…”

“Look at me.”

“No.”

Zenos grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She turned her head away from him, sniffling as her shoulders shook to suppress her sobs. 

“Eve…”

“I’m next, you know,” she said with a hiccup. “Soon I’ll be who knows where with my body lying limp and lifeless on the floor. Without me…without me…”

“Do not think like that, my love. Now, look at me.” Zenos snatched her chin and turned her head towards him so he could look down into her eyes. He brushed the hair out of her face, fingers wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Where is my lovely beast? The self-same woman who never gives up, no matter what?”

Eve’s lip wobbled as he cupped her face. “But I want to give up. I’m tired of fighting. I’m tired of everything! Why does it always have to be me?!” She dropped her head, letting it collide into Zenos’s chest as she feebly slammed her fist into her leg. “I don’t want to fight anymore! I just want there to be peace! Just…no more fighting…”

She nestled herself into his arms, where he just let her settle on his lap. He cradled the back of her head as she nuzzled her face against his shirt. “Every victory just feels numb to me now. What’s the point when there will always be someone following closely behind to kill me?”

“And what would you do if or when peace is achieved?”

With a bitter smile, she shrugged. “I’d…travel more. Go to places without having to worry if I’ll get killed. I want to see Sharlyan, Ilsabard…”

“I guarantee that there is nothing of interest in Ilsabard,” Zenos remarked dryly.

“That’s for me to find out, not for you to decide,” Eve chuckled, lightly prodding his chest with her finger. 

Zenos reclined, his arm tight around her and keeping her close. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. “The battles between Garlemald and the world are tiresome, aye. Pointless, evanescent, dull. There is no joy in laying waste to those who do not provide the proper challenge.”

Eve pressed her lips together. “Would you want peace?”

“I care not for the affairs between nations.” His gaze flicked from the ceiling to her. “I care for us. For you.”

Her cheeks went bright red as she sat up. “Zenos, I…”

His thumb pressed against her lips to interrupt her as he sat up, looking down into her eyes. “If we could while away the hours, just us two, locked in combat and bliss alike and deepening our bond…” He paused, cocking his head to the side with a pensive look. “This would be my ideal way of existing.”

Eve swallowed and closed her eyes as he lowered his hand to kiss her lips. “But…”

“Hush now. Do not overthink.” Her eyes fluttered open as he took her hand to press it to his cheek. “Let us forget the world and focus on us.”

Before she could utter another sound of protest, his hands were busy ridding her of her clothes, unwrapping her for him to devour. His lips were quick to attach themselves to her neck, grazing against her skin in a way that made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She mewled, fingers weaving into his golden locks as her eyes fluttered closed.

His hands mapped her back as his teeth grazed against her collarbone, biting gently and incrementally. He paused and rested his chin against her shoulder, pressing her closer.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” he murmured, fingertips brushing down her spine. “As if it is beating in synchronisation with my own.”

Eve hesitantly raised her arms then enclosed him in a hug, rubbing his back idly. She could feel his own heartbeat against her, her left ear twitching.

_Oh this moment…let it be enshrined in eternity. My heart…beating out of time. So clear, so vivid, so real…_

She tightened her grip and rubbed her left ear against the side of his head. Her hands went to his shirt and she helped him take it off. Zenos withdrew to watch as she placed her hands on his chest, noting that his scars were few and hardly noteworthy, compared to the scar that cleaved her.

Of course he wouldn’t have many scars. He must have been practically untouchable growing up and assuming the viceroy position in Doma then Ala Mhigo.

Except of course…

Eve steadily raised her gaze to see the scar across Zenos’s neck, lifting her hand to press her fingertips against it. He placed a hand over hers and pressed her hand against where his blade had sliced through arteries that resulted in his death.

His pulse quickened under her touch and she pulled away, cradling her hand to her chest, and looking away with ears flat against her head. But even with her eyes closed, she could remember his suicide so vividly. It shook her.

“Eve?”

His hand smoothed across her head, stopping at her left ear to tenderly trace the bite marks. Eve’s lip wobbled as she dared to look up at him, leaning back as he cupped her face.

A pause. Then she leaned up at his prompt to kiss and nuzzle against him. She raised herself to her knees, arms around his neck to support herself as they deepened their kiss. Her tail flicked from one side to the other as his fingers traced her labia.

She gasped as his middle finger breached her but only shallowly, teasingly pushing it in and out. He ate up her moans, his free hand cupping her face to hold her in place, his blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

When the kiss was finally broken, his middle finger was deeply rooted inside her, curling and exploring. Eve shuddered as she relaxed, allowing her hips to move down against his hand, gasping as he so readily and easily found the spots more sensitive inside her. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder, swallowing hard.

She whimpered and squirmed as his index joined the penetration, working in tandem to work her open, to get her wanting more. His lips grazed over her head as he reached to pull his cock out. Her nose twitched from the musk and her cheeks grew hotter.

Zenos guided her hand to grasp him, which she readily accepted, gently squeezing him at the head and jerking him softly. His precum smeared on her hand as he growled, thrusting his fingers faster into her. Eve kept jerking him at a firm pace, sighing and shuddering as he grew more erratic with his preparation of her.

“My love…” he moaned by her ear, slowing his fingers down. “Not so earnestly. I wish to feel you.”

Eve’s movements halted as she pulled away to look up at him, her heart pounding away against her ribcage as she saw the desire swirling in those beautiful eyes. With a shaky nod, she let him go and moved her hips parallel to his.

They let out a collective sigh as she willingly impaled herself on him, taking him all in one go. Her muscles clenched around him as his arms embraced her.

“You’re so beautiful. Exquisitely radiant and savage.” He hugged her so their chests were flushed against one another. His chin was propped on her shoulder as she arched slightly, staring at the dimly lit ceiling. “The world is undeserving of your splendour.” 

“Don’t…put me on such a pedestal…” Eve protested, moaning as in her movements, she rocked against his cock. She could feel him throb inside her, his lips teasing her collarbone.

After settling into a comfortable seating position, she returned his embrace, rubbing his back and nestling herself in his grasp. She closed her eyes and they relished in their connection.

Soon his hands on her hips prompted her to move, just slowly moving up and down to feel his length in its entirety. Breathy gasps of fulfilment filled the room, interrupted occasionally by tender, sweet kisses.

“Beautiful. So beautiful. My beautiful beast…”

“…”

Eve pushed him down, hands firm against his chest so she could have more control in their pace. His eyes dilated from her display of dominance and he brushed the hair out of her face, his fingers running over the scar from where a rock had hit her as a child.

The miqo’te swallowed uneasily as she shook her head, batting his hand away and focusing on moving her hips, impaling herself over and over on him. He relaxed underneath her, groaning appreciatively, and eyeing up the scar that he had left on her in Rhalgar’s Reach.

Zenos looked content to watch her move on top of him, his fingers brushing up and down her sides as he admired her.

Even his patience had limits, as he seized her arms to bring her closer, adjusting where they were connected so he could thrust up into her. Eve purred as she snuggled into his protective embrace, sighing and mewling as he peppered kisses along her head.

“Yes,” he cooed, holding her closer still. “My love…my beloved…my darling beloved…”

Her breath hitched as he pounded up into her without abandon, his grip on her threatening to leave bruises. She whined and buried her face into his chest, balling her hands into fists and gasping with every thrust.

“I can’t, I can’t…” she moaned.

She yelped as he seized her hips and pushed them down in time with a deep thrust, her breath hitching as she felt her insides being filled with his hot seed. Her muscles clenched around him, milking his member for all of its worth as she writhed in his grasp.

He affectionately cradled her head as they lay still, basking in the afterglow and content to just stay close to one another. Eve’s eyes began fluttering to a close, despite her determination to at least stay awake for a while. But Zenos’s strong fingers against the base of her left ear lulled her into sleep, her body practically collapsing at his command.

* * *

_My beloved beast._

_I love you._

_It can’t be anything else but…_

* * *

A sharp knock on the door cut into Eve’s peaceful slumber, making the miqo’te mewl in protest. She snuggled further into the warm den she was tucked into, groaning louder as the knock came back with a vengeance.

“What is it?” she called.

“Lieutenant Lhinna, ma’am! We urgently need you on the front! The Empire have received reinforcements to push our forces back!”

_Ugh. War is hell._

Eve grumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and glancing around the room. Cold began settling in as she realised she was very much alone, with no sign of Zenos around.

_Don’t tell me he’s gone off without me?_

Her left ear spasmed as the Resistance Guard knocked again. “I’m up! Let me get dressed! I’ll be with you in five minutes!”

Six minutes later, the miqo’te was buttoning up her tabard whilst following the guard through the Ala Mhigan Quarter.

“What’s going on over there anyway?” she asked whilst tying her unbrushed hair back into a tail.

“The imperial forces have broken through our defences. Our scouts report that they’re being led by Lord Zenos.”

Eve’s stomach dropped as she stared at the guard for a few moments before picking up her pace. “When was this? Have you been trying to wake me up for long?”

“No, ma’am. Lord Hien, Commander Hext and Sir Masamune have gone to intercept him to buy time for your arrival.”

The miqo’te stopped abruptly and grabbed him by the sleeve, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“You’re telling me that Masamune has gone over to the Ghimlyt Dark to fight Zenos?”


	31. Chapter 31

_Of course he would go and fight his double, twin, clone or whoever is pretending to be him in Garlemald! Why wouldn’t he?!_

Eve sprinted through the war-ravaged terrain, narrowly avoiding the artillery fire. Her ears were ringing from the explosions and gunfire but she persevered forth.

Her heart leapt as she finally found a clearing and Zenos. 

…

Make that two Zenoses.

She screeched to a halt, catching sight of Hien, Yugiri and Lyse around, unconscious, she dearly hoped.

Each Zenos was clad in his imperial armour, one with his helm but an eye exposed from where part of the mask had shattered. The other neglected to wear his helm as he rested for a moment on his knee, then stood tall.

Eve recognised Ame-no-Habakiri in his grasp and sped to his side, unsheathing her own katana and held it steady at the opposing Zenos. Their opponent stilled briefly.

“Ah,” he spoke in Zenos’s voice except more eerie, “Bringer of Light. It has been too long.”

The miqo’te pressed her lips together and looked to the Zenos next to her. He nodded to her, eyes trained on his clone.

“No words to mark our reunion? …So be it. Equilibrium must be restored… And only your death will redress the balance.”

“Have caution,” Zenos muttered. “Whilst it is a Garlean body before you, he can use magic.”

“You can use glamours,” Eve hissed.

“A side-effect from the Resonant. Now focus.”

Eve rolled her eyes as she adjusted her stance. “Any plans?”

“…I will need time. Distract him.”

Eve nodded as she charged forward and clashed blades with the Ascian. Somehow his gaze from his helm added a sinister aura but she refused to be perturbed.

She felt the aether shift behind her and continued to parry attacks. She gasped as the Ascian flicked his wrist and three orbs of electric aether were tossed into her. The energy crackled around her as she stumbled and staggered when she blocked the next attack.

_Oh my, yes, that is indeed magic._

Out of her peripheral, she noticed two katanas embed themselves into the ground. The Ascian seemed to notice this too but she drove forward to keep attacking.

_Hakaze, yukikaze, higanbana!_

The Ascian focused back to her as she leapt back and cast enpi to draw him away from Zenos. She could now see that he was gathering energy, like when she fought him in Ala Mhigo. Their opponent’s attention was drawn towards her partner, but she kept attacking to distract him.

A flicker of emotion flicked through his eye as he thrust his hand against her and Eve felt a surge of aether, before being thrown back by the force of the magic aether. She yelped as she landed a few fulms from Zenos, head spinning.

Then, Zenos was gone. The Ascian had little time to react as the garlean unleased his attack, using each sword to strike. Eve pushed herself back to her feet and readied her stance.

_Gyoten!_

She and Zenos struck the Ascian at the same time. Her breath hitched as the clone stilled and she leapt back, holding her stance steady in case she needed to strike again. He fell to his knees and Zenos swiftly grabbed him by the helm, tilting his head back to deftly slice his throat.

Eve balked and turned away, pressing a fist to her lips in an attempt to avoid chucking up the toast she had scoffed on the way here. Her tail coiled as she closed her eyes, the scene of Zenos’s suicide replaying in her mind.

“Eve?”

Her left ear twitched as she opened her eyes and looked up at the garlean prince, his blade stained with the blood of their deceased opponent. She glanced to the corpse, half expecting it to rise from the ground and challenge them to another duel.

A metal touch took her attention back to her partner, meeting his cool gaze as his thumb pressed upon her bottom lip.

“Is aught the matter?”

Her heart fluttered as she lifted her head to speak up, but she was interrupted. The pressure hit her right in the sinuses again, like it had before she had arrived on the frontlines. She staggered, barely registering Zenos’s distorted voice as he knelt by her after she fell. She could feel his hands gripping her arms, she could hear him telling her she mustn’t be allowed to be called away now.

_Please…I beseech you…_

That voice again. Familiar. Begging. Desperate for help. Or desperate to help?

Zenos was barking her name still but she couldn’t keep her focus. His image was growing more and more distorted and then…

She was pushed back.

* * *

She didn’t quite trust to open her eyes, even after the spinning stopped. She was no longer on her knees, but standing.

“At last…” Her ears pricked to full attention at the voice. Clearer now. And tired? “I’ve found you…”

_This voice…_

Eve slowly turned, her eyes opening and widening as she spied a man in a cowl that covered most of his face. Her nose twitched as she stepped forward curiously, even dipping her head slightly to try and glimpse who this mysterious man was.

“There is no cause for alarm,” the enigmatic figure reassured her. He smiled softly. “Though, I confess, this is not how I had intended for us to meet. But the happenstance of our meeting is of no consequence – like the war you wage. Win or lose, the path you walk leads only to oblivion.”

_Um, hate to burst your bubble, but that feels like some cause for alarm._

“The better path leads you here. To me. I have need of your strength.”

Eve parted her lips in surprise. “But where _are_ you?” she asked as she stepped forward again. “ _Who_ are you? Why all this…this calling? Surely if you need me, you could have just…”

“Eve, calm yourself. I am afraid such questions will have to wait. We have precious little time, and your work is not yet done. Go to the Crystal Tower. I have left something for you near its base. It will serve as a beacon of sorts. One which I pray will help you on your journey. All you need to do is find it. I will take care of the rest.”

There was something familiar about this man. Something which twisted in her heart that she felt like she should know him but it was painful to realise that she had forgotten. He extended his hand to her.

“Soon…we will throw wide the gates…and the path to the First will be yours to walk at last.”

“What do you mean…?” 

Eve reached back to the enigmatic figure, her mouth outstretched and poised to call to him. Yet she was drifting away, falling back and everything faded to white.

* * *

_This ceiling…these sheets…_

Once Eve’s vision cleared, she jolted to an upright position.

_Zenos! Where’s Zenos?!_

A poor elezen girl jumped at Eve’s sudden movement and scarpered out of the room. The miqo’te groaned as she rubbed her head, eyes flicking around the room and recognising the Ishgardian furnishing and the warmth the blankets offered her. She was grateful to be stripped to her undershirt and shorts, as her other gear would have been uncomfortable to lie in.

She pulled the blankets higher up her body, closing her eyes and reflecting on the words spoken to her.

_The Crystal Tower. I haven’t been near it since…it was sealed. But why there?_

Her right ear perked as she heard approaching footsteps hurrying towards her room. She opened her eyes and spotted Aymeric walk in through the doors, his eyes lighting up to see her hale and healthy.

“Thank the heavens you’re awake,” he sighed as he approached her bedside, settling down and squeezing her wrist.

Her tail lashed as she offered a shaky smile, lowering her gaze and shifting her position to hug her knees to her chest.

“Yeah…” she mumbled as Aymeric let her go.

She could catch that earnest gaze in her peripheral and she swallowed down the initial comparison.

“Aymeric…what happened? I remember Zenos but then…”

“So you remember as much then. It is said that the crown prince seized the opportunity to deliver a mortal blow as you were incapacitated.”

Ears pricked to full attention, Eve perked with a protest on her lips but it died as she locked eyes with Aymeric. She hesitated and settled down, clenching the sheets.

“But I don’t…feel like he dealt a mortal blow…” she mumbled and Aymeric smiled slightly.

“Of course not. Before his blade could find its mark, he was distracted by the arrival of a second adversary who bore you away from the battlefield and into the hands of our chirurgeons.”

“A…second adversary?”

“Lest you wonder, he left before you awoke. As is his wont. Estinien never was one for emotional farewells.”

Eve raised her eyebrows and finally her smile returned. She even giggled, shaking her head.

“I swear…” she muttered. “I guess I owe him again. Don’t tell him as much if you see him again, I’d rather not have him call me a damsel again.” She ran her finger across her knee, her smile fading. “But…Zenos…?”

“Though he bested all before him, the battle clearly took its toll, for he retreated shortly after your rescue.”

_Retreated…?_

“Seeing this, the remaining imperial forces decided discretion was the better part of valour and pulled back, allowing us to re-establish our position. We have since received word of renewed unrest in the provinces, doubtless inspired by the efforts of the Eorzean Alliance and our Far Eastern allies. Nor does the good news end there. We have also come into possession of intelligence suggesting unrest within the imperial court. This would certainly explain why both the Emperor and Lord Zenos appear to have abandoned the fight.”

_What?_

“A long-awaiting ray of hope in these dark times.”

“Zenos…and the Emperor…have gone back to Garlemald? Are you quite sure?” Aymeric nodded with a reassuring smile and Eve’s gaze flickered to the fireplace, then back to him. “And Masamune? My samurai instructor went to help Lyse and Hien. Is he alright?”

The Lord Commander’s smile wavered. “I haven’t heard from the frontlines whether your instructor is well. Mayhap he retired quietly to recover from his fight with Lord Zenos. I’m sure he’ll make sure to let you know he’s safe.”

_So…he really has gone back. But why?_

“Are the Scions alright?”

“They are yet to awake, I’m afraid. But please…concentrate on your own recovery for now.” He reached to touch her hand, his thumb soothingly stroking her pale skin. His gaze lowered, squeezing her hand. “You have carried the hopes of some half-dozen nations – and we are all eternally grateful for your efforts – but no one is without their limits. Not even you. Please leave this fight to us, my friend. You have earned your rest.”

Eve turned away, bringing one knee to her chest and sighing. “But…”

“Eve. You are not alone. Remember that. Even though many of your allies have fallen.” The miqo’te’s eyes widened and brimmed with tears. Aymeric parted his lips in alarm. “Eve?”

She sniffed, her bottom lip wobbling, and then she couldn’t take it anymore. The familiar setting, his comforting tone, that seeking blue gaze…

She burst into tears, hunching over and gripping both sides of her head. The Lord Commander’s face fell as he moved to sit on the bed and bring her into a tight hug, rocking her back and forth. “Eve, are you alright?”

She couldn’t say anything coherent, most of her words were garbled wails that probably couldn’t even be put into a stable sentence if she spoke clearly. She hugged Aymeric back as he rocked her more, gripping onto him like a lost child.

“Ssh. Ssh. You’ve been stressed, haven’t you? Don’t worry. Don’t worry.”

_Darling. I just…I just want everything to be right. I want everything to be at peace. No more Garlemald. No more suffering. No more conflict!_

“I’m sorry…” she uttered once she calmed down.

Aymeric tentatively brushed his fingertips under her eye to wipe her tears away. “You shoulder so much burden. Tis a wonder you didn’t break sooner.” His lips against her head made her cringe. “Don’t act strong. If you wish to cry, cry. If you wish to scream, scream. You mustn’t bury everything and let it boil over.”

Eve pressed her lips together and nodded.

_Easier said than done…_

* * *

After she and the Lord Commander pried themselves away from one another, Eve spent a few more minutes recovering, splashed her face with water, then got dressed in some warm clothes to prepare to go back out into the cold Coerthan climate.

_They could have at least taken me to Gridania. But who am I to complain? The cold might perk me up a little._

“Well,” a voice greeted her as she stepped out of the infirmary, “this is a most unexpected surprise. I thought you confined to bed.”

Eve lifted her gaze and her heart soared when she saw Edmont standing nearby. It took all her willpower to suppress the urge to cry out in joy and name him her father loud enough for all to hear. That friendly, caring gaze that spoke volumes about his paternal love for her made her soul sing.

Whilst common with the moon clan for male miqo’tes to leave and wander in solitude, and for the female miqo’tes to make a home for their family, Eve always wanted a father figure. It was always just her and her mother which she appreciated, yet there was that yearning as she saw other families with two parents. She remembered asking her mother about why she couldn’t have a father, and her mother insisting she wouldn’t let a man live with them.

The miqo’te sped to Edmont, hugging him and purring as he returned it, his arm securely wrapped around her back. She didn’t care about who might see her embracing this older elezen. She just wanted to feel safe in another’s arms, her adopted father’s arms, as if he would wave away the bad things with his cane.

“When I heard you had collapsed on the field of battle, I confess I feared the worst,” he said as he stroked the back of her head fondly. “But with you standing here before me and purring as loud as an airship, I see now that the reports of your defeat were greatly exaggerated. Thank the Fury.”

“It was nothing,” Eve shrugged as she reluctantly stepped out of his embrace. “Warrior of Light, Bringer of Peace and Princess of Pancakes, ready to fight yet another day.”

Edmont chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “Ah indeed? Well, Emmanellain will certainly be glad to look forward to your pancakes once more. As will Artoirel. Speaking of, he will be departing for the front lines soon.” He looked thoughtful. “And I would advise you to stay until your strength has returned, but I know it would be an exercise in futility.” He looked down at her with a warm smile. “I suspect you have already decided on your next destination. I’d expect no less from my daughter. Just be sure not to wander too far. Remember, you are always welcome in my home.”

Eve nodded. “Yes. I will come visit after my next adventure. …Father.”

It felt gratifying to call him that, especially with how he smiled wider before bidding farewell and leaving. The miqo’te took a deep breath and smiled, striding out into the streets of Ishgard and making her way to the nearest flower stall.

* * *

It was a clear day. Eve thanked the Twelve for beautiful weather as she laid the bouquet of flowers in front of the grave. She smiled shakily before setting herself down in the snow, resting her shoulder against the stone. She closed her eyes.

“…He’s gone. I don’t know when I’ll next see him. But he’s gone.”

She looked up at the crystal blue sky above her, heaving a deep breath.

“It’s like a weight off my shoulders but…now I’m too scared to even turn and look over my shoulder. I know he’s gone but at the same time…I feel like he’s watching me. …Hunting me…”

She shuddered and brought the coat closer around her, biting her lip. “…Estinien rescued me. Again. I know. I shouldn’t let him do that too much. I’ll never hear the end of it. Or maybe I won’t hear anything of it. He isn’t one to gloat, is he?”

She giggled and fiddled with her hair. She hummed softly, sighing and looking towards the sight of Ishgard. “I also will need to go on another journey. Another adventure into the unknown. For my friends. For…for whoever will need my help next. So if you don’t see me for a while, you’ll know why. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for. But I need to push forward. It’s just…the end is in sight, isn’t it? I won’t give up. I can’t give up.”

She heaved a sigh.

“I won’t.”

* * *

_Believe me when I say I know what I feel for you matches what you felt for him._

_It was in that moment I realised you were precious to me._

_My beast, mine and mine alone. No-one shall steal you away. No-one._

“Miss Lhinna?”

Eve snorted and sat up straight. The alchemist stepped back with his hands up as she groaned, rubbing her head and looking around, recognising the familiar setting of the Rising Stones.

_Did I fall asleep at the table again? I don’t have crumbs on my tabard this time, do I?_

The miqo’te looked up at the alchemist, sleepily blinking at him and sat up. “Sorry. I haven’t been sleeping well. Have you been trying to wake me for long?”

With the shake of his head, the alchemist gave her an understanding smile. “Not at all. I just thought it would be prudent to give you the results of your test before you go on your way.”

With ears pricked, Eve sat to full attention.

It had been a while since the events in the Ghimlyt Dark and today was the day that she would go to the base of the Crystal Tower to investigate this beacon the enigmatic figure spoke of. 

“Yes? Please don’t tell me…”

The alchemist chuckled. “Don’t worry. It turned out negative. You’re not pregnant.”

Eve let out a loud sigh of relief, collapsing across the table and her forehead loudly hitting the wood. “Thank the Twelve! I cannot afford to have that happen!”

Another soft laugh. “Well, mayhap you should exercise due caution in the future. If you intend to continue your career as the Warrior of Light.”

The miqo’te waved dismissively. “I know, I know, but it doesn’t hurt to check in case the potions fail. Thank you for letting me know.”

The alchemist bade his farewell and left. Eve caught sight of Krile nearby, her eyes lowered and looking deep in thought. She got up and approached the lalafell, crouching to her eye height.

“Krile?” she said gently, startling her. “Is everything alright?”

Krile looked up at her with wide eyes before recovering. “It’s nothing. Just a little tired from taking care of the Scions.”

“Of course. I’ll be sure to try and bring them home as soon as possible.”

Krile nodded as Eve got up, stretched her arms, shaking her legs out and psyching herself up for the journey ahead of her. “…Eve?”

“Yup?”

“…Never mind. Take care.”

Eve grinned as she bounced on her toes, punching her palm. “Tataru! Are you ready yet?”

“Coming!”

The miqo’te grinned as she grabbed her bow and ran out of the Rising Stones, the lalafellin secretary following closely, calling for her to slow down.

_A new adventure, a new world…_

_I’m coming!_

_Let’s go!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have crossed the finish line...  
> What do you mean I have two oneshot sequel ideas?!  
> *Table flip*  
> So thank you for making it this far, this was just going to be an indulgent fanfiction and then plot happened.  
> I appreciate reading the comments and seeing what you say and think. I'm just not much of a chatter.  
> Also let me know your thoughts about another, possible self-indulgent fanfiction, hopefully just a oneshot in an alternate timeline...with Eve, Zenos AND Emet-Selch.  
> But don't suggest battles scenes. Battle scenes are my weak point.  
> I'm also open to ideas and requests. I like to know better on what you like to read. You can even comment anonymously for your guilty pleasures.  
> I appreciate you, faithful readers. And I give you love and smut in return.  
> (Also please tell me I'm not the only one who fangirled when Zenos was shown in the teaser trailer for Endwalker)


End file.
